The Unexpected I
by FAKEmpregnator
Summary: Yes, another FAKE mpreg story, only this one is slightly different from the others. Yaoi, DeexRyo, RyoxDee. Updated with Chapter 18 beta version.
1. Surprising News

The Unexpected I

Chapter

Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: R, Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

I wish FAKE belonged to me. I especially wish Dee and Ryo _belonged_ to me, but alas they belong to each other – and to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh, along with the rest of the FAKE characters, series and anime. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

The Unexpected

Part 1 – The 1st Trimester

Chapter 1

Surprising News

_December 7, 2005_

Ryo MacLean entered the apartment he had been sharing with his work partner and lover, Dee Laytner, for the last four months. He peered around the living room to find his adopted son, Bikky, turning to look at him from his place on the couch. To Ryo's surprise, he was sitting in the silent living room, with no music or TV and reading a book. "Hey, Ryo! I'm glad you're finally home. The moron's acting really strange. I mean stranger than his usual."

"Dee hasn't been feeling well these last few days, Bikky," Ryo chided softly, going over to join Bikky on the couch. "Where is he anyway?" He hugged the dark skinned, blond haired boy in greeting.

Bikky rolled his eyes, but leaned into the hug. "He went to take a nap, thank goodness. He's been grouching and slamming things all afternoon since I got home," he replied.

"Oh." He ruffled Bikky's hair. "You know how he hates doctor's. I'm sure his mood will lift," he encouraged the boy, realizing why Bikky was just reading a book. "I suppose it was too much for either one of you to get dinner going, huh?"

"Dee put some crap in the crock-pot earlier today, or so he said before going to bed. He said to tell you to check on it."

"That's some good news." He smiled at Bikky. "So how about if I check on whatever Dee has going for us, then after I look in on Dee, we eat? I don't know about you, but I'm glad something is at least almost done because I'm starving."

"Yeah. I'm hungry too. I went to take some cookies earlier and Dee snapped at me. So I left the kitchen. No after school snacks for me today." Bikky fumed a little at the thought of being kept away from his favorite after school snack.

Ryo started to frown, but caught himself. "Okay, bud. Let me get things going here okay? Honestly, if it wasn't for me, I don't know what you and Dee would do." He gave Bikky a teasing smile before standing up. "Oh, homework?"

"Did it. Dee grouched about that too, and to shut him up, I did it."

"Good boy." Ryo laughed, then went through the living room past the large semi-circle window, and into the dining room, to enter the kitchen and check on their dinner. He tried to push away the feeling of dread he had been feeling ever since he entered and spoke to Bikky.

He looked in the crock-pot to discover chicken and dumplings along with vegetables. It was a good meal to look forward to on a cold winter's night, Ryo thought, taking a wooden spoon to carefully stir it. It seemed done to Ryo, but leaving it on a little longer until he checked in on Dee would not hurt it. Ryo covered the pot again, then left the kitchen to go to their bedroom.

That nagging fear tugged at him again. For the past three nights, Dee would get violently ill. He felt somewhat better during the day, but the day before, he had to leave work early. When Ryo dropped Dee off during lunch using a squad car, instead of making his lover promise to call his doctor for a check up, Ryo had made the call himself after he had Dee settled comfortably in their bed. Dee's appointment was for that day. Dee was still feeling bad that morning and had stayed home. Ryo called the doctor shortly after the time Dee was supposed to be there to make sure his partner made it and was relieved to hear Dee was in with the doctor.

He wondered what could put Dee in the mood Bikky described. It seemed more extreme than Bikky's normal complaining because Dee was more likely to make the boy do work around the apartment than Ryo. Dee always said he was too easy on Bikky. Ryo could not stop his mind from Dee getting bad news at the doctor, but what it could be, he had no idea. He just hoped it was not something serious. Or something that would take his lover away from him.

Quietly he entered the bedroom to find Dee sleeping, tangled in the bed sheet, the cover rolled down to the footboard of the bed they had bought upon moving in together. Ryo went to sit on the side of the bed, and studied the face of the man he loved. He caressed the cheek turned up to him gently.

"I love you, Dee," he whispered, hoping all was well with his lover.

Dee shifted in his sleep and gave a little stretch. His face leaned into the touch. "I love you too," he mumbled.

Ryo smiled softly then bent to kiss Dee's lips gently. "Waking up, love?" he asked.

"Mmm… yeah," Dee replied sleepily, opening one eye, then the other and gazing at Ryo.

"You feeling any better tonight? If not, I can always bring your dinner in here," Ryo said.

Dee shook his head. "I think I can manage it. Going to have to get used to it."

A tendril of alarm ran up Ryo's spine. His face must have reflected what he felt because Dee was quickly sitting up and pulling him into his arms. "Oh no! Baby, don't worry. I'm fine. It's nothing more than what others went through."

Ryo closed his eyes against the onslaught of tears. "Damn Dee. Don't scare me like that. So what did the doctor say?"

Dee shifted them so he could get comfortable against the headboard. "Umm… well, it's not as simple as that. But what they think it is, well, it's not life-threatening. Or debilitating or any of that stuff. But…." Dee trailed off, dropping his head, suddenly uncertain of himself. "Guess I'm only accepting it myself now. I was a bit of a ogre on poor Bikky today."

Ryo attempted to give him an encouraging smile. "He did mention something about you being in a bad mood. I guess that got me all worked up and…."

Dee placed a finger on Ryo's lips. "Shh, baby. Look, this isn't going to be easy, and I'm not even certain if it's that or something else. The results should be in tomorrow. So for now, let's go eat."

"Dee, tell me now."

"If one of us doesn't turn off that crock-pot, we won't have dinner tonight. And I'll get all upset because one of the rare times I made us dinner it ended up burned. And how the hell do you burn something with a crock-pot?"

"You let it overcook. Okay. I'll get it on the table. But tonight, first chance alone, we're talking. Okay?"

Dee nodded. "Okay."

Ryo leaned in to kiss Dee gently. "That's because I love you," he stated with a smile.

Dee ran a hand through Ryo's hair. "I love you too, baby. I'll be there in a few."

Ryo nodded and got up to go to the kitchen and save their dinner. He tried, but could not get his mind off what could be wrong with Dee. What Dee had told him, he should not work himself into a state of worry, but he still could not help himself. If it wasn't something terrible, then why did Dee just tell him then?

On the way to the kitchen, he called for Bikky to set the table while he took care of the rest of their dinner.

_LATER THAT EVENING_

Ryo found himself staring at Dee in shock. He was completely speechless.

After dinner, Bikky asked if he could go to the arcade with Carol. Normally, Ryo would have argued that on a cold winter night, it would be better if Carol came over there and they play the video games he had. It was not that Bikky's selection was limited. As if Ryo was not bad enough with attempting to give Bikky what he would need, in order to prevent the boy from using other means to obtain things, but Dee had a habit of spoiling him. His lover would try to deny it, but there was no argument. Dee not only chipped in with most of the expenses for what Bikky needed, but he would occasionally dip deeper into his wallet and bring home things Bikky did not need, but made the boy feel special that he had more than his friends. Ryo just could not get mad at Dee, and would sometimes do the same. Bikky's PlayStation cartridge collection was impressive, along with the additional add-ons

That night, Ryo decided to let Bikky go out, even giving him extra money for a fun time, making Bikky promise to be in on time. It gave him the opportunity to sit down with Dee and get to what the doctor said.

He continued to stare at his dark-haired lover, the man sitting on the couch next to him running a nervous hand through his hair.

"At least you're not yelling," Dee said with a weak chuckle.

"How? What?" was all Ryo was able to utter.

Dee attempted to give one of his self-assured smirks. "If you don't know how, then we did something wrong," he remarked. But it was a rare moment, when not only did the smirk fall short, but Dee started to blush. Profusely.

"Dee," Ryo tried to start again. "I mean, I know how, but I mean…how?" He shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry. I'm not making sense."

Dee laughed bitterly as he rose from the couch to pace. "You're making perfect sense, I'm afraid," he stated. "Because that was my first reaction too."

"But…."

Dee turned to face Ryo. "I didn't know, Ryo. I swear I didn't. And it just totally slipped my mind that I was never tested. Ever. And since so far we've done… that… only once, it never crossed my mind to think about checking into it." He turned and headed over for the window seat at the large semi-circular window. Leaning into the pillows, he gazed out at the city skyline beyond and the falling snow. "I'm sorry, Ryo. I wasn't planning this, you know."

Ryo stood up from his seat and walked over to the window seat. He sat down behind Dee, pulling his lover to lean against him, Dee's back resting against his chest, his arms going around Dee to hug him. "Baby, I know. To be honest, I never thought of it either. So I guess we're lucky that this didn't happen sooner."

Dee nodded. "I guess," he sighed. "Isn't it odd though? I mean considering the odds, the way our physical relationship tips, that I'd be the one in this position."

"What do you want to do, Dee?" Ryo asked gently, running fingers in a soothing gesture through Dee's thick strands of hair.

Dee continued to look out the window, his head cradled on Ryo's chest. "I…I want us… to… together. I want it, Ryo."

Ryo bent his head to kiss Dee's temple. "I was hoping you'd say that, love," he sighed, the relief heavy in his tone.

Dee sat up to turn his head and look to Ryo. He studied his partner's face, his shocked expression on his own face. "Really?" he finally asked. "No doubts?"

Ryo chuckled warmly. "I think if either of us stopped to talk about taking precautions, I'd be all for that for both of us. I don't see myself agreeing to trying – regardless of which one of us we decide to be the one. Yes, I'm being honest here. But since it has happened, I don't think I could accept hearing you plan to dispose something you and I created."

Dee gave Ryo a timid smile. It was so unusual to see such a thing on Dee's face. Dee, usually the one with the intense, vibrant gaze and the self-assured look on his face. At the moment, he looked scared and lost. His eyes reflected fear and uncertainty. "I can't," he replied. "Once I got over the shock and had time to consider…" He shook his head. "I can't." He lowered his head. "I'm going to go through this with you or not."

"You can even think I'd leave you because of this?" Ryo remarked, slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Ryo. I don't know. I didn't know how I felt about it. How the hell was I to figure out how you would react? We've been together for two years. We only moved in together four months ago. And then there's Bikky. I mean, he's still adjusting to having to deal with us 24/7. Now this? If not for me, I had to consider what you might do for Bikky's sake."

Ryo placed his arms around Dee to rest gently on his abdomen. He felt Dee tense up and he softly stroked the hard, rippled muscled abs that he loved so much on his lover. His own abs were hard and firm, but not as finely defined and rippled as Dee's. "Well love, I guess I now have two kids to consider their sakes. Just as you do." He kissed the top of Dee's head. "I'm not leaving you, Dee. Never. We've been given a gift. A blessing of our love, if you will."

Without warning, Dee twisted to launch himself against Ryo, his face pressed firmly against Ryo's chest, arms going around his waist, holding on tightly. Dee started to shake.

Ryo ran a hand down Dee's back. "Let it out, Dee. God knows, you'll be hit to do this enough in the upcoming months. Get used to it," he said softly, continuing to stroke his lover's back.

It was not all that long after that he felt his shirt where Dee buried his face start to feel wet.

Dee clung onto Ryo as if he was a lifeline. Even having made his decision, and knowing Ryo agreed with it, it did not make it less scary. He still felt uncertain about the future, and had none of his usual courage. It was a situation he never thought about. Had anyone, even Ryo asked it of him, he would have said no. There was no way he would have made a decision like this if he was given the choice before he went to the doctor that day.

Now that it was a possibility, and finding himself being held in Ryo's arms, feeling his lover's acceptance, he knew what Ryo had just told him was the truth. Dee closed his eyes again against the onslaught of tears that he could no longer keep in, he found himself almost hoping the doctor was right. He was told it was a possibility. Yet once presented with that possibility, he knew it was true.

He was going to have a baby. His and Ryo's baby. Suddenly, he would not accept it any other way.

His mind went back to his visit to the doctor earlier that morning.

_EARLIER THAT DAY:_

_Dee sat down in the seat the nurse indicated as she went over his medical record before going into the treatment room. He watched the nurse frown slightly as she scanned his record. She then picked up his check-in form, going over the symptoms he had listed upon his arrival not long before._

"_Mr. Laytner," she finally spoke up, in a pleasant voice. "Just a few questions, if you don't mind."_

_It was a far more pleasant voice than that nurse Emiry in NY East, Dee thought. And much more pleasant to look at too, he noted. Not that he had any intention to do more than notice she was quite beautiful. Besides, she was no longer his type. Then again, most men were no longer his type either for the last two years. His type was only one man. Ryo MacLean._

"_Sure," he replied, trying not to appear nervous. Beautiful nurse with pleasant voice or not, doctor visits always made him nervous._

_She went through a list of medical conditions that might be possible since his last visit to a doctor. Dee continued to state he did not have any to his knowledge. It was all normal procedure. Nothing he had not been asked the two or three times before that he had was sick enough to see a doctor. Nothing he had not been asked the times he found himself in a hospital because of his career._

"_Do you think you can be pregnant?" she asked._

_Dee gaped. He had never been asked that one before. "No!" he stated quickly. "I'm not."_

"_I see. Let me ask you this. You originally listed your sexual preference for your medical history as bisexual. I noticed on your check in sheet, you stated you are gay."_

_Dee nodded. "I've been in a monogamous relationship for the last two years. With a man," he said._

"_So it is safe for us to make the change in the permanent record?"_

"_Yes."_

"_When you first stated you were bisexual, why did you not test to see if you are a carrier?" she asked._

"_Because," Dee started, feeling as if they were wasting time. He just wanted to get the exam over with, find out what was wrong with him, then get some medication to get over it, "I never had the need to."_

"_You've had sexual relations with men for how long now, Mr. Laytner?"_

"_Since I was 17," he replied. "But not exclusively until four years ago."_

"_I see. But you just stated you've been in a relationship for the last two years. What about the previous two years? Have you been exclusive with women?"_

_Dee shook his head. "Celibate," was his reply in a manner that warned he did not care to elaborate._

"_No sexual relations at all?" she asked. "I just want to make sure I understand, mind you."_

"_Unless you count my hand, lady, no. Nothing at all for two years. Just me and my hand. Can we get on with the exam please?"_

"_Doctor Lansing will be along in a few minutes. Please let me finish, Mr. Laytner.."_

"_Okay. Let's get this over with."_

"_Mr. Laytner, please explain why, despite having sex with men you never underwent the Carrier testing?"_

_Dee rolled his eyes. "Because there never was a need. I've always assumed the top position. Except for my first few lovers. No, I didn't think of being tested back then and since nothing came of it, I never felt the need to. Especially because I went exclusively top since."_

"_So you are saying that since you were….?"_

"_Nineteen," Dee provided the age he stopped being under someone._

"_Okay, since you were nineteen, you have since always assumed the dominant position."_

_Dee was not the type to be squeamish over talking about sex, but there was something unsettling about his sex life being raked over the coals by a woman that four years ago he would have been hitting up, when all he wanted was to find out what type of virus he had and get some medicine to help speed ridding himself of it. "Yes," he replied annoyed._

"_Never once have you assumed the submissive position."_

"_How many freakin' times do I have to tell you? I can tell you in Spanish and Japanese too, if it might help."_

"_Please stay calm, Mr. Laytner. This is just standard procedure."_

"_Oh yeah? If it's so standard, then how come this is the first time I'm being asked this?"_

"_Because this is the first time you've come for a check up and listed these particular symptoms, Mr. Laytner," came the response. "And while I'm not a doctor, I have to be absolutely sure before I rule out the possibility."_

"_What possibility?" Dee demanded._

"_That you could be pregnant."_

_Dee's mouth hung open. He could not be. And for someone to think he was, well, it was just shocking._

"_Now, are you saying that in this two year monogamous relationship, your partner has always taken the submissive role?"_

"_Well, I wouldn't exactly say he's submissive, but if you mean being bottom, then…." _

_His mind flashed back to five weeks before. It was something he was not expecting, and something Ryo had not mentioned previously. In fact, before that night, he had always thought Ryo was quite happy with things the way they were. Dee found out that night he was not. Ryo wanted more. Ryo demanded more. In a way that had Dee finding himself demanding that Ryo get what he wanted. After they had agreed it would not be the last time. However, they were yet to do it that way again._

_How could he forget? He thought horrified. Especially since it was one of the best nights of his life. Ryo had always been assertive in their relationship. They both were in all aspects of their lives. Just because Ryo took bottom did not make him any less assertive than Dee during sex. Especially once Ryo lost his shyness. The fact that Dee was actually a true alpha male and Ryo was not saved them from finding themselves incompatible after a while. However, that night Ryo had taken total control over what they had done that night. Dee had found himself completely submissive and loved every moment of it. He had been looking forward to it happening again, hoping it would be soon. So how could it have slipped his mind while answering the questions?_

"_I… uh…," he struggled to reply._

"_Yes, Mr. Laytner? Have you assumed the submissive position lately?"_

_Dee nodded. "It was our first time, and we haven't since. It was something that just happened one night."_

"_I see."_

_Dee gritted his teeth. Pleasant voice or no, she had an annoying way of saying those two words and it was starting to work on his nerves. "But still, I can't be…." He suddenly found he could not even say it. Not as a possibility for him. Not even for Ryo. 'Omigod!' he thought. 'We never even considered it before.'_

_Male pregnancy happened often enough. Enough times that no one gave a double take when seeing one on the streets. Yet it was not nearly as common as females. Not every man could become pregnant. Only those who tested positive to being what was termed a carrier. Men who had the ability to produce eggs at times, along with sperm, as a result of a genetic engineering project back in the 40's. Those who had the DNA code passed it along to the offspring. In its dormant state, the reproductive system was not as complex as a female's and usually quite hidden unless full x-rays were taken, or if a male took the Carrier test. Most heterosexual men did not test for it. If a man did not have sex with another man, carrier or no, he was not going to get pregnant. The percentage of carriers were quite high, but the majority were heterosexual. And out of the percentage of those who were bisexual or gay, less than half of them decided to have children. The other half either chose to use birth control, or have an operation to have the extra egg producing parts removed. In most men, the unused egg producing organ would dry up and eventually shrivel away at some point in their mid-30's. Only 20 percent of the homosexual inclined males actually chose to have their own children. There was still a 15 percent rate of unexpected pregnancies among the rest of the homosexual population._

"_Mr. Laytner, before we can move onto any further examination, I highly suggest you take the test to see if you are actually a carrier. If you aren't, we can rule out the possibility of pregnancy. If you are, then it is most likely that what is afflicting you right now is the first stage of pregnancy." She held up her hand to stop Dee from further protest. "And as a precaution. Because if perhaps you may also have a viral infection, we have to be certain we do not prescribe any medication that can be harmful to a embryo."_

_Dee shook his head again. He suddenly felt as if he was trapped in a weird dream he could not wake himself from. It just seemed impossible that he would find himself in this situation._

"_Mr. Laytner," the nurse called out. "Are you okay?" She seemed concerned._

_Dee gaped at her. Running a hand through his hair, he said, "I come here because I think I have the flu, and you're telling me that I'm going to be one of those freaky pregnant men? Tell me how I'm supposed to feel, lady?" His voice started to rise with panic._

"_Calm down please, Mr. Laytner. You are not a freak. If you are pregnant. It is only a possibility. And if you are certain you are not, we can easily rule this out by having you tested and obtaining negative results."_

"_If – If I go for the carrier testing, and it's negative, then there's no reason to do the pregnancy test. Right?" Dee asked, trying to make sense of everything._

"_That is correct."_

_Dee nodded, swallowing hard against the sudden lump in his throat. "Okay. Then let's do this test."_

"_That is fine. Please go back to the waiting room and we will call you in as soon as we are ready to administer the test."_

"_But you said the doctor…."_

"_Doctor Lansing will be informed of the change in your schedule here. He does not administer the Carrier testing. But we can get you in within the half hour."_

"_And the test will be how long?"_

"_The test will take about a half hour. We will have the results before we can fit you in to see Dr. Lansing at your new appointment sometime this afternoon. You can talk to the receptionist to find when he has his first open spot for today to reschedule your appointment."_

_Dee started to protest, but knew it would be futile. With a heavy sigh, he said, "Fine. Is that all for now?"_

"_Yes, Mr. Laytner. Please wait for when your name is called. I will file the order for the carrier test right now."_

_It was the longest twenty minutes in Dee's life. He almost took out his cell phone and called Ryo. Almost. Then he thought of what Ryo might think of it. He was scared, really really scared. He wanted to believe in Ryo, know he would stay with him. But he could not be sure. Dee was not sure what he thought of it, never mind what Ryo would think. He decided to wait until after the test. He managed to convince himself it was all a false alarm. He'd take the test and it would come back negative. He would not even have to worry about the pregnancy test. And he would have gotten Ryo all upset over nothing._

_It was still a long twenty minutes. By the time he heard his name called out by a male intern, he had a new appointment for an hour later. He kept telling himself he had nothing to worry about. He had done some quick reading on the subject while waiting. He noticed a note about carriers were mostly males who were not classified as alpha males. He knew he was definitely one of those. He was classified as one as a result of the psychological portion of his entrance exam into the NYPD and was in his record. Alpha males were noted to not have the extra hormones produced by the reproductive organ periodically._

_By the time he waited for Dr. Lansing to see him with the results, he had convinced himself there was no possible way he could be a carrier. Too much testosterone in his system. He was not told that, but he knew it to be true. No chance for any estrogen or whatever strange hormone that made a male produce an egg._

_So a little over an hour later, he found himself staring dumbfounded at Dr. Lansing as the older man explained the results of the test._

_Dee shook his head in denial. "No. No way. Those results are wrong," he insisted._

"_Mr. Laytner, I can assure you that the results are 100 percent accurate." With his words, the doctor produced the infrascans on a screen and pointed out the findings to Dee. "So before we go any further, I suggest you take a pregnancy test," the no-nonsense doctor stated pragmatically._

_Dee rolled his eyes. "But I can't be…."_

"_Mr. Laytner, there's a small chance that you might have the flu. However, since you are a carrier and your symptoms correspond to those for pregnancy, I am legally obligated to assure you take a pregnancy test before I go any further. You did come here to see what is ailing you, and chances are good that it is you are pregnant."_

"_But we only did it one time," Dee muttered. "Once." His mind tried to project the odds of it happening. Out of the two years of a quite healthy sexual relationship with Ryo, sex without protection, and the one time they switch roles, he ends up pregnant? Even if he was a math genius, which he was not, he did not think he could figure out the odds in his head._

"_One time is all it takes if you are a carrier. When did that one time happen, Mr. Laytner?"_

"_Five weeks ago," Dee remarked defeated. It was then he knew. Everything just seemed to waver in and out of existence for an instant as Dee felt his life change drastically. "Okay. I'll take the test," he added._

_After the test was taken, he was told it would take 24 hours before they could have an accurate result. He was also checked up for other possibilities, such as the flu or some other virus with negative results. He was then told that while they could not be positive for 24 hours, since he did not appear to have any other illness and from what the doctor was able to read as a preliminary to his pregnancy test, it was very likely that he was._

"_Should we call you?" Dr. Lansing asked Dee as he was getting ready to leave. "Or would you prefer to call us for your results?"_

_Dee closed his eyes for a moment. Suddenly, as if now that he was aware of his situation, he was becoming aware of other sensations. One of them was to break down and cry like a baby. He fought harder than he ever had before in his life to keep his tears from reaching his eyes and barely succeeded. "I-I'll call in," he said in an unsteady voice._

"_You can call anytime after 12 pm then. If the results are positive, you will be appointed a physician who handles male pregnancies. A male obstetrics practitioner, or MOP for short. Should you not like him after your first visit, you are encouraged to go through our directory of other affiliated MOP's to choose a new one. Your MOP should provide you with a list of support channels you can go through, should you desire a need for one."_

"_Thank you," was all Dee could find to say. With those words, he turned and walked out of the doctor's office._

_He ignored the receptionist who waved to him as he passed. He ignored all the patients still waiting for their appointments. He especially ignored the very obvious pregnant man who walked in past him with his lover._

_He left the building the clinic was in and just walked through the streets of Manhattan. He had no destination. Nothing registered to him as he walked, not the crowds bumping into him and jostling him as he made his way down street after street, sometimes turning up one and down another. He did not notice the biting cold, or the first snow flakes starting to fall. It did not matter to him. Nothing seemed to matter for a long time. He was in a void._

_When he finally snapped out of his void two hours later, he reached for his cigarettes. He put one to his mouth and went to light it, then froze. Someone went crashing into him, not expecting his sudden stop. The woman who ran into him and almost knocking him to the ground in her haste, pushed past him, cursing up a storm at him being stupid enough to stop in the middle of the sidewalk. His cigarette went flying from his mouth during the collision and he watched as yet another passing man stepped on it._

_Dee felt as if he was about to break into tears at the loss of the precious cigarette now gone, as if there were not more in the pack in his pocket. He gripped his lighter tightly, forcing the tears stinging his eyes from falling. Suddenly as he continued to stand where he stopped, pedestrians rushing past him, still jostling him about and cursing him, his eyes on the lost cigarette, he felt a rage build up in him. He was still scared and confused, but the rage pushed those feelings to the background. Dee grabbed onto the rage and held it. It was only then that he went into motion, taking long purposeful strides, his direction changing, going to the subway station to go home._

_By the time he had entered the apartment he shared with Ryo, and Bikky, his fury had grown. He was angry at everything and everyone. He was angry at the nurse for first bringing it up, at the intern for doing the test which came out positive, at Dr. Lansing for telling him he believed the results would most probably be positive, for not finding some odd strain of the flu. He was furious at himself for being born a damn freak and able to become pregnant. For being stupid enough to allow himself to become pregnant. But most of all, he was most furious at Ryo. For taking him that night without warning. For making him want Ryo to take him that night. For being the bastard who put him in this position._

_He did not dare call Ryo. He had enough sense in his rage to know he might say or do something he might regret later. He would wait until Ryo came home. Maybe he would be calm enough to warn his lover of the unexpected development in their lives. Or at least his life. _

_He was still not sure how Ryo would react, what his lover would expect him to do about it. Dee did not want to think about it, or even give credit to such a thought, but he had to consider the possibility of Ryo being unable to accept being the father to their baby. Or it might be having to stay with a freak that might drive Ryo away. It could be just sheer embarrassment, ashamed to admit to others what he had helped create. It took Ryo two years to admit he loved Dee, but it had been at least ten years longer than that, that he could not accept his being gay. He still had trouble accepting it after they had officially become a couple. It was only in the last few months before they moved in that Ryo appeared to settle down in the role life had dealt him. _

_Their relationship was still a secret to most of those who knew them, including at work. Only Penguin, Diana Spacey, Ryo's Aunt Elena and another male couple who were friends of theirs knew about their relationship, and of course, Bikky and Carol. Not even Carol's Aunt Elina knew about them. The official story to cover their moving in together was that Dee was offered the chance to expand his apartment and if the rent was split in half, it would be cheaper for each detective than maintaining their own apartments. They were just roommates to everyone who knew them. There were 3 bedrooms, one for each of them._

_The only ones Dee and Ryo thought suspected the truth of their relationship were J.J. and Commissioner Rose. Yet both of those men had no solid proof, nor were Dee and Ryo giving them any._

_Well, if Dee was pregnant, they would have it now. Or would Ryo publicly deny being the baby's father? Would he expect Dee to come up with a story of seeing someone else and got pregnant by him? _

_What about himself? Despite his toughened exterior, and his ability not to care what others thought, he knew he had his limits. Could he really handle others staring at him, knowing what he had done? Especially those close to him? Those he had worked hard earn the reputation of being an alpha male, always on top, never the bottom would know otherwise now._

_By the time Bikky got home from school, Dee was in quite the mood. After being snapped at more brutally than the usual that had been established as acceptable between Dee and Bikky, the boy retreated to the living room, leaving Dee to his rage in the kitchen. After Dee stormed out of the kitchen into the living room for the third time, yelling at Bikky to lower 'that damn noise', Bikky retreated to his room. After he got snapped at, along with his hand being slapped, for taking cookies from the cookie jar Ryo maintained for his afternoon snacks, Bikky did not come out of his room. He still had not when Dee stopped by the boy's room and yelled through the door that he was going to take a nap, warning the boy to be quiet, then adding for him to tell Ryo to check on their dinner in the crock-pot._

_It took a while wallowing in his turbulent emotions before he finally fell asleep. In the last minutes before falling into a restless sleep, he lost his anger. Especially at Ryo. He needed Ryo more than he ever had before, and clung to the hope that Ryo would be there for him. As he drifted off, he was once again in that void._

_The next thing he remembered was Ryo's soft, loving voice stating that he loved Dee. Dee could not help his reaction to waking up to that and the gentle, concerned touches his partner gave him. He did not mean to say what he had and got upset at scaring Ryo as he had. Yet he was still afraid. He had to believe in Ryo. He hoped desperately as they ate dinner that Ryo would not leave him. Or ask him to abort or give the baby up. By the time they had finished dinner and Bikky rushed off to go out with Carol, Dee knew two things without a doubt – he did not need to know the results of the test the next day, because he was now certain he was pregnant. And now that he had accepted he was carrying his and Ryo's child, there was no way he was going to do anything else but carry it through to birth, then love their child for the rest of his life._

When Ryo softly encouraged him that it was okay to cry, it was the first time he had allowed the tears to flow. He found himself sobbing into Ryo's chest for quite a long time as Ryo softly stroked his back, ran soothing fingers in his hair, bestowed kisses on his head, all the while crooning gently that it was okay.

Dee had no idea how much time had passed by the time he finally lifted his head, felt Ryo's strong hands cup the sides of his head and press his lips to Dee's. Dee fell into the kiss with the same desperation he had clung onto Ryo. He needed this. He needed to feel the love between them did not change on Ryo's part because of this. As the kiss deepened, Dee found he had to correct himself. Something did change. But it was a good change. It was a change that assured him he was never going to lose Ryo. He would have Ryo with him through the pregnancy and there to raise their child. Just as he helped in raising Bikky.

_BACK TO THAT EVENING_

Some time after they parted for air, and Ryo had felt Dee was calm enough for the moment, he asked more questions. Mostly when would they be officially certain this was true. And if so, what then as far as doctors and treatments went. Dee suggested that while they were thinking about it, that Ryo should take the Carrier test and if it was positive, that he should see about birth control. Sure he did not get pregnant in two years of always, except for one time, receiving, but they could not take the chance of both of them becoming pregnant at the same time. Ryo agreed to make an appointment the next day.

Having accepted that it was very likely Dee was pregnant, Ryo wanted to be there for Dee and help him through it. It was going to be a difficult time for Dee, yet Ryo wanted to do whatever he could to also make it the best time in their lives. He could not be there for Dee as he wanted to if he suddenly found himself also pregnant. Yet, if he did find out he was a carrier, suddenly the thought of having Dee's child did not seem so ominous. Not while holding Dee in his arms after hearing his partner proclaim so adamantly that he was going to have their child, even if he had to go through it alone.

They had settled comfortably on the window seat, Dee leaning against Ryo, in his arms as they watched the snow fall, mostly in comfortable silence. Each man's thoughts was on the future. Occasionally the silence would be broken by an affirmation of love. There were other questions they both had, but decided to wait until Dee got the results the next day and set up all the what nexts concerning his pregnancy. Then they would decide everything else.

When Bikky came home, actually a few minutes before his time, he found them still sitting together on the window seat. Bikky paused long enough by them to say goodnight and then headed off to get ready for bed. Shortly after, Ryo prompted Dee that they should do the same thing. Regardless of their decisions, the next day was still going to be a long one. Dee quickly agreed and allowed Ryo to guide them to the bedroom after Ryo turned off all the lights. For the first time since Ryo moved in, the dinner plates still sat unwashed in the water they were placed in after dinner. Ryo actually forgot about them as they headed for their bedroom.

Inside the bedroom, after they had changed into their nightclothes – for Ryo, a pair of light blue silk pajamas, and Dee, a pair of black sweatpants and black tank top, they got into the bed. Dee still seemed to have the need to cling to Ryo. He fell asleep not long after.

Ryo ended up watching the man in his arms in the dim light from the bedside table, feeling his breathing, hearing the soft sound that was not exactly a snore that came from Dee. He watched and he studied his lover. His partner. His life.

He could not turn his mind off at that moment, so contented himself to turn off the light and settle himself against Dee, holding him tighter as he allowed his thoughts free reign.

Ryo knew how he would have felt if it had been him in Dee's position, and he knew his partner's personality enough to know if Ryo would have a hard time adjusting, despite his willingness to go through with it, it was going to be double as hard for Dee.

With that in mind, knowing Dee had not even considered any alternatives, choosing the difficulties ahead because he wanted to give life to their child, Ryo discovered the impossible that night.

He had thought he could not love Dee anymore because of how much he loved his partner. He found he was wrong.

He had fallen in love with Dee all over again that night.

And stronger than he had the first time. 'More than anything' just did not seem enough to convey how much Ryo loved Dee.

He bent his head to lightly kiss Dee's lips. "Goodnight, love," he whispered softly against those luscious full lips that seemed to respond even in Dee's sleep. "I'm always going to be here for you, willing to do whatever you want. Whatever you need. Because I love you that much."

Dee softly sighed in his sleep and snuggled closer into Ryo's hold.

For the first time since they met, Ryo was overcome with the protective urges of being the strong one. Not that he never had been protective over Dee or the strong one. What he felt went beyond the normal. More like how he felt Dee would feel over him.

In some way, the balance between them had shifted that night because Dee would be the one needing more nurturing, protecting. Dee would need a strong shoulder to cry on, and someone to depend on more than he ever had before. Ryo willingly took on the responsibility to be all that, and so much more, without hesitation.

It was not long after that he finally fell asleep, with Dee securely in his arms, his lover's soft breathing against his neck. Ryo fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Confirmation

The Unexpected I

Chapter 2

Confirmation

Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: R, Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

I wish FAKE belonged to me. I especially wish Dee and Ryo _belonged_ to me, but alas they belong to each other – and to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh, along with the rest of the FAKE characters, series and anime. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

_**12/8/06**_

"MacLean, in my office now!" came the snapped command through the open door of the office Ryo and Dee shared.

Ryo paused in his stretch, looking first at the door, then to his partner, who lounged in his chair, one foot propped on an open desk drawer.

"Now what?" he asked Dee. "What does he think I did now?"

Dee shrugged. "It's Rose. You don't have to do anything. He just wants you in his office so he can undress you with his eyes."

"That's not even funny, Dee," Ryo fumed.

"No, it's not funny," Dee agreed, a frown coming to his face. "Not at all."

"Let me see what he wants this time," Ryo stated annoyed. He glanced at the clock. "Dee, I'll try to get out of there as soon as I can. Don't call until I'm back."

Dee shrugged. As he had been doing all morning since he woke up, Dee was working hard on presenting his usual demeanor. Only Ryo noticed it was just a façade. For one thing, Ryo was able to see Dee's real emotions in his eyes. Dee was never good at keeping his emotions from his eyes, but only those who dared to stare hard enough at the intense dark jade orbs could see the truth.

"Make it quick then," Dee remarked.

"Dee," Ryo chided softly.

"Look, Ryo," Dee said, sitting up in his chair, both feet now on the floor. "If it's legit, hear him out. I'll wait if it concerns a case. But if it's just another of his pathetic excuses to gaze at you, or worse, an attempt to convince you that he's the right man for you, then cut off his bullshit and get out the hell of there."

Ryo sighed. Lately the Commissioner seemed to return to his mission which had lead him to the 27th precinct. He wanted Ryo.

In the past, the Commissioner had made a few passes at Ryo, and even managed to grab a kiss from the chestnut haired detective once. Ryo had socked him for the kiss. His attempts had become more subtle as time went since until just before him and Dee became a couple, the attempts had stopped. Then without warning, about the time he moved in with Dee, the Commissioner had started his 'Get Ryo' campaign. It put Ryo on edge. Dee's feeling toward the Commissioner had gone from rocky to turbulent in a short time. It was only Ryo's demanding that Dee trust him, and know that he can take care of himself kept Dee from doing something which would most probably get him fired. Which also seemed to be something else Rose was determined to do – provoke Dee into attacking him and getting himself tossed off the force. At least it felt like that to both detectives.

"It's not that easy, Dee," Ryo stated in response to Dee's demand. "He is the Commissioner."

"And totally out of line," Dee snapped. "Look, if this is what it'll take for you to finally pop him a good one and tell him to fuck off, then I hope he does try to kiss you again."

"That's enough, Dee!" Ryo warned. "I don't want him even trying."

"Whatever," Dee mumbled. He toyed with a folder on his desk, then with his head still down, his eyes glanced up to Ryo through his dark bangs. "But I do like hearing that from you."

"Ryo!" Ted's voice came from the door. Ryo and Dee turned to see one of the other Criminal Investigations detectives poke his head in the door. "Rose is seething. He wanted you in his office like a minute ago."

Ryo threw his hands up in the air. "Wait for me, Dee," he warned, before rushing out.

"Let him wait and stew," Dee grumbled, watching Ryo in his haste leave the office.

"You okay, Dee?" Ted asked, now standing just inside the office. "You still look a little pale. You sure you should have come in today? Perhaps you should have taken another day to recover completely."

"I'm fine, thank you," Dee remarked to the red-headed detective he had worked many years with. "Got the clean bill from the doc yesterday." He slammed a fist on his desk. "God, I hate that bastard! Fuckin' Rose!"

Ted shook his head. "Well, it is unfair when it is an actual case, he still wants to discuss it with only Ryo, even if the two of you are on it. You are also one of his lead detectives for CI. But it'll stop again soon enough," he tried to assure Dee. "It's not as if the Commissioner stands a chance with Ryo." He smirked with amusement.

"Fuckin' straight, he doesn't," Dee snapped.

"Then why should you get all bent out of shape over it?" Ted asked.

"Because it does," Dee replied. "I hate that he even tries it."

"Well, being as I'm your friend all these years and all, I really should point out that it's not like Ryo is with you. It should be his choice. Not yours."

Dee shrugged. "I can still hate the bastard and resent his attempts. I have a right. I love Ryo!" Dee paused in his tirade, realizing he let his emotions get away from him. He was thankful he caught himself before he revealed more than Ryo was ready for the others to know. "Well, I do," he mumbled. "No big secret there."

"You know what, Dee?" Ted asked.

"Huh?" Dee looked up.

"A little friendly advice here. How long has it been for you? You seriously need to get laid already. So stop the bullshit and finally get someone who's willing and forget about Ryo. And if he changes his mind in the future, then he'll just have to get over it and accept you have normal urges like any healthy male. Unlike Ryo."

"Hey! Don't knock what you don't know," Dee snapped defensively.

Ted shook his head. "Like you'd allow him to get laid by someone else. Especially now that you got him under your roof. He needs to get laid finally too. It's not good being a 30 year old virgin."

"Ryo's had girlfriends before. So what if he didn't sleep around like we do, but he's had a few intimate relationships. So stop knocking him. And quit telling me what I need to do."

Ted shook his head. "Like I do, you mean," he corrected. "Like you once did. What has it been? Four years now? Going on five? Almost five years with no sex? Man, it's your balls, Laytner. I'll see you around."

"Yeah. It is my balls. Later, dude." It was a good thing Ted was already halfway out the door, because it was obviously a dismissal from Dee.

Dee sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh. He did not know why he should feel so anxious. All he was doing was waiting to make a call and confirm what he already knew. He had no doubt he was pregnant. A wry smile came to his lips. _'Guess soon enough, Ted will know it was less than four years.'_ Ryo was not ready to let everyone know about their relationship yet, but if he was going to stick around and be the other father to the baby, he would have to accept that was going to change.

All the changes. That was what had Dee on edge all morning, his nerves getting worse as the time to call grew nearer. He knew he was. Ryo had said if Dee knew he was, then he believed him. That morning when they woke up, they had both talked a bit more. They had affirmed that if they were given the choice, neither of them expected one or the other to purposely get pregnant, but since Dee was, they did not want it any other way. Dee realized there was just that small chance they would tell him it was a false alarm when he called. It might be a relief to them, knowing their lives would not have to undergo drastic changes. Dee shook his head, his hand moving to rest on his abdomen. Now that he had gotten used to the idea of having his and Ryo's baby, he did not want to hear it was a false alarm. That there was no baby. From the way Ryo had been acting all morning, Dee knew Ryo was feeling the same.

Dee glanced at the clock. He was now officially waiting for Ryo to get back, since it was after twelve. Another heavy sigh, and he tried to keep himself busy going over one of their cases.

Dee realized what made the wait agony. At the moment, life was still normal. When they got out of bed, they went through their normal routine in getting ready for work. It was Ryo's turn to make breakfast, while Dee fought with Bikky to get out of bed and start moving. Dee did make certain he apologized to the boy for his behavior the other day. Bikky had shrugged it off with an "whatever," and a minute later, leaned closer to Dee to whisper it was not like they never had to deal with Ryo in one of his moods. Dee and Bikky chuckled together. They left for work, dropping Bikky off at school.

At work, they had to deal with Chief yelling about something or another, as the Chief's habit. He always found something to yell at. Sometimes he just yelled at them because Dee and Ryo had nothing to be yelled at. That was Chief Smith's way of affection. They stopped in the break room and squad room to mingle with the other detectives before going to their office. The rest of the morning was spent going over cases, and getting reports done. The only difference was how Ryo would look over at him from his desk. It was still a look of love, but something intensified. Something that Dee found himself being drawn into and loving it.

One major difference was where his mind would wander to at times, wondering what it would be like to be pregnant, feeling the baby grow in him. All the things they would have to do before then. He found himself already wondering what it would look like? More like him or Ryo? Or a combo of both, and how? He already could not wait to see their baby, hold it in his arms.

The moment he made the call and the pregnancy was confirmed, things were going to change. He'd have to make doctor appointments and consultations. He would have to inform his superiors at work, at least. Eventually his friends and co-workers. Of course, he would have to tell Mother. Ryo's aunt would have to know sooner or later. Definitely Bikky, and Carol. He knew most of their friends would be happy for him.

There would also be the stares, particularly after it became more apparent that he was one of those men who had gone and gotten himself pregnant.

He was bought out of his musings by JJ's voice at the door. "Dee!"

Dee jumped, ready to protect himself from another glomping attack from JJ. He was surprised when the small platinum haired detective still stood in the doorway. "They want you downstairs now! They're holding Ryo in interrogation."

"What?" Dee was already rushing around his desk to join JJ.

As they headed down the hall, JJ explained what he knew. "I don't know everything, but it sounded like some of the uniforms had to pull Ryo off Commission Rose.

"And they're holding him in interrogation?" Dee asked, horrified. "What the hell did Ryo do? No, change that. What did Rose do to make Ryo react that way? The slimy bastard, I'll…."

"Dee!" JJ grabbed his arm, swinging him around, effectively stopping Dee's tirade. "You need to be calm. They put Ryo there to calm him down. That's why they want you down there. It's not going to help anything if you show up in a rage."

"Yeah. It won't help Ryo any either," Dee said.

"Exactly. I can't see Ryo doing something like that without a good reason. But if you go down there and smash Rose into a pulp, whatever reason Ryo had will go out the window. And both of you on your butts on the sidewalk without your badges. Or worse, ending up behind bars."

"I know, I know. You're right. Calm. Me. Yeah right."

"You can do it, Dee. For Ryo, you can."

Then Dee remembered all the times in the last almost five years when he had found himself just that – the calm one to balance Ryo's temper. _'Forget Rose, just think of Ryo,'_ he told himself.

When he arrived, he was immediately escorted over to an interrogation room. He noticed some of the uniforms standing outside the Commissioner's office. He forced his mind from the man in that office and only on the man on the other side of the door he was being lead to.

"Chief Smith is already in there with him," the uniformed cop was saying to him.

"What happened?" Dee asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Chief Smith and Detective MacLean will explain."

They stopped before the door, and another cop in uniform standing before it knocked on it. "Chief Smith, Detective Laytner is here." He opened the door for Dee.

"Ryo!" Dee exclaimed, rushing into the room. "What the hell happened?"

"Relax, Laytner," Chief warned him.

"I'm as relaxed as I'm going to be, Chief," Dee replied, going up to Ryo. "Did he….?"

Ryo nodded. "After he told me that I was to go with him to LA tomorrow morning to pick up a suspect from one of our cases, Dee. Ours! I told him that you and I should be going, not him. Or even the three of us, if he felt he had to come along and make sure we make the collar." Ryo's anger few as he spoke.

"Calm Randy!" Chief insisted.

"Easy baby," Dee softly said at the same time.

Ryo took a deep breath. "Then he…."

"Ryo," Dee said steadily. "You know I believe you. I'm hoping Chief believes you."

"I do, Dee," the Chief stated. "But I need to make sense out of this. After all, it is Randy's word against the Commissioner. Who has powerful connections."

"Yeah, well, I'd like to take all his legal loopholes and make a noose out of them," Dee snapped gruffly.

"Dee!" Chief roared.

"Sorry, Chief," Dee said in a tone which said he really was not sorry.

They heard a chuckle coming from Ryo. "I like that one, Dee. I'll have to remember it," Ryo said when the two men standing looked at him in question.

"It is good, huh?" Dee grinned. "Now, hopefully we have more than just your word?"

"Yeah. Here," Ryo said, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a micro recorder. "I turned it on just before I knocked on his office door."

"And hopefully you turned it off when?"

"Before I belted him one."

Smith laughed. It was Dee and Ryo's turn to look at the Chief in question.

"Well, all we need is proof that Ryo was provoked. Not how he handled it," Chief Smith explained.

"Everyone seems to know anyway," Ryo sighed before shrugging.

"Did you threaten him?" Chief asked Ryo.

"Not his life," came Ryo's reply.

"Do you want to press charges?" Chief asked.

Ryo looked at Dee and met his eyes. Dee shook his head the tiniest measure that only Ryo noticed it. Ryo nodded his the same way. He looked back to the Chief. "Commissioner Rose is good when it comes to his job as the precinct administrator," Ryo replied. "But he oversteps his authority when it comes to some of those under him. Not only has he been making sexual advances at me, but we both believe he has been willfully trying to provoke Dee's temper in attempt to get him fired. Many of the women in this precinct have had more of the Commissioner's attention than they wanted." Ryo shook his head. "Which doesn't flatter me at all." His eyes went immediately up to Dee. "If I had thought about him and…. But I didn't. Never."

"I know, Ryo," Dee said gently. "I also know you never made any overtures to lead the Commissioner on. You told him no a couple of times. One point blank." Dee was mostly talking so Chief would hear.

"I just want the Commissioner to understand that I'm am not interested in him. In fact, I'm very much in love with someone and had been for years. I can assure you, it's not Commissioner Rose," Ryo admitted. "And my S.O. is uncomfortable with the situation, because I don't hide things that happen between Rose and myself with him."

"Him?" Chief remarked. "Are you saying I've got another one of those in my detectives?"

Ryo nodded. "Yeah. That's what I'm saying."

"Hmm, well, it's not that it's a surprise." His eyes flicked to Dee. "Did you know about this?"

Dee shrugged. "He's my partner. Of course I knew."

Chief folded his arms. Suspicious eyes settled on the two detectives. "Anything else I should know? Especially if this comes to litigation. Which I'm hoping it won't, but damn if I don't want surprises."

Dee looked up, and his eyes ended up resting on a clock. His eyes widened and he suddenly leaned up against the wall.

Ryo nodded, watching Dee. His own eyes followed to where Dee was looking. "But I'll tell you at another time soon, Chief."

"It better be. Now, can I trust you to walk out of here and not go off on Rose again?"

"Yes Chief."

"Fine. Laytner, I'm giving you both the day off to settle down. Randy, tomorrow morning I want you in my office so we can discuss how we are going to handle this. Meanwhile, I won't approach the Commissioner yet. I want copies of this first. I'd prefer if you and Dee each have a copy, and I want two."

"Thank you, Chief," Ryo said, standing up.

"Yeah, thanks," Dee said, then his eyes went wide as Ryo took him by his arm and lead him to the door.

They went up to their office to gather their coats. Once inside the office, Dee went into a fit, finally letting out what he was holding in downstairs. Ryo let him rant for a few minutes.

Finally unable to stand anymore, Ryo called out, "Dee, let's forget about Rose already. Chief has the tape, and he believes me. So let it go for now." He folded his arms, watching his partner still angrily pace the small confines of their office. "It's not like we didn't see it coming," he added.

"I was just expecting you to deck him again, not do what I want to do to him," Dee snapped. He stopped his pacing long enough to gaze in concern at Ryo.

"I wasn't expecting to go off like that. I most certainly didn't plan it," Ryo responded, looking down. He felt ashamed of his behavior in the Commissioner's office, yet he still could not shove aside the smug feeling of satisfaction that warred with his shame. "Look Dee, I couldn't stop myself. Once I went into the punch, I knew what I had really wanted to do after all this time." He shrugged. "I couldn't stop, even after I realized what I was doing. I just couldn't, Dee."

"Obviously," Dee snapped. He ran his hand through his hair. "That's why I'm really glad I talked you into having that recorder with you at all times."

Ryo sagged against the edge of his desk. "Yeah. I'm glad you did too." He rubbed his face with his hands, then ran both hands through his hair. "Dee, I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing to me for attacking Rose?" Dee let out a snort.

"For worrying you because I overdid it. I know what you must have been feeling on your way down there from the look on your face when you entered the interrogation room.

"Well, shit, Ryo! I have JJ coming in here saying they were holding you in interrogation. I had several images flash through my mind that I never want to have again."

"And that's what I'm apologizing for." Ryo got his stubborn look on his face. "I am not apologizing for what I did to Rose, no matter how wrong I know it was. You're right, Dee. I should have just cracked him one. But…." Ryo let out a ragged breath. "He picked the wrong day and the wrong time to pull that on me. I might as well be in your position because I'm just a bundle of nerves until we figure out what we're doing to adjust. And we can't until you make that damn call. So drop it already, Dee and pick up the phone."

Dee ran his hand through his hair. "I know. I know. I was all anxious to get it over with already. Thought I had accepted it. But my God, Ryo! Once I pick up that phone, it's going to be real. And it's scaring the crap out of me like nothing has before."

"Having second thoughts?" Ryo asked sweetly.

"No. But it makes it no less scary. Especially knowing I'm going through with this." Dee hugged himself as he dropped into his chair. "Ryo, I'm terrified," he admitted in a small voice.

Ryo jumped up from his seat and crossed the small distance to Dee. He placed his arms around his partner and hugged him. "I know, baby," he spoke softly. "I understand. I have to admit, I feel the same way."

"Which is what set you off with Rose, huh?" Dee asked, lifting his head, his eyes meeting Ryo's. The thought of the Commissioner bought the fire back in his green eyes that told of his hatred for the man who was his superior officer.

"Exactly."

"Look, why don't we get out of here now before Chief changes his mind about the rest of the day?" Dee asked, now hugging Ryo.

"Good idea. I like suddenly having the afternoon off. We need it more than Chief realizes."

"Yeah. Are you sure you didn't do that just to give us the time off?" Dee asked jokingly.

Ryo gave Dee a teasing smile. "I'll never tell," he remarked.

Dee laughed, pulling him closer for a kiss. When they parted, Dee exclaimed, "I love you, Ryo."

"I love you, Dee. Now," he stated, standing up and taking Dee's hand to pull him from his chair. "Grab what you want to take and let's get out of here. If you don't mind, I have somewhere I want us to go."

"Where?" Dee asked.

"Do you trust me?" Ryo asked, going over to his desk, and looking over his shoulder to Dee and making sure he was getting ready instead of just standing there.

Dee nodded. "A surprise?"

"A very pleasant one," Ryo replied, grabbing a few file folders and placing them into his briefcase. He was reaching for their coats when Dee joined him. "Come on, love," he said, stealing a brief kiss before opening the office door.

Ryo had taken them to the park that was near the house Dee and Bikky had been held in during their first case together over four years before. Holding Dee's hand, he lead them to stand before a tree.

"Time to make your call, Dee," Ryo announced, his eyes shining.

Dee stared at the tree, then down at a spot in the dirt by the tree trunk. "You want me to call here?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes," Ryo replied, then pulled Dee in for a hug.

"I didn't think you remembered." Dee shook his head in amazement, a smile coming to his mouth.

"How could I forget? You kissed me for the first time here. That kiss got my mind thinking about things I had worked hard to forget about until then. It was the start of a time of turmoil and unbalance for me," Ryo smiled. "But at the same time, my life changed for the better and continued to get better." He moved his head to softly kiss Dee's lips. "Because you were in my life," he whispered against Dee's slightly parted mouth. "I had no idea back then that I would be so happy with my life as I am now. And so in love."

Dee gripped him tighter and the kiss he gave Ryo was filled with the love and passion he felt for his partner. "I know how you feel. I knew I wanted you, but damn if it didn't turn out better than I had hoped."

Dee understood the significance of Ryo taking him there. Once Dee called, their lives would go through a period of turmoil and unbalance. But they had each other, and they were having a baby. "Let's do this, baby," Dee said, finding he was not so scared and confused at that moment.

They settled against the tree trunk, Dee sitting between Ryo's legs with Ryo's arms around him, holding him close. His lover's head rested on his shoulder, his cheek touching his. Dee made the call.

It still felt like a dream as he heard the voice on the other side state, "Mr. Laytner, the tests are 100 you are pregnant."

Dee shut his eyes and bit his lip. It was real now.

He felt Ryo hug him tighter and kiss his cheek. "Yes?" Ryo asked, with a tinge of excitement in his voice.

Dee nodded, afraid to speak at the moment, fearing if he did, he would start crying.

"Is congratulations in order, Mr. Laytner? Or should I make an appointment for you to review your options?"

"N-no…" Dee replied hoarsely. "No options. Thanks for the congratulations."

"Then let's set up a time for your first consultation, shall we? The sooner, the better, because you will meet your MOP and receive everything you need as you prepare the start of this blessed journey."

"Yes," he replied, resting his head against Ryo, reaching up with his free hand to caress his lover's cheek as he felt Ryo's lips on his cheek. "It is blessed."

He set up an appointment for the next afternoon. While on the phone, he also made an appointment for Ryo to go in for the carrier test in within a few hours that day. Dee was given instructions until his appointment, which included several smaller meals through the day and ways to combat 'morning sickness'.

He put away the phone to find himself being kissed very thoroughly by a very excited and ecstatic Ryo. He gave to the kiss as much as he got until they had to break apart before things went further than they would have liked in a public park in the afternoon. They settled to rest against the tree, arms around the other, lost in thought.

"I have to tell Penguin," Dee broke the silence at some point after. "She's… she's going to be shocked, but then I know she'd be thrilled."

"Aunt Elena!" Ryo remarked. "I'm going to have to tell her, Dee. I'm just afraid she'll end up driving you crazy," he laughed. "She'll be shocked at first too, I'm certain. But then take you under her wing and all. Sorry Dee." He laughed harder at Dee's chagrined look. "Bikky, of course. He needs to know he's going to have a brother or sister."

"They are going to keel over at work. I'm willing to bet if any of them considered us giving this news, it would be you," Dee stated with a smirk.

"Yeah. After they get up from the floor once they realize that we're a couple," Ryo replied with a sly grin. He kissed the side of Dee's face, hugging him tightly.

Dee laughed. "Oh crap! I know I was hoping that one day we'll can be open at work, but this was not the way I imagined it."

"Yeah. The more I think about it, the more the odds are it should have been me." Ryo started to frown.

"Hey, you should be glad. Not only could it have been you, but it could have been sooner. Much sooner, as in we would not have been ready," Dee stated pragmatically.

"And we are now?" Ryo asked with a gasp. "I mean, if it was me, two years ago or something, I know we would have gotten through somehow. I don't doubt that, Dee."

"Yeah. We would have. But there is no 'right' time for an unexpected surprise like this, but we have been together for over two years now. We're living together. We already have a son. And we have room for the baby." Dee smiled gently at Ryo, moving his head for another sweet kiss.

Ryo gazed at Dee in amazement as if realizing the implications of what Dee pointed out. "We're settled," he remarked, then returned Dee's smile.

"Yes. We are. Who knows? It seems like the right next step," Dee said. "Having a baby of our own, that is."

Ryo shook his head. "No. Not the next step, but close enough. Especially with the baby already on the way. But we'll take care of that."

"What do you mean?"

"Not now, love. Right now, the next step is to get lunch." Ryo laughed at Dee's pout. "You didn't eat anything since breakfast. I should have thought of that before we left this morning. You'll need snacks for mid-morning. Some fruit or something. And an afternoon snack too. Dee, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Dee grabbed Ryo and kissed him hard. "Ryo," he laughed. "Calm down. I'm fine. Really. Yeah, I'm hungry. Yes, I'm thrilled that you are already thinking about the baby's well being, but don't turn into a major mother hen over here. I'm the pregnant one, remember?"

"I do," Ryo said with a fond smile. "Which is why I'm going to nurture you, cuddle you, protect you and love you enough for two."

Dee could only stare into Ryo's eyes, a look of love on his face. "I can't seem to say it enough, babe. So forgive me for getting repetitive. I love you."

"I love you, too, Dee. More than anything." After another long, lingering kiss, Ryo pulled away. "Now c'mon. You may be eating for two now, but I'm starving too."

Dee laughed and scampered to his feet. They paused for a hug, then together, hand in hand started to walk out of the park.


	3. Acceptance

The Unexpected I

Chapter 3

Acceptance

Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: R, Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

I wish FAKE belonged to me. I especially wish Dee and Ryo _belonged_ to me, but alas they belong to each other – and to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh, along with the rest of the FAKE characters, series and anime. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12/8/05**

They still had time to kill after they finished lunch at an ethnic diner that served Slavic style meals. They split platters of kielbasa and pierogi, along with side orders of potato pancakes with apple sauce. By the time they left the diner, they had decided to go over to the orphanage. As far as Dee was concerned Mother Mary Lane, the nun who ran the orphanage Dee grew up in, was his mother. That made her the only living parent between the two men. She deserved to be the first to hear the news and learn she was to be a grandmother.

As usual, when they approached the orphanage, even in the new neighborhood the orphanage was moved to, children of all ages came running out from nowhere to pile up on Dee. Ryo handled the overflow of kids, both of them laughing at the children's enthusiasm their appearance created. Dee had a younger child in each arm, while Ryo gave another a piggyback ride, while each of his hands were being grasped by children pulling him along.

As expected, word spread quickly and Mother was waiting for them on the front steps. The moment Dee managed to gently divest himself of the last clinging child, she launched onto him, acting as if she did not see him the week before on Thanksgiving.

Dee was all smiles as he hugged the woman he called his mother. The elderly nun hugged him back.

"Dee! I didn't expect to see you for a few more weeks," she stated happily.

"Well," Dee started ruefully. "We thought to surprise you."

He had an impish smile on his face as he looked over to Ryo, who laughed before hugging Mother Lane in greeting.

"This is a surprise," she replied, as she greeted Ryo as enthusiastically as she had Dee.

"You have no idea how much a surprise," Dee muttered to himself while Ryo greeted the nun.

"Come inside out of this cold," she offered. "Can I get you both some coffee. Of course I can," she said breezily. "Why do I even ask?"

"Sure Pen.. uh, Mother," Dee replied, placing an arm around her waist as they entered the new building where she had set up the orphanage. The old building where Dee had grown up had been heavily damaged by an explosion during Ryo's first meeting with Dee's 'mother'.

Ryo shook his head in amusement and chuckled as she still reached out and tugged his ear in warning. He knew that was coming and did not know why Dee should always act so surprised when it happened.

"Ouch!" Dee yelped in pain.

"One day, Dee Lane Laytner," she was saying as they walked through the hallway to her private apartment, "I will get my revenge."

"You do already," Dee laughed. "Or have you forgotten a pain in the a…neck that I call my son named Bikky? He calls me worse."

"I do not see how I could forget Bikky. He is so like you, Dee," Mother laughed.

Ryo noticed a gleam in her eyes as she gazed at Dee like an adoring mother with a secret only a mother would know.

"She as a point," Ryo had to agree with a laugh.

Dee rolled his eyes. "I hate when you're right sometimes," he muttered.

She sat them down and busied herself making their coffee while they talked about what they had done since the week before. Dee and Ryo told her they were planning on taking Bikky out that night to pick out their Christmas tree and do their decorating.

"He gets so excited," Ryo stated with a smile. "I never realized what I might have been doing to him those first two years when I did not decorate for the holidays."

Dee took Ryo's hand. "Aw baby. It was never your favorite time of the year."

"Now it is. Thanks to you and Bikky. And now…" Ryo stopped himself.

Mother came over to the table and set the coffee mugs before them, then sat down.

"Mother, there is a reason why we came here to see you today," Dee said after taking a small sip of his coffee.

"What is it, my son?" she asked. Her eyes settled on Dee.

"What?" Dee asked. There was something about her gaze. The type of gaze that in the past she had always said something surprising to him. The first time it happened was when he went to her to admit he was bisexual. She not only was understanding, but did not really seem surprised at all.

"There's something different about you today, Dee," she replied, resting her chin on her hands. "A very good different. So I am blessed with having you both here today because why?"

Dee looked over to Ryo. Now that they were there and had her attention, he realized he did not rehearse what he was going to say. Dee decided it was just as well. He was always the blunt type of a person. Mother knew that more than anyone else, since she was the woman who raised him.

Dee took a deep breath as he reached for Ryo's hand again. "Mother, we going to have a baby," he simply announced.

Mother looked across the table, her eyes sparkling. They went to Ryo first, then went over to Dee. "That's why… Oh!" She stood up suddenly, a big smile on her face, her clasped hands before her mouth. "Dee? You?"

Dee nodded, his eyes meeting his mother's. He knew she would be thrilled. "Yeah, Mother. Me. You're going to be a grandmother."

"I mean, you're… Never mind. Forget all this babbling from a silly old woman. Of course you are. Oh Dee! My Dee!" She rushed over to him and hugged him. "I am so happy for you!"

Dee moved so the excited nun could hug him more comfortably. He placed his arms around her and held her tightly. "Thank you, Mother," he said into her shoulder. "Thank you for everything."

When she finally pulled away from Dee, she went over to Ryo, embracing him. "Thank you too, my son. You have no idea how much joy both of you have just given me. So much more than you normally do," she gushed.

Dee laughed when he was finally able to see Ryo's face. For the first time since he told Ryo he was pregnant, he watched Ryo blush. He went to take another drink of his coffee when suddenly Mother dashed away from Ryo and snatched the coffee away from him.

"What?" Dee asked, stunned.

"You shouldn't be drinking that," she explained. "Now sit back and tell me all about your plans while I make you a nice cup of tea. I know I have some herbal tea here somewhere."

"What was I thinking?" Ryo asked, annoyed. "She's right, Dee. Am I crazy? Letting you drink that coffee today."

"They told me I can have a cup or two a day. For now at least. If that changes they will tell me at my exams," Dee explained. He looked over to Mother, who was staring at him. "When I got my results from the doctor today, they told me some do's and don'ts until my consultation appointment tomorrow. And I'm allowed to have coffee in moderation."

"Why don't you stop until they examine you and know for sure you can drink it?" Ryo asked, starting to frown.

"Now don't you go getting that look on your face," Dee warned.

"Dee, are you still smoking?" Mother asked him, placing a tea bag in a clean mug.

"Well. Technically yes. But I've cut down a lot. I mean really cut down," Dee replied.

"You know, come to think of it, I haven't seen you smoke all day," Ryo observed, sounding impressed and slightly surprised.

"I had one this morning when you were showering, and one late morning," Dee admitted. "And I had only one yesterday after I found out I might be pregnant. Honestly, I am trying. But it's hard."

Ryo nodded. "Just make sure that's mentioned in your consultation. I'm sure they can recommend something to make it easier."

"Here you go, dear," Mother remarked, placing the mug before Dee.

Dee stared down at the mug cautiously, while Ryo laughed.

"It won't kill you, Dee," Ryo said, amused. He could not remember the last time Dee had drank hot tea. Iced tea, yes, but not hot tea.

"But I don't like tea," Dee said.

"You'll get used to it," Mother replied, going to tug his ear.

"No! Ow! Hey, I'm going to have my own child now. Think that makes me a bit too old for this?" Dee asked.

"Never," came the reply. She released his ear to pat his cheek. "Because you'll always be my darling boy."

"Sheesh," Dee muttered. "Okay. Because you made this for me, I'll drink it," he conceded. He looked up at her and could not help return the smile she gave him.

Dee took a careful sip, then looked over at Ryo, who was drinking his coffee. "He still has coffee," Dee pointed out.

"That's because I'm not pregnant," Ryo snapped back playfully and took an extra long drink.

"You're evil sometimes," Dee remarked. He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm going to go crazy by the time this baby is born," he admitted.

"You'll do just fine, Dee," Mother assured him. "Because you'll do what's right for your child."

"I'll do my best."

"That's good enough. Because when you are not doing what is right, I know Ryo will remind you and make sure that is corrected."

Ryo nodded. "Definitely."

"You both could come out of this healthier," she commented.

"Hey wait," Dee complained. "I'm pretty healthy now."

Ryo just looked confused, wondering what he was doing that was unhealthy.

"Well, for one thing," Mother explained patiently, her hands clasped before her on the table, "no more smoking. Which also means no second hand smoking for Ryo. And Ryo, my son, I think you can curb your caffeine intake at least while around Dee to make it easier on him."

"I didn't think about that," Ryo remarked, looking guilty. "But you're right, Mother. I should be more understanding to Dee and not do things he can't around him." He pushed his coffee cup away. "Do you mind if I also have some tea?"

"With pleasure, my son," she laughed cheerfully. "Dee, would you like yours refreshed?"

Dee looked down into his mug to noticed it was almost empty. He rolled his eyes. "Why me?" he asked the ceiling.

Ryo laughed, while Mother smiled at him as she took their mugs away from them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12/8/05**

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

"Are you certain you want to do this tonight?" Ryo asked Dee as they entered the apartment they shared.

"Yeah. Bikky needs to know."

"I know. But if you're tired or too stressed, we can wait until tomorrow," Ryo tried to reason.

Dee sat down on the couch and stretched. "Chances are I'll be tired and stressed tomorrow too. And the day after that, and the next day. What are we going to do then? Wait until Bikky asks if I'm getting fat?" His eyes opened wide at his last statement. "Oh God, Ryo! I'm going to get fat."

Ryo sat down next to Dee, placing his arms about the suddenly distraught man. "Relax. It's not fat. It's being pregnant. With a child. Our child. Stop stressing over it. You won't be showing for at least another two months. If you're lucky maybe three."

"Then I can start stressing, right?" Dee asked.

"We'll talk about it then," Ryo replied with a fond smile as he pushed the hair back from Dee's face.

"Fine."

He settled in Ryo's arms, as they quietly snuggled together on the couch for a while.

Fifteen minutes later, Dee pulled out of the embrace after giving Ryo a kiss. "I'm going to go take a nap until Bikky gets home. I should be good to go then."

"That will work. I'll wake you when dinner is ready. Okay?"

"Yeah." Dee put his arm around Ryo's neck and pulled him close for another kiss. "I can't believe we still have a couple of hours until Bikky gets home and all I can think about is sleep," he said with a wry smile.

Ryo rubbed his nose against Dee's, smiling gently. "I'm sure you won't be sleeping every time we're alone. This is you we're talking about."

Dee laughed softly. "Yeah. You're right." He kissed Ryo again, then stood up. "Later, love."

Ryo sat back on the couch and watched Dee head toward the bedroom. "Dee, if you need something or feel sick, let me know. Okay?"

"I will," Dee assured then resumed his walk to the bedroom.

When he heard the bedroom door close, Ryo put his head back against the cushion of the couch and closed his eyes, sighing heavily. Now that he had a moment to himself, he did not know which thought to focus on. So much had been going through his head all day. The only thing he was certain of was now that it was confirmed Dee was pregnant, he would do everything within his power to assure his partner would not regret his decision to go through with it.

Too much had happened in the last 24 hours. They both were going to be biological fathers. It was different than when Ryo decided to take Bikky in at least temporary, and his later decision to keep him. It was not the same as when he decided to go ahead with the adoption proceedings. He was only a little surprised that when he had told Dee about that decision, Dee had asked if it could be a joint adoption. Upon the finalization of the process, Dee had the opportunity to expand his apartment and solved the question of their looking for a bigger place so they could move in together and live like the family they were.

Now their family was expanding.

It was the last thing Ryo was expecting of either of them. Especially Dee. They had only switched one night. One night in two years, and now Dee was pregnant with his child. Having the chance to think about it, Ryo was surprised he was not turning into a basket case. There was no question that any child that was a result of his and Dee's love would be bought into the world and loved. He knew that the moment he came out of his shock when Dee had told him the night before. He was relieved to hear Dee's decision, but again once he thought about it, he understood that was the only choice Dee had. Being abandoned as a baby and found in an alley by the man Dee came to think of as his father, Dee would never give up his child. Nor would Dee choose not to give the baby a chance at life. The initial decision on Dee's part was immediate and had nothing to do with Ryo. That it was Ryo's baby only affirmed what Dee had already decided.

Ryo's immediate response came from realizing that a life was formed from him and Dee. He found he already loved the tiny embryo. He found a growing need to protect that embryo as it became their child within Dee, and then after when he could hold the baby in his arms, watch it grow. He was feeling more protective over Dee too.

He allowed his thoughts to wander through the past day. Dee was still basically his usual self, especially around the others at work, but there were a few moments when finding himself alone or just with Ryo, Dee would suddenly seem vulnerable. Ryo happened to walk in on one of Dee's solitary moments. Dee knew it was useless to try denying it, and allowed Ryo to hold him behind the locked door of their office.

Ryo smiled softly as a thought struck him. In the last few days, when what they now knew was morning sickness hit him, Dee was pretty vulnerable then too. Ryo found he had already taken on the role of protector, looking after Dee when he was not feeling well. It was the natural thing to do.

As it had always been between then, when one of them needed someone to take care of him. Usually it would be Ryo who needed it, but when Dee was sick or injured, Ryo gladly took care of Dee. When there was no need, Dee just assumed the role of protector anyway. That was just his nature, being an alpha male. An alpha male who got pregnant.

It was not an impossibility, but it was most certainly a rarity. Dee, it was believed, was an alpha male from personality only, coming to be because of his background. He was once a sickly child who was picked on. At the very tender age of 6, Dee had learned how to overcome his weaknesses, or at least hide them to protect himself. It was the start of what became Dee's most dominant traits in his personality. He never lost his soft side, his vulnerability. He just learned to hide it well, trusting no one to see it, except for Mother and later in life, Ryo. Mother and Ryo had learned to read Dee enough that when he still attempted to hide it from them, they still knew, and would know what to do to get Dee to stop pretending that there was nothing wrong. For a short while during those times, Ryo would be the shoulder for Dee to lean on and he would be the strong one. The rest of the time, Ryo was quite assured with his masculinity to allow Dee to assume the role.

Had Dee been an alpha male because of hormones, he never would have been able to become pregnant, even if he was a carrier. While Dee's testosterone level was high enough to help contribute to his dominating nature, it was not high enough to prevent eggs from being produced. Not as regularly as a normal carrier, but eggs were produced. Ryo tried to imagine the odds of that one time he was the sexually dominant one, there was an egg waiting for him to fertilize.

It made Ryo believe less in coincidence.

Ryo also considered how he had learned about personalities and testosterone levels – as a result of his own carrier testing. He was told he was a carrier, but produced no eggs. His testosterone level was just a bit too high to produce them. He was assured that he had a few more years that should he decide to have a child himself, he could undergo treatments. He was warned that there was a chance the treatments would not work, but it was an option. Until then, there was no need for Ryo to start undergoing birth control shots.

Dee knew Ryo was a carrier who did not produce eggs, but not why. Nor did he ask. So Ryo was not willing to be quick on explaining. One day. When Ryo felt Dee was able to handle it. They did not linger long on the topic of options for Ryo. Obviously Ryo was not going to try to get himself pregnant at the moment. They had the child already conceived to concentrate on. Then when the baby was born, Dee would be going on birth control shots and their family would consist of two children – Bikky and their yet unborn child.

Ryo had other things to think about. Back in their office, the thought just came to Ryo to take Dee to the tree where Dee first kissed him over four years before. When the thought fluttered through Ryo's mind, it felt right. So he went with it. He was right. He saw what it had meant to Dee.

The other thought that was still in his mind felt right too. Ryo was going to see to doing that too. He still had more planning to do, but he had already set his mind on proposing to Dee on Christmas. He would leave it up to Dee when they would get married – before or after the baby. So long as they got married, that was all that mattered to Ryo. Things could get pretty hectic should Dee decide he wanted to get married before he started to show. Thank goodness theirs would not be a large scale wedding. He doubted anyone from his family, except his Aunt Elena and maybe his Uncle Rick and their kids, would want to come.

Ryo's smile turned positively evil as he continued to think. He'd send them all invitations for formality of course. If those old biddies wanted to talk about something, that would give them enough to flap their lips over. The way they dared to talk about his parents' at his dad's funeral! It still infuriated him, even if the news of his parents' deaths being the case of mistaken identity, and his parents' names cleared did reach his family. No one lifted the phone to apologize to him.

Well, he'd give them something to talk about all right. He'd let them talk all they wanted, and he'd be damn proud of it too. Especially when they will find out that he was also going to be a father as well. With the man he was going to marry. His father's family still had the ability to be close-minded and behind several steps of the world around them. They still supported the politicians who wanted to repeal the law that allowed same sex marriages.

Those politicians used the Bible as their platform, in a country that was founded and thrived on religious freedom. Mother Lane had summed it up best, if only those fools in power would take notice. If God did not want two men to form a union, then why did he give them the ability to love? Or so she had explained to Dee when he went to her, afraid of what she might have to say about his being bisexual, but being close enough to her to keep no secrets from her. Dee had told him about it shortly after the first time Ryo had met that incredible woman, after they were assured she was recovering from her injuries when the bomb exploded. Ryo had the opportunity to hear it himself shortly after they told her they had become lovers.

Ryo decided he would take great delight in showing his family that without their help, he had done quite nicely in life on his own. He did not need them. He had his own family now – Dee, Bikky and their unborn child. He had his Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick, along with their two children. He had Carol. And he had Mother Lane. Then there were all the children at the orphanage. Dee and him contributed often in assuring their lives were happy despite living in an orphanage.

Ryo was feeling like a very lucky man.

Ryo decided to take out a book and read a little before he would check in on Dee. Then he would start on dinner.

His reading was interrupted by the phone ringing. He quickly jumped up to answer it, not certain if Dee had turned off the phone in the bedroom and not wanting to wake him.

"Hello," he answered the phone.

"Ryo, my darling," Diana Spacey's voice greeted him. "I hear you went from playing Sandra Dee to acting like Dee."

"Diana," Ryo chuckled. "I thought my Sandra Dee days were long gone," he teased her. "But I'm guessing you heard about today." He sat down in the recliner him and Dee had decided to get during a shopping spree in IKEA after moving in together.

"I most certainly did. Oddly enough, Berks believes he was in the right."

"And you think?" Ryo asked, amused.

"That the man needs to get over you already and get on the program. The man is totally blind that the perfect person is just waiting for him."

"I would assume that perfect person would be you."

"Of course it would be, sweetie-pie. Who else do you know that is perfect?"

"Oh, I know a couple of guys who are perfect. But not for the Commissioner, thank you very much."

The vivacious FBI agent broke out in laughter. "It's always a pleasure talking to you, Ryo. But I do want your side of it."

"Confidentially or on the record?" Ryo asked carefully.

"You've been learning too much from your loverboy there, darling one. Confidentially, of course. Or else you'd be finding your darling sweet tush in the interrogation room again."

"I guess I overdid it a little. But I just got a few good punches in. I didn't try to kill him or anything, like the uniforms made it out to be when they pulled me out of his office."

"So you slugged him for attempting to kiss you, or did he get another one in?"

"He would have gotten a kiss in if my fist didn't connect with his jaw," Ryo explained. "This was after he was making it an order that I leave with him tomorrow morning for LA."

"And then?"

"I declined."

"But you just said he made it an order."

"An order that I'm afraid I had no other option but to tell him he could go to hell because I was not going with just him. The case belonged to me and Dee. If any two should be going, it should be the two of us. If Rose feels that he needs to be there to baby-sit his best two detectives in case we screw up, that's fine. But it still should have been Dee and I." Ryo's voice was firm as he spoke.

"You're right. I sent those two tickets for you and Dee. If Berkley wanted to come along, he should have bought his own plane ticket and made his own reservations. Especially since I had the hotel reservation for one single queen."

"Oh!" Ryo felt his face flush with anger. He jumped up from the chair and started to pace around the living room. "That bastard!"

"I hate to agree with you, feeling as I do for him, but I do. So after you told him he could go to hell, and refused his orders, he decided to kiss you?"

"Yeah. He launched into this speech about how I need to forget a loser like Dee and if I allowed him to, I would see I'd be better off with that bastard. Then he pushed me against his desk and tried to kiss me. I didn't even think. I just launched a punch aimed for his jaw and knocked him on his ass."

Diana laughed again. "Oh Ryo! You are so delightful when you lose your temper!" she exclaimed loud enough that Ryo had to move the phone from his ear a little.

"I don't think Rose would say that."

"Neither would I," Ryo heard a sleepy voice from behind him. He turned to find a pale Dee moving from just behind him to carefully sit down on the couch. He slouched back against the cushions, his hands on his stomach.

"Hold on, Diana." He covered the phone and looked down at Dee. "Are you feeling okay?"

Dee shook his head. "Feeling nauseous. Bad enough to wake me up."

"Hey Diana, could you call me back later if you want more on what happened? Dee's not feeling well."

"Dee's a big boy, Ryo. He doesn't need to play helpless just so he doesn't have to do anything for himself," Diana teased.

"Diana," Ryo said, the warning strong in his tone, "maybe I should add that after I walloped Rose, he got up and started in on Dee, about what a loser he thought he was, how he can't do anything right and depends on others to do everything for him. Which is so far from the truth, it's not funny. And it pissed me off. More than usual, because Dee isn't feeling well at the moment. That's when I decided to use him as a punching bag."

"Oh!" Diana sounded shocked. "Ryo, is Dee okay? Are you saying that something is wrong?"

Ryo sat down next to Dee, who was looking pale and placed his free arm around Dee's shoulders, pulling him close. "Nothing life threatening," Ryo said. "But it's not something that will go away in the next few days."

"Does that mean Dee's not up to traveling tomorrow?" she asked.

"Diana, it's too soon for both of us to leave to travel across the country for who knows how long. That's what I told Rose as my first reason to decline. I have Bikky to think about. We need to make arrangements for him if we're going to be gone for a few days. And tomorrow Dee and I have things that we need to do."

"The case?" Dee asked into Ryo's shoulder.

"Yeah. Diana says she sent the plane tickets to the Commissioner for the two of us to go out to LA. She still wants us to go."

"You can go," Dee replied, lifting his head. "Without Rose. I'll take care of what I need to do tomorrow and work out something for Bikky to be taken care of while we're gone and I could meet you the next day."

Ryo shook his head. "Diana, is it possible for Dee and I to leave on Saturday or Sunday?"

"Are you certain Dee could handle it? I mean, if he's sick, then…."

"Dee can still do his job," Ryo assured. "Just as long as he takes it easy when the… spells hit him."

He watched Dee smirk and chuckle before resting his head on his shoulder again.

"Fine. I'll let you know the new arrangements when I have them. I'll deal directly with you and Dee on this from this point on. Meanwhile, I'll have the boys over at the LAPD continue to work on this. Did Rose brief you on the situation?"

"Only that Sinclair was spotted in downtown Los Angeles and there's witnesses stating that he's moved his drug operation there."

"I guess Berks was too busy thinking about all the nice things you two could do together while waiting to make a move on him, huh? What are you going to do about the situation anyway?"

"I have to meet with Chief Smith early tomorrow morning. We're going to go over everything that had happened and come up with a game plan. I really don't want to make anything public out of it. To be honest, Rose is the best thing to happen to the 27th administration-wise and it'll be a shame to lose him. He just needs to curb himself when it comes to some things."

"Perhaps we should start operation Cupid," Dee suggested.

"Excuse me?" Ryo asked.

Dee shrugged. "Look, Diana played her part in getting us together. I think it's time to return the favor, and it will help us in the process. Maybe once Rose is happy with her, we all have a chance of harmony at work."

"I don't believe I'm hearing you say this," Ryo remarked. "But I like it."

"I don't believe that was Dee myself," Diana laughed. "But I totally love the thought."

"We'll see what we can do," Dee said, leaning to speak into the phone, pressing his head against Ryo's.

"Thank you, Dee," Diana said. "Well, I'll be sure to call Chief Smith tomorrow morning and let him know that those plane tickets were supposed to be for you and Dee. I'll leave out the part of about reservations. I'll also inform him that when I have new arrangements, you'll both be coming out this way to close this case out. Should we have to make a move on him before you get out here, you'll still have to come out to bring him back to New York because he's still supplying to the same area. He just changed his base of operations. This one's still your case to close."

Ryo tightened his hold on Dee. "We should be able to work something out now that we have some advance warning," he said into the phone. Dee nodded his agreement.

"Ryo, do you foresee any trouble with the Chief?" She sounded concerned.

"No. He believes me that it was provoked. And we have proof," Ryo replied.

"What proof? A witness?"

"Confidential," Ryo remarked as a reminder.

"Of course," she assured him. "This entire phone call is."

"Chief doesn't want the Commissioner to know until he meets with him after we talk tomorrow," Ryo explained, ",but Chief has a tape of what happened while I was in Rose's office. We're hoping to settle this under the table. Besides, with him being the Commissioner, this could get dragged through all the press if it has to be settled any other way."

"I agree. That could be bad for Berkley and you. You don't want to go that way, Ryo. I'm glad you're not. Is Dee pushing for pressing charges?" Diana asked.

"No," Dee answered for himself. "I'm not. I already thought of that. Ryo's career could be ruined even if he was the victim. I won't allow that to happen. Besides, believe it or not, I am in agreement about how Rose runs the budget and all that other stuff. He needs to learn how to stay behind his desk and continue that job, leave the detective work to his detectives, lay off Ryo and finally get his shit together with you. He can do all that, I might even admit he's an okay guy."

"Dee, you really aren't feeling well," Diana gasped.

Ryo laughed, running his fingers through Dee's hair. Dee still looked a little pale, but the phone call with Diana seemed to be distracting him at the moment. "Dee's going to be just fine, Diana," Ryo remarked tenderly, smiling at his partner. "We'll give you the lowdown when we get out to Los Angeles. Okay?"

"That's a deal. I'll talk to you tomorrow night or the next day. In the meantime, take care of yourself and Dee."

"Definitely," Ryo replied. "See you, Diana."

"I'll see you both in a few days."

He listened as she hung up the phone. Turning off the phone, he placed it on the coffee table and hugged Dee. "Feeling any better, love?"

"A little. Still queasy though," Dee replied.

"We don't have any crackers, but I can make you some toast."

Dee shook his head. "Nah. I'm too comfortable right now for you to move."

Ryo smiled. "Okay. We'll stay like this, but if you start feeling worse, or need to get to the bathroom…."

"If I need to get to the bathroom, you'll know," Dee warned him with a smirk before settling his head on Ryo's shoulder again.

A few minutes later, Ryo realized that Dee had drifted off to sleep. Carefully, Ryo picked up his book and still holding onto Dee, settled back and went back to reading. He fell asleep not long after.

That was how Bikky found them when he came home from basketball practice, expecting dinner to be ready.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I just want to take a moment to thank those who reviewed this so far. It means a lot to see your reviews on a fic I hesitated to post. To be honest I'm not really into mpreg myself. But when a story wants to be written, I can't ignore it. And I have to blame "Baby Blues" for the inspiration (mostly because I love that story so much!). It turned out to be a lot of fun writing, even if it seems strange at times.

I should explain how I settled on the title "The Unexpected". It's not only because Dee and Ryo find themselves with an unexpected surprise. So far all the FAKE mpreg I've come across, it becomes pretty much 'expected' that it will be Ryo. So to come across a fic where it's Dee, would be pretty much… "Unexpected". And my Dee muse is being just wonderful about it, too. And my Ryo muse is just happy as all get out that it's not him this time.

I just completed the first story and starting the second. I didn't want to do a quick, 'he's pregnant – he has the baby' type story. The Dee muse wants to play a while, and Dee's so cute, I can't resist his muse. So I decided to select certain times in each trimester leading up to the birth. Each trimester will be it's own story in the timeline. That's why this is "The Unexpected I". Whether I take it after the birth will depend on… well, on if I get requests for it. I have some ideas jotted down, but that will be it until this baby gets born.

I should add I could not get a beta reader, so any mistakes are clearly mine. If there's someone who has the time, desire and has beta experience who wants to take on the task, please let me know.


	4. A Family Event

The Unexpected I

Chapter 4

A Family Event

Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: R, Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

I wish FAKE belonged to me. I especially wish Dee and Ryo _belonged_ to me, but alas they belong to each other – and to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh, along with the rest of the FAKE characters, series and anime. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12/8/05**

_**EVENING**_

"Okay," Dee announced to the other occupants in the room. "Let's see how all our hard work looks." With a grin, he handed the tree light plug to Bikky.

Bikky anxiously grabbed it out of Dee's hand and plugged it in.

Carol clapped her hands together in glee. "It's beautiful," she exclaimed, gazing in awe at the newly decorated Christmas tree.

"That's awesome!" Bikky exclaimed. "I can't wait to see presents showing up under it."

"No way, bud," Ryo laughed, ruffling Bikky's hair. "I know your ways already."

"Aw Ryo!" Bikky complained.

"We can put a few wrapped boxes under the tree before Christmas," Dee stated, a teasing gleam in his eyes. When Ryo gave him a look as if he was crazy, he added, "Even if the real gifts will remain hidden until Christmas Eve." Dee laughed at Bikky's face.

"That's not funny, pervman," Bikky grumped.

"Yes it is," Dee said. "Not funny would be if there were no real gifts," he teased.

"Now now, you two," Ryo cut in before the two started to bicker again.

"You didn't say what you thought of the tree, Ryo," Carol stated.

"I think it's wonderful," Ryo replied. The tone in his voice left no doubt he was being truthful.

Ryo had healed, the ghosts of nightmare holiday seasons now in his past. He had closure surrounding the circumstances of his parents' deaths over two years earlier and had started to heal shortly after. Especially after him and Dee had become lovers. He had his own family to spend the holidays with these days. He had good memories of spending holidays with his parents. This was the latest year of adding more good memories to those from his past.

"It is," Dee agreed, studying the tree, the multi-colored lights reflecting in his expressive green eyes. The lights enhanced the extra spark Ryo had started to notice more and more in those eyes during the day whenever Dee was feeling well. "I think we outdid ourselves this year."

"Next year's will be better," Ryo said with a firm assurance in his voice. "I feel this trend over the last couple of years. Each Christmas only gets better."

The spark was definitely brighter in Dee's eyes as Ryo met his gaze, the two men knowing there will be an addition in their family the next Christmas.

"I'm glad to hear you feel that way, Ryo," Dee said softly. He moved to stand behind Ryo, putting his arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. He rested his head on Ryo's shoulder and continued to gaze at the tree.

"Oh please!" Bikky exclaimed. "My eyes can't take it."

"Too much love for your tiny heart, brat?" Dee asked.

"I think they're adorable together," Carol sighed, smiling at the two lovers. "Especially tonight."

"Why do you say that?" Ryo asked. He moved his head to share an inquiring look with Dee.

"I don't know," she replied, her eyes on them. "Just…."

"There's something different about you two," Bikky cut Carol off. "This morning and definitely tonight." He stared suspiciously at the two. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Different?" Dee asked, struck with surprise by the insight of the two teens. "How?" he asked, working hard on sounding neutral.

Bikky and Carol shrugged. "Dunno," Bikky answered. "You just seem different. I guess in the way you guys act around each other. I don't know."

Dee sighed and hugged Ryo tighter again. "Shall we?" he whispered in Ryo's ear.

Ryo nodded. "Yeah. Seems they're both beating us to the punch here. So let's get this over with, so we can get on with planning our holiday."

Ryo and Dee had altered their original plans in telling Bikky. Originally, they thought it would be just the three of them that night. Then Carol arrived, with Bikky saying he wanted Carol join them in picking out their tree and decorating it. So during times they were left alone to quickly discuss how to handle the situation, they changed their plans to have Carol in the kitchen making some of her caramel apple cider for them when they told Bikky their news.

They had made the point of stopping off at the store and have Carol pick out what she needed for the treat. By the time she would be finished, they were hoping there would be enough time for them to talk to Bikky and know what his reaction would be. Dee had pointed out that in case Bikky reacted adversely, it might actually be a good thing to have Carol there. She was usually very good at soothing Bikky and eventually getting him to see reason. Carol had played a big part two years earlier in Bikky accepting that Dee no longer 'molested' Ryo, and that they were a couple.

Now faced with the unexpected insight from Bikky and Carol, they realized they had no choice but to sit the two down and tell them together.

"What?" Bikky asked warily, his wide blue eyes fixed on Dee and Ryo.

"Sit down, Bikky," Ryo requested as he moved away from Dee. He shot a look back to Dee. It would be impossible to send Carol to the kitchen at that point without insulting her. "Carol, you too."

"What's going on?" Bikky demanded.

"Something good I hope," Carol added, taking Bikky by his arm and dragging him to the couch.

"Oh, it's very good, Princess," Dee assured her, his voice unusually soft.

He watched as the two settled on the couch. He went over to the armchair and sank comfortably into it, grateful to get off his feet. He had been feeling like he had been pushing himself the last couple of hours, and fighting the urge to take a nap. At least so far, the light dinner he had eaten appeared to be staying down.

He let out a sigh. If he was feeling this way at only five weeks, he feared how he would be feeling when he was very pregnant. Subconsciously, one of his hands rested on his stomach and very gently he rubbed the area in small circles.

Ryo chose to perch on the arm of the same chair, and put his arm around Dee's shoulder. Dee only realized what he was doing when Ryo gazed down at him, and he followed his partner's gaze to discover what his hand was doing. He removed his hand to rest it on Ryo's leg.

"Actually, Dee and I got an early Christmas gift," Ryo started.

"What kind of gift?" Bikky asked.

"Well, I'm not sure what you'll think of it right now," Ryo explained gently, "but I'm hoping soon you'll feel the same way Dee and I do."

Carol's eyes settled on Ryo and the tender smile on his face, her own eyes getting wide with excitement. "Oh my God!" she squealed as Bikky stared at the two men in confusion. The boy's head snapped to gawk at Carol's outburst. "It can't be!" she continued to gush. "But it has to be it! Oh my God, that's what's different!"

"Princess knows," Dee chuckled, rubbing Ryo's leg.

"Yeah," Ryo agreed. "But let's see how much."

"Huh?" Bikky stared at Carol, then with wider eyes than normal, he shifted his gaze back to Dee and Ryo. "Oh crap! The pervert knocked you up. Didn't he, Ryo?"

Dee and Ryo smiled at each other, sharing a short laugh. Ryo was so amused at the moment that he decided to ignore the cuss word coming from Bikky's mouth. Dee shifted in the chair so he could lean his head against Ryo.

"Well," Ryo started. "Close enough. Yeah, we're having a baby," he admitted.

Carol let out another squeal of joy, starting to jump up from the couch, apparently to hug Ryo.

"But!" Ryo stopped her by holding up a hand. "Dee did not knock me up, as Bikky so eloquently put it."

"Okay. The moron got you pregnant," Bikky correct. "Wow! That's gonna be… strange." He continued to stare at Ryo.

"Bikky, Carol," Ryo called out. When he had their attention, he leaned so his head was closer to Dee's. "Don't sit there, suddenly going shy on me. Clear up this misunderstanding, sweetcheeks," he said softly, intending for only Dee to hear him.

"Please!" Bikky gasped. "I don't want to know how sweet the perv's cheeks are. Especially if it's not the ones on his face."

Ryo started to blush when he realized his adopted son had heard him anyway. It was Ryo's favorite term of affection to call Dee when he was feeling playful. He rarely used it when around Bikky. It just slipped out with his amusement at the situation.

Dee let out a laugh, sitting up in the chair so he could lean forward a little. "Funny you would put it that way, Biks," he said with a teasing gleam in his eyes. "Because you're both thinking the wrong one of us is having this baby. You see, Ryo did it."

Ryo swatted at him. "I don't know why I thought it would be better to have you talk," he muttered.

Carol's mouth hung open.

Bikky's gaze went from Ryo's red face to Dee's, which was animated with amusement. His eyes met Dee's. "Holy shit! You mean Ryo knocked you up, Dee?"

"BIKKY!" Ryo yelled. "Watch the mouth, bud."

"Sorry. But… I mean… Oh holy shit… I'm sorry, Ryo. I don't know what else to say. Holy shit!" Bikky started to babble, while Carol laughed.

Dee found he could not stay stern and parental watching the conflicting emotions flashing across his adopted son's face, seeing how the emotional war within was going to end. He started to laugh. "Easy there, Biks. Don't hurt yourself," he warned.

"You?" Bikky gasped. He stood up and standing before the couch, his eyes settled on Dee again. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"With Ryo's baby?"

"Who else do you think, brat?" Dee asked.

"Carol," Ryo called out. "Do you think perhaps you can start making your cider, in case there is a reason for all four of us to celebrate?"

"Oh, it's a reason to celebrate!" Carol remarked, jumping up from the couch and running over to the chair. She grabbed Dee in an enthusiastic hug. "Oh Dee! Ryo! I'm so happy for you both! Dee, this is wonderful!" She kissed Dee on the cheek.

Ryo watched in amusement, noting that the slightly pale pallor on Dee's face for the last hour had a tinge of color in his cheeks. He laughed as Carol, still hugging Dee, leaned over to kiss Ryo's cheek.

"I'll be back with the celebration brew," she assured, finally releasing Dee to give Ryo a quick hug, before rushing out of the living room and into the kitchen.

For a few seconds there was silence, except for the sounds of Carol in the kitchen.

"You okay, Bikky?" Ryo asked.

Bikky seemed to shake himself from his astonishment. "Y-yeah. I..." He dropped his head, looking uncomfortable. "I have to admit I had wondered from time to time about the possibility. That if it was possible and if so, would you both consider it. But," he looked up. "For some reason I always thought it would be you, Ryo. Not Dee."

"Dee and I did not consider either of us, to be honest, Bikky," Ryo stated. "This was quite a surprise to us."

"I'm guess from the way you two are acting more gooey than usual that it's a good surprise then."

Dee nodded. "A very good surprise."

"You're going to have a baby, Dee," Bikky said low, in awe.

"Yes. I am. And you're going to have a baby brother or sister," Dee pointed out. "You think you're up to that?" He grinned at Bikky.

Bikky nodded. "Y-yeah. I think I'm going to like that."

Ryo let out a sigh of relief. "Bikky, Dee and I want you know that this doesn't change anything about how we feel about you. You're still our son, and will continue to be so."

"I know," Bikky replied, but it was obvious he was glad to hear Ryo say what he had. "But you're wrong. This changes everything!"

"Bikky," Ryo said, suddenly concerned.

"But it does, Ryo. The baby is going to need more attention and stuff. I mean, I can take care of myself, but the baby won't. You're going to need help making sure it gets it."

"Bikky," Dee started carefully, a small grin on his face, "how do you feel about this?"

"We going to be a bigger family," Bikky replied. "You, Ryo, me and the baby." He finally closed the distance between them to stand before Dee. Without warning, he reached out to hug Dee. "You're going to have a baby, Dee. That's so cool. I mean, especially knowing it was an accident and all. You. It's weirder than thinking Ryo being pregnant. But I think that makes it cooler." He pulled away from Dee. "Yeah, I'm okay with this." He moved from Dee to give Ryo a quick hug. "I'm happy for both of you, Ryo."

"For the three of us, Bikky," Ryo corrected, ruffling the boy's blonde hair. "Don't ever forget it."

Bikky nodded. "I'm going to help Carol with the cider, if you don't mind. This is something to celebrate."

"That's fine, Bikky," Ryo said, smiling fondly at his son.

Bikky turned to head toward the kitchen. As he went through the doorway, they heard one last utter of, "Holy shit! Dee's having a baby!"

Dee leaned back in the chair and burst out in laughter. "I doubt we're going to get him to stop saying holy shit for a day or two," he wheezed through his laughter.

Ryo shook his head. "No. I don't think so. But I'm glad he's okay with this and we don't have to go through a tug of war trying to get Bikky to accept this."

"The kid's a survivor, Ryo. He'd have adjusted sooner or later. Just as he had with me."

"You know he's always cared about you too," Ryo said. "Just as you had always felt the same about him. One of these days, I'll get the two of you to admit it to each other."

"First you'll have to get him to admit it to himself," Dee pointed out with an amused wink.

He shifted to the far side of the chair and patted the space next to him in invitation. One of the things they liked about the chair was they both fit in it together. It was a tight fit, but they called the fit cozy. Ryo moved around the arm so he could settle in next to Dee. Dee put his arms around Ryo as they moved their heads for a lingering kiss. They continued to kiss until they heard the sounds of Bikky and Carol preparing to return with the hot cider.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it," Carol gushed, standing next to the stove, carefully stirring the contents of the pot on the stove. "Dee and Ryo are going to have a baby," she said to Bikky.

"I can't believe it's Dee having the baby," Bikky said, still stunned over the news, but decidedly liking it.

"You're going to be a big brother," she pointed out.

"I know. They made sure I knew that."

"Bikky, there's going to be times when the baby will need more attention, but that won't mean…."

"They already told me that too. But the truth is, Dee's going to be needing more attention until the baby is born," he said thoughtfully, leaning against the counter next to the stove. He rested his chin in his hands as he watched his friend stir the cider.

"Meaning?" she asked.

"I might have to go easy on the moron at times," Bikky admitted with a shrug.

Carol laughed. "You think you can handle that?"

"I don't know. Getting on Dee's nerves is natural to me, like breathing or something. That's just the way we are. But if he's gonna be like all those other preggie people, there's times when he'll be sensitive and I could end up hurting his feelings or something." Bikky rolled his eyes. "Geez, I most certainly don't want to see the perv cry or something. That wouldn't be good."

"Well, you ask me, Bikky, I think for once, you might have to think before you open your mouth around Dee. Possibly around Ryo too. I mean if Dee's having a rough moment, chances are Ryo would be too."

"I didn't think about that. I don't know if I can do that, but I guess I should try. I mean…. Holy shit!"

Carol laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Dee's having a baby! Isn't that so wonderful!"

Bikky grinned ruefully. "Yeah. It is," he agreed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carol had stayed later than they planned, and her aunt had wanted Carol home that night. Dee had been looking like he was in need of sleep, so Ryo had escorted Carol home, along with Bikky, while Dee went to bed. When they returned, he sent Bikky off to sleep.

Ryo quietly entered the bedroom, his eyes going to the bed. Through the lights from the window, he saw Dee sprawled across the bed, almost hogging up both sides. Ryo wondered if he would be able to move Dee without waking him. He also had to wonder if Dee really got to sleep the entire time Ryo was gone, or did he have to get up. Quietly, Ryo reached in the dark where he kept his pajamas and slipped off into the bathroom to take a quick shower and change.

When he came out of the bathroom, instead of getting into the bed, Ryo found himself carefully pulling the chair from it's place between the windows to set it closer to the bed. He sat down, and contented himself to watch Dee. He found something amazing about just watching his partner, even in sleep. He imagined the tiny embryo within Dee, just barely the size of a dime, yet already forming the features that most probably were a combination of both him and Dee. He continued to sit for a while, just watching Dee, lost in his thoughts of becoming a father and how much he loved his partner until common sense nudged him. He remembered he had a very early day come morning and he should be already asleep.

After putting the chair back in its place, Ryo started to get into the bed. Dee woke up slightly, enough to move so that Ryo could get comfortable on his side. Dee then turned onto his side, his back to him, but leaning in, as if seeking the warmth of Ryo's body in his sleep. Ryo turned to his side and put his arms around Dee, pulling him closer. He smiled tenderly as Dee snuggled into the embrace and let out a small blissful sigh in his sleep.

Ryo fell asleep with one of his hands protectively resting on Dee's abdomen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Once again, thanks much for the reviews! And the kind offers to beta. I think I found a beta. I'll see how it works out. I'll keep the rest of you in mind if this doesn't work out.


	5. A Rose Is Cut Down

The Unexpected I

Chapter 5

A Rose Is Cut Down

Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: R, Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

I wish FAKE belonged to me. I especially wish Dee and Ryo _belonged_ to me, but alas they belong to each other – and to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh, along with the rest of the FAKE characters, series and anime. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12/9/05**

Chief Warren Smith sat in his office. On his desk were copies of the tape Ryo had given him the day before and the two plane tickets that the FBI agent, Spacey, had called him earlier that morning instructing him to pick up from the Commissioner's office.

His time with the Commissioner was limited, but long enough to hear his superior make cutting remarks on how Laytner had finally succeeded in corrupting his mild-mannered, even tempered partner.

Chief Smith had to shake his head on the thought. Randy MacLean, otherwise known around the precinct as Ryo, thanks to Laytner, was for the most part mild-mannered and even tempered. Chief Smith had worked with MacLean on a regular bases for almost five years and also knew how MacLean could react when something did not sit well with him. It was a common fact that you did not provoke MacLean. If by chance someone managed to push too far with him, he had proven to have more of a fire in his temper than his normally hot-heated partner, Dee Laytner. Dee for the most part was all bark but no bit. Ryo, when pushed, could bite very hard.

The Commissioner did have enough proof of that. So why did he push as he had? Surely he had to have seen the warning signs. Listening to the tape and only hearing MacLean's voice, Chief caught the warnings quite clearly. He understand why the first punch was thrown. He was also able to understand why MacLean landed the multiple punches after Rose had gone into a running commentary bad mouthing Laytner. Some of the things the Commissioner had stated might not have made sense to the chief, if he did not have his own suspicions that feelings between the two partners ran deeper than the average partners. He had been turning a blind eye on the possibility because MacLean and Laytner made a damn fine team. One of the best teams the Chief had seen in his career. They were his Lead Detectives, and he had no intention of splitting them up. So he looked the other way, hoping that when he could no longer do that, he had a sound reason for still keeping them together.

However, there was something else about what Smith listened to that put him on edge. From what he had on the tape, MacLean most likely could get away with giving his Commissioner a black eye and a busted lip. It was the edge to MacLean's voice as he defended his partner that Chief found odd. It was something that the chief never noticed before no matter how angry MacLean would get. The edge was still there when Smith had entered the interrogation room to speak to his detective. There was something else missing the day before from MacLean's usual outbursts of any degree. No matter how justified MacLean might have been in the past, once he realized what he had done, he was quick to apologize, or at least sound contrite. That had been missing. By the time he joined his detective, there had been enough time for MacLean to realize what he had done. Smith saw no evidence in MacLean of feeling any remorse.

Something was not quite adding up to Chief Smith.

He looked up at the knock he heard at his door, then glanced up at his clock. More or less on time. "Come in," he called out.

Ryo stuck his head into the opening of the door he held open. "Chief, is it okay if Dee joins us?"

The Chief nodded his head, unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth. "Just get in here already," he waved them in. "I still have questions."

Ryo opened the door fully, then held it while Dee entered, a coffee cup in hand. Ryo followed Dee in, closing the door behind him.

"Sit down," the Chief stated.

Dee's sat down, clenching his cup tightly, his eyes on the Chief's cigarette.

Ryo glanced at what held Dee's attention. "Chief, please," he requested. "You can't smoke it in here."

"It still makes me feel better."

Dee snorted. "I don't see how. But it's not making me feel better since I can't smoke."

"If you want, Laytner, you can sit with one like this," Chief remarked.

Dee shook his head, drawing back in his seat. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Ryo continued to glare at the Chief.

"All right, all right!" He grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and threw it into his top desk drawer. "Now while what I heard seems to be enough for me, I do have several things I need to have cleared up."

"What are they, Chief?" Ryo asked, sitting properly in his seat.

"You said to Dee yesterday that you turned off the recorder just before you hauled into the Commissioner. But I heard you throw that first punch and what happened after."

Ryo nodded. "I meant before I really hauled into him, Chief. That first one I did not have much time to think. I didn't realize it was happening until I felt my fist connect. I'm sorry if I sounded as if I was misleading you, Chief."

"That's fine, Randy. Now this leads me to my next question. While you're apologizing, are you sorry you did what you had yesterday?"

Ryo shook his head. "I can't."

"There it is again," Chief mumbled.

"There what is?" Ryo asked.

"That edge in your voice. You had it as you snapped back to Rose before turning off the recorder, and later in the interrogation room." He pointed a beefy finger in Ryo's direction. "Something is telling me there is more to all this. And I want to know, just in case. I don't want surprises dealing with Rose. I don't want to be unable to defend you if needed. So spill, MacLean. Tell me everything."

"Chief, that's why I asked if Dee can be here. He's not here just for moral support," Ryo explained.

"Okay. Does this have to do with any of Rose's insinuations? Because it's likely it's going to come out in the end anyway. I'd rather hear it from you."

Ryo nodded, his eyes going to Dee. Dee casually nodded his head without moving from his usual lax position in a chair. He lifted his cup to his mouth and as he took a drink, his eyes looked over the cup and met with Ryo's.

"The Commissioner insinuated his way into what was supposed to be reservations for Dee and I," Ryo started.

"I know that much. Spacey called me." He placed his hand on the plane tickets. "And these were supposed to be used by the two of you later this morning according to Spacey. I hear these tickets are going to be exchanged for a later date."

"Yeah. But there's more," Ryo stated, starting to look down. "Rose knew about the hotel reservations, which I did not until I spoke to Diana later yesterday."

"So what's the big deal, Randy?"

"Chief, Diana made reservations for one room for us. One big bed," Dee cut in, getting right to the point.

The Chief pulled back in his chair. To suspect and to hear, he was once again reminded, can be two different things. "Is this true, Randy?"

"Yes Chief. Diana… well, Agent Spacey is one of the few who are aware of the true… relationship between me and Dee."

"So it's true then," Chief remarked.

"Yes. And somehow the Commissioner knows, or at least suspected and tried to get me to admit to it," Ryo replied. He took a deep breath, then raised his head. "But that's why I asked Dee in here with me. There's more that you need to know. You would have to know soon anyway even if there wasn't yesterday."

"What's that, Randy?" the Chief asked.

Ryo smiled. "We're expecting a child," he announced.

Dee almost choked on his drink and stared at Ryo. "Damn, I wasn't expecting you to get to the punch so quickly," he sputtered.

"You okay, Dee?" Ryo asked, leaning over to pat Dee's back.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just stunned."

"You mean you're one of those carriers, Ryo?" Chief asked.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone think it's me?" he asked, then chuckled. He looked over at Dee. "Well, feel like one upping me in getting to the point?"

"Well… sheesh, this suddenly feels weird," Dee stated, placing his cup between his legs.

It was then that the Chief noticed the liquid in Dee's cup was not usual dark variety. He then noticed the tea bag. "Dee?" the Chief asked.

Dee ran a hand through his hair and with a rueful smile, stated, "Yeah, it's me Chief. I'm the one having our baby."

Dee bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud as he watched the stunned Chief seem to fall back even further in his chair, staring at him.

"You could understand why we would have been telling you this soon anyway," Ryo said softly.

"Uh, yeah. Well," the Chief sat forward again, resting his elbows on his desk. "Congratulations, I suppose."

"Thank you, Chief," Ryo replied.

"We just found out for certain after we left yesterday," Dee offered. "I took the pregnancy test the day before and we were both waiting for when I would be able to call for the results when Rose called Ryo to his office."

Chief's eyes went from Dee to Ryo. "That explains everything," he muttered. "Is there any problem with Rose learning about this?" he asked the two men before him.

Dee shook his head. "Like you, he'll have to know soon enough anyway. I'm going to do my best not to lose too much time until I have to take baby leave, but there still will be times that I won't be up to par for duty. And I'll have to be at appointments and consultations too. In fact, I have one for 11 this morning, so I'm going to have to take an extended lunch today."

"Go ahead, Dee."

"I would like to have Ryo with me," Dee added.

"Of course. You're both excused to take care of that appointment. Thank you for telling me so soon. So that was what has been ailing you, Dee?"

"Yeah. I had no idea, but now that I know." Dee smiled brightly. "I'm glad it happened."

"Good. Well, if there's anything you need, Dee, don't hesitate to ask me. You may be the first male detective I've known to be pregnant, but I've dealt with enough females."

"Thanks, Chief."

"Now that I have the full idea of what really provoked you yesterday, Ryo, tell me what you expect to get out of this. Whatever is in reason, I'll do my best to get out of the Commissioner, in return for my discretion on his infraction to protocol."

"Thank you, Chief."

Ryo leaned forward and with the Chief, along with some input from Dee, worked out a game plan on how the Chief will approach the Commissioner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commissioner Rose looked up to the man hovering on the other side of the ornate desk he sat at. "Warren, sit down. Please," he insisted.

Chief Smith shook his head as he folded his beefy arms. The man scowling down at the Commissioner was barely restraining his anger. "I'll stand. Sir."

"I take it you finally sat down with Detective MacLean, which is why you are talking to me now, instead of the silent treatment when you came by earlier.

"There's two sides to every story, Commissioner. You should know that. I have a question for you."

"Sure, Warren. Anything you want to ask," Rose replied.

"What are you intending to do to Randy about yesterday's little incident?" the Chief asked.

"Nothing," came the reply. "Unless, of course, Detective MacLean decides he wants to make something out of it."

The Chief's scowl got deeper. "Let me ask you this, then. What if it was Laytner, same situation, same reaction. Would you still do nothing?"

Rose sat back in his seat and laughed. "Really, Warren. Laytner would not find himself in the same situation. I can assure you that."

Chief Smith growled. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that. Bad enough one of my Lead Detectives is being sexually harassed, I will not tolerate two. However, Laytner is still being harassed of a different sort by you."

"All Laytner needs to do is well, start acting like a detective and I'll stop trying to shape him into a decent human," Rose remarked.

"Really, Rose? Is that the way you see Laytner. Let me rephrase the question then. Say, for whatever reason, you decided to corner Laytner and lashed into him with false accusations about MacLean, and he reacts the same way Randy had yesterday. Then what? What would you do to Dee?"

Rose stared at the Chief, speechless. He could not come up with an answer quick enough that would not incriminate himself.

"I'll tell you what you would have done," the Chief answered for the Commissioner. "You would have had him disciplined on the spot. That's what. Maybe take his badge. But not for Randy, and we both know why. Randy doesn't appreciate it either. He has made it quite clear in the past, several times at least, that he does not want your favors, nor you."

Chief slammed his large hand on the desk, causing items to rattle and Rose to jump. Rose discovered right then that no one was immune to the fear Chief evoked when he unleashed his fury. He had watched Chief in action many times over the years since he arrived at the 27th, but this was the first time Berkley Rose found himself on the receiving end. He had also thought he was above such a thing.

"You were completely out of line, Commissioner," Chief roared. "Taking the plane tickets sent for my two detectives to use for your own pathetic attempts to woe Randy, making it an order to him that it was to be just you and him. For inquiring about the hotel reservations Agent Spacey had arranged, and replacing Dee's name with yours. Yes, I know about the reservations. Randy told me everything. He held nothing back this time. I have half a mind to file charges against you myself for harassing my detective. The only thing saving your ass is that both Randy and Dee requested I don't. They seem to believe we still need you here."

"Laytner?" Rose sputtered in surprise.

"Yes. At least Detective Laytner can admit when someone has their uses, unlike you. So since I am respecting their wishes, and can also understand their reasoning, let's get a few things clear here. MacLean and I came up with a few changes that will happen around here." He lifted his other hand, clenched in a fist, except for his index finger sticking up. "One, Detective MacLean has made it quite clear he does not want your affections. He has no interest in you romantically and barely can tolerate dealing with you professionally. So back off him! I consider the punch he gave for your attempt to kiss him justified." His middle finger joined his index finger as he counted off. "Two, lay off Detective Laytner. His is my best detective, along with MacLean. I'll determine if he's slacking off and how to deal with it. Which, should point out to you, he hasn't done in a very long time. Over two years, in fact. I don't know why his old reputation still precedes him, except perhaps through others who work hard at assuring he still has it. Put that energy into what you should actually doing and we might actually get the full budget that we keep hoping for year after year." The next finger went up. "Three, they remain partners, regardless of what goes on in their private life. Four, leave the detective work to my detectives, the police work to the uniforms and concentrate on making sure they all have the funds to do their jobs at the same exceptional level they have been producing these last few years. Is there any questions, Commissioner?"

"Quite a list of demands, Chief. Perhaps you and MacLean should go into business writing ransom notes." Rose smirked. "And if I refuse?"

"Refuse to even one, and Detective MacLean will file sexual harassment charges against you. And along with myself, MacLean will convince Laytner to file general harassment charges against you. We both have compiled enough that Dee's case would stick."

"Based on what? Their word? Do you honestly believe that anyone would believe the sexual harassment charges? I could say he came up with them as a means to retaliate against his partner's constant need of being disciplined."

"MacLean's word should be good enough. But just in case…." Chief dropped the tape to land on the surface on the blotter before Rose. "Here, this is yours to listen to. It is only one copy of several."

Rose's mouth dropped open as he stared at the tape. Finally he lifted his head to stare at the Chief. "His first attack may be justified, but his second is not. I have witnesses who will testify that he was attacking me. Do you know what can happen to MacLean's career? I'd prefer not to, but I will do whatever is right to defend myself if he goes that route."

"Your witnesses," Chief scoffed. "You mean the two uniforms you called into your office to remove Randy? They did not see him strike you. By the time they entered your office he was standing across the office and yelling at you. That is the truth they would state under oath. Not the exaggerated story caused by speculation, rumors and hearsay. But let me ask you this, Commissioner. Have you forgotten what it meant to have a partner? They may have crossed the fine line in their private lives, but professionally they have done nothing more than what partners do when a bond is formed. When you trust that person with your life. Which is just as well, because that is what you do. Your partner is your back-up, your shield, the difference between your life and death. When partners reach that point in automatically knowing the other will be there for him or her, they will react to false accusations about the other and act upon it. Sometimes violently. Because in effect, if you severely insult someone's partner, you are basically insulting that person. MacLean merely reacted as expected after depending on Laytner to watch his back, while he watched Laytner's for over four years."

Rose merely stared at the Chief, watching as the large man removed a paper from his inside jacket pocket and unfolded it.

"Randy had more a reason to react as he had yesterday, Commissioner," the Chief stated, his voice lower. "You picked a wrong time to pull your shit on him. It seems Dee was waiting for the results of a medical exam he took the other day when you called Randy to your office. Randy was watching Dee's back during the wait and being his support. Wanting to be with Dee when the results came back."

Rose drew in a sharp breath and he fell back into his chair. "Medical?" he asked. "What for? Is Laytner okay?"

Chief shook his head. "So now you care about Dee? Don't waste the effort if you don't mean it. Nobody wants your pity. Especially Dee. But yes, he is fine it turns out. Very healthy." Chief's eyes met Rose's. "And pregnant."

Rose's mouth dropped open. "P-pregnant? Laytner?" He shook his head as if to make sense of what he just heard.

Chief nodded. "Yes. Detective Laytner is pregnant. He gave me permission to pass this information onto you, because as his Commanding Officer, you have the right to know when one of your detectives will be requiring special needs. He has assured me that he will do his best not to lose too much time, and continue to do his full job for as long as he can."

"The father," Rose gasped. "The other father is….?"

"You know who, Commissioner. But I'll tell you just so we do not have any misunderstandings in the future. Randy MacLean is the other father of Laytner's baby."

"Damn," Rose mumbled, idly moving the tape across the blotter on his desk with his index finger. "I would never have expected that. Laytner… he's, he's..."

"Yeah, he is. Very masculine. Very alpha male. And now, very much pregnant," Chief replied. "I request that you seriously consider the implications of that, then tell me if it is healthy to attempt trying to come between the two."

Rose picked up the tape, his eye on the paper Chief held. "Would that be your requests in writing, Chief Smith?" he asked.

"For you to sign. I'll have copies sent to you this afternoon. If you don't sign, MacLean will be filing charges against you."

Rose shook his head, appearing to be in shock. "No need, Warren. I'll sign." He shook his head again before glancing up to the Chief, reaching out to take the paper from him. "Dee is pregnant?" he asked again.

"That's what I said, sir."

"Oh my God..." Rose moaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So it appears that Sinclair is still supplying here from his new home base," Dee stated, looking down at the file consisting of paperwork they had received from the LAPD.

Ryo nodded his head, studying his own copy. "Including distribution at the Taft housing."

Dee frowned, leaning back in his seat. He picked up the banana that was on the desk next to him and started to peel it. "Yeah. It looks like that. Can't be absolutely sure, but it's a good chance. Problem is, we busted the ring that was distributing Sinclair's goods just before the weasel dropped out of sight."

Ryo sighed. "I guess he found other agents to work for him."

"Yeah. I guess this afternoon we should pay a little visit to the area and see if we can find out more."

"Might as well," Ryo replied, leaning his elbows on his desk and rubbing his eyes with his hands. "Why is this a never ending job?" he moaned. "We wipe out one operation, it feels as if 3 more spring up immediately after."

"Because if it had an end, we'd be without jobs?" Dee asked, then took a bite of his banana. "Seriously, that's why we do what we can."

"Yeah. I know. It's just frustrating sometimes. Sorry, Dee."

"Don't apologize. I feel the same way at times," Dee said. He went back to studying the file before him.

Drake suddenly appeared in the open doorway to Ryo and Dee's office. "Dee, the Commissioner wants you in his office now. And while you're talking to him, do you mind telling Rose the rest of us are not your secretaries? Between you and Ryo. Does anyone know how to pick up a phone down there?"

Dee's mouth was open as he looked up from the case file. He noticed Ryo's head snap up and they shared a look.

"Now this is different," Dee stated, attempting a light tone. Meanwhile inside, he went into full panic mode. The Commissioner never spoke to him alone unless he did something Rose felt was wrong.

Ryo looked worried and started to stand at the same time as Dee.

"Ryo," Drake said, "the Commissioner said if you try to come along with Dee, that it's a direct order to stay here until he calls for you."

"Oh shit," Dee muttered, running a hand through his hair. He stared over at Ryo and watched the expected anger to show on his partner's face.

"He's not going to split us up," Ryo snapped. "That will be a mistake."

"Whoa Ryo," Drake remarked. "Calm down there, buddy. Who knows what Rose wants."

Dee paused by Ryo's desk. "I know it doesn't sound good, babe, but Drake is right. We don't know what we're fighting against yet. So save the anger for when you can focus it. Meanwhile let me go down there and see what it is this time." Dee shrugged. "Honestly, it can't be too serious. Chief did say we're expecting copies from him of some signed papers."

"You're right," Ryo agreed. His eyes glanced over to the doorway and Drake still hovering there. "It just doesn't feel right, Dee. As if he's changing his tactics or something to find his loophole."

"It's not going to happen," Dee assured him, giving one of his cocky smiles. "Well, let me go see what's up the Commissioner's ass this time."

"Be careful, Dee," Ryo warned.

"I'll be okay. And I promise to keep my temper in check."

"We can hope," Ryo sighed. "Dee," he called out.

"What?"

"Just in case," Ryo said, opening his desk drawer. "Here." He tossed something to Dee.

Dee caught it easily and let out a laugh. "Looks like we're getting a lot of use out of this, huh? I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Dee?" Ryo called out again.

"What now?" Dee asked, pausing at the doorway and looking back into the office.

"Don't let him keep you past the time we should be leaving for our… interview."

"Don't worry. I'll let him know. Any other last minute instructions?" he asked Ryo with a smile.

"Yeah," Drake butt in. "Get on your way already before Rose starts having a fit."

"Whatever," Dee laughed and started down the hall toward the elevator.

"Damn you're lucky you're Rose's pet," Drake remarked.

"Excuse me?" Ryo asked, looking up from the papers he had gone back to reading when Dee left.

"Yesterday. Had it been any of us other shmucks, we'd have been without jobs today. But here you are, engrossed in yet another glorious case."

"Shut up, Drake. If you think I want Rose's favoritism, you're delusional. Chief is handling that. I can assure you, Drake, I'm going to get away with what I did yesterday only because it was totally justified. Self defense."

"Right, Ryo. You're become as twisted as your partner there."

"Why thank you, Drake," Ryo remarked, with a wry grin on his face. "Speaking of twisting. The Commissioner stated I should stay in this office? Or not go with Dee to his?"

"More like not go with Dee," Drake replied, peering at Ryo. He realized the brown haired detective was up to something.

"Good. Then it'll be okay for me to go to the break room for some coffee, right?"

"I guess," Drake said. "Except that you and Dee have your own coffeemaker right here in this office."

"Oh, that old thing?" Ryo said, standing up and stretching. He indicated the file cabinet they had kept their coffeemaker. The space was empty. "It kicked the bucket the other day. So it's down to the break room. Want to join me, Drake?"

"Sure. I might as well. Keeping an eye on you and all that. I don't know everything that really happened yesterday, but I've been getting some weird vibes around this place since."

"Don't worry yourself about it, Drake." He paused to lock the door to their office behind him. "And I really do want a cup of coffee. So let's go."

Ryo sighed inwardly. The truth about the coffeemaker was first thing in the morning, Ryo promptly unplugged it and took it out to be tossed in the garbage shoot. Dee did not need the temptation staring him in the face. Especially not after the way he had acted that morning when he had to deal with having only one cup of coffee and no more. Ryo had put his foot down very firmly about that. Dee was not happy about it, but actually let it go.

Dee wasn't the only one not happy, but needing to hit up one of the break rooms had its advantages, Ryo determined as he walked with Drake down to break room on the first floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. First Visit

The Unexpected I

Chapter 6

First Visit

Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: R, Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

I wish FAKE belonged to me. I especially wish Dee and Ryo _belonged_ to me, but alas they belong to each other – and to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh, along with the rest of the FAKE characters, series and anime. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

**12/9/05**

"Come in and sit down, Dee," Rose greeted the dark haired detective who stood in the doorway, staring at Rose suspiciously.

Dee entered the office and sat in the offered chair. Rose was leaning against the front of his desk. "Relax, Dee," he said.

"Look, if this is about yesterday," Dee started defensively.

"It has to do with something that had happened yesterday, but not what you're thinking. It has nothing to do with Ryo. Well, perhaps it does, but I don't want to talk about him. It's you I'm concerned about."

Dee's eyes got wide, then narrowed as he considered Rose's words. He gave a nervous laugh. "Gee, Rose. Please don't tell me you're one of those who have a kink for pregnant men."

Rose allowed a smile. "No, I'm not. Don't worry, Dee. I did not suddenly decide to change my interest from Ryo to you."

"Should that be a relief?" Dee peered at Rose with his intense gaze, warning the older man.

"Dee, if I ever knew I never stood a chance with Ryo, it was when Chief told me your news. He suggested I think about what it means. I could not have stopped myself even if he said nothing."

"Meaning?" Dee asked cautiously. He was tense; it showed in the way he sat. He sat upright in the chair, ready to spring either to attack or bolt from the office.

Rose could not tell which.

"Meaning I believed what you shared with Ryo was based primarily on lust. That I learned your track record before Ryo and figured he was just another conquest to you."

"You don't start saying no to opportunities previously jumped at for just a sexual conquest," Dee snapped out.

"I assumed it was all part of the hunt for you. And at some point after you had him, you'd tire of him. I thought I'd spare Ryo the heartache by getting him to leave first."

"What Ryo feels is not based on lust," Dee stated.

"Which is why it took how many years? Don't answer, Dee. It's obvious you both got together at some point before now."

Dee let out a snort. "Yes. Very obvious, huh?" His eyes narrowed again. "What I felt was not based on lust either," he stated. "I knew that when I first had an opportunity with Ryo. But it didn't feel right because all I sensed from him was lust at the time. So I pushed him away until I knew he loved me in return."

"I did not know that."

"It's not something I hope Ryo felt like talking about with you," Dee stated sarcastically. "Personally I'd rather you not knowing, but if it gets the message through about how I feel about Ryo, then fine." He lifted his eyes to Rose. "You should not assume anyway, Commissioner. Obviously you did not follow through thoroughly in your investigation."

"No. However with what Chief Smith had to say told me all I needed to know. I can't separate the two of you. Not personally and not professionally."

"Well thanks Commissioner. I kinda want the little one to have both parents around while it's growing up."

"So do I," Rose stated sincerely.

Dee's head lifted sharply, then tilted a little, confusion evident in his eyes.

"I also want the little one to make it into this world. Which is the real reason I called you down here, Dee."

"Hmm…." Dee continued to stare.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked.

"Oh, I get it now. Making sure I'm okay and comfortable for insurance reasons or something, huh? Look, I promised Chief if I need anything, I'll tell him. But honestly, I don't want to be treated any different than before I found this out. I'm only pregnant, not crippled."

"Exactly why I thought we should have this talk," Rose stated. "There are things they won't tell you in consultation, only because they have no idea what your lifestyle as a detective is like."

"But you do? I mean, as a pregnant male detective?" The sarcasm in Dee's voice was hard to miss.

"Not from personal experience. It was bad enough when Warren asked me if I remembered what it meant having a partner. But right on top of it, he told me about you. My mind was already on Tyler. Now I can't get my mind off him. You're a lot like him, Dee. I always knew that. Which is why other than Ryo, I had problems with you. You are a constant reminder of Tyler. Of someone I loved as my best friend and partner. And lost."

Dee sucked in his breath at Rose's confession. He looked unusually subdued and in thought. "I'm hoping you lost him because he had to move out of state or something like that," he found himself saying. "Or else this story is going to get messy."

"It is messy, Dee. And you need to know what happened. You see, you remind me of him more than ever now. I want to make sure this doesn't end the same way. I was devastated when he died – along with his unborn child. In the line of duty. I didn't protect him enough. He didn't expect me to. He was the type of male who always had to be the protector. He insisted he could take care of himself. I tried, but he was too damn stubborn. Too alpha male." Rose's eyes met Dee's. "Dee, if anything happened to you and the baby, it would break Ryo. Keep that in mind before you go and do something just because you were able to before you were pregnant. And please, not only listen to what I have to say, hear it. Hear it with your heart. If you don't, at least now I have the power to stop you from allowing your masculine pride to endanger your family. If need be, I will suspend you until your baby leave is over."

Dee stared at the Commissioner completely stunned. After a very long minute of silence, Dee looked at his watch. "I have twenty minutes before Ryo will be breaking this door down to get me to my Consultation. Chief already said it was okay for me and Ryo to go."

"Of course you will go and Ryo too, if you want him involved. Which is good. You don't need permission for appointments, Dee. Just let someone know where you are. Or better, put your appointments on your computer calendar. All we have to do is look if we forget."

Dee nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Can I get you some water or something while we talk?"

"Water is good," Dee agreed.

Dee opened the door to leave Rose's office to find Ryo hovering in the doorway to the hall Rose's office was located in. He looked tense and ready to spring into action if needed. Dee had a feeling that in another minute or two, Ryo would have been halfway down the hall waiting.

Upon seeing Dee exit the Commissioner's office, he started to walk briskly toward Dee.

"What the hell happened in there?" Ryo demanded as soon as he got to Dee. He glared in the direction of the door Dee had closed behind him.

Dee shook his head.

"Dee, you look shaken. What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Dee truthfully answered. "But somehow I think Rose and I are friends." Dee shook his head again, then lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Let's start getting out of here before we end up cutting it close. I'll try to explain along the way."

On the walk to the subway station, Dee explained to Ryo that the Commissioner once had a partner who was pregnant. Since he seemed to so far be the only one out of their superiors who had dealt with a pregnant male detective, he took it upon himself to impart advice on what Dee needed to consider as long as he continued to work. Dee stated he feared being called into Rose's office at regular intervals for more heart to heart talks, making sure he was not overdoing things. Ryo was surprised, but had to admit he was thankful. They had passed a very pregnant man along the way to the subway, they noticed one every now and then, once in a while a victim or a witness would be one, but Ryo could say he had never known one himself. Dee was the first.

Dee was pretty much the first for the 27th. Supposedly there was a cop who was pregnant but that was back in the 70's, before there were laws to protect those men. Despite the government owning up to being part of a multi-nation genetic engineering project that produced carriers, for many years those men were considered freaks. Quite a large number of 'freaks'. It was not until 1995 that laws were passed, giving carriers rights and protection. The cop had been asked to leave the force. There were no others that were known since. Until Dee.

Dee did not dare tell Ryo the specifics of his talk with Rose, and prayed Rose would not take it upon himself to sit Ryo down and tell the same story. Should Ryo find out what had happened to Tyler, and the way Ryo had already started to act, Dee feared he'd find himself locked in the apartment until he gave birth.

Dee determined he was not going to be as stubborn and stupid as Tyler had been with Rose while on duty. It would be hard, but he knew he had to do it for the sake of his child. For his and Ryo's child.

The ride on the subway was thankfully quick. Halfway to their stop, Dee felt his stomach get queasy again. It started because of the spilled beer that was under the seat Ryo sat in. His partner was oblivious to the problem since it only blended in with the other various odors one gets accustomed to after using the subway regularly. Since the week before, Dee found his senses would zone in on one odor and be the cause of at least some minor distress to him. He had thought it was because of the flu he believed he had caught. He knew different now. Whether the symptoms meant other signs of pregnancy would be showing up soon after, or because Dee knew he was, he was aware of different means of discomfort to him, he was not sure. He mentally counted up the number of stops before they would get off the train.

Ryo glanced over to Dee with a look he was quickly getting to know very well over the past 48 hours. Ryo was aware that something was ailing Dee.

Dee shook his head at Ryo's unspoken question. "Somebody spilled their beer a day or two ago," he supplied, pointing under the seat.

"You want to move?" Ryo asked, needing no further explanation from Dee.

"Nah. I'll be smelling it on the other side of the car now that I know it's here." He gave Ryo a smile. "Nothing serious. I'll let you know if that changes."

Ryo nodded and dared to take Dee's hand in his for a quick squeeze. Usually Ryo was more hesitant in public displays of affection in closed crowed places that was not predominantly gay, than in open areas like parks or a near empty street. Not that Ryo never had shown any affection in places like a subway train, but the few time had surprised Dee when they happened.

Dee managed to, for the most part, ignore the queasiness. On the train they had discussed mundane things like newspaper articles, what to do for dinner, speculation on what Bikky's grades would be, and Ryo filling Dee in on the more interesting rumors he overheard while laying in wait for Dee to leave Rose's office.

They continued to talk as they left the subway and walked the few blocks to the hospital, where the initial consultation was to be held. At the corner, Dee suddenly froze, his eyes on the marquee over the entrance of the building. He was struck hard with the reason why they were there. He was filled with an odd mix of excitement and fear.

Ryo, realizing Dee was no longer at his side, turned to look for Dee. An assuring smile came to his face as he held out his hand. "It's a little too late to decide not to go in there," Ryo said softly, with some amusement in his tone. His hand still reached out toward Dee, waiting for the frightened man to take it.

Dee grasped it and clung onto Ryo's hand like a lifeline. "I'm sorry," Dee blurted out, attempting to pull himself together. At the least, get the panic he felt from his face.

Ryo guided them out of the path of passing pedestrians and into a doorway. He remained quiet. He did not have to say anything. He gazed steadily at Dee, all calm and assurance. He was like a rock, solid and steady. Dee felt himself start to release his tension and the panic started to fade. The excitement remained.

"I – I just had a moment of panic," he admitted quietly. "I mean, I still know I want to do this. But I'm scared, Ryo. I'm scared of screwing this up. I'm not certain if I can keep doing the right things…."

"Hush," Ryo softly said. The finger of the hand not holding Dee's rested on Dee's lips. "Of course you will. But it won't be easy to change some habits, especially those born of a lifetime of doing them. That's why you have me."

"I thought I have you because you love me," Dee joked, suddenly overcome with the moment. His Ryo, being so strong, so supportive, with no indication of laughing at Dee's momentary weakness.

Ryo grinned, his finger tracing Dee's mouth. "Yeah. That's what I said."

"Oh…."

To Dee's surprise, Ryo removed his fingers to replace them with his mouth. The kiss was brief, but it made Dee's head spin. Ryo was in his sharpshooter mode, level and calm, but instead of the cold detachment needed to do his job, he radiated warmth and comfort. Dee had no choice but be drawn in. He felt it reach for him, caress him as Ryo's lips had briefly done.

Dee took a calming breath. "I'm okay now. Sorry. I was just being silly."

Ryo shook his head. "Not silly, love. If you didn't get worried about things like that, then I'd be worried."

"Why?"

"Because that would tell me you stopped caring."

"Oh," was all Dee found he could say. He smiled at Ryo. "You're right. Thanks."

Ryo placed his hand on Dee's stomach as he briefly kissed him again. "No. Thank you, Dee," he sighed into the kiss.

Dee shut his eyes. "Damn," he cursed against the sting of tears behind his eyes.

He heard Ryo chuckle warmly. Dee dared to open his eyes, knowing the damn telling signs would be glittering in his eyes, but at least he held them at bay. He did not mind Ryo seeing what was in his eyes at that moment. They were glad tears anyway. Dee felt happy. Really truly happy, and very lucky to have Ryo's love.

"You're beautiful, Dee," Ryo stated, almost a whisper while he caressed Dee's cheek.

Dee let out a laugh, finding pleasure in the unexpected physical attention he was receiving from Ryo in the doorway, as the usual crowds in New York City rushed along their ways outside the doorway. "Yeah. You won't say that three months from now."

"Just you wait, Dee," Ryo remarked. "I can't wait to prove you wrong. Now c'mon. We're going to be late."

"You keep doing what you're doing, we're going to be very late after I pounce."

Ryo laughed, shaking his head.

"Oddly, at the moment I believe you will prove me wrong. At the least I know I won't mind your trying." He flashed Ryo a brilliant smile and saw the effects in Ryo's eyes. "Let's go and get this over with."

When they were in the middle of the sidewalk again, Dee realized Ryo had an arm around his waist, guiding him through the throngs of people.

At the reception desk, they were directed to the obstetrics ward. In the waiting room, they met with an intern who escorted them toward the men's ward. Along the way, the cries of new born infants reached their ears. They saw mostly women who were close to delivery, but not yet ready sat in the waiting room. They were taken to another section of the ward and women ready to give birth were replaced by a few men.

Dee stopped and took a look at the men. One man looked up at his, his hands on his very obvious pregnant belly and smiled at Dee. Dee nodded back as he felt Ryo's hand rub his back comforting. He turned to once again follow the intern who lead them into a cozy room, lacking a desk, having two couches and two arm chairs. A Christmas tree was decorated in the corner. They were offered to sit where they wanted. They chose to sit next to each other on one of the couches.

Dee was quiet as the intern handed them each a folder that contained information. Dee was given a book that looked like a diary and in effect was a journal, along with facts and checklists during the progression of pregnancy.

He glanced at the book skeptically. He thought the pregnancy journal was ridiculous.

The intern laughed at Dee's look. "Most men look at that book like that when they first see it. Very few show enthusiasm from the start."

"It just seems, I don't know, frilly, I guess," Dee replied.

"If you look through it, you'll see the layout isn't the same as a women's. We are very much aware that most men don't suddenly decide they like lace and satin."

"I like satin," Dee mumbled.

Ryo laughed at the comment.

"Many of the men who are hesitant at first, actually end up using it and sorry they did not from the start. Your partner seems open to the idea, so I suggest you allow him to write what he wants. If you never write in there, that is fine. At least one of you will have all the important events recorded. But I do suggest reading through it. You will find many tips and reminders of what will be covered today."

Dee indicated the folder. "Isn't this enough information in here?"

"Mr. Laytner, even more than a female pregnancy, a male pregnancy is still full of unknowns. Each man has his own experience. The basics are the same, but the variables are as many as there are men who have been pregnant. We can not give you enough information and you will still find yourself in moments when only your common sense will guide you through. The big bad tough guys who never thought they could become pregnant are usually the ones who have the hardest time."

"That's comforting to know," Dee snapped. "Thanks for the warning."

"Dee," Ryo softly whispered in warning.

"All I am suggesting is, at least until the baby is born, remember it's not a crime to stop acting so tough."

Dee paled at the intern's words.

"Dee?" Ryo asked. "Are you feeling okay? Do you need to use the restroom?"

"N-no. I'm okay. I – I…." He had remembered the talk he had with Rose and what had happened to Tyler. "I have already been given the speech," he offered. "I am going to try hard to do what's best for my baby."

The intern nodded satisfied. "Good." He smiled as Ryo placed an arm around Dee and pulled him close, Dee allowing the contact as he put his face into Ryo's shoulder. "Maybe it won't be so rough for you after all. Dr Siworski will be here in a few minutes. Can I get you both something?"

Ryo nodded. "How about some tea for the two of us. And some crackers for Dee?"

"Coming right up."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They already had their tea, while Dee was gratefully nibbling on some crackers to still settle his still upset stomach from the train ride when a tall, beefy man who looked more like a football player than someone who delivered babies entered the room with a friendly smile on his face.

"Mr. Laytner?" he asked. He looked directly at Dee.

Dee nodded, placing the crackers down on an end table, and stood up to shake the doctor's hand. "Yes, that's me. And that's my partner, Randy MacLean, the baby's other father."

"Pleasure to meet you both," the man greeted as Ryo stood to shake his hand. "I'm Vincent Siworski and unless you decide otherwise, I'll be your MOP."

He sat them both down and taking a wooden chair from a corner, placed it so he could straddle it as he face the two partners, then started to talk. He talked to both of them for a great length of time, going through everything in their folders, answering any questions they had. Ryo was full of them, while Dee could not come up with much. The few he had, he felt were silly things. Ryo's folder had different information than Dee's, pertaining more to the role of the non-expectant father and ways to make the pregnancy as comfortable as possible, along with tips and advice on how to handle some regular crisis that occurred in most pregnancies. Dee's was filled with basic things he could and could not do at different points of pregnancy, a diet plan, along with sample meals for several days, what to expect at different points.

As the doctor finished asking Ryo's latest question the three fell into silence. Siworski's eyes went to Dee. "I'm certain you must have more questions that the two you asked."

Ryo laughed easily. "Don't mind Dee. He's not normally this quiet. Once he warms up to this situation, he'll talk your ear off."

Dee attempted to frown at Ryo, but fell short upon seeing the amusement in his lover's face. "Okay, I do have a question. Well, more like advice, I guess."

"Go ahead. Can I call you Dee?"

"Sure. Well, I smoke. I really haven't in the last couple of days, but just when I think I might have it under control, I can't help it and end up having one. It's damn hard, doc. Anything I can get to help me quit?"

"I would prefer if you stop naturally, Dee. Mostly because all the stopping aids contain nicotine stronger than a cigarette in them. Other methods include using anti-depressant drugs, which from what I can see so far, you have no need of and I'd prefer staying away from any prescription drugs that we can during your pregnancy."

Dee let out a heavy sigh. "That wasn't the answer I wanted to hear, doctor."

"Call me Vince, please, Dee. No it usually isn't. But it's the best one. Give it another week or two, as long as you remain limited. You find yourself increasing, rather than decreasing, give me a call and I'll see what I can do for you. However, I believe that will not be necessary. You went from what to what once you realized you were pregnant?"

"Pack and a half to two packs a day to three or four a day these last three days," Dee replied.

"That's excellent, Dee. Did you decide this on your own?" His eyes flickered to Ryo. "Are you a smoking man too?"

"No, Dr…"

"Vince, please. And can I call you Randy?"

Ryo nodded. "No, I'm not. And I realized that Dee had already made his decision before he told me his wonderful news."

"Dee, that's a good sign that you feel a need to protect your child and do whatever you have to. That need to protect will most probably help you find the strength from within to finally let go of those few cigarettes."

"I hope so," Dee said. "I mean, to be totally honest here, I really have no intention of quitting. But there's more than just me to consider. And I do find myself reaching for one almost as often as I used to, but then feel guilty when I think of my child and I put it away. I keep putting it away until I can't any longer."

Ryo smiled softly. "Then he worries about it for an hour," he offered, having seen it himself. "Vince is probably right Dee with you acting like you do after you do have a smoke."

"I guess."

"Any other questions?"

Ryo shook his head. "I think I've asked all I have so far."

"I'll probably remember a ton of them after I leave," Dee answered with a rueful smile. "Because I didn't think to consider asking questions. Meanwhile my ever organized partner here most probably have been jotting down questions ever since he found out."

Ryo ducked his head and Dee was treated to what had started to become rare – Ryo was blushing. Dee leaned over to kiss Ryo's cheek. "But that's one of the things I love about you. If you didn't do things like collect questions, we'd be in deep shit. Oh sorry, Vince."

"No worries. You can't offend me with language. I suggest you start writing them down as they come to you, Dee. Or you can call me or one of the information numbers and ask. There's a line that is 24/7. So if one of you come up with something that is worrying you, no need to stay up all night because you couldn't get to bed worrying over it. Now, while we're at it, there's also contacts for various support groups. Some are for only the carrier fathers, while there are some only for the fathers who are not the carrier. You'll find groups for both of you to attend together. If either or both of you feel the need, do not hesitate. While laws have helped with acceptance, the laws are only ten years old and there are still those who are not very kind to an expectant father. I cannot stress enough to not just bear it like you usually have done with everything else in your life, and suck it up. It will not help during your pregnancy. And Randy, your role will also be stressful even if you are not the one carrying the baby. If either or both of you are the type of men who work things out in your heads, I suggest you consider other alternatives for the next eight months. If you do not already, consider to rely on the other. Even if you find yourself keeping things in for the outside world, trust in each other enough to let the facades crumble when you're alone." Vince stopped when he saw Dee open his mouth. "Yes, Dee?"

"I just thought of a question."

"Go ahead."

"Well, um…. Mind you, I don't know much about how male pregnancy works and all. I just assumed that it was like female ones. I didn't even know I was a carrier until the other day when I was told I might be pregnant."

"By the time you leave today, it won't be much of a mystery. It is not unusual for a male who is not a carrier not to know much more than that they exist. Randy, how much do you know?"

Ryo chuckled. "That they exist, that I found out yesterday that I am one, and that the man I love is carrying our child."

Dee dropped his head a little, but the smile was still evident.

"I love hearing things like that," Vince smiled. "This is one of the benefits of my job. That and seeing a new life come into this world. Since I only looked over Dee's medical record, since he is the pregnant one, so I have to ask you, Randy. I hope you're on birth control. Because two pregnancies at the same time is not a very romantic thing. In fact, it can break relationships because of the added stress."

"I was told there was no need. Dee and I have been together for well over two years and neither one of us thought about birth control. As I found out yesterday, my reason is because while I have the equipment, it doesn't work unless I agree to treatments to change that, with only a 50 chance of being able to conceive," Ryo explained.

"Ah interesting. And Dee, I am curious why it has taken you two years, since judging from your carrier testing, and the reason why we're all here today, you have no problem with the plumbing, so to say," Vince asked.

Dee gawked at the doctor for a moment before resting his elbow on the arm of the chair and covering his face with his hand. "Oh shit," Dee moaned. "Is my wonderful other half as red as I feel I'm going to be?"

"More so, Dee," Ryo replied.

Dee removed his hand and turned his head to find Ryo doing the same thing. They looked at each other and broke out in laughter. Dee indicated the folder Vince held which was his medical record. "That fine nurse who pre-screened me before my exam the day I thought I was seeing a doctor for the flu asked enough questions that I'm surprised it's not in there."

Vince went through Dee's record. "Ah, yes. I see scribble on your check in sheet. Oh! Okay, onward to our next topic then. If you gentlemen are ready, I'll take you on a tour of our facilities. Then Dee will go in for his first exam relating to this pregnancy. During that time, Randy, you can go into our waiting room where there is plenty of material you might want to browse through, or even talk to a counselor, which we find is always a wonderful thing for a new father to do. It'll further prepare you to be there for Dee."

Dee gazed at Ryo with a knowing look. "Two things."

"What's that?" Ryo asked.

"One, get a list of titles so you can get them later, because I don't feel like lugging a ton of books up to the precinct, then back home later tonight in this snow. Two, have fun talking."

Ryo blushed only a little, then laughed. "You wouldn't know me if I didn't," he remarked.

"Don't I know it?" Dee sighed.

They allowed Vince to lead them out of the room. They were shown the examination rooms and equipment, then onto the waiting room for preparation for c-section. There were the preparatory rooms for the father about to give birth, then the delivery rooms, and last, the private rooms for recovery.

"You'll have choices on birth methods, even if there is only a c-section, Dee. Basically a local anesthetic, so you can be awake during delivery, or being out. Either way, Randy can be in the delivery room if he chooses."

"No question I'll be there," Ryo blurted out.

"Because the number of male patients is significantly lower than female, we can provide private rooms to all our new fathers. The rooms have bassinettes so the baby can be with you through most of the day while you are in recovery. Expect to be in for 5 – 7 days, depending on how well you heal from surgery and the conditions of the birth. Randy, because of the private room, you can stay at nights, should you choose."

"No questions he'll be there too," Dee remarked, taking Ryo's hand. He gazed about the room they stood in, his eyes resting on the bassinette. "Oh my God," he whispered. "This is real."

"Yes Dee," Ryo said, squeezing Dee's hand. "It is. It's very real."

"Oh shit!"

Vince started for the door. "I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes. I'll be outside waiting for you."

"Thank you, Vince," Ryo said, going to hug Dee as the doctor left the room, closing the door behind him.

"The fog is really lifting, Ryo," Dee said, hugging Ryo back. "It was feeling a bit dreamlike these last few days, but suddenly it's all getting clearer. Oh my God, Ryo. I'm pregnant!"

Ryo smiled tenderly and kissed Dee. "Yes, Dee. You are. Not exactly what we both would have thought, if we took the time to consider it, but that's the way it happened. And considering the odds, I don't believe in coincidence anymore. There is a reason."

"There sure is," Dee remarked. "Not it's going to change how we feel about Bikky, but we're going to have a child of our own. A little Dee and Ryo combined into one."

"Oh great! I feel sorry for the world then," Ryo said deadpan.

Dee grinned. "Yeah. So do I."

Ryo stared up into Dee's eyes. Gently he placed a hand on Dee's face, strong fingers stroking the smooth skin. "Dee," he said quietly, "we're alone now."

Dee shook his head. "Later, Ryo. Because if I start now, I won't stop. And we do have Dr. Siworski waiting for us. I still have an exam, we still have to get back to work, check out Taft housing. Later, I promise."

Ryo looked at Dee dubiously, but nodded his head. He settled for giving Dee another kiss. "I love you, Dee."

"I love you too, Ryo." He covered Ryo's hand with his and gently removed it. He guided their hands downward to rest on his abdomen. "This is how much I love you, Ryo."

Ryo's eyes glittered with unshed tears. "Don't make me start, Dee."

Dee actually sniffed, squeezing his eyes tightly, a brilliant smile on his face. "I won't. Because if you start, I will."

"Gee, we better get our act together or we can be in some trouble," Ryo remarked, rolling his eyes, getting his control back.

"No shit," was Dee's reply. "Okay are we ready to finish this up?"

"Are you?"

"Definitely. Let's go." He took Ryo's hand and together they went for the door.

Next stop was the nursery, which was situated between both sections of the obstetrics ward. It was explained that the need for separate delivery sections was needed because the soon to be delivering parent's needs would differ between female and male. Once delivered, a new born baby is a new born baby, whether by a tradition mother or a carrier father.

Dee and Ryo had to agree it made sense and they were glad to see all the new born babies being treated the same. Dee, being no stranger to younger children, glanced at the babies behind the glass. Through the years, a baby would show up at the orphanage until it was adopted. Dee had spent time with each one. He had long given up hiding that he had a soft spot for children, especially the younger ones, but as he gazed at the babies before him, all of them having parents to take them home, he was struck with feelings he had never had before. He found himself imaging standing there and staring at his own child. A knot formed in his throat.

He forced himself back into some semblance of control before he made a fool of himself. He had accepted that he'd shed a tear or two every once in a while as his body went through changes, but he could not wait until he was finished here. This was getting ridiculous and he suspected it was the place that kept threatening his self control.

Remembering his talk with Rose, then later what the doctor had told him, Dee knew he would not allow himself to start weeping over everything. If those feelings hit him at an inconvenient time, he would hold it in. Then later, make sure he had time alone with Ryo.

It was time for Dee's exam. Ryo was assured it would be quite a boring exam, as thorough as it was to be and there would not be any landmarks that he would miss. The following exams, he would be welcome to be present for, but this one he would only be in the way. After Ryo grabbed Dee for another kiss that made Dee tingle, he was escorted by an intern to the waiting area, while Vince led Dee toward the examination room.

Not that he had anything to compare it to, but Dee thought it should feel strange that during the exam, him and Vince talked about sports. Vince, Dee discovered, was a rabid Knicks fan. The rapport between doctor and expectant father was complete. Vince Siworski was going to remain his MOP through to delivery, Dee decided. He liked the man's personality and his way of getting to the point with things. Vince did not sugar coat, which Dee could appreciate. It was what he preferred, most probably would need should something arise that would be reason for concern during the pregnancy.

Dee submitted himself to yet another physical exam, along with a series of blood tests and a urine test. He was weighed and along with his muscle mass recorded. Then he was requested to remove his shirt while the doctor poked and prodded his abdomen.

"Well, Dee," Vince stated upon Dee removing his shirt and the doctor's eyes settled on the very well defined rippled abs, "the bad news is you're going to lose them for a few months. The good news is that you can get them back. Sooner than you might believe. It's one of the perks of being in top physical shape upon pregnancy, which so far from what I can see, you are. Once you get the all clear after delivery, you can go into training and they will return faster than it took you to get them the first time."

"You don't say?" Dee asked, running his hand across his hard, defined abs. "That's good to hear. I was afraid I'd end up soft after."

"Once the swell of pregnancy goes down after delivery, your abs will be firm. If you want that six pack again, you'll have to work on that for a couple of months. But unless there's a significant unnecessary weight gain during the pregnancy, you will not be soft."

"Definitely good news," Dee said. His hand stopped and he looked down at it. "There really is a baby in there," he softly said in awe.

Vince laughed. "Yes there is, Dee. During one of your upcoming appointments, you will be able to hear the heartbeat. The one after that, we should be able to see the little tyke with ultrasound. It'll all depend on the uterine sac, which we should be able to see next time. I'm going to hold off you next visit until after Settling."

They continued with the exam. To Dee, the most embarrassing part of the ordeal was when the doctor started to measure his ankles and calves. When Dee asked about it, it was explained to gauge future swelling to determine if signs of concern. Swelling will be expected, but too much or too soon could be reasons for concern. The doctor quickly followed up with stating most cases did not mean danger to the fetus, because any potential problems were quickly corrected before it was dangerous to the fetus or the expectant father.

As Dee started to dress, Vince sat down in a chair and went through the checklist of things Dee would should expect in the next few weeks. Dee learned about how the embryo will settle in his body and about the uterine sac that will thicken and expand. He was told the sac was currently a mucus like film surrounding the embryo at that point. Within the next week or two, it would start thickening and expanding, becoming a temporary uterus where the baby would grow. Dee was told how the carrier organ would work with his digestive tract as the uterine sac formed and between all three organs, a cord would form from the baby to his digestive system.

Dee was amazed at the complexity of what was such a small additional organ he was born with. By the time Vince had finished explaining everything and answering all of Dee's questions, to Dee the miracle of birth had become more amazing. He could not help the feeling of tenderness fill him, knowing it showed on his face by the smirk on his doctor's face, but did not attempt to curb it. He had a warm feeling that he had no intention to lose sooner than he had to.

Dee finally realized some questions he should ask, and thought it was just as well that he asked without Ryo around. In the last year and a half, Ryo was not as shy when talking about sex, and in the last year blushed much less. Also alone, by that point, Dee discovered that Ryo found he got a thrill out of dirty talk during intimate moments – or as a prelude to them. Ever since Dee cried in Ryo's arms the night he told Ryo he was most probably pregnant, Dee did not see any blushes until that day. Had he asked the questions that came to him while Ryo was with him, he was certain Ryo would have been wanting to crawl under the couch or run out of the room. Ryo was still not ready to show too much of their personal relationship to others, and most definitely did not want to share their intimate details.

Dee took advantage of it being just him and the doctor and started to ask questions about sex, if there was anything they should not do. He was assured that for the first few months at least, that they could have sex anyway they liked, assuming they did not try any advanced positions that could be uncomfortable to Dee or the baby. Vince then went into adding that should there by any factors of S&M in their love play that they should proceed with caution. Dee, who was not expecting that addition, found himself in a light blush. They were not into S&M, but did enjoy some submission/dom games once in a while. Oddly enough, even if Ryo had always on the receiving end of the actual act, the submission and domination roles were equally interchangeable between Dee and Ryo. Dee gathered his nerve and explained what they were into and should anything be excluded.

Vince assured Dee that what they done was mild and not extreme and nothing to be concerned about. The basic rule that Dee should follow is that if something hurts, stop. And to use common sense. Vince went on to say that as Dee's pregnancy progressed, if there was any reason he saw to suggest moderation or no sex, he would let Dee know. Until he said otherwise, Dee was given the all clear for a perfectly normal sex life such as the one he enjoyed with Ryo.

Yet as Dee finally left the room not long after to join Ryo in the waiting room, he knew their sex life was not going to be normal again. At least not by the patterns established except for that one stray night. Because after the way Ryo had been acting all day, the way he had started to look at Dee, and the way he would kiss him, Dee knew he wanted a repeat performance.

Preferably that night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Preparing For A Trip

The Unexpected I

Chapter 7

Preparing For A Trip

Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: R, Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

I wish FAKE belonged to me. I especially wish Dee and Ryo _belonged_ to me, but alas they belong to each other – and to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh, along with the rest of the FAKE characters, series and anime. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12/9/05**

Dee's eyes scanned the clusters of people gathered about along the walkways between the buildings, looking for signs of any activities that would be of interest to him and Ryo. Ryo was not far away, down another walkway, but out of Dee's sight as his partner also surveyed the area. They had just come from speaking to the housing detectives for Taft Housing, getting the all clear to look around. The local detectives had also agreed to go through their files for anything that might be of help.

Dee walked along the path, mindful to not slip in the slush, as if he belonged there. In a sense, he did. Places like the public housing development, otherwise known to New Yorkers simply as the projects, were common territory to Dee while growing up. He knew the type of people who lived there, how they thought. While it was Ryo who put up a minimal protest of them dividing up, it was Dee who was usually concerned when his partner was out of his sight in such places. This was not Ryo's element, and while he tried to fit in and did better at it in the years he had been Dee's partner, he still stuck out like an outsider to those who were really looking for anyone that could be a threat. Ryo still was not a street kid by nature. As Ryo had to concede to Dee before they left the car, Dee had to make the same compromise, the one he made every time Ryo went off on his own. It had to be done to cover more ground and to do their jobs. As much as his mind nagged him with worry, he had to constantly remind himself that had Ryo not been able to take care of himself, he never would have made it this far working as a detective for a precinct in a bad neighborhood such as this one.

He sighed inwardly, trudging along his way. Back at the precinct, Dee had exchanged the nicer winter coat he wore to his appointment for the one he kept in the office, which was older and slightly worn. He left the jacket to the suit he wore at the office with his coat. He could not do much about his pants, but at least he did not wear one of his few more expensive suits that day. Hopefully no one would take notice of Ryo's pants under his old coat. He forced his mind off Ryo, knowing that worrying about something that did not happen would not help either of them. He had a job to do.

So far he had not been able to come up with anything. He nodded to those who turned their attention to him as he walked by, eyes taking in everything happening as he passed. He made sure not to make direct eye contact that could be misconstrued as looking for trouble, yet not to divert his eyes indicating that he was prey. He searched faces for anything slightly familiar, or shifty. He approached the crosswalk where he should be meeting up with Ryo, knowing the day was a bust. They were not going to find anything on the drug ring Sinclair was still running from his new base in Los Angeles.

He leaned up against a bench, taking out his cigarettes. He had one in his mouth and started to light it, when he remembered he should not really be smoking. He closed his lighter. Rather than putting the cigarette back in the pack as he usually did, he angrily threw it down into a pile of slushy snow and stamped on it.

"Giving a new meaning to fighting the habit, I see," he heard the familiar voice say from behind him, filled with amusement.

"Goddammit, this is freakin' hard!" Dee growled, turning to face Ryo.

"No one tried to say it was going to be easy," Ryo remarked.

"Yeah. I was hoping the doctor could say otherwise, but…." He sighed heavily. "I take it you're done?"

Ryo nodded. "Quiet around here. Almost too quiet."

"I know what you mean. Let's leave through the maintenance and rec offices," Dee suggested. "It shouldn't take us too far from where we need to hopefully pick up anything that might be useful."

"Good idea." As they started walking, Ryo looked at his watch. "Gee, it'll be past four by the time we get back."

"We'll do a quick check in, then head on home then," Dee replied.

"How are you holding up? Today has been quite a long one."

"Haven't been nauseous since this morning. But I suspect by the time we get home, I'll wanting to lay down a little."

"So do that. I'll take care of dinner tonight. And make sure Bikky is quiet."

Dee smiled his thanks. "I promise not to sleep the whole night away."

"We'll see," Ryo remarked.

They went through a narrow pathway that ran between the two lower buildings of the complex, nestled on one corner among the other buildings that spiraled upward at 15 – 20 stories each. Dee noticed a door of one of the maintenance workshops slightly askew and rust colored markings near the door knob.

"Hmm… Hold on, Ryo," he stated, touching his partner's arm as he stopped.

Ryo stopped and watched as Dee went over to the door. "What is it?" he asked, before starting to follow Dee.

Dee opened the door carefully and as he took a step in the smell hit him. Putting a hand to his mouth, he staggered to lean against the doorframe.

Ryo reached him just in time for Dee to turn facing the outside and leaned over, starting to puke.

"Dee?" Ryo asked, then the stench hit him. Not enough to turn his stomach as violently as it had done to Dee. It was rather mild comparing to other scenes he had been to. With one hand on Dee's back to sooth him, he took out his cell phone and called dispatch.

Dee waved him off as he straightened up, still looking pale, but opening his coat. Ryo had his open as he entered the hallway, ready to draw his gun. Two doors down, he found the cause of the stench. He called back dispatch to report the body he stared at. After assuring that the woman strewn on a ragged couch was dead, and not requiring medical attention, his eyes quickly searched the room before stepping back into the hall. He saw Dee hovering just outside the door, but seemed unable to bring himself to go further. Ryo walked back to join his partner.

"Female, early 20's I'm guessing," Ryo reported his findings to Dee. "It looks like stab wounds."

"Ryo, I'm sorry." Dee started to look angry at himself.

"It's all right, Dee," Ryo assured him. "Why don't you go sit down on the bench over there? There's not much to do right now but wait." He directed Dee toward the bench and got him to sit, while he remained standing.

"That's not what I was hoping to find here," Dee said weakly.

Ryo's mouth was a thin line. "And possibly not even connected. Sinclair's people don't usually play with knives."

"Just great. We stumble across another crime."

"Which belongs to the housing detectives to handle," Ryo pointed out. "Not us. We already have to pass on our other cases. Diana did call and tell us not to plan anything for Sunday on."

"So tomorrow will be re-distributing cases, huh?" Dee asked.

"Looks like that. Which also means once we file our report, we can leave for the night."

"We can always wish," was Dee's glum reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was going on 8 pm by the time they entered their apartment. They had stopped for take out along the way, but Dee insisted he was not hungry. He was holding up well enough, but Ryo could see Dee still had not worked the stench of the dead woman from his system. The smell of the food when they entered their favorite Chinese restaurant around the corner from their apartment caused Dee to wait outside.

They entered the apartment to Bikky complaining about hunger.

Dee went up to the boy and lightly rapped his head with a knuckle. "And you couldn't go into the freezer and microwave something to hold you over?" he asked amused.

"Ow!" Bikky ducked away from Dee. "There wasn't anything I liked in there."

Ryo shook his head, placing the bags on the coffee table. "Bikky, I let you pick out anything you wanted last time we went shopping so there's something for times like this. You can't tell me there's nothing you liked."

"That or the rugrat ate it all up and didn't bother to tell us to replenish it. Now stop your yowling and go get some dishes and silverware. The sooner you get it, the sooner Ryo can start filling plates," Dee said.

Bikky gave him a glare, but went running off into the kitchen anyway.

"You are going to try to eat something, aren't you, Dee?" Ryo asked as Dee dropped wearily down onto the couch.

"I'm not hungry," he insisted again, as he had been all the way from the restaurant. "Save some for me for later. When I can eat and not return it."

"At least have some of the won ton soup."

"Look, it's finally settling down enough that I think I can sleep for a bit. Maybe after I wake up, I'll not only feel better, but will be starving. But right now, I'm heading off into the bedroom, because if I keep smelling this shit it'll get worse again."

Ryo sighed. "Okay, Dee." He watched as Dee stood up again, then pulled the dark haired man to him in a hug. He rubbed Dee's back, enjoying Dee returning the hug.

"Mmm… that feels nice," Dee murmured into Ryo's neck.

"Tell you what. Get some rest, then after you eat, I'll give you more of this," Ryo said, kissing the side of Dee's head.

"That's definitely a deal."

"Oh please!" they heard Bikky moan.

"Oh please yourself," Ryo replied, amused as the two men pulled apart. "You're acting like this is the first time you've seen this. Get over it already, Bikky! You told us you wanted me and Dee to be your fathers. So that's what you got. So deal with everything else."

Dee smiled at Ryo, then shook his head at Bikky with a chuckle. "It's nothing more than what your other friends' parents display," Dee stated. "We leave the hardcore stuff away from your tender virgin eyes."

"Definitely not from my ears," Bikky muttered, but then glanced up, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "But that's not your fault, Dee."

"Bikky!" Ryo gasped, turning red.

Dee laughed. "And you keep insisting you are quiet."

Ryo's eyes narrowed as they set on Dee. "I guess that means, from now on, we'll do… those things when Bikky isn't home."

It was Bikky's turn to laugh at Dee's horrified look. Bikky placed the dishes, silverware and napkins down on the coffee table and started to rummage through the bags. "You know, guys, I can't help teasing you. You're both so easy to get a rise out of." He chuckled as two sets of eyes stared at him. "Anyway, I'm one of the lucky ones, ya know. Most of my friends don't have two parents. And those who do, don't usually have two parents who do anything but fight with each other."

"Ah geez," Dee muttered. "Whatever, Bikky. Thanks. I'm going to lay down for a while."

"Bikky, Bikky, Bikky," was all Ryo said, before he pulled the boy away from the bags and started to take out their food.

Bikky looked back to Dee going to the bedroom, then up to Ryo. "Isn't Dee eating with us?" he asked.

"He needs to rest a little. We had a long day. Obviously longer than we had hoped."

"Must suck to find a stiff at the end of your shift, huh?" Bikky asked, sitting down on the floor, as Ryo started to fill a plate for Bikky.

"Do you always have to be so crude?" Ryo asked. "But yeah. It does. I just hope Dee can eat a little later without it upsetting him."

"Is he going to keep being this way until the baby comes?" Bikky asked, grabbing the plate Ryo held out.

Ryo shook his head. "Sometimes, I guess. More for the next couple of months, so the doctor explained to us. And he may find something that will upset his stomach that we may not notice, or even something that Dee usually loves." He shrugged. "We'll just have to be patient and supportive, Bikky."

"Yeah, I guess." Bikky started to eat his meal, in thought.

Ryo joined him on the floor, and started to eat his own meal after making sure the containers with food still in them were closed.

Halfway through their meal, Bikky broke the comfortable silence as father and son enjoyed their dinner. "Ryo?"

"Yes, Bikky." Ryo looked up at to give him his attention.

"When I can I tell my friends?"

"About?"

"Dee. That I'm going to have a brother or sister?"

"Oh. I didn't really think about that," Ryo stated apologetically. "All we've been thinking about is when to tell our friends and co-workers. I never thought you might be wanting to share the news."

"This is big," Bikky remarked. "Remember Mark? That kid who saw you two when you and Dee started to go out?"

"He was the one that started to give you trouble," Ryo remembered. "Which caused you to start trouble between me and Dee until we got things squared away."

"That's him. Well, he keeps insisting that you'd never last. That two men usually don't."

"That's far from the truth, Bikky. Many men have been married for years. And if that was true, they'd have never granted the adoption process naming both me and Dee as your fathers."

"I know that. Almost everyone knows that, but there are still some people who don't get it. Anyway, once he finds out about the baby, that will teach him."

"Maybe," Ryo mused. "Or he could just become mean again. Like there are still people who don't condone two men loving each other, there's some who are cruel to men who can have babies."

Bikky nodded his head. "Yeah. He probably is one of those. But still, unless Dee's going to stay away from the school, it's going to be obvious at some point. And then people will start adding it all together. You know, Dee and you and all."

"Bikky, how many people at your school knows about us?"

"Not many. Just a few. Most of my teachers say that it's easy to think that because you're both so close, but they also say you have to be that close being partners at police work and all."

Ryo sighed, picking at his food. "The truth is, Bikky, that Dee and I have been trying to keep things between us a secret. Mostly because of work. We didn't want to be separated because normally two people romantically involved can't be partners. In some cases, they can be sent to different precincts. We didn't want that either. But now, I guess the truth is going to come out with Dee having a baby. It'll be hard to hide."

"Dee can always say he's been seeing someone and got knocked up by him," Bikky suggested.

Ryo's fork clattered to his plate and his head sharply snapped up. "I don't think so," Ryo stated firmly.

"Oh. Never mind."

"I'm sorry, Bikky. I guess I don't like that idea. That baby is mine, Bikky and I have no intention to let anyone believe otherwise. People are just going to have to accept that we're really a family. That's all."

"Can you do that, Ryo? I mean, I always thought one of the reasons you insisted on keeping things quiet is that you couldn't admit to it."

Ryo sighed. He had been thinking about the very same thing ever since Dee had told him. It did not take him long to realize it was not a hard decision to make. "Yes, Bikky, I can. I'm ready."

"Okay. I just don't want to see you getting hurt. Or Dee."

"We'll be fine, Bikky. We'll all be fine. Anyone gives you crap about our family situation, you make sure you tell me or Dee. Okay? Don't try to settle it on your own, because I know how that would be."

"It would make it worse, huh?"

"Yeah. It would." Ryo sighed again. "Of course, I still didn't think this through. How about you? Are you able to handle…."

"I got me two dads who love each other and love me. I have a baby brother or sister along the way. I'm a pretty lucky, kid. Like I said, most of my friends don't have that much. So if they can't deal with it, fuck 'em."

"Bikky, language!" Ryo stared at the determined blue eyes staring at him. "But I guess that's the best way to put it, huh, bud?"

Bikky nodded.

"You're probably right, Bikky. It's about time I started saying that myself." He grinned at his son.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! The hot FBI lady called just before you got home. She tried calling your cell when you didn't pick up at the office. She also said she doesn't have Dee's new number."

"Oh geez. I turned it off after I called you saying we were going to be late. And thanks for telling me now, kiddo."

He got up to go over to the phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Dee stepped out of the bedroom, he was greeted by the sounds of a video game, along with Bikky and Ryo's laughter. He walked into the living room to find both on the floor before the television.

Bikky looked up first. "Hey, Dee. Wanna join us? You and Ryo against me, and I'll still whoop your cans."

"Fat chance, bud. Because if Dee plays, I call for SWAT again," Ryo remarked, looking amused.

"No!" Bikky protested and Ryo laughed.

Dee chuckled as Ryo looked up to him. "How are you feeling?"

"A little hungry," Dee replied.

"I put everything in the fridge," Ryo said. "I can always warm you up a plate."

Dee held out a hand to stop Ryo from standing up. "I could get it just as easily. Finish getting your can whooped." He smiled at the two before walking past them to the other side of the living room and into the kitchen.

He returned with the soup heated in a bowl, along with a plate that had some white rice and a small helping of beef with broccoli. After he set the serving tray on the coffee table, he settled down on the couch and contented himself watching Bikky and Ryo play video games.

When Dee pushed his plate away, the soup long gone, Ryo put down the controller. "Okay, Bikky. Time to get ready for bed."

"Aw, Ryo. It's a Friday night!"

"Just like every other Friday night. It's eleven o'clock. Now get going."

"Aw. Okay." He stood up, but stayed still. His eyes went from Ryo to Dee.

"What now?" Dee asked, trying not to show his amusement.

"It's just… ah, it's silly," Bikky remarked.

"What have I always said about that, Bikky," Ryo reminded him gently. "If something is wrong, tell us."

"You're both going away for a few days. It's the first time. I just want to spend some time before you leave. That's all. Silly."

Dee shook his head. "I understand," he said quietly. "Look Ryo and I have to go into work for a couple of hours tomorrow, but we should be back before the morning is over. So if you're up and moving by the time we get back, we'll do something together until you go over to Carol's."

"Can we go to Tad's for lunch?" Bikky asked.

"Uh, yeah," Dee agreed. "Now get moving, midget man."

Bikky said goodnight to Dee and Ryo, then headed for his room.

Ryo shook his head as he put away the components for the game as Dee picked up the remote. He turned off the game and started to surf the channels on the television. "Honestly, Dee. You used to complain about me indulging him too much. Ever since we all moved in together, you've become worse."

"The rugrat had a point, Ryo. We've been away for a few days before, but this is the first time since we moved in as a family. The adoption process is still new to him."

Ryo sat down next to Dee. "And still a little insecure about it all. Now we're going to LA for who knows how long. You're right. Okay, we get back tomorrow, its his day. Provided you're feeling up to it."

Dee leaned against Ryo, placing his arm around his lover to pull him close. "Stop worrying about me," he murmured before nuzzling Ryo's neck.

Ryo took the remote from Dee's hand and placed it on the coffee table. They ended up cuddling on the couch, kissing and enjoying the touch of the other.

Dee pulled away and leaned back against the cushions of the couch. "So did we hear from Diana yet?"

"Yeah. She called just before we got home, so I called her back after Bikky and I ate. It's all set. We fly out from LaGuardia at 9 on Sunday, with a layover in Chicago."

Dee grimaced. "I hate O'Hare," he muttered.

Ryo chuckled. "You only went through O'Hare once, Dee."

"Once was enough. Amazing how even in good weather things can get so screwed up in that airport. I wish we weren't going through there."

"It'll be fine. We're there for only an hour. Basically barely enough time to get from one side of the airport to the other in time for our boarding call."

Dee frowned. "That makes me feel better," he scoffed. "Oh great! That means we'll have to be at the airport by what? 7:30?"

"Seven would be better."

"Obnoxiously early day," Dee muttered. "What a way to spend a day off. Did I mention lately I hate traveling?"

"It's a shame we won't get to do much in sight seeing while we're there," Ryo mused.

"Yeah. Do we have any idea how we're getting Sinclair back if we nab him?"

"FBI will escort him back to New York. We'll just have to make sure we're on both ends of his travels."

"Doesn't sound like fun to me," Dee sighed. "Oh well. I know I woke up not too long ago, but if we're going to start yet another early day tomorrow, I think it's best we call it a night."

Ryo nodded in agreement. "At least get comfortable in bed," he replied.

Dee looked at him, then started to smile. "Oh, is that so? Well, let me take a shower." He leaned over to kiss Ryo again. "I'll see you in bed." He stood up and headed for the bedroom.

Ryo took Dee's dinner dishes into the kitchen to wash them and put them away, before he checked to make sure Bikky was in bed. Dee was out of the shower by then and Ryo took a quick shower. Dee was sitting up, reading a magazine when he entered the bedroom.

Dee's eyes went up as Ryo settled in the bed, placing something on the end table.

"What do we have here?" Dee asked, interested, putting the magazine aside and reaching to kiss Ryo.

"I did promise you a massage earlier. Still interested."

Dee smiled warmly as he pulled Ryo close for a kiss. "You bet."

The night seemed to be going so well. The massage Ryo gave Dee was sensual and he felt Dee responding to it. When Dee was on his stomach, face in the pillow, Ryo realized the moaning had stopped. Ryo checked and saw that Dee had fallen asleep.

With a sigh, sat up against the headboard of the bed and studied Dee. He had to admit he was hoping that they would be able to do more than just kiss and snuggle. For the last week, that was all they had been doing. On the nights that Dee was feeling better, that was. There were a few nights when his lover felt too bad to do even that.

Ryo continued to watch Dee, noting how peaceful and content Dee seemed in his sleep and could not help smiling. He reached out and gently ran his hand through the other's dark, thick hair. So thick, yet so soft and silky, he mused. It was only one of the many things he found he loved about Dee. Sometimes it seemed he could not stop running his fingers through Dee's hair. His mind flashed to his fingers tangled in Dee's hair, while sitting on the couch, with Dee on his knees on the floor and….

Ryo forced that thought from his head. Many times, when Bikky was not home, that was a common occurrence. That or Ryo returning the pleasure. He groaned. He did not need to be thinking things like that at the moment. Not when he had to admit to himself that for him it had been too long and he was horny. From the way Dee had been kissing him all night, he knew Dee was too. Unfortunately, Dee's body needs overrode that.

Ryo remembered why. Dee's body was going through changes so it could carry the child growing within him. Their child. Ryo shook his head, still unable to believe it was happening, yet filled with so much love and joy.

Knowing he was not going to get to sleep anytime soon, and not wanting to wake Dee up, he covered his lover, planting a soft kiss on his forehead, then left the bedroom.

Ryo decided to take another shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry to say the lemon was not meant to happen in this chapter. So far there's only one lemon written in all of Part 1. That's because when I started to write this fic, I intended to post only here on FFN, despite not being happy with the changes they made since FFN started up. So I wrote this story with tastes of lime. The lemon came as an after thought between chapters. If the lemon chapter gets posted here, it most probably will be chopped up badly. We'll see.

That said, once again -- thank you for the lovely reviews. I'm finding much enjoyment writing this fic, and I'm glad someone else is enjoying the results. It means a lot to me. Thank you!


	8. An Interlude

The Unexpected I

Chapter 8

An Interlude

Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: NC-17, LEMON, Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

I wish FAKE belonged to me. I especially wish Dee and Ryo _belonged_ to me, but alas they belong to each other – and to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh, along with the rest of the FAKE characters, series and anime. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**12/10/05**

Saturday went by way too fast. Dee and Ryo surprised everyone by showing up at the precinct on what was supposed to be a day off bright and early at 7 am. Going through their cases and redistributing them went smoothly, as well as collecting more information on the Sinclair case, with thanks to the housing detectives they spoke to the other day. Commissioner Rose had the day off, but Chief Smith was in, so they went into the Chief's office for a briefing, going over their travel plans and some of the information that Diana had sent them. When done, they went over the cases that they had redistributed with Chief. They left the office with Chief wishing them a safe and successful trip and telling them to call him at any time if they needed. He particularly stressed that to Dee.

They left by ten and when they got home, Bikky was just starting to move about the apartment. Dee and Ryo started to make breakfast, pulling Bikky in to help. They ended up making quite a mess, along with a delicious breakfast, thanks to the mini-food fight Bikky and Dee started, and Ryo found himself joining in.

They spent most of the day indoors, since it was cold. Except for a little nausea, Dee seemed to be having a good day, even if he did start to grump and growl at times when he put his unlit cigarette away when he really wanted to smoke it. When they left the apartment to go to 14th street later that afternoon to have dinner at Tad's, Ryo watched Dee give in, with the expected results after. Ryo found himself encouraging Dee, knowing what his lover had gone from. It was Dee's first smoke all day, since he had managed to somehow do without his wake-up smoke, along with only one cup of coffee that morning.

They returned from their dinner at the inexpensive fast service steakhouse, which despite the prices served good quality meals. Bikky was in his room, getting packed for his stay with Carol, while Dee and Ryo started their packing for the next day. After Bikky said goodbye to Dee, Ryo took him over to Carol's. The plan was for him to stay there until Tuesday night. Then if needed, he would go over to the orphanage, under Mother's care until Dee and Ryo returned.

They had finally finished the last of their packing. Dee settled down on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

"Tired?" Ryo asked, moving to get comfortable next to Dee.

"Not really. Conserving energy," Dee replied, smiling at Ryo.

It was the smile that Ryo knew very well. He wasted no time closing the space between them. After a long, delightful kiss, Dee broke the kiss to catch his breath. His hands were running down Ryo's back. He nuzzled Ryo's neck, then moved to his ear.

"I know what you want," Dee whispered in a sexy tone in Ryo's ear. "I can see it in your eyes all yesterday and today. We said it wasn't the last time, and I hope that's true. Because I want it too, baby."

Ryo let out a moan from the combination of what Dee's lips were doing to his ear as Dee whispered to him and the words. "God yes, Dee," he sighed, his head moving so that he could reach Dee's neck. He felt Dee undoing the buttons on his shirt.

He pulled Dee's shirt from his jeans, managing to open the top snap of his fly in the process. Dee grinned at the double move on Ryo's part. Ryo grinned back and as his hands undid the buttons of Dee's shirt, he took his lover's mouth for another kiss. He felt Dee's hands glide across his chest, fingers circling his nipples. He moved his mouth to cover Dee's face with butterfly kisses as his own hands started to explore his partner's body. He started with Dee's chest, careful not to center on the nipples. His fingers danced lightly across Dee's chest, then his hands moved up to go under the shirt onto Dee's shoulders. His hands kneaded and his fingers probed the flesh until he felt it yield more to his touch.

Dee had started to lean back against the pillows, his hands running down along Ryo's sides, then moving to his back. Ryo smiled more as he bent his head, allowing his mouth to follow the same path his hands had taken, before returning to Dee's chest, his tongue lapping at one nipple, then the other, as Dee gasped at the sensation. Ryo's hand roamed down along one side, mindful of the sleek planes of Dee's body. As his teeth lightly clamped down on a nipple and tugged playfully, his hand moved to Dee's abdomen.

His breath caught as he realized where his hand was. He gave the other nipple the same attention before lifting his head to kiss Dee again, before his mouth traveled down Dee's neck, suckling the smooth flesh, causing Dee to whimper in pleasure. Dee's hands tightened on his back, fingers digging in, before moving along again. Ryo moved to the junction of neck and shoulder. At that point, he paid more attention, creating a small red mark, aware of Dee's moaning, telling him that Dee was enjoying himself. Dee's hands were now stroking his side. Ryo moved along the neck to the other side and up.

Another kiss, their tongues prodding and entwining, the passion deepening. Dee's hands had moved to his hair, running his fingers through Ryo's brown waves. As they pulled apart, Ryo gazed deep into Dee's green eyes.

"I love you, Dee. I love you so much," he whispered.

Dee's smile was beautiful as his eyes met Ryo's. He licked his lips. "Show me how much," Dee said in a husky tone.

Ryo moved so that one of Dee's legs was between his as he proceeded to fulfill Dee's request with hands and mouth. Dee had decided to lay back and enjoy what Ryo was doing to him. He licked his lips and moaned.

Ryo's mouth was moving downward until his tongue lapped up the first of Dee's rippled abs. His breath caught again as one of his hands moved across the planes and angles of his loved one's abdomen.

"Holy shit, Dee," Ryo proclaimed incredulously, his hands still caressing the smooth skin.

He heard Dee chuckle. "I guess that makes three of us then," he remarked. "First me, then Bikky. But yeah, holy shit." He smiled warmly at Ryo as his fingers ran through the silky strands of Ryo's brown hair.

"Oh God." Ryo closed his eyes against the building emotions overcoming him. "Wow!" His hands were still gently touching, fingers stroking softly. He proceeded to bestow kisses on every inch of Dee's abdomen.

"Damn," Dee sighed, his fingers once again running through Ryo's hair, stroking Ryo's neck, then his shoulder, before going back to his hair. Ryo moved one of his hands to grasp one of Dee's questing hands and their fingered entwined. "I'm feeling very, very loved."

"I hope so," Ryo chuckled. "Because that's how I'm feeling right now."

Dee's fingers ran to the front of Ryo's hair, going through his bangs. "How about showing me more and seeing if you still feel equal?"

"I can do that," Ryo smiled, lifting his hand. He lifted their clasped hands to kiss Dee's, before releasing it so that he could use both his hands for the task of opening Dee's fly, while his mouth went back to making Dee writhe and moan.

Dee lifted his hips to help Ryo pull down his jeans. Ryo maintained his trail of kisses to cover the skin along the waistband of Dee's briefs, then along the material. He blew his hot breath on the bulge beneath the blue cotton material. Dee gasped, his fingers digging into the bedspread beneath him, bucking his hips.

"You know, Ryo," Dee stated, his voice raspy with passion. "I can appreciate taking it slow and all, but it's been too freakin' long." It was almost pleading.

"Really?" Ryo asked, moving so that he could further discard the faded denim material. His mouth moved beyond the briefs and started to nuzzle the inside of Dee's thighs.

"Yeah."

"So, you're saying?"

"I know this is killing you too, Ryo. Go for it."

"It is. But I have this wonderful…" he nibbled on the flesh under his lips, "patient…" another nibble in a nearby spot, "lover…" He moved onto the other thigh, "who taught me…" another nibble, "how to be…" his head moved so that his mouth covered the straining bulge in the briefs again, his tongue lapping the twitching organ beneath…"patient." His hands reached for the band of Dee's briefs and pulled them down.

Dee had been writhing and moaning. Ryo could tell Dee was close.

Ryo got onto his knees, his hands again caressing Dee's abdomen. "Are you this ready for me?" he asked.

"Hell, yes, Ryo. Dammit, stop teasing."

Ryo stared at him with a grin.

"Shit Ryo. Fuck me already!"

"I love hearing you say that," Ryo smiled. "Want to help me here?" he asked, moving to kneel alongside Dee. He turned to the nightstand and opened the drawer to pull a tube out.

Dee sat up, his hands going for Ryo's pants. His pace in removing Ryo's jeans was more frantic. Dee crawled up to his knees as he tugged at the jeans, causing Ryo to flop backward. His shorts went with the jeans and soon he had Dee between his legs, head down, causing Ryo to moan until he had to pull Dee's head up.

"Keep going like that and we won't be able to do what we both want," he warned Dee, his voice laced deep with passion.

Ryo sat up as Dee pulled back on his knees. With his arms, he urged Dee closer and as their arms went around the other, they indulged in a long, deep kiss.

"Which way, Dee?" he asked after the kiss.

Still holding onto him, Dee fell backward, taking him down to cover his lover. "This way," Dee replied, his hands now gliding over Ryo's lower back and ass, before moving up along his back.

"Let me know if I need to stop or go slow," Ryo requested as he reached for the tube and opened it.

"Whatever," Dee moaned.

Ryo positioned himself so that he could carefully prep Dee, while he covered his dark haired lover's chest with kisses. Dee was not joking about being ready. His teeth clamped down on a nipple. Dee cried out and wiggled his hips.

"God yes, that feels good," Dee sighed then threw his head back. Dee bucked his hips again and pushed down on the fingers frantically. Ryo wasted no time further prepping Dee.

With his other hand, Ryo prepared himself. He let out a gasp himself, knowing that this was not going to last long. Both he and Dee were in no state to prolong things and play games. That usually happened if they found themselves having to wait more than a few days. Ryo's excitement increased, finding himself for the second time in the role that Dee usually took. From the look in Dee's glazed eyes as he muttered encouragements, he was just as excited at the reversal of their roles.

Ryo moved to position himself between Dee's legs, carefully drawing his partner's legs up. Dee hooked his arms behind his knees, making it easier for Ryo to position himself. His eyes meeting Dee's, he entered the man beneath him. He could not stop his moan as he heard Dee mutter blissfully.

He felt when Dee was ready, but checked anyway. "Ready?" he asked.

"Do it," Dee responded anxiously.

"Dee! Careful," he warned, forcing himself back from the impending eruption that Dee had almost caused.

"Sorry," Dee chuckled. "Take us home, baby," he whispered.

"As you wish," Ryo replied, leaning down to take Dee's mouth in a kiss as he started to slowly thrust inside Dee. He was tossed on which made him feel better – having Dee moving inside of him, or him moving inside of Dee. That this was only the second time their lovemaking had him on top, he was certain gave this a bit more edge, with the newness of being on this side. He gazed down at Dee's face, saw the glitter in green eyes, swore he almost saw the stars he was certain that Dee was seeing.

Dee was panting as they indulged in another fiery kiss. He encouraged Ryo to bring them both to sweet completion.

Ryo was past the point of being too happy to oblige. He took Dee's mouth for yet another deep, passionate kiss.

Ryo himself right at the point of no return. Dee was close too, but not close enough. He wanted Dee on that edge before he let himself go.

Dee's fingers dug into his shoulders.

That was all Ryo could stand. The universe exploded on Ryo. When his lover let out a cry telling he was feeling the same, Ryo shuddered again, crying out too.

Ryo reached out with a hand to balance himself and keep from landing hard on top of Dee. Dee was not helping, his fingers still digging into his shoulders, pulling him down. Somehow he managed to gently cover Dee, both hands capturing Dee's head. The first kiss still had some of the urgency of the orgasms they were coming down from, then the subsequent kisses started to get gentle with the laziness of contentment.

As Ryo rolled off of Dee to gather him in his arms, he heard Dee state blissfully, "Crap, Ryo. I am not waiting another five weeks."

Ryo laughed. "Neither am I," he assured Dee, kissing his nose. Dee moved his head so that their foreheads touched. They gazed into the other's eyes. No words were needed, it was all in their glittering eyes, deep mysterious brown and smoldering jade, to know how the other was feeling. It was moments like this that Ryo loved. It had become almost a ritual for them to speak without words, allowing their eyes to reflect the depth of love, during the afterglow.

Ryo swore this time was more intense, deeper. Once again, as he got lost in jade pools glittering with love, he fell in love with Dee all over again. He decided that he was going to stop counting the times he felt that, because he had a feeling over the next few months at least, it would be hard to keep count.

Still, it had to be spoken. Ryo's voice broke the silence. "I love you so much, Dee."

"Love you too, Ryo," Dee replied, sleepily. His eyelids started to droop.

Ryo gathered Dee closer to him, holding him like the precious treasure Dee was to him. He kissed Dee's forehead. "Sleep, love. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Mmm…. At least it's warmer in LA," Dee stated, snuggling down into Ryo's arms. He rested his head against Ryo's chest, near where Ryo could still feel his heart beating strongly despite finally calming down from the powerful orgasm of not long before. Dee still did that to him, even after all these years.

Dee's eyes were closed, his breathing evening as he surrendered to sleep. Ryo attempted to stay awake longer, to enjoy the simple pleasure of holding Dee, watching his lover sleep, but sleep took him soon after.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Okay, this is a short chapter. A short citrus chapter. Enjoy! Especially for those of you who were waiting for it. I hope it was worth the wait. This is chopped for FFN – badly chopped. The uncensored version can be found at and AdultFanfiction. net.

And once again, those of you who reviewed – you're awesome! I'm glad you find I'm keeping Dee and Ryo in character, especially Dee. It is my intent throughout this fic. I hope I can manage it. It's one thing to think you're doing it, and another to hear it from others. And I'm happy that the 'Carrier' concept works for others than just myself.

Thanks so much!

HUGS


	9. Onto Los Angeles

The Unexpected I

Chapter 9

Onto Los Angeles

Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: R, Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

I wish FAKE belonged to me. I especially wish Dee and Ryo _belonged_ to me, but alas they belong to each other – and to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh, along with the rest of the FAKE characters, series and anime. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

12/11/06

Despite being a very early day, it had been a good day so far. Even facing having to travel most of the day, it still was off to a great start. Ryo had awaken in a great mood, despite finding himself alone in the bed. He did not worry more than a few minutes, for as he got out of the bed, putting on a robe and approached the bedroom door, instead of hearing the feared sound of retching, he heard the shower instead. Checking the time, Ryo determined they had time for a double shower. So he took off his robe and surprised Dee, who had no problem finding himself suddenly sharing the shower.

Dee admitted to feeling pleasantly sore that morning, but he was sore nonetheless. Ryo found himself once again setting the pace, but in their accustomed roles. He did not need Dee to be aching unnecessarily during their travels. They dressed and grabbed their luggage, intending on grabbing breakfast at the airport, since they would have time to kill. They only waited five additional minutes for the cab Ryo had called the day before for to arrive and drive them over into Queens to LaGuardia airport.

After the curbside check in, they stopped so Dee could smoke. Ryo remained quietly by his side, knowing how Dee felt about air travel. He did not like it. It would not stop Dee, and he usually disguised his discomfort well, but Ryo would notice by the increased smoking before entering the airport. Even thought Dee had admitted having one before his shower, Ryo saw the fight in Dee's eyes as he uneasily smoked his cigarette. Ryo was actually pleasantly surprised when Dee put his half smoked cigarette out.

"Enough," Dee had muttered, stabbing it out angrily.

Ryo smiled, daring to touch Dee's arm in support. Dee lifted his eyes to meet Ryo's, then smiled. Together they entered the airport.

Going through the security check point did not take long. They both had figured it, being early on a Sunday morning, but did not want to take chances. They strolled along the airport to the food court concourse and had a nice leisurely breakfast. They talked, laughed and shared loving smiles.

At one point, Dee's eyes settled behind Ryo, appearing lost in thought. Carefully Ryo turned, as if searching for someone and noticed what had Dee's attention. A man, obviously well into pregnancy, sitting with his significant other. The two had no problems with displaying affection as they ate their breakfast, despite some stares that Ryo would have felt uncomfortable if it was him receiving them.

It did make him pause to think. There would be a time when Dee would be so obviously pregnant as the man Dee watched with interest and curiosity. Ryo reminded himself he had to start getting used to those stares, learn how to let them roll off him more than he already had. Because he was damned if he would do anything to deny being the proud father of Dee's baby.

Or the proud significant other to Dee.

He reached out to run a finger along Dee's arm. "What's on your mind, love?" he asked.

Dee shook his head, taking his attention from the couple behind Ryo down to the finger running along his jacket sleeve. He glanced up in question at Ryo. An airport was not considered one of what Ryo considered a safe zone to show affection.

Ryo merely smiled lovingly at Dee. "Just trying something new," he stated.

"Really?" Dee asked in curiosity.

"More later. What were you thinking just now?"

"Not much. Just feeling sorry for the poor guy if he's traveling. He's got to be seven, eight months." Dee chuckled ruefully. "And hoping he's not on our flight and deciding to go into labor."

"Let's hope not, Dee," Ryo remarked, concerned. His eyes settled on Dee.

"Stop worrying," Dee assured him. "We're going to be fine. All of us. Baby included."

"You're right," Ryo agreed. "Because I won't allow anything else."

Dee leaned forward, arms resting on the table on each side of his empty platter. "You know, I'm really starting to like this side of you. Unfortunately, it also causes certain reactions that we can't do anything about until sometime tonight."

"Behave Dee," Ryo warned, but laughed. "As much as I'm hoping otherwise, we're both probably going to be too tired to do much more than sleep once we can fall into bed tonight."

"Maybe," Dee said, his eyes glittering. "Are we ready to go to our gate?"

"Yeah."

"Can we stop so I can get an eggnog latte? Decaf, of course. I'll even allow you to have real caffeine around me." Dee winked at him.

Ryo laughed. "Sure. Just don't let Mother know about my coffee, because she'd yank my ear off."

Dee busted out in laughter. "Yeah, she would. I won't tell. Let's go."

As how they walked down the street toward the medical center the day before, Dee found himself walking with Ryo's hand on his back. On the escalator up to the level their gate was at, Dee noticed it was practically empty. So he took a chance and leaned over to steal a quick kiss from Ryo. He got a surprise when the hand touching his back went around his waist as Ryo gave him a longer kiss.

"Wow!" Dee remarked after the kiss.

"We're almost there, Dee. Watch out."

"Oh yeah. Right."

At the gate, they settled down with their drinks and sorted out sections of the newspaper. They sat next to each other, leaning to touch slightly as they read, waiting for the boarding call for their flight.

It almost felt more like a vacation, or even going off onto a honeymoon, Ryo thought, than heading out to Los Angeles for business.

It all started going to hell when they took off. Dee looked slightly pale as the plane climbed to cruising altitude. Ryo reached into his pocket and pulled out the individual packets of crackers he had grabbed while in the food court and handed one to Dee.

"Think you can hold on until we can stand up?" Ryo asked Dee in concern. He pressed his hand against Dee's slightly clammy cheek and frowned.

"Don't have much a choice," Dee remarked, opening the packet. He put a cracker in his mouth, then reached out to the back of the seat in front of him. "Good thing they have these," he said, pulling out an air sickness bag. "I'm trying not to use it."

"Hold onto it just in case," Ryo said, caressing Dee's cheek. Dee pressed into the hand. Ryo could not stop himself from putting his arm around Dee's shoulder. "Just as soon as we level, I'll go ask for some ginger ale."

Dee shook his head. "I could wait until they come around with the snack cart."

"I don't think so." Ryo's tone left no room for further argument on the matter.

Dee simply smiled. "Whatever makes you feel better."

Ryo gently kissed Dee's cheek. "I want you to feel better, love."

"I am a little. Thank you."

Before they came to final approach for Chicago, the weather was bad, but not enough to turn the plane around or prevent it from preparing for final approach. The ride got bumpy and Dee ended up using several of the air sickness bags. The flight attendants had set him up with some extra ginger ale, crackers and some unsalted peanuts. They told Ryo that should during the final approach into O'Hare airport if Dee needed anything, Ryo should notify them. Ryo was not sure if there was much more they could do other than the attempt at making Dee as comfortable as possible and getting him to drink water and ginger ale, but was glad knowing he would not have to sit there feeling as useless as he while the plane was climbing up to cruising altitude.

Dee had managed to doze off for fifteen minutes before the ride got rough. He clenched onto Ryo's hand, his head resting against Ryo's as they went into final approach. Dee looked terrible by the time they landed and Ryo had to help him off the plane. Ryo settled Dee in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs at the gate where they got off the plane, planning on taking the chance of sitting there for 15 minutes, in hopes Dee would be able to move without feeling violently ill again.

It was ten minutes in the wait that Ryo happened to look up at the flight schedule. He checked for their flight to Los Angeles, to make sure it was still on time. He dared to hope it would be a little late, to give Dee time to settle. What Ryo saw was not what he was hoping for.

"Dee, will you be alright if I just go over to the counter?" he asked, hoping to keep his voice normal.

"Sure. What's wrong?"

Ryo smiled at him. "Nothing much. Just that you might have some time to get over this flight before having to get on another. I'll let you know as soon as I find out more." He stood up to walk over to the counter.

"Okay." Dee's voice sounded small.

Ryo turned back to the man sitting. "Dee?"

"Just hurry."

"Of course, love."

Ryo stepped up to the counter, and waited impatiently for the people in front of him to stop arguing with the person behind the counter. Some people were born to fight, he thought, hoping they would take their issues somewhere else. These airline people had a job just like the rest of them and did it to the best of their abilities. Why people had to make their jobs more difficult when something was out of their control, Ryo had no idea.

He was soon to find out.

The woman behind the counter patiently explained to Ryo about their flight being canceled. She gave him a phone number to call to get out their new flight information. She told him he could use any courtesy phone.

At first it did not seem terribly bad to Ryo. A mild inconvenience, yes, but as he thanked the woman and turned to leave the counter, his mind was already in action. A later flight would give Dee time to settle from the last one. While they waited, he would try to get Dee to eat something and drink more water. He would also have time to pick up some items to have on hand during take off.

He returned to Dee, who was watching him approach.

"What's up?" Dee asked. "I noticed our flight is canceled."

"It is. I was told we're on a later flight." Ryo raised the paper with the phone number on it. "I'm to call this number for our new flight information."

Dee let out a sigh of relief. "I can't say I'm sorry about that. Except for that meaning it'll be much later before we can settle in LA."

"Yeah. I'm thinking the same thing. Look, I'm going over to that courtesy phone and find out when we're getting out of here."

"Nice line there."

"I'm not surprised. It looks like a couple of other flights were canceled too." Ryo studied Dee. "Feeling any better?"

"A little. I'm sure once I'm on the ground long enough, I'll be fine."

"Good." Ryo reached out to caress Dee's cheek. "You're still a little clammy, but much better." He smiled gently at Dee. "Sit here while I make the call. Be back soon, love."

Dee nodded and touched Ryo's hand before it left his face. Ryo watched Dee lean back in his chair and close his eyes. Keeping his eyes on Dee and their carry-ons, Ryo waited his turn on the line to use the courtesy phone.

While he waited, he started to make a mental note. They would stop at Starbuck's first and get some tea and water for Dee. Then there should be a gift store he could pick up a couple of cans of ginger ale, so he had it right with him should Dee need it during ascent. He'll get Dee to eat, and pick up some snacks to have on hand.

When it was his turn, he spoke pleasantly into the phone. "Hello. I'd like to get new flight information for Randy MacLean and Dee Laytner."

"Who is this speaking?" the harried voice on the other side asked.

"This is Randy MacLean. We're traveling together on business and I thought it best to make one call."

"Oh, no problem, Mr. MacLean. You are on flight 347, departing Chicago O'Hare for LAX at 12:45 pm, and Mr. Laytner is on flight 356, departing Chicago O'Hare at 2:15 pm."

"Wait a minute," Ryo stated, fighting back the feeling of dread. "We're traveling together, so how did we end up on different flights?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. MacLean. We are trying the best we can to get all passengers from canceled flights out this afternoon before the weather takes a worse turn."

"Look, you don't understand."

"I do, Mr. MacLean. It's the best we can do. You can wait for Mr. Laytner in LAX. His flight should be arriving only one hour after yours."

"That's not the point, lady," Ryo snapped. "My partner, he's not feeling well and leaving him to travel alone right now is not an option. Surely there's someone traveling alone on one of our flights that you can switch so we can travel together."

"I'm sorry, Mr. MacLean, but I am only giving out the information I have access to."

"Well, who can I speak to, to make a change?"

"I'm afraid that would be difficult. The flight manifests are already approved."

"I don't give a damn about that! I asked who I can speak to."

"Mr. MacLean…."

"Tell me, dammit!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible."

Ryo noticed the agitated people waiting behind him. As a boarding call went out for a flight, several people behind him glanced anxiously or glared at Ryo, fearing it could be their flight. He ignored them. "Let's make this short and sweet. I don't want excuses, I don't want to hear how impossible it is. Now you tell me who I can speak to, or you can get your supervisor on the line and he or she better be damn more knowledgeable on answering simple questions."

The woman on the other side sighed. "You can speak to an airline representative."

"And you are?"

"Sir, you need to speak to someone in reservations. Either at a ticket counter or you can call our toll free number from a regular phone."

"Fine. Thank you!" Ryo slammed the phone down.

He turned to look over where he had left Dee to find his partner sitting up and staring at him in concern. He realized only then that he had gotten quite loud as the phone call went on.

"What's wrong?" Dee demanded as Ryo came over to stand before him.

Ryo shook his head angrily. He looked down at Dee, realizing he would not be helping Dee by snapping at him. He forced a smile on his face. "The good news is you have another two hours on the ground," he told Dee.

Dee peered up at Ryo suspiciously. "Don't patronize me, Ryo. You know better. Get to the bad news."

"Bad news is…." Ryo shook his head again. "I leave in about an hour or so."

"What?"

"They put us on different flights, Dee!"

"How can they do that?"

Ryo caught the flash in Dee's eyes when he mentioned the different flights. It was gone as soon as it appeared, but it was enough to boost Ryo's determination to correct the situation. At any cost.

"Stay here, Dee," Ryo requested. "I'm going to see what I can do about getting us on the same flight." He turned and left Dee still sitting before his partner could say anything else. As he strode toward the counter, he took out his wallet.

"Ryo!" Dee called out.

Ryo ignored Dee and continued to the thankfully empty counter. He stopped before the man there, meeting his eyes.

"How may I assist you today, sir?" the CSR asked.

He suddenly felt Dee standing next to him. "I'm Detective MacLean, of the NYPD and his is Detective Laytner. We're traveling on police business and we need to travel together. Is there any flight I can purchase two tickets to Los Angeles leaving today?"

"I'm sorry, Detective. We're booked solid until tomorrow morning. Overbooked in fact.

"But we need…." Ryo started to protest.

"I suggest talking to your superiors then, Detective MacLean."

"We're on it," Dee affirmed, touching Ryo's arm. "Come on. Let's give Diana a call and see what she can do for us." Dee looked back at the CSR. "Besides, that guy looks like the Chicago police don't scare him, never mind some travelers from the NYPD."

"You're probably right. Sit tight, Dee. We're going to leave this airport together," Ryo affirmed.

Dee opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. What he wanted to say would not be the right thing to say to Ryo. But he thought it anyway. 'I hope you're right.' He noticed Ryo studying him. "Just call Diana," he suggested. "See if we can get a flight tomorrow morning. Then once we settle that, we can get a hotel room and just settle down for the day."

"You're right. I'm probably making a bigger deal out of it, huh?

Dee gave Ryo a smile. "Nice to know you care that much," was his reply.

They sat down as Ryo called Diana on his cell phone.

"Hi Ryo," Diana greeted. "I supposed you're calling with your new flight information?"

"Huh? How do you know?" Ryo asked.

"I checked the flight status online and noticed the flight was canceled."

"Yeah, it was. Look, Diana, we have a problem. They scheduled me and Dee for different flights out today."

"That doesn't seem to be a problem," Diana replied.

"It is. Dee didn't take well to the flight here," Ryo said carefully. "And I really don't want him to deal with a longer flight on his own."

"Ryo, are you sure Dee is all right?" Diana asked, sounding concerned. "I mean, should he be working?"

"It's touch and go when he isn't feeling well," Ryo stated. "But it's not all the time and he is able to do his job. Flying just doesn't agree with him right now."

Diana sighed. "You're going to hate me, Ryo. I really wish I had another answer for you, but I don't. As of last night, word has it that Sinclair is aware of us closing in on him and ready to move again. I need you both here tonight. Even if it means two flights. I need you both, or at least one of you here, ready to move first thing tomorrow morning, if needed."

"Diana," Ryo started, with an edge in his voice. "I need to get Dee and I on the same flight."

Dee grabbed the cell phone from Ryo. "Diana, Ryo's flight leaves first. And he needs to be heading over to his gate. I'm just a little slow right now, but I'll make sure he gets on the flight."

"Dee, what the hell is going on? What's happening with you?"

Dee laughed. "I'm touched with your concern. Really, I'm fine. I just got hit with one of those things and it knocks me on my ass at times."

"So there's really nothing serious? Honestly Dee?"

"Honestly, Diana. So let me hang up here and get Ryo to his gate. I'll see you when I get to LA. And take care of Ryo for me when he gets there."

"I will, Dee," Diana laughed.

Dee hung up the phone, aware of Ryo's intense glare. Dee shrugged. "We could always tell her," he said.

"We will. When we're both there. Speaking of. Let me see where our flights are leaving from."

"I can handle walking now," Dee assured Ryo, standing up and bending to pick up his carry-on.

"Here, Dee, let me."

"Ryo! I can handle this. Please. Now just calm down, baby. I'm not going to end up raising this kid and Bikky alone because you gave yourself a stroke or something."

Ryo's eyes met Dee's. "I'm sorry. I can't help being worried at times. I know you're not crippled. But I also worry that sometimes you also have to prove to yourself that you're still a man."

Dee ran his hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back off his face. "I'm trying not to be that bad. Really, if I know I can't handle something, I'll tell you. I promise. I couldn't do that to you, Ryo. We're going to get through this together. Right?"

"Right." Ryo looked at Dee, then reached out to pull him close for a hug. "I love you, Dee," he whispered.

Dee's eyes were wide, suddenly finding himself in Ryo's arms in the middle of a busy airport. He shook off his shock to reply, "You know I love you too. Now c'mon. Let's get to where you should be."

Ryo and Dee walked over to one of the timetables on a wall. Ryo took out his notepad to look at the flight numbers. "Okay, my flight is 347, leaving from Gate K11, and yours is 356, gate L7."

Dee quietly looked up at the gate they were standing near. L5. Which would mean they would have to walk through most of that concourse and over to the K concourse and down to the far end. Then Dee would have to walk back to the spot they were and go past for two gates.

Ryo stared at the airport map, then back to his notes. "This is not happening! No way! I'm not going to have you walk across the entire friggin' airport because a bunch of idiots can't understand traveling together."

"Ryo," Dee sighed patiently. "We can stand here and argue airport logistics until it's time for you to get on that plane. Or we can start walking so we have time for me to stop if needed. But we both know we're going to do the right thing. It's only for a few hours. Before you know it, we'll be in Los Angeles and checking into our hotel."

Ryo stared at Dee. He tried to glare at his dark haired partner. "You know, Dee, I really hate it when you make sense."

Dee laughed. "You only hate it when you're not making sense."

Ryo touched Dee's arm, smiling at him. "You're good for walking?" he asked. When Dee nodded, Ryo said, "Come on then."

They walked over to the concourse Ryo was to depart from. Along the way, they had stopped so Dee could get a bottle of water and something for them to eat.

Just before they got to the gate, Ryo got another burst of energy in attempting to change their travel plans and insisted on trying one more thing. He took out his cell phone and called all the airlines that flew out of O'Hare, inquiring about purchasing two tickets on the same flight for that day. He hung up from the final call, muttering a string of blistering curses.

"Damn Ryo. If people can do all that, we wouldn't need each other," Dee joked weakly. He hated seeing Ryo like that, and felt guilty that it was because of him. He wanted to put a smile on Ryo's face, keep him happy. Not see him growling and grumping and about to go off on someone for looking at them the wrong way. "Ryo, I'm going to be fine," he tried to assure his partner. "Just cool down so I can stop worrying about you. 'Cause I am, you know." Dee could not stop his bottom lip from sticking out and quivering, despite his attempt to play it cool and ignore whatever sickness still refused to let go of him.

Ryo glanced at Dee's face and his fell. "Ah shit. I'm sorry, Dee."

"Go get checked in. Okay? Then we can sit down, eat our lunch and have some quality time before we have to go running all over LA with Diana and her people."

"We won't have Diana with us at night," Ryo assured Dee with a gentle smile. "All right. I'll get checked in."

As Ryo waited behind the person at the counter, he noticed that person was buying a ticket for his flight. The man stepped away, ticket in his hand, and Ryo stepped up, his mood changing for the worst abruptly. "I'd like to check in and buy an additional ticket for this flight," he stated, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I'm sorry, sir. We have no more seats available."

"But you just sold that guy one!" he exclaimed, losing his temper.

"It was the only seat available."

"I was told before that there weren't any seats for this flight. Now you just went and sold one?" Ryo insisted.

"There was a last minute cancellation, sir," the airline representative explained patiently.

"How long ago?" Ryo demanded.

"Less than five minutes ago. That gentleman has been waiting for a seat to open on a flight to Los Angeles since this morning."

Ryo was about to blow up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Immediately he knew who it was and felt it keep him from shouting.

"Is there any possibility of another cancellation?" Dee calmly asked.

The man looked at Dee's hand on Ryo's shoulder, then at Ryo, before answering Dee. "Mr. MacLean is the last passenger needed to check in."

"What about on flight 356?" Ryo asked.

The airline representative check the computer. "Only one passenger is yet to check in for his boarding pass."

Dee sighed and took out his wallet. He presented his ID, along with his boarding pass from his previous flight. "Is it possible for me to get my boarding pass here?" he asked.

"Yes. Of course, Mr. Laytner. And now all passengers will be checked in. I'm sorry, gentlemen."

Ryo remained quiet during the process of obtaining their boarding passes. Then Dee lead them to two empty seats. Ryo took out their food and handed Dee his sandwich. As they ate, Ryo started to give Dee instructions.

"Remember on the way back to your gate to pick up some snacks and stuff that will help ease the nausea, and get water and ginger ale to have on you during take off so you don't have to wait until the plane gets to cruising altitude," he instructed Dee.

"Yeah, yeah," Dee said with a soft smile. "I'll pick up whatever I need that I can carry, stop and rest if I need to, but not miss my flight. In exchange, I want to know you're not going to give yourself an ulcer by the next time I see you."

Ryo sighed and took Dee's hand. "I don't know why this is so hard, Dee."

"I think I know," Dee stated quietly.

"Oh?"

Dee shrugged. "Easy. If it was reversed, I'd be acting pretty much the same way. We've always protected each other, even back when we were only partners. But we're not just duty partners. We're partners in every sense of the word and then some. So now, more than ever you can't help but need to protect. Ryo, I understand, but I can't help feeling guilty seeing you get bent all out of shape. I want you to be smiling, to feel happy…."

Ryo cut Dee off by putting his fingers on Dee's mouth. "Hush now. Don't let this nasty scowl fool you, Dee. I'm very happy. I'm going to try best I can to show you how happy I am. How happy you make me, love. So don't start getting all upset because part of my happiness is to keep you well and by my side." Ryo smiled warmly at the soft look on Dee's face, dark jade eyes glittering with love. He let out a sigh. "Just let's get something clear right now. Don't think I don't trust you, but we both know you can get stubborn. Very stubborn. That's what worries me."

"I'll give you that. I don't mind your concern and caring, but Ryo, please, don't kill yourself in the process. Because that isn't protecting me."

"You're right, Dee. But I still don't want to leave you here alone."

"I'll be all right, Ryo. Honestly. I'm feeling better."

Ryo studied him, the hand still holding Dee's squeezing tighter. "Then why do I get this sense of unease from you?"

Dee gaped at Ryo. "Huh?"

"Every time you mention it, your eyes say you don't want to get on the plane. You can't lie to me when you're eyes are showing the truth."

"I just feel a little hesitant to go through all that again, and this time for four hours. That's all. But I survived the first flight, I'll do the same with the second."

"There's more, Dee."

"Ah shit," Dee muttered. Looking down he said, "Well it would be easier… nah, forget it." He turned his head to look at the other passengers, thinking about what he did not want to say to Ryo. It was true that he was not looking forward to get on a plane, certain he would get just as sick again. A lot more sick than he had been feeling on and off since they were in Chicago. It almost produced an anxiety when thinking about getting onto a plane by himself, without Ryo to hold him and assure him he would be okay. He could not allow Ryo to know the entire truth, not about the anxiety. It was a moot point anyway, because want to or not, he'd get on his flight. Especially if Ryo was waiting for him.

He felt arms go around him from behind. Ryo placed his head next to his. "Are you trying to protect me now?" Ryo softly asked.

Dee found himself leaning into the hold, his mind on the other thoughts he had been trying to keep from Ryo. He found them pouring out of his mouth before he realized he was talking. "I didn't want to watch you get on that plane after only a quick hug and a slap on the back," Dee admitted.

"I wasn't expecting you to, Dee," Ryo replied, his hold tighter.

"But…." Dee twisted so he could face Ryo. "I know how you are about public affection."

"How I was, Dee. Look at us right now, baby. I've been the fool." Ryo moved to close the distance to lightly kiss Dee. "Not anymore. I already know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. And now, you're carrying our child. I can't deny what we have. Not when I want the whole world to know you're mine."

Dee looked amazed, and somewhat concerned. "Are you really going to be able to?" he asked.

Ryo looked deep into Dee's eyes. Dee shivered from what he saw in those dark beautiful eyes.

"Yes, Dee," Ryo replied. "Yes, I can. Because I love you. So come a little closer so I can start proving it."

Dee found himself moving before Ryo finished speaking, falling into Ryo's embrace.

Ryo went to kiss Dee when they heard a disgusted voice from nearby. "Damn faggots. I don't care what the law says, 'cause the law is wrong. You faggots need to be locked up and away from decent people's eyes."

Dee felt Ryo tense with the words. Reacting from past experience in similar situations, Dee started to pull away, to give Ryo space, and if needed, allow Ryo to hide. Dee also had to fight down his own urge to smash the offender in a pulp.

He did not get far. Ryo's hold on him tightened. "Fuck him," Ryo stated before finishing what he had started to do before the stranger spoke. He kissed Dee. Deeply and passionately. He pulled away. "There's more to come when we're in LA."

Dee could only stare at Ryo in awe and wonder.

Ryo turned his head and gave the man who spoke his glare of doom. "You're going to do what about it?" Ryo asked him.

"I'm… um…." The man turned and slinked off into the crowd that was waiting to board the next two flights.

Dee smiled brightly at Ryo. He opened his mouth to say how proud he was when he heard the applause and whistles directed at Ryo.

"Love is a sight more decent than his hatred," a woman with two young children stated to Ryo with a gentle smile.

Ryo started to blush, before lowering his head. He shook his head, then lifted his chin proudly and looked back at the woman with a smile. "I know what you mean." His gaze shifted to Dee and his smile warmed. Turning back to the woman, he added, "Thank you, ma'am."

Dee stood and took Ryo by his hand. Quickly glancing around at the various people whose attention was on Ryo, he noticed among several pregnant women, two men among Ryo's supporters. One of the pregnant males was in the arms of his spouse, Dee was able to determine from the matching rings on the ring fingers. His attention back to his partner, he pulled him to his feet. "Let's find a corner somewhere for a proper send off, shall we?" he asked, beaming proudly at Ryo.

"Let's go," was Ryo's response.

It was not private, but the corner they settled in was better than sitting in the middle of the waiting room. Ryo had Dee against the wall as he kissed him. Sweet, loving kisses that warmed Dee to the core.

Too much had happened that day for Dee. He had been fighting to look and act better than he was feeling. Ryo's kisses had been helping with that. He still had his anxiety of the second flight and having to go it alone. His anxiety spilled over to knowing he would have to let Ryo go or possibly push him onto his flight, being left alone in Chicago until he had to get on that cursed flight.

It came over him without warning. In horror, Dee felt his eyes fill with tears as he desperately grabbed onto Ryo in a death grip.

"Dee? What's wrong, baby? Oh God, Dee!" Ryo held him tighter, tensing up and filled with concern and fear seeing the tears in Dee's eyes.

"I don't…." Dee gasped, trying hard not to start crying. "I can't let you go," he ended up babbling. He buried his face in Ryo's shoulder, trying hard to pull himself together. He realized what he had done, and saw the stubbornness back on Ryo's face before he hid his own.

"Dee," Ryo started, rubbing his back.

Ryo was cut off as a pleasant sounding female voice came over the loudspeaker, announcing the pre-boarding for his flight.

Dee lifted his head, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry for being an idiot. It just felt so good being held by you," he stated. "I got lost in the feelings and these stupid hormones snuck up at me and attacked. I'm fine, Ryo. Really. Get ready to board."

In the end they both would do what needed to be done, Dee reassured himself. As hard as it was, he found himself doing just that. Staring at the determined face glancing up at him, he knew he just needed to get Ryo to remember that.

"I can't, Dee!" Ryo protested.

No one said it was going to be easy.

"You can," Dee insisted. He leaned forward and kissed Ryo, before pulling back abruptly in mid kiss as the passion started to rise. "Get on that plane and wait for me in LA. Then you can finish off what we just started."

"Dee, are you sure?" Ryo still did not look convinced. He was staring into Dee's eyes again. Dee broke the contact. "I don't want you to be alone."

Dee cupped Ryo's cheek. "I'm not alone. Not knowing you're waiting for me in the California sun. Now, get going so I can take my sweet time getting to my gate without making myself ill again." He started to guide Ryo toward the line. "And to have time to stop off and pick up water and ginger ale, some snacks. Maybe I might even grab a light meal. A salad or something." As he spoke, he guided Ryo toward the line.

Dee and Ryo waited with arms around each other. When the call came for Ryo's row to board, Ryo pulled Dee into an embrace and kissed him. "I'll see you in a little while, love."

"You betcha. Get some sleep on the flight. That would make it go faster. I'll try to do the same. Love you, Ryo."

"I love you, Dee." They kissed again before Ryo reluctantly pulled away.

Dee stood and watched as Ryo boarded the plane. Just inside the gate, Ryo turned one more time and put his hand to his mouth to throw Dee a kiss. He mouthed, "Love you."

Dee pretended to catch it with a smile on his face and put the hand to his mouth. "Love you too," he mouthed back.

Ryo turned and then was gone from Dee's sight.

Dee stood for a few more minutes, clenching his carry on, his eyes looking at the large glass window and beyond to the plane that was taking Ryo away from him. It was only for a few hours, he tried to convince himself. Soon enough, he'd be on a plane himself and Ryo would be waiting for him as he departed from the gate. Unable to stand and stare any longer, Dee walked away and went into the nearest men's room. He went into an empty stall in the back, collapsing on the toilet seat.

He felt ill, scared and frightened. He was alone. He felt the anxiety and fear grip him. He huddled into himself and started to cry. He cried as he never had in his adult life.

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, it's only been a few days since I posted the previous chapter, but since it was so short, and this chapter was ready to post, I decided to post a bit earlier than schedule. There should be another update sometime this weekend. We're a few chapters ahead in beta. Oh, and many thanks to Lady Dragonphire for doing the beta for this, even if mpreg isn't really her thing. I promised her more lemons in this fic in exchange for continuing to beta -- which should also work out for those of you wanting more lemons.

Once again, much thanks to XZanaya and soubi202. And wow -- soubi202, you make me smile, girl.


	10. Arriving In LA

The Unexpected I

Chapter 10

Arriving In L.A.

Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: R, Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

I wish FAKE belonged to me. I especially wish Dee and Ryo _belonged_ to me, but alas they belong to each other – and to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh, along with the rest of the FAKE characters, series and anime. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana Spacey looked across the table at her dining companion. Once again, Ryo checked his watch.

"Ryo," she said fondly. "Another fifteen minutes and we'll start walking to the gate. Now finish up your gourmet hot dog. When Dee gets in, if he's up to it, I'll take you to some finer Los Angeles dining."

"Like In & Out burgers?" Ryo asked, having traveled to Los Angeles before as a child with his parents. He could hardly remember much, except for having a fondness for the local hamburger chain.

Diana laughed. "If that's the choice, sure. I think Dee would love the Double Double's. But that's for lunch tomorrow. I was thinking more like Jerry's in West Hollywood."

"I heard about that place," Ryo said. "So did Dee. He'd enjoy that, too."

Diana frowned a little, resting her elbows on the table. She rested her chin in her hands. "And what would you enjoy, Ryo?"

"To have Dee in my arms," Ryo replied automatically. "Once I have that, I don't care where we eat."

Diana sighed. "You've been anxious since you stepped off the plane."

"I've been anxious since I stepped on the plane and left Dee in Chicago," Ryo admitted, looking down, toying with his half-eaten hot dog.

"You're killing me, Ryo. Surely you can be away from Dee for more than a few hours."

"I can. But you know, Diana, this is the first time I've been in a different city than Dee since we got together. Even longer. Ever since we became partners, we always traveled together. We took vacations at the same time. It's just difficult. Especially after seeing how sick he was."

"So what's going on? You and Dee keep insisting it's nothing. But nothing doesn't have 'spells' here and there. And today? What happened with Dee?"

"Air sickness. He was fine until we took off. He never did like to fly. Today it really hit him hard. He knew it was going to happen again flying from Chicago and he was scared, Diana. I mean really afraid. You know how Dee is, but he couldn't hide it completely."

Diana leaned back in her seat. "I would hope the two of you are close enough that he doesn't have to hide it from you."

Ryo grinned sheepishly. "He would if he thought by showing me, I wouldn't get on my flight. But I knew enough. He was able to talk me into getting on the plane. I just hope it wasn't too much harder for him to talk himself into getting on his."

"He'll be here soon enough, Ryo. Speaking of, finish your dinner so that we can head over to the gate to meet him."

Diana laughed as Ryo gulped down his hot dog, and washed it down with his Coke before standing up. "You're still sitting?" he asked her.

"I guess I shouldn't be." She stood up and put her arm around Ryo's as they walked to the gate where Dee's flight was to arrive, still catching up on things since their last long phone call a month ago. Ryo was careful to leave some things out until Dee was there. Maybe over dinner at Jerry's they'd tell her, assuming Dee was in any condition to do more than get to the hotel and curl up in bed. He would have to eat a little something, even rabbit food, Ryo decided.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana closed her cell phone. "He's not answering, Ryo."

Ryo frowned, still staring at the flight schedule. "Why in the hell didn't he call you when he knew his flight was canceled?" Ryo glared at the schedule.

"I don't know. You'd think he'd have sense enough."

"Well, I'm going to see if I can figure out when he's getting here." Ryo turned and headed for the counter.

Diana rushed to keep up with Ryo. Ryo pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed one of the airline representatives. "Flight 356. Why was it canceled? I thought it had taken off on time?"

"Flight 356?" the woman asked.

"Oh!" another rep replied. "That's the flight that had to turn back. Hydraulics or something. They took a hard landing coming back into Chicago."

"WHAT?"

The blood drained from Ryo's face. Diana placed a hand on his back to support him. Then the color started to come back, quickly. He grabbed the second rep. "Explain hard landing?" Even with the hard edge, his voice still quivered.

"The nose landing gear didn't lock upon touch down. From what I understand it was a bumpy final approach. The plane skidded down the runway, but rescue crews were already on the scene. No serious injuries or deaths, and all passengers are being placed on other flights," she explained.

Ryo spun on Diana. "Something is wrong!" he exclaimed frantically. "That's why Dee's not answering." He looked back at the CSRs. "Are you certain about the injuries?"

"Nothing major, but I would guess there was some bruising. A medical team was sent on the scene to examine all passengers."

"Bruising?" Ryo's mind spun, thinking of what the landing was like. If Dee was banged around hard enough…. He refused to think about the possibility, yet it would not leave his mind completely. "I need to get in touch with Dee!"

"Ryo," Diana tried to calm him. "Maybe his cell got messed up during the landing."

Ryo turned and gave Diana a glare that caused chills to run down her spine. "What, Ryo?"

"If Dee's phone got banged up enough to get damaged, then what condition would that put Dee in? He's… he shouldn't… Diana, getting tossed around could be dangerous to Dee!"

"The mystery disease?"

"Yes!" He grabbed Diana by the shoulders. "Diana, we need to find out somehow." He turned back to the counter. The two reps flinched. "I want the number to O'Hare."

"Our main number?"

"All your fuckin' numbers! And the number to airport security and any other number you can think of in finding someone from flight 356! Now!"

"Ryo, sit down and catch your breath. You're going to hyperventilate on me."

"I can't sit down! I need to find out how Dee is!"

"Here's your numbers, sir," said a third representative, who appeared to be a manager. "If you would like, you can use this phone right over here."

"At least someone is showing some sense. Thank you." Ryo took the offered list of numbers and went over to the phone. He looked over at Diana. "Keep trying Dee's cell."

It was five minutes later and two tries at contacting Dee, when Diana looked up at the alarming rise to Ryo's voice. "What do you mean you can't page someone? I am trying to locate someone from flight 356. Don't you have a hotline or something?"

"Mr. MacLean," the manager called out to Ryo. He had a phone receiver in his hand. "I have the crew from flight 356 on the line. They assure no one suffered any serious injuries. Mr. Laytner was checked out by a doctor and released to await word on his next flight. They tried paging him in the nearby area, but he's not around or not answering."

"He could be in the bathroom," Ryo muttered. "Heaving his guts up. Can you please have someone check the restrooms? Have them page the entire freakin' airport! If Dee's okay, he has to answer. Right?"

"Mr. MacLean, we'll do the best we can in finding your friend."

"Partner," Ryo corrected. "Significant other."

Glances were exchanged. Understanding shone in their eyes. "I see, Mr. MacLean. Family then. We'll do what we can. Why don't you please sit down? Can someone get you some refreshments? Something cold to drink?"

Diana stepped over to grab Ryo's arm. "Some water, really cold, would be great. Come along Ryo and sit down. They have things under control here. And you have quite enough of them working for you than taking care of other customers."

"Those other customers aren't missing his better half!"

"Ryo, you and Dee didn't make it legal without telling me, did you?"

Ryo shook his head. "Not yet. But soon." He managed a devilish grin as Diana sat him down. "Promise not to say anything to Dee?"

"I swear. Tell me!" she insisted excited.

"I'm going to ask Dee to marry me this Christmas. I think he has been thinking about it for a while, but afraid I wasn't ready for that much yet. But I am. And the only way to let him know is to propose to him."

"OHMIGOD!" Diana squealed. "He's going to say yes, of course."

"If he doesn't, I'll be checking to make sure whoever I'm asking is not an imposter."

"Of course he'll say yes. Don't forget to send me an invitation. I don't care what I'm doing, I'll be there!"

Ryo managed to laugh. "I don't even know when that will be. I'm going to leave it up to Dee to decide."

Diana studied Ryo. "Something's different."

"What?"

"I don't know. I mean, somehow… don't get me wrong, Ryo. You're both equally strong willed men, but there was always a tip in Dee's favor in him being the more… um…."

"Dominant?" Ryo asked.

She nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Only because I allowed it." Ryo winked at her.

"Mr. MacLean, I have Mr. Laytner on the line," the manager called out.

Ryo jumped from his seat and rushed over to grab the offered phone. "Dee! Baby, are you all right? Is everything…."

"Ryo," he heard Dee's voice say. "I'm fine. At least the docs say I'm fine."

"Did you ask about….?"

"Yes. We're both fine. I'm sorry, Ryo."

"Dee, baby. Don't…."

"I'm not crying, Ryo."

"Cut the bull, Dee."

"What can you do anyway? You're in LA and I'm fuckin' stuck in fuckin' Chicago and probably will be for the rest of my fuckin' life!" Dee started to sob.

"Dee, why didn't you call me?" Ryo demanded.

"I… I lost my cell phone. I realized it when I got on the plane and went to take it out to turn it off."

"You lost your cell phone. Couldn't you use a public phone?"

"I could have, but first I had to wait around to get checked up. Then once given the okay, I…. I'm sorry, Ryo. I had to go outside for a while. Then I couldn't find a pay phone that was working or not being used. Once I found one… ah, shit Ryo! I couldn't remember your number. I still can't. My head. It's hurting so much. They gave me painkillers."

"What! What type of painkillers?"

"Relax, baby. Tylenol. I told them, remember."

"Should I call Vince? Do you want his number?"

"Uh, I don't think I need to, but yeah. Better to be safe, huh?"

"Yeah. Better to be safe. But yeah, Tylenol doesn't help much sometimes. Did you get a flight yet?"

"No. There were some others that really needed to get a flight before me, so I let them go."

"Dee, I hope you're not avoiding getting on a plane. Because don't make me fly back to Chicago to drag your cute ass out here."

"I'm not too thrilled about it, I'll admit. But right now, I'm just waiting for a flight to have a seat open. I don't mind. The worse part is that I'm really tired right now, and if I can't get out of here by tomorrow, I really would like to have a hotel with a bed."

"Aw baby. Hang in there. We'll get you out of there soon. And you can crawl into bed and my arms. Okay, love?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Now do you have a pen? Paper? Write down all of these numbers and don't lose them. Ask if you can get a call where you are."

"Okay. Hang on."

Ryo gave Dee all the phone numbers he needed, and wrote down the number where he could reach Dee. "Okay. Diana and I are going to see if we can find a flight out from this end, even if it's on another airline. So don't stay away from there too long? Okay? But if you get hungry or need to use the bathroom, go ahead. Then remember to check in with the counter there. Promise?"

"Yeah. I promise. I miss you, Ryo. I just want this to be over already. Totally over, as in back in New York and never having to fly again."

"You're going to do what you have to, remember? That's what you told me."

"I know," Dee sighed.

"You all right now?"

"A little. I'll be completely all right when you're holding me."

"So will I, love. I'll talk to you soon."

"The airline also hooked me up with drinks and stuff to have with me. They've been really great. I should go now. Love you."

"I love you too, Dee."

Ryo hung up the phone, then leaned against the counter, placing his hands to the side of his head. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I take it everything is okay with Mr. Laytner?" the manager asked gently.

"Yeah. He's still a bit shaken from the landing and some other things, but he's enough okay that I know he'll be all right," Ryo replied. He stood up straight. "Once I have him here with me, that is."

"He'll be here, Mr. MacLean," the manager stated. "He's okay and able to travel. That's the important thing."

"I know you're right, but I just feel so… empty. I'm sorry." Ryo lifted his head. "About everything. It's just that…."

"You love him," one of the female CSRs stated. "Mr. Laytner is one lucky guy."

Ryo smiled gently at her. "No. I'm the lucky guy. Dee's pretty incredible. They don't come better than him."

He heard a snort from beside him. "That's up for debate," Diana said, placing an arm around his back. "But love is blind, so I'll forgive you."

Ryo turned his head to stare at her. She gave him a teasing smile and a wink. "Actually you're both very lucky." She hugged Ryo.

"Mr. MacLean, rest assured your partner has been placed on the top of the list. I just had it confirmed," the male CSR announced. "And Mr. Laytner has been informed of the status change."

"Thank you again," Ryo sighed.

"Come, Ryo. Sit down. Unfortunately all we can do is wait. Don't make this harder for yourself than it is." She rubbed his back reassuringly. "Besides, I get the feeling Dee is going to need you when he gets here. You'll never forgive yourself if you passed out on him."

"No. I wouldn't. Okay." He sighed. "Why don't we leave these fine people to their jobs and take a walk?" He looked back to the manager. "We'll be back in a half hour or so."

"We can always call you if we hear something while you're gone."

"That would be much appreciated. Thank you so much."

As Ryo and Diana left the waiting area for the gate, the manager watched them. A gleam appeared in his eye. Once they were out of sight, he picked up the phone again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryo looked over the table at Diana as he set his glass down. They were settled in a lounge. He had no intention of getting drunk, but slowly sipping the wine helped soothe his frazzled nerves. After reassuring Ryo again once they ordered their drinks that everything would be fine, the two friends slipped into comfortable silence. It did not stop Diana from giving Ryo a stare every once in a while. Ryo could tell that she was still curious to know what was wrong with Dee. He was tempted to finally tell her, but he found that he could not. He wanted Dee to be there, possibly even be the one to tell her. It was really Dee's news to tell.

She glanced up at him again.

Ryo chuckled. "The sooner Dee gets here the sooner we can explain everything that's going on with us."

Diana pouted, attempting to frown. "You drive a hard bargain, MacLean."

"Yeah, I do. Deal with it."

"Deal with it? My, you have been picking up your worst half's attitude."

Ryo laughed. "If you believe that, then you never did really know me," he replied teasingly.

Diana continued to stare as Ryo took another sip of his wine. "That's it," she muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"What's different. You two finally switched, didn't you?"

"Switched?" Ryo asked, puzzled, then started to blush as he realized what she meant. "Ah… that's not really your business, Diana."

"If I didn't make these things my business, you two never would have gotten together when you had."

"Shut up, Diana," Ryo muttered, becoming fascinated with the scratched table top. "Besides, what makes you think we… well, you know."

"I don't know. Attitude, maybe. Aura. The reason why Dee always seemed more dominant even if you both are pretty much equals. It makes sense now. Why I get this feeling of different about the two of you. The way you both sounded when you were speaking to me on the phone the other day. How you just spoke to Dee back there." She flicked her hand in Ryo's direction. "Your general attitude. Dominant. The aura, or whatever is on you now."

Ryo blushed more, and picked up his wine glass. Carefully he took a drink. "To be honest, Diana," he said as he put the glass down again, but still held it, not looking up at her, "we've only done it that way twice."

"Twice?" she sputtered. "What? You have got to be kidding? What's wrong with you two? "I just figured the scale tipped more in your favor lately. But not that."

"Shh. I really don't feel like sharing my sex life with everyone in this bar, if you don't mind, Diana."

"Oh sorry. But you both have this habit of doing things like that to me. Really, it can't be healthy. I mean, like I keep saying, you're both equals. Even I can't see Dee as being satisfied just one way. Not the way he feels about you."

"Whatever Dee might have been feeling, we never really talked much about it. Until it happened."

"You both are strange," Diana remarked. "But it worked, that's obvious. However, I still believe what I said. There's going to be a third time, yes?"

"Diana," Ryo sighed. "Why do you always do this?"

"Because you're cute when you're uncomfortable. And lately you've been getting a little too cocky for your own good. Got to bring you back to where you started once in a while to keep your feet on the ground."

Ryo finally lifted his eyes and gave her a mild glare, shaking his head. "I don't know what it is about you. Dee's right sometimes. You are annoying. And yet I keep you around as a friend. I don't know why."

"Because your loverboy is the most obnoxious being on this planet, and you still keep him around. After dealing with Dee, everything else is easy."

"That's debatable," Ryo remarked. "Dee's not that obnoxious. Once you get to know him and not get on his wrong side." He studied her for a few more seconds. "Sounds familiar if you ask me," he said, his dark eyes still on her.

"Oh really? Well, I could say the same!"

Ryo leaned back in his seat and laughed. "And why it seems the three of us share things with each other that we don't with others. On that note, yes, there will be a third. Maybe even a fourth." He winked at her, even if there was a hint of a blush.

"Well, you still blush. That's a good sign," she sighed sarcastically.

"Dee complains that I don't blush enough lately."

"He would," she replied.

Ryo opened his mouth for a comeback when his cell phone started to ring. He took it out immediately. "Hello?"

"Babe?" he heard Dee's voice in an odd mixture of relief and anxiety.

"What's wrong, love?" Ryo asked, sitting forward in his seat.

"Nothing. They're letting me call you before they take me to my gate. There's a flight that's already boarding and they got me a seat on it. It'll be departing in about a half hour. They told me it'll be a three hour flight. Faster plane and all that."

"God Dee, that's wonderful news. Listen, I think I know what you're feeling. So with each step you take through the gate onto the plane, just remember it's another step closer to me. Baby, I swear when you get here, I'm going to make it all worth the trouble. I swear it, Dee."

"I don't doubt you," Dee replied. Ryo could tell that Dee was smiling. "Ask the reps at the gate you were hanging out and they'll give you all the flight information. I love you, Ryo. I'll see you soon."

"You don't know how good it will be to see you. Love you, Dee. And remember…."

"I'm going to just keep thinking of you and how good I'll feel when I'm in your arms. Gotta go now, Ryo. They're holding things up for me to get there."

"Go then."

"Okay. Later." He heard Dee hang up the phone, which disconnected his call.

Ryo let out a heavy sigh of relief. He put his phone away and lifted his glass in Diana's direction. "A toast. Dee's getting on a flight right now." He started to grin like a fool.

"That's wonderful, Ryo!"

"I need to get back to the gate. Dee says they have the flight info on his arrival there. Three and a half hours. And he'll be here."

Diana merely laughed and finished her wine. "Drink up then. You know how fast three hours can go."

Ryo shook his head, but finished his wine. He stood up at the same time as Diana. "Shall we?" he asked.

"Definitely."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dee's flight was to arrive three gates down from where Ryo had set up his base of operations. The manager gave him the flight number and the arrival time. Diana convinced Ryo it would be a good idea to leave the airport for the time and get checked into the hotel. He could have his luggage in the room already. It would be almost midnight by the time Dee would arrive in Los Angeles. Ryo saw her reasoning. He could just whisk Dee up to the room, having to handle only his partner's luggage and get him comfortable. He agreed quickly and allowed Diana to lead him from the terminal to her car.

Diana did not tell Ryo that it would kill most of the wait time, instead of Ryo sitting around at the airport, staring at the minutes crawl by. The hotel Ryo and Dee were staying in was in downtown LA. Three hours and fifteen minutes later, and no phone calls from Dee or any of the airline agents who designated themselves contacts until Dee arrived in Los Angeles, Diana found herself being dragged through the parking lot. They were given special passes that allowed them to go back to the gates, rather than waiting for Dee down in arrivals by the baggage pick-up.

Diana could not help but laugh at the serious anxiety and childlike enthusiasm Ryo displayed as they rushed through the airport terminal. When the security line moved somewhat slower than Ryo would have preferred, she had to stop him from taking out his badge in hopes of it speeding their way through the check point. They arrived at the gate in time to see the plane being pulled toward the gate.

"Ryo, it's only been about eight hours," Diana laughed as Ryo stood by the window, verbally urging the plane to finally pull up to the gate and allow passengers to depart. "Not eight months."

"Oh hell no! There had better not be any eight month separations!" Ryo groaned. There was a glint in his eyes as he said it. He still stared out the window, but she noticed it reflected in the window.

Diana put a hand to her mouth in thought.

As the plane finally docked alongside the boarding gate and shut down engines, the manager from the other gate joined them. "Mr. MacLean, I just had to see with my own eyes that you and your partner are together."

Ryo surprised everyone, including himself when he suddenly turned and pulled the manager into a tight, friendly hug. "Thank you! Thank you!" he remarked. "For putting up with me and not having me arrested. For caring about Dee. For everything. Thank you!"

The manager looked embarrassed for a moment, then hugged Ryo back. "It was my pleasure. I've seen love before, but what you both have is something really special." He leaned closer to whisper in Ryo's ear. "Oh and congratulations. Dee told me your great news. Which helped me get someone bumped from this flight so he could be on it."

Ryo pulled away from the manager with a surprised gasp, tears forming in his eyes. "I owe you dinner, or something," Ryo remarked, releasing the manager.

He turned in time to notice activity by the boarding gate. He took a few anxious steps before Diana and the manager so he could see through the gate. Diana had to grab him to keep him from rushing through the gate when he caught sight of the first two passengers to depart from the plane.

Dee looked haggard and somewhat pale as he slowly walked through the gate. He was holding the hand of a young girl, about six years old, talking to the child, who gazed up at him with adoring wide eyes, nodding her head gleefully. They both laughed. They reached the end of the gate, where an anxious looking woman went to the little girl. Diana released her hold on Ryo. The chestnut haired detective charged at full throttle toward Dee, wrapping his arms around his partner and laying a big, loving kiss on Dee. Dee's arms tightened around Ryo and happily returned the kiss. They remained in each other's arms, foreheads resting together as they talked softly, obviously repeating words of love.

Diana stared at Dee, her mouth dropping. She started to have suspicions as they watched the flight come in. She was right about Ryo being different, about the balance tipping in another direction between the two. What she did not realize was the reason behind it. It was obvious as Ryo held Dee like a treasured gift, kissing the few tears that managed to leak from Dee's eyes. The way Ryo's hand gently caressed Dee's abdomen. Suddenly she knew without a doubt what the mystery illness was. It was no illness at all. From the knowing way the manager smiled at the two reunited lovers, Diana knew what the manager had whispered to Ryo.

"A beautiful couple, aren't they?" the manager remarked, beaming at the two. "Both are so incredibly handsome and they love each other so much."

"Yes, they do," Diana agreed.

When Ryo finally pulled away from Dee enough for Diana to approach them, yet still maintain an arm around Dee's waist, Diana launched herself at Dee with a shriek. "Omigod! Dee! I don't believe it!" she squealed happily, hugging Dee.

Dee laughed as he hugged her back. "I don't either, but damn it's great to finally get here."

"Well, there's that. But I meant…" She pulled away from Dee enough to rest her hand on his abdomen. "How far along are you, Dee?"

Dee's eyes went wide, and Ryo let out a gasp. The two men looked at each other, sharing a grin. Dee shrugged. "She was always too sharp for our own good," he said to Ryo ruefully.

Ryo shook his head fondly. "I guess I should be surprised she took this long. Go ahead, Dee."

Dee's smile was brilliant. Diana noticed despite his exhaustion and apparently still feeling ill, there was a glow about him. "Five weeks."

"Which is why you freaked out when I mentioned the bouncing around," Diana accused Ryo.

"Yeah. I almost blurted it out right then."

"I'm fine," Dee assured Ryo. "I told the doctors and was assured we're both fine. I did call Vince and spoke to him. He gave me the number of one of his associates here in Los Angeles, if I feel I need a more complete exam."

"You're getting one, Dee," Ryo stated.

Dee laughed, falling into Ryo's embrace again. "I knew you'd say that. I have an appointment for late tomorrow afternoon, if it's all right with Diana."

"Of course you will. I might keep Ryo if needed."

"Deal," Dee smiled. He pulled away from Ryo again and turned to face the girl and the adult with her. He walked over, offering his hand. "You must be Abigail's aunt."

"And you're Dee. I want to thank you for looking out for Abby on the flight. Her daddies will be happy to have her with them," the aunt replied.

Dee got down on one knee before Abigail. "Now remember everything I told you, sweetheart. Be brave. I know your daddy will be just fine, honey. Just don't give up."

She nodded and reached out to hug Dee. "I don't want to say goodbye, Dee."

"I'll keep in touch with you," he assured the child as he hugged her. "Now you be a good girl like you were with me, and go with your aunt. She'll want you to get some sleep first before you go see your daddy. Okay?"

"Okay, Dee." She hugged him again. "I love you."

"Aw sweetheart, I love you too. Now be a good girl for your daddies. And I'll be in touch."

"Later, Dee," the tyke said as her aunt took her hand when Dee stood up again.

"Thank you again, Dee," the woman said, then walked away with the child.

Dee watched and waved when the girl looked back until they were out of sight.

The manager came up to Dee. "I'm glad to finally meet you, Mr. Laytner. I'm Marc. Marc Rosenburg."

"Ah, you're the one Ryo and I have to thank for getting my flight."

"Dee, what happened?" Ryo asked, curious.

Marc winked at Dee. "I should be getting back to work. But I just had to see this through to conclusion. Enjoy your stay in Los Angeles. Oh, and I'll be in touch with you again, Mr. MacLean. You both have a couple of free round trip flights." He looked at Dee. "Assuming you ever feel like flying with us again."

Dee laughed as he hugged Ryo. "You gave me hope in your airline, Marc. Once again, thank you."

They shook hands with the manager. As he walked away, Diana started to direct them to also leave the waiting area. "Did they get your luggage on the flight?"

Dee nodded. "Yeah," he replied as they walked slowly. "It's here."

"What did they do to get you on the flight?" Ryo asked. "And who's the cute little kid?"

"That's Abby. They put her next to me after I agreed to watch her for the flight. She has two fathers, you know. They were out here for a short vacation, staying with one of the guy's sister – that woman waiting for Abby. Anyway, they were in an accident. One of her dads was touch and go for a while. They should have been back in Chicago a week ago, but both are still in the hospital recovering. One of them had surgery. They'll both be fine, but the more serious one might have limited use of his lower body. Abby wanted to be with her daddies, and her daddies wanted Abby with them. But she had no one to fly with her."

"So you volunteered to fly with her," Ryo guessed. "Is that how you got a seat on the flight?"

"Well, there's more. Marc over there, called me up not very long after I spoke to you. He asked all types of questions and got me to admit being pregnant. I think he fibbed a little about my condition, something about needing special care with a specialist out here in LA or something, and needing to be here as soon as possible," Dee explained. "So they bumped someone from the flight so I could get on."

Ryo frowned. "Don't get me wrong, Dee. I mean now that the panic is over and all, I'm not sure if I feel right about using deceit to get you on a flight sooner."

Dee laughed. "What if I told you that the person who got bumped was the homophobe you stood up to?"

Ryo gave Dee a double take. His smile was wicked. "I'd say the bastard got what he deserved then. I sure hope you gave him the finger as you boarded what was to be his flight."

"Oh, I said goodbye to him all right," Dee assured Ryo.

"Dee," Diana broke in. "Why don't you and Ryo go for your luggage and I'll go get the car. You look like you're ready to drop on your feet any minute."

"Yeah," Dee admitted. "I feel like it too. But I'm too excited being held by this handsome man of mine to notice it yet."

"Baby, I'll hold you all night," Ryo assured with a loving smile.

"Don't do anything too risqué while I'm gone," Diana teased. "I'll meet you two right outside the doors by the baggage carousels. We'll go through a drive-thru or something, because you still need a real meal, Dee."

Dee sighed. "If I have to eat airport and airline food again, that will make me barf."

"Come on, baby," Ryo said, laughing at Dee's comment. "Hopefully it won't take us too long to get your suitcase."

"See you both in a little bit," Diana greeted, as she headed for the door to get to the parking lot.

Ryo stopped them. "Dee, hold up."

"What?" Dee asked.

"I can't resist," Ryo grinned and pulled Dee into his arms for another sweet, loving kiss. When he pulled away, he said, "There's more when we get back to the room. I'm going to hold you and kiss you until you fall asleep."

"Really?" Dee asked. "Then I'm going to fall asleep a very happy man."

"Welcome to Los Angeles, Dee," Ryo laughed, guiding them once again in the direction to the baggage pick up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I admit to being lazy not writing up Dee's side in Chicago. But other than poor Dee having gone through enough from what was explained, I feared that would take another 2 or 3 chapters. So I stuck to letting Dee's adventures being told from Ryo's side. At least Dee finally arrived in L.A., happy to be with Ryo, healthy and no harm to the baby.

Now that Dee's finally in LA with Ryo -- he'll have to fly back to NY at some point. evil laughter

And once again – thank you, thank you, thank you! for the lovely reviews. I hope this fic continues to be enjoyable for you.

Special thanks to my beta reader: Lady Dragonphire. Even if mpreg is not her thing, she most graciously accepted doing the beta.


	11. LA Story

The Unexpected I

Chapter 11

Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: R, Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

I wish FAKE belonged to me. I especially wish Dee and Ryo _belonged_ to me, but alas they belong to each other – and to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh, along with the rest of the FAKE characters, series and anime. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

I'm still waiting for the beta version to be returned to me, but decided I kept everyone waiting long enough. Once I get it back, I'll update this chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came too early for Ryo, and especially for Dee. It took Ryo several tries and almost giving into temptation to join his partner, in getting Dee to finally stop burrowing further under the covers and against Ryo's body. At last, Dee sat up with a groan.

It was almost midnight when Ryo and Dee finally got into bed. Despite being exhausted and emotionally spent, Dee insisted on taking a shower when they got into the hotel room, feeling grimy from the long day of traveling. On the way to the hotel, they had decided to make a stop in a small quiet diner to get something to eat. Ryo did not want Dee going to sleep too soon after eating. Dee had settled for a grilled chicken salad that he ended up sharing with Ryo.

Ryo had to agree with Dee, the morning came way too soon.

"What time is it?" Dee asked, almost falling back into the bed.

"Seven. We have to meet Diana downstairs in the lobby by 7:30," Ryo reminded Dee.

"I could sleep a full day," Dee sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Ryo asked, placing his head next to Dee's.

"Too tired to be feeling sick," came Dee's reply before he grabbed a quick kiss from Ryo. "I liked that last night. You really did what you said you would. The last thing I remembered was being so wonderfully kissed."

Ryo ran his fingers through Dee's hair. "To be honest, I needed that as much as I felt you did."

Dee placed his arm around Ryo's neck. "It wasn't much easier on you, huh?"

"I was a basket case, Dee. I'm sure Diana will delightedly tell you all the gory details today."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"C'mon. We need to get moving," Ryo insisted before he found himself giving into temptation and allowing Dee to go back to sleep, then to do the same himself. "Hopefully we won't have a long day."

"I hope so too."

Diana studied the two men across from her in a conference room she took over from the downtown station Dee and Ryo were to operate out of. It was designated their temporary office. Ryo was reading a file, his glasses on, absently sipping a coffee, while Dee was sorting through the evidence files, a cup of peppermint tea close at hand. She smiled as she watched them, listened to the comments one would make and the automatic response it evoked from the other. How they bounced thoughts and ideas off each other easily.

Dee picked up another piece of melba toast. He had complained about it loudly when she dropped the package in front of him, but apparently it was doing the job she hoped it would, and he would idly pick up a piece to nibble on it, while his mind was still on the facts he was going through. She had also bought some fruit and muffins for both men for their breakfast.

"You know, boys," she mused aloud, continuing when a quick glance in her direction was the only indication that they were listening as they continued what they were best at. "I've been thinking about this the entire night after I dropped you off at the hotel. Especially after the little talk I had with Ryo."

"Huh?" Ryo asked, looking up nervously. "Which talk?"

Dee lifted his head to gaze at Diana, waiting for her to continue.

"I mean, if that only happened two times, was this planned then?"

"Was what planned?" Dee asked, flipping a page, obviously missing her point entirely.

Ryo blushed, quickly looking back down in his file.

Dee had to clear his throat to keep from choking on his toast. "Ah, what are we talking about here?" he asked carefully, before glancing over to his partner, who was more interested in the file than he was a few moments before.

"You being pregnant, Dee, and Ryo topping you only twice."

Dee turned back to Ryo. "You told her that?"

"You know how she can be," Ryo mumbled.

"Listen you sea hag," Dee remarked, "you have to stop using those FBI tactics on us. Especially Ryo."

Diana laughed. "He also told me he's looking forward to a third and fourth time."

"Well, I most certainly hope so, but enough of this," Dee said.

Ryo sat with his face in his file, turning redder.

"He also said you feel he doesn't blush enough anymore. I don't see any problem. I mean, look how darling he looks over there."

"Stop it, Diana," Ryo warned, speaking into the file.

"Now surely two grown adult men can discuss whether this was a planned pregnancy or not without getting all embarrassed or bent out of shape," she said.

"We can," Dee replied. "So long as we're just talking about that and not the mechanics behind it. It was a surprise. Okay."

"Thanks, Dee," Ryo commented, his eyes flickering from the file before him to Dee. "Now you fell right into her trap."

"What are you talking about?" Dee asked, confused.

"Good shot, Ryo!" Diana crowed. "Only two times and Dee ends up pregnant?"

"Oh crap," Ryo muttered, rolling his eyes.

Dee leaned on one elbow and covered his face with his hand, starting to laugh. "Shit."

"What?" Diana asked.

Ryo put down the file and took a deep breath. With his eyes on Dee, he said, "That would be only one time for that. The second time was after we knew for certain about the baby."

"Holy….!" Diana gasped. "You have to be kidding me?"

"Nope," Dee replied. "Five weeks ago Ryo decided to finally have his way with me. Guess the timing was right."

"I still don't understand how you two went for two years…." She started.

"Enough of that!" Ryo broke in. "What Dee and I did for two years really isn't your business. And as you said last night, it worked for us."

"Oh my, Ryo. I do like it when you get forceful."

Dee grinned and let out a chuckle, looking back at his file.

"What?" Ryo asked Dee.

"I have to agree with that," Dee replied neutrally. He lifted his head and his eyes met Ryo's with the unspoken addition. Ryo getting forceful was what put them in their current situation.

"Well…. I guess we need to talk about that," Ryo stated to Dee. "But not now, and not with her around."

"Yeah," Dee agreed. "Sorry, Diana, but as much as you want the play by play details, even I'm not too keen about getting that deep in discussing our sex life. The obvious should be enough for you, okay? We have an equal relationship in that area now and I'm pregnant. I'm willing to discuss my surprise at learning that I am, but not how I ended up in this state."

Diana laughed harder. "You're lucky I'm feeling generous, Dee. You're only a small step away from getting flustered. And when you get that way, you're as cute as Ryo when he blushes."

"Diana," Ryo sighed. He indicated the file. "We do have a case we need to concentrate on. If you like, later tonight during dinner, we'll answer all your general questions about the baby. Okay?"

"All right. But you better not collar Sinclair before I get the answers I want. And I only want those answers because I care about you two. And you owe me. Big time."

"How you figure?" Dee asked.

"Simple. You both were scaring me with all this talk of you being ill. Despite assurances from you both, I couldn't help but think that you were only trying to put a positive spin on a very serious situation."

Ryo looked over at Diana, his eyes softening. He heard the concern in her voice. "We're sorry, Diana. But we really would have preferred to hold off telling everyone who didn't need to know right away. If we didn't feel you should know, in case Dee had to sit something out, we never would have planned to tell you for another month or so. Dee's mother knows, only because Dee can't keep news like this from her for long." Ryo paused to smile tenderly at Dee. "We also told the Chief. Basically because he needed to know when Dee would need some time off and to modify what Dee does slightly."

"We also told him to explain why you reacted to Rose as you had," Dee added.

"Yes. That too. Which is how Rose knows. Chief used it as ammo to explain my reaction in his office. Also Rose would need to know soon for the same reasons as Chief. Turns out our Commissioner's reaction to the news was not what we were expecting." Ryo chuckled.

"Don't start with me, Ryo," Dee warned. "Because eventually if he insists on pulling me into his office for those little heart to hearts of his, you're going to start getting jealous. I know you."

"Ryo getting jealous of you and Berkley?" Diana asked. "How could this be?"

"After the Commissioner found out," Dee explained, "I found myself being called down to his office. Seems he had a pregnant partner at one time and he's full of all sorts of advice he believes I need to get."

"Dee and the Commissioner are all buddy buddy now," Ryo snickered.

"I wouldn't go that far. I still don't trust him completely, but well… yeah, I guess I am willing to hear him out if it helps me get through this while keeping my job."

"Berks and you? Getting along? Wow, I didn't think that was possible unless it was keeping Ryo out of trouble."

Dee let out a snort, while Ryo shook his head. Dee checked his watch, then looked over to Ryo. "I think we should start thinking about heading out there and see what we can sniff out."

"Don't forget to check out with Jack and Sam," Diana said, about the two LAPD detectives who were working on the case.

"Of course we will, Diana," Ryo remarked. "Let me just get a few more notes here and I'll be ready."

"We'll probably be out there until I need to head over to the doc's office," Dee added, placing the folders spread out before him into a pile.

"Well, call me at that time. I did mean if it's needed, Ryo will stay out on the streets. I'll have Jack and Sam join him. Meanwhile, I'll gladly make sure you get to your appointment, Dee darlin'"

Dee groaned. "Why does that sound like a threat?"

Late in the afternoon, Dee and Ryo got into the car they were using compliments of the LAPD. Dee got in the passenger seat and leaned back against the seat with a heavy sigh. He had handed the car keys over to Ryo when they approached the car.

"You okay, Dee?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah. Just a little tired. Still recovering from yesterday, I guess. I'm fine. I am a little hungry," Dee admitted.

"We have time to stop off somewhere before getting you over to your appointment," Ryo said, starting up the car. "Call Diana and let her know we're done for today."

"Can we find someplace on Hollywood Blvd?" Dee asked.

"You're such a tourist, Dee," Ryo chuckled affectionately. "We'll see if we can find some place with parking nearby."

"Sounds like New York to me," Dee stated. "I thought this place was full of back alleys and stuff."

"I guess. I haven't found any on Hollywood yet," Ryo replied as he started to navigate the car down Highland Avenue towards Hollywood Blvd. The road was twisty and winding, unlike the streets Ryo was used to back in New York City. Even the area of Long Island he had grown up in did not have roads like this. And yet to be in the middle of a major city.

"Hard to believe we're in a big city, isn't it?" Dee remarked, looking out the window at the passing scenery.

Once again, he mirrored Ryo's thoughts, but it had happened so much over the years, Ryo hardly thought twice about it. He simply smiled. "That's what I was thinking," he stated casually.

"At least downtown reminds me more of home," Dee sighed.

"Dee, when you travel, you're supposed enjoy the differences. I mean for one thing, we don't need our winter coats," Ryo pointed out.

Dee chuckled. "And that is nice," he agreed. He ran his fingers thought his hair, turning his attention from the window to Ryo. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's with me. I mean, I am enjoying getting to see Los Angeles, even if it feels we can't do any real sightseeing. Yet, I can't shake this feeling of wanting to be home."

"Kind of in a melancholy mood?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah."

Ryo smiled knowingly. "You'll be okay. Now how about calling Diana. See if we're off duty for today."

"You mean if you're off duty. Please I hope so. The last thing I need is to go see a MOP with Diana along," Dee said.

Ryo shook his head. "At least you know her, and even like her, despite your acting otherwise at times. I'd be stuck with Jack and Sam."

"Yeah. You would." Dee frowned.

"Something wrong?"

"Not sure. Just one of those feelings. I don't like 'em much. They seem friendly enough despite us New Yorkers arriving and practically lifting the case off their desk."

Ryo looked thoughtfully as he drove the car down hill, seeing his turn on Hollywood Blvd. not far ahead. "That gut instinct of yours is nagging at you again?"

"Yeah. What do you think of them?" Dee asked.

Ryo shook his head. "I don't think anything of them, to be honest."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I think about it, I don't like them, but I don't hate them either. They're just there to make sure we behave ourselves and not get rowdy like us boys from NYPD have a reputation of."

Dee let out a snort. "Now that's a joke. They're the rowdy ones." He shook his head. "Ryo, don't laugh, but I want to watch them a bit closer."

"Dee, don't start ferreting out corrupt cops along with collaring Sinclair. That's not why we're here."

"Look Ryo, we had a definite location on Sinclair last we heard last night as Diana drove us to the hotel. Now this morning, he went underground again. We have enough proof of activity to suspect he's still in the city. He just changed his location. Again, if you take what Diana told us into account. Then I might be wrong, but I swear their reports are incomplete. And they were not happy handing over the case files."

"We usually aren't happy either when that happens."

"I hope we're not that bad about it," Dee remarked. "Oh hey, look. The Wax Museum!" he exclaimed as Ryo turned off Highland onto Hollywood Blvd to go west.

Ryo stared out the windshield, quickly taking in the scene before him. He shook his head. "You ask me, it reminds me of 42nd Street. Between the McDonald's with the lighted marquee and the Wax Museum."

Dee did a double take. "You know, JJ did say that once. How the changes on 42nd between 8th and 7th seemed to resemble Hollywood. He's right."

Ryo nodded his head. "About our temporary keepers," he said, going back to the original topic. "I don't want you putting your nose where it doesn't belong."

"That's just it, Ryo. I sense they're trying to take us off the trail. Think about it, Ryo. Corrupt cops usually include having their hands in some drug deals. They're the lead detectives and get to select their cases. They chose this one."

"And we've selected our cases, but that doesn't mean we have personal gain."

"It's different."

Ryo sighed. Sometimes he would swear Dee had a sixth sense. "Okay. We'll keep a close eye on them. Satisfied."

"Yeah. Oh, and I want to find our own leads tomorrow. Or have Diana get some. I don't want their leads anymore. All day today, we've been running from one dead end to another."

"We do that normally too at first."

"Humor me, Ryo," Dee stated. He had been looking out the window, his head swiveling from left to right to catch all the sights.

Ryo laughed. "I'm glad we're caught in traffic or your neck will twist off. Now don't go making yourself dizzy."

They decided not to attempt looking for street parking and did not want to spend the money parking the car in a lot. They ended up in a Denny's on Sunset Blvd for a late lunch. After ordering a grilled chicken sandwich and onion rings, Ryo frowned as Dee ordered a Chef's salad. On one hand it was good seeing Dee eating salads, but that was never a problem before. He always enjoyed a salad with his meals, along with something more solid as Dee would put it.

As the waitress walked away, Ryo touched Dee's arm. "Is your stomach okay?" he asked.

"Queasy," Dee replied. "Not enough to say I feel ill, and I don't want it to go in that direction. Like I said, I'm still settling down from yesterday's adventures."

"Okay. So we're off duty for now?" Ryo asked, referring to when Dee had finally gotten around to calling the FBI agent.

"Yeah. She said she'll be picking us up around 7 tonight to take us out to dinner," Dee stated.

"Good. After we get out from the doctor's, as tempting as it is to drive around for a while, we're going back to the hotel."

"Aw Ryo," Dee started to protest. "We may not be able to stop and walk around, but I am enjoying seeing things as they go by. I mean, we saw Mann's Chinese Theater, the Hollywood Bowl, some of Santa Monica. It's better than not at all. Right?"

"I want you to try to take a nap, Dee. And don't pout." He took Dee's hand in his.

Dee's eyes went wide, the surprised dark haired detective still getting used to the new public displays his usually reticent partner had been treating him to ever since the morning before. He was watching as the last of Ryo's walls were crumbling down. It had started the day a few days earlier, the day after Dee had told Ryo they were going to be fathers. In the last two days, Ryo had taken leaps. Dee smiled remembering not just the kiss he had received upon stepping off the plane in LAX, but to later be stopped in the middle of a busy terminal to receive another. While on duty, Ryo had been professional as always, and as agreed between the two of them two years earlier with no intention from either of them to change that. Yet before, and now after, Ryo was showing no qualms in acting as Dee's significant other.

"What are you smiling about?" Ryo asked, looking at dreamy jade eyes that settled on him.

"You." Dee squeezed the hand holding his. "You're different, and I think I'm liking it. Very much."

"Really?" Ryo's grin turned impish. "Sure now that you're getting what you wished for, you're not discovering you're uncomfortable about it?"

Dee shook his head. "No."

They both looked up as the waiter came over with their drinks. Dee smiled, realizing Ryo was still holding his hand, while he thanked the waiter.

When the waiter left, Ryo leaned closer. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Dee replied, wondering if Ryo was actually going to dare do what Dee started to suspect.

He did not have to wonder long as Ryo leaned more across the table to put his lips to Dee's for a brief kiss. "I love you," Ryo sighed, before pulling away and sitting back in his chair.

"Oh my God!" Dee gasped in amazement, eyes on the love shining in Ryo's dark eyes. "I think I just fell in love with you again!"

Ryo laughed easily. "I've been saying the same thing about you about twice a day lately."

"Well…." Dee grinned. "This is going to get very interesting." His grin turning warm, it was Dee's turn to lean close and steal a kiss from Ryo. "Very nice. I think we might survive the next 8 months with as little embarrassment as possible."

Ryo gave Dee a knowing look. "I know, Dee. If you think I'm going to let anyone think that baby isn't mine, you're delusional."

Dee fell back in his seat, his mouth gaping. When he finally closed it, he shook his head. "You know what they say, Ryo. A baby can change your life. Already I'm feeling it's true."

"Me too, love. Now about that nap when we get back. I promise some cuddling."

"Deal!"

"C'mon you two," Diana cajoled from her side of the table, which was situated in the middle of Jerry's Famous Deli in West Hollywood. "Spill already." She picked up a French fry and nibbled on it, her eyes on the two men sitting next to each other.

"It was a complete and total surprise," Dee admitted. "Seriously. I thought I had the flu and damn near went ballistic at even the suggestion. Of course, once I knew it to be true, I was going to have it. End of story."

"No it's not," Diana edged. Her blue eyes studied Ryo. "You seem to have settled quite nicely for a surprise. Bad enough Dee, but then understanding his background, I can see his reasoning. You, however, had a choice to run."

"From what? One of the best nights in my life?" Ryo stated deadpan. "Diana, hello, it's Dee. How do you think I would react?"

Dee chuckled. "I'm surprised you didn't freak at all. I know I had for a while."

Ryo glanced at Dee. "Honestly? I think my thoughts copied Bikky's reaction for that first minute. But I had you in my arms, hearing you say you were going to go through with this and suddenly I felt this huge sense of relief. I knew right then that I was going to be there with you all the way. It got easier after that."

"Aw, how sweet," Diana cooed, batting her eyelashes at them. "Okay, now that we got that cleared out of the way…." She picked up another French fry and nibbled on it thoughtfully before continuing, "just once, Ryo?"

"Diana!" Ryo sputtered, nearly knocking over the glass he was setting down on the table.

"She doesn't give up," Dee laughed. His eyes twinkled wickedly as he placed his fork down on his plate. "Okay. To be precise, it was more like one night."

"Dee!" Ryo warned.

"And?" Diana asked, leaning further across the table.

"And nothing. That's all you get," Dee replied, folding his arms.

"C'mon, Dee! Ryo? Please."

Ryo shook his head. "No. No more juicy details for you. Live with it."

Dee picked up a piece of his stuffed cabbage, and held the fork up. "If you're nice, we may raise baby to call you Auntie Sea Hag."

Ryo covered his mouth to keep from spitting his corned beef out.

"I can see pregnancy hasn't done anything to adjust your attitude," Diana grumped.

"Now, now," Ryo said. "Be nice, you two. Don't start. Dee, do you want to share an ice cream sundae or maybe a strudel with me?"

"Order the ice cream. Just nothing too extreme and gooey," Dee replied.

Diana stared at Dee in amazement. "You king of the human garbage disposals want a plain sundae?"

"Quiet Diana," Ryo remarked. "This is the most Dee's eaten since yesterday morning." He pointed to the plate that had only a small piece left each of the stuffed cabbage and knish Dee had ordered."

"Well, I guess a day like yours would upset anybody's stomach for a couple of days," Diana conceded. "So what are you hoping the baby will be?" she asked.

"Diana," Ryo sighed fondly. "I'll settle for a healthy baby."

"Aw c'mon. Dee?"

"I don't care," Dee replied. "I'm with Ryo. Healthy."

"Are you going to find out the sex of the baby?" Diana asked.

Dee and Ryo traded a glance. "We haven't talked about that yet," Dee replied honestly. "I mean, as settled as we seem, we're still getting used to it all. I'm having enough problems ordering something that Ryo points out I shouldn't be having." He pouted. "Which is another reason for me continuing to eat light. There doesn't seem to be much I can eat. I'm supposed to survive the day on one, maybe two cups of coffee a day. Quit smoking. And somehow get through the next 8 months with my freakin' sanity."

"You quit smoking?" Diana exclaimed in shock.

"Well, it's best I do," Dee remarked defensively.

"Almost," Ryo corrected. "But he's working on that one."

Dee frowned at Ryo. "Keep it up and I won't allow you to have those extra cups of coffee anymore. And I'll tell Mother."

"Running to your mommy now, aren't you Dee?"

"It's not like that!" Dee cried out. "It's just that Ryo made a promise to Mother, but I'm letting him slide a little. Mostly because we don't need two under-caffeinated grumps."

"I love you too, Dee," Ryo remarked sarcastically.

Diana laughed. "You two are so much fun to hang out with. I ought to find more reasons to bring you out here to Los Angeles."

"I think after we fly back to New York," Dee started, "I am not going to fly for a very long time. Never if I have my way."

Ryo glanced over at Dee and what he was able to pick up with his sense of knowing Dee, placed an arm around his partner's shoulder and pulled him close. "I hope it doesn't come to it, but on the way back, I swear we're going through the whole trip together. Even if we have to stay in Chicago for a week."

Dee merely nodded. The waiter came over to their table to take their plates. They gave their orders for dessert.

Diana offered to drive them around town a little. They passed it up, but ended up stopping to walk around the front of Mann's Chinese Theater. Diana had her camera and took pictures.

At one point, Ryo grabbed Dee to stand before the large dragons, asking Diana to take a photo. It was a photo of two men very much in love. Ryo's hand lovingly rested on Dee's abdomen, while his other was around his partner's waist. Dee's arm rested along Ryo's shoulder's, pulling him close. Diana could not help squealing how absolutely beautiful they were.

They ended up making a quick stop at Diana's at Ryo's insistence to get a copy of the photo. All the pictures ended up being printed up, over sliced fruit and sparkling cider. Diana took the cider out so she could toast the two fathers to be. Then as her and Ryo continued to finish the cider, she insisted on making Dee some tea – despite his protests. As she started to fawn over him, making sure he was comfortable, if his tea was too hot, too cold, too sweet and so on, Dee definitely started to look flustered.

Ryo could not help but laugh. He realized Dee's days of playing her coffee boy when she was around was over, for at least eight months.

Later that night back at the hotel room, when Dee settled in the bed after taking a shower, he noticed Ryo take a book out of his carry on.

"What's that?" he asked as Ryo settled next to him, the book, the picture and a glue stick in hand.

"Your journal," Ryo replied, holding out the book Dee had so far showed no signs of interest in.

"I suppose you started it, huh?" Dee asked, taking it.

"Yeah. And handy facts you really should read."

Dee flipped through the pages reading the few short entries Ryo had made. "Why should I when I have you to tell me what it says."

"You are impossible sometimes. I thought since you're all concerned with the baby's health and all, you'd be anxious to read up everything you can to make sure you are doing everything correct."

Dee leaned over to grab a quick kiss from Ryo. "Again, that's what I have you for. Besides, I'm still reading through everything I got at the clinic. And trying to make some sense out of everything."

"Fair enough," Ryo said, taking the book from Dee and placing it on his lap. He flipped to a page, then taking the glue stick, he applied it to the back of the picture of him and Dee at Grumman's.

Dee's eyes settled on the page. "Oh," he whispered awed.

"Not the day of, but close enough," Ryo replied, settling the picture in place on the page. On the top of the page had the word 'Welcome', and under it said, 'To Our Baby'. Then the photo Ryo set within the square for a photo. Under it said, "This photo of your daddies was taken on," Ryo filled in the date. Then added, "In front of Mann's Chinese Theater, five days after we were informed of your upcoming arrival." There were other facts to fill out, including the feelings of each father upon the news and where he was, who the first person they told was.

Ryo smiled as Dee took the pen from Ryo's hand, holding it in his left hand and by the line where it was his space to put where he was and his feelings, filling in the blank. "Under the tree where I first kissed your Papa", Dee wrote for where. His feelings were: "In complete and total awe. I knew at that moment I loved you."

Ryo's eyes softened as he settled his head against Dee's. He started to grin like a maniac as he stared at Dee's handwriting. He glanced over to find Dee's smile mirroring his. Dee's eyes shifted to look at Ryo, and they both laughed, before sharing a kiss.

"I don't think my replies will be much different," Ryo said softly after the kiss.

"I believe you," Dee said.

After Ryo filled in his entry, he handed the pen back to Dee. "This one should be your honor."

Dee looked down at the last line to be filled out. He smiled gently and started to write as the first person told: "Your grandma Penguin." He closed the pen, then placed the book and pen aside on the night stand. He pulled Ryo close for a deeper kiss. As the kiss intensified, Dee leaned back, pulling Ryo on top of him as their hands started to explore their bodies.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many many thanks to Seke, Soubi202, yaoinut, XZanayu and Kitty in the Box for the wonderful reviews. I should be updating another chapter by weekend, since 12 has already gone through beta.


	12. LA Blues

Title: The Unexpected I

Chapter 12

LA Blues

Rating: R

Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

Hurray for my beta – Lady Dragonphire!

**December 13, 2005**

Late afternoon on Tuesday, Dee and Ryo found themselves walking down a street toward a residential hotel. Ryo had to admit, while they were not close to snaring Sinclair, Dee's suggestion of finding their own leads was producing better results.

They had spent the morning compiling a list. They checked in with the two LA detectives, pretending to follow their leads. Dee's questions were careful and they walked away with more leads to follow up. By late morning, Dee was ready for an early lunch, having had very little for breakfast and snacks. If not for the melba toast Diana once again provided for him, and the crackers, he would have eaten nothing up to that point.

They had also come in late that morning because Dee had found himself in the bathroom at 3 am, with Ryo waking up shortly after and offering support any way he could. They did not get back to sleep until almost five. Ryo already had left a message for Diana that unless she called them, they were going to be late, and the reason why.

Dee had been feeling much better by the time they had left for lunch. Currently he walked next to Ryo, an unlit cigarette hanging in his mouth.

Ryo sighed. Dee looked at him. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Ryo's eyes rested on the cigarette and shook his head. "Nothing."

"It makes me feel better, okay," Dee snapped. "Besides, in case you haven't noticed, I haven't lit one all day."

"What about when you weren't in my sight? Did you take advantage of it?" Ryo asked.

Dee shook his head. "No. Not one all damn day. And I'm going to go apeshit soon."

"Why tempt yourself then?" Ryo asked. "Do you realize how close you are to actually quitting right now?"

Dee shrugged. He had been asking himself the same question all day, attempting to talk himself into tossing the pack of cigarettes into the garbage. He had been carrying the same pack with him for four days, and he still had more than half a pack left. "I just feel better doing it," he replied, his voice lower.

A half block later, in which the two men discussed the differences between LA and New York, Dee let out a muttered curse. "Why is it that everywhere we have to go around this friggin' city is street parking? Where the hell are all those great alley parking lots?" Dee asked as they walked to the entrance of the hotel.

"Relax," Ryo said with a chuckle. "At least the place we ate on Santa Monica had a parking lot. Besides, Vince says walking is good for you."

"Whatever," Dee muttered. "Maybe when I'm actually feeling up to it."

Ryo stopped them and moved to the side of the sidewalk. Thankfully the street was not as crowded as the streets in Manhattan at that time, but habit, along with common courtesy, made Ryo move them. "You're not feeling sick again, are you?" he asked Dee. "I thought you were feeling better before lunch."

Dee nodded. "I was. I am. Just these twinges that hit me as we walk. I was fine in the car. I'm fine now."

"Is this normal?" Ryo asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Unfortunately. From what Vince told me and what I read, there's something out here that isn't agreeing with me. And that causes the twinges."

Ryo frowned. "Twinges? As in come and go?"

"Yeah. Something that we pass here and that while we're walking is trying to kick my butt. But I'm fine. And yes, I'm up to talking with our contact. And stop looking at me like that. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Don't say that, Dee," Ryo warned.

"Let me rephrase that then. I won't say anything if there's nothing for concern. Once I feel that it's going to be a problem, you'll know. Okay?"

Ryo sighed. "I guess that's fair enough. I'm sorry, Dee. I know you can take care of yourself. I'm just…."

Dee reached out to pull Ryo into a quick hug. He gave Ryo a brief kiss, then smiled at him. "Don't apologize for loving me, Ryo," he softly remarked, before pulling away. "Now shall we continue on? From the way Lechmere sounded on the phone, it's best we don't keep him waiting. And it's our last stop before we head back to the precinct – er, station."

Ryo nodded, chuckling at Dee's correction. The day before and all that morning, while at the Central Area police station, they had been corrected numerous times and teased by the other detectives they encountered about their habit of calling police stations precincts.

Ryo opened the door and held it for Dee. "And to see if our hosts have heard about our day yet," he added.

They entered the hotel lobby. Dee's nose twitched. There was no one at the front desk, the clerk on duty already having gone home for the day. Which was fine. They knew where they were going.

They rode up the creaky elevator which did Dee's nerves no favor. He moved closer to Ryo, not quite touching, but enough as if he needed Ryo's presence for reassurance. Ryo smiled gently at him in assurance, but had to admit that the elevator shook, rattled and squeaked enough to concern him a little. Off the elevator, with Dee muttering about taking the stairs down, they went down the hallway. Halfway down, they encountered a couple of women standing outside one of the open doors. One of the women was smoking. They politely nodded as they passed, aware of the women's eyes sizing them up.

The uneasiness from the elevator built up to the first warning signs of an impending nausea attack for Dee. Not bad yet. Dee determined that he was able to ignore it as they came to stop before the door with the number they wanted.

Ryo knocked. "Mr. Lechmere?" he called out when no one answered. "It's Randy MacLean." His eyes shifted to see Dee, who was standing off to his side, opening his suit jacket, his left hand ready to draw his gun if necessary.

The door opened a little, held from opening all the way by a chain. Someone peered out. "Mr. MacLean?" the man asked.

"Yes. And this is Dee Laytner. Can we come in?"

The door slammed shut and they heard the person on the other side fumbling with the chain. The door opened again enough for them to enter. "Yes. Please come in." He rushed Dee and Ryo inside, then closed and locked the door. "Sit down, please." He indicated two folding chairs.

After the last lock was in place, the man took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. Placing the pack on a small table near the dirty window, he nervously smoked the cigarette. "We'll have to make this quick."

The short, slightly overweight man who was prematurely balding in the back of his head paced in the small confines of the room. Ryo had to move twice to avoid being walked into.

Ryo remained standing, expecting Dee to do the same. To his surprise, he watched as his partner sat in a chair. Dee leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. He looked up at Lechmere with a hard stare.

"Nervous, aren't we?" Dee commented. "Don't worry, Mr. Lechmere, we're just as much in a hurry as you are. So you tell us what you know, we leave you alone and so long as you stay legal, do whatever you like."

Lechmere turned to face Dee. "Look, word has it you're not LA cops. I know I shouldn't be talking to you."

Ryo moved to put himself between the door and Lechmere. Even with the door locked several times over, he was taking no chances of Lechmere leaving.

Lechmere put out his cigarette, and after reaching past Dee for the pack on the table, lit another. "Look," he said, the smoke drifting into Dee's face. "You're getting this one-time-only exclusive. Because after you leave, I'm outta here. Get it? I don't want any other of them finding me."

"So you think they know you're talking to us?" Dee asked.

"Yeah. They do." He exhaled in Dee's direction.

Dee lifted a hand to wave the smoke away from him, making a face.

"Who's 'they' exactly, Mr. Lechmere," Ryo asked.

Lechmere turned to face Ryo, the smoke now drifting in his direction. Behind Lechmere, Ryo noticed Dee drop his head into his hands for a moment. For that brief moment, he did not look well, before he pulled himself together. To Ryo, he still looked a little pale.

"The other pigs. The ones who pulled me into this mess. I was an honest businessman, but I made a few mistakes. In exchange for my freedom, I was told my business was to be used for other means."

Ryo traded glances with Dee. "Explain other means," Ryo insisted.

"Look, I don't have time for twenty questions, okay? I'm going to tell you a little story and you take what you will with this."

"Mr. Lechmere," Dee started. "If you don't mind my asking, why suddenly are you in a story telling mood?"

Lechmere turned back to Dee. "Because you are out-of-towners. I want those bastards punished for what they did to my business. For what they did to my family."

"Are you afraid they will go after your family?" Ryo asked.

"Hell yes. That's why I sent them overseas months ago. I didn't want to get involved with Sinclair and his business. Suddenly I find myself hiding additions into shipments from my company to other parts of the country. I knew one day I'd outgrow their usefulness, so I sent my family off on an extended vacation. It seems they are growing tired of me. Blame me for the bust in New York."

"I can assure you, your shipping methods had nothing to do with the bust," Dee remarked. "Okay, so from the beginning, tell us what you know. Then off you go. Deal?"

Lechmere lit another cigarette. "Deal." More smoke exhaled in Dee's direction. Dee waved it away again and started to cough.

Ryo started to frown, his eyes going between Lechmere and Dee in concern. "Mr. Lechmere, I can understand you're nervous, but can you please open a window at least? Some of us don't share your passion for smoking."

Lechmere looked from Ryo to Dee and noticed Dee was not handling the smoke too well. "Very well." He put out the cigarette and went to open the only window in the room.

Dee immediately stood up and went to stand next to the window, gulping in deep breaths of the fresh air.

"Well, that was interesting," Ryo remarked as they left the hotel. He took out his cell phone.

"Most," Dee replied, then paused as Ryo spoke into the phone.

"Diana, I have someone that needs to be watched," Ryo said into the phone. He gave the address. "His name is Allen Lechmere, businessman with a very interesting story. I think he's going to try to skip the country. I'll explain more later. We're heading back to the precinct to listen around before heading out to Venice to meet you. Um, Dee and I would like to head back to the prec…. Damn, station afterward for a while. Once we're in the car and driving back, I'll give you a call with all the specifics. Bye." He hung up the phone. "Hopefully her tail will catch our friend," he said to Dee. "But I wasn't talking about our friend's story as interesting."

"Oh?" Dee asked.

"Not that it wasn't. Dee, we'll have to proceed with caution back at the precinct…."

"Station," Dee corrected with a teasing grin.

"Don't start, Dee."

Dee chuckled. "Yeah, I know. If our snooping around from this morning already circulated, I'm with you. So are you willing to share what was more interesting than the tale between several cities we just heard?"

Ryo looked over at Dee. "I never thought I'd be asking someone to open a window so you could get fresh air in a smoke-filled room."

Dee glanced down, looking uncomfortable. "It just started to hit me. The same way it does when I get too close to a Chinese restaurant."

"You know what that means, Dee," Ryo stated softly.

Dee nodded. He reached into his pocket and took out his pack of cigarettes, staring at them. With a heavy sigh, as they passed a trash receptacle, he tossed it in. "I haven't been able to get halfway through half of one of those damn things in the last two days." He looked up at Ryo's wondrous smile. "But I'm still going to go apeshit. The cravings still hit once in a while, but I still can't handle them. It took me being up there with Lechmere to realize all the signs I've been taking for something else." He placed a hand on his abdomen. "Damn kiddo, looks like you know how to protect yourself sometimes, huh?" His smile turned gentle and he turned his head to meet Ryo's soft eyes shining with love. "Anyway, let's get this part over with, then head out to meet Diana. I'm looking forward to finally seeing Venice Beach."

"One area we haven't been able to drive through yet," Ryo agreed. "Let's go."

Dee sat on a bench, looking out at the beach before him and at the setting sun over the Pacific Ocean. "The ocean looks so different out here," he observed.

"It does," Ryo agreed, sitting next to Dee.

"That's because it's cleaner out there than in New York City," Diana said from her spot standing before them.

"Right. It looks cleaner," Dee corrected with a laugh. "But it's a nice change anyway." He gazed out to the ocean with an odd look on his face.

Ryo laughed and hugged Dee. "C'mon baby. Looks like we'll be wrapping this up in a day or two, and before you know it, you'll be wishing you were still on solid ground."

Dee shuddered. "Thanks for the reminder."

"Don't you like Los Angeles, Dee?" Diana asked, amused.

"It's a nice enough place to visit. Maybe one day I might want to come back to actually do some real sightseeing. Take the kiddo to Disneyland or something. But right now…." Dee shrugged. "I just want to be home."

Ryo rested his head on Dee's shoulder, still holding him. "I guess this wasn't the best possible time to travel, huh?" he asked sympathetically.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's with me." Dee let out a sigh, but melted into the hold of his partner. "This is nice," he mused.

"It's okay, Dee. I know what's wrong with you," Ryo replied. He rested his other hand on Dee's belly.

Dee placed his hand over Ryo's.

"So are you boys ready to go get something to eat?" Diana asked. "What are you in the mood for?"

Dee looked up at Diana. "I noticed a Japanese restaurant that looks good. I haven't had sushi in a long time."

Ryo frowned. "I thought you were reading the information you received?"

"Yeah. I am. There's a lot to digest and keep track of. Wait! What are you saying here?"

Diana took a step back. "I'm going to just go over here and hope to avoid the storm now."

"Dee, no sushi," Ryo braved the storm by saying it outright to Dee. "Not until after the baby is born. How about after, I'll take you to a sushi bar to celebrate?"

"Wha….? Hell. Dammit! I gave up drinking. I gave up smoking! I have no freakin' idea what I can eat anymore. And now you tell me I can't have sushi for eight fuckin' months? Are you insane?"

"Dee, calm down."

"Why? You're not the one who has to give up just about everything he freakin' loves for some ungodly amount of time!" Dee jumped up to his feet. "Don't tell me to calm down!"

Diana watched as the range of emotions flashed across Ryo's face as he watched Dee's outburst. First confusion, which gave way to anger, then guilt, and finally understanding. He remained seated while Dee had jumped up and started to pace like a caged animal.

"I know you're going to regret saying that at some point," Ryo stated levelly. His voice was soft, but it still managed to cut off Dee's storm of curses. "I also know you're confused right now. Probably finally at the end of your line with a nicotine fit, but you can't smoke. So I'm going to let it go."

Dee turned to face Ryo.

Ryo looked up at his still angry, but confused lover. "But don't you ever think you gave up everything, because you still have me. You have Bikky. And you have…" he dared to smile, "… that kiddo there." Ryo purposely used the word he noticed that Dee had started to refer to the baby as.

Dee's face fell. He stood staring at Ryo, looking stricken. "Oh God," he groaned. "I'm really fucking this up. I'm not cut out for this."

"Dee," Diana stated, concerned eyes looking at him, "when it's unplanned, everyone – woman or man – goes through some confusion. Sometimes even if planned. But you chose to have this baby out of love. That love will cut through the confusion."

Dee lost his fire. Guilt warred with confusion. Ryo noticed the fear in Dee's eyes, remembering the few times that Dee admitted to being scared.

"I may not be the one having this baby, love. I don't know if I can ever return the favor and one day know from experience whatever you're going through. But I'm going to do everything possible to be there for you and to make this as easy as I can."

Dee stared at Ryo for a moment, then let out an anguished sound. He squeezed his eyes shut. His jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists. Ryo chose that moment to stand up finally. He stood within Dee's reach, but did not attempt to touch him. Diana stood off to the side, staring at the two men in fascination.

It was Dee who made the first move. His eyes opened, not surprised to see Ryo in front of him. His fists unclenched.

"I'm sorry," Dee said quietly. His eyes met Ryo's.

Finally Ryo reached out, pulling Dee into an embrace. Dee leaned into him, resting his head on Ryo's shoulder, while Ryo nuzzled the side of his head.

"I guess you'll have your moments of blaming me, love," Ryo said with a small smile.

"I'll try not to," Dee replied, "but no promises. But I will promise this much. I will not blame the chibi."

Ryo laughed at the word Dee used. "Chibi, huh?"

"Well, until we know what we're having and choose a name."

"Are we?" Ryo asked. "Finding out the sex, that is."

"We're not?" Dee asked.

"Well, I see both sides of it. So whatever you want, we'll do." Ryo ran his hand down Dee's back.

"I'm not too sure myself. I guess we have the time." Dee sighed from the touch. "Ryo?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I am hungry, but I'm still having this crisis of not knowing what to eat," Dee said as he pulled away from Ryo's hold.

"I understand, but I don't want to see you not eating because of it," Ryo admonished. "You are not going to live on only melba toast, ginger ale, and peppermint tea."

Dee sighed. "Not my intention. I love food too much. Which is part of the problem. But oh well…. Any suggestions on what to eat?"

"We can just walk along the shops and go into any place that you both find interesting," Diana suggested.

"Sounds nice," Ryo said, "but we do want to check some things out tonight before it gets too late."

"Well," Diana remarked, "taking in all the info you two have been relaying all day, my people are doing a search as we speak. There won't be anything for you to find back at the station, because I'll have it all for you already. I figure it would be best if local FBI moves in to do the weeding rather than two cops from New York. Yes, I know you two quite well to know what you were planning."

"Makes sense," Dee reasoned. "But I was looking forward to the task myself."

"Give it up, Dee," Diana laughed. "Look, you're both getting the credit for uncovering a drug ring within the force. It seems that Sinclair originally had something on your two hosts. Then greed entered the picture. Same with three others in the same station. Two were brought in already for questioning. I have a feeling we're going to be moving in on Sinclair very soon. Or lose him again. So get ready to be on the move."

"So we could be going home by the end of the week?" Ryo asked.

"More like tomorrow night. Unless he decides to make a move sooner than we anticipate."

"As in if he tries to skip out in the middle of the night?" Dee asked. "Wait a minute. Does this mean we have a location on him?"

"Hopefully we will tonight. Someone has to know where he is and squeal."

Dee frowned. "A cop isn't going to last long in prison. Diana, I hope you aren't planning a plea bargain?"

"Depends on the truth, I guess. I'll tell you what. If we don't get anyone talking by tomorrow morning, I'll let you and Ryo have a crack at them. Now let's get something to eat. Basically, we're all on call tonight."

"Then I suggest an early night if we don't get called in. That way we're ready if we're needed at some odd hour. If not, tomorrow could be a very long day for us," Ryo stated.

"I guess you have a point. Okay, I know a place that has a little of everything. I'm sure we can find enough that Dee could eat to have a nice big meal," Diana replied.

"Lead on," Ryo said. He took Dee's hand and they walked with Diana.

Ryo awoke to the sound of his cell ringing on the bedside table. Still groggy, he reached to answer it before it woke Dee up. "Hello," he mumbled.

"Ryo, you both have the morning off. But this afternoon, I'll be around to check you boys out and take you to the airport."

"You got him?" Ryo asked hopefully, sitting up. He gazed down at Dee, who snuggled further into the covers. Unable to stop himself, he ran his fingers softly through Dee's hair. "Why weren't we called?"

"It happened so fast, I just got the call myself. Everything's under control and we're working on the arrangements to get the three of you to New York this afternoon. So sleep in late, do some last minute sightseeing or something. I'll be there around 3. Someone will be taking the car you're using back and I'll get you to the airport where we'll meet up with Sinclair and your additional escorts."

"Okay, Diana. Dee will be glad to hear that. See you later."

"Hear what?" Dee mumbled into the pillow.

Ryo laid down along Dee's body, putting his arms around him. His fingers stroked the firm muscles and smooth soft skin on Dee's back. Dee turned to move closer to Ryo. "Is it morning already?"

"You need to get off the morning sickness in the middle of the night and get it during the morning like normal people," Ryo chuckled.

"Hell, Ryo I get it all hours of the day when it wants to hit." He moved his head to take Ryo's mouth for a long, lazy kiss.

"How are you feeling now?" Ryo asked after they caught their breath.

"Better. Hungry, in fact." His eyes roamed along Ryo's upper body, letting Ryo know exactly what he was hungry for.

"Oh really? Well, who am I to allow you to starve?" Ryo chuckled, running his hands across Dee's chest. "But before we get carried away, Diana called. They just nabbed Sinclair. We're only needed to be downstairs at 3 so Diana can drive us to the airport."

"We're going home today?" Dee asked hopefully.

"Yes. We are."

Dee dropped his head. "Oh shit! That also means having to fly again!"

Ryo hugged him tighter. "I'm going to be right next to you the entire time. I swear it, Dee. If I have to, I'll cuff us and throw away the keys."

"Oh, you will?" Dee lifted his head, intrigued. "That reminds me of what we haven't done in a long time. And with this new change in patterns, I think I would really love it if you…" Dee grinned wickedly.

"Oh really? Well, we can practice for a bit. Or we can give up going up to Griffith's Park and check out the Hollywood sign from there entirely."

"Practice, sign, home and then… baby, I'm all yours to do whatever you want," Dee said with a leer.

"I love how you can put things into perspective, Dee." Ryo leaned over to grab Dee for another long, lingering kiss.

A/N: I love you reviewers! You make my muses very very happy. HUGS

Note to yaoinut -- yes, it's only been 5 days last chapter, now 6. But it does feel like a longtime with everything going on for them. I think Dee or Ryo will mention something like that in an upcoming chapter.

Soubi202 - email me one day.

StickmanRVR -- I'm glad you feel that way. :)


	13. Back In the New York Groove

Title: The Unexpected I

Chapter 13 – Back In the New York Groove

Rating: R

Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

**December 15, 2005**

The trip home was uneventful. Diana took them to the airport in Burbank instead of LAX. The ride through that part reminded Dee that they never did get around to that part of town and to get closer to Universal Studios than a distant sighting.

Agents met them and helped with luggage, which they discovered included Diana's. The plane was smaller than the one Dee had taken from Chicago to Los Angeles. He gulped and almost stopped walking as they were escorted across the tarmac toward the staircase leading up to the plane's hatch. The plane's interior was segregated into two areas. The section in the back was a holding cell, where while still chained, Sinclair was kept for the flight. The other section was for the rest of the passengers, which besides Diana, Ryo and Dee, included four other FBI agents, and the two flight attendants. The space was nicely appointed with the seats set up in clusters of four around a table, seating a total of 16, and two couches.

Dee did get sick shortly after take off, but Ryo and Diana were prepared to handle it. Ryo kept his promise and despite the inquiring looks of the other agents, including one of outright disgust, Ryo held Dee and made him as comfortable as possible for the non-stop flight from Los Angeles to New York City.

Back in New York, Sinclair was booked, a court date was set and early the next morning when the last of the paperwork was filed, they were given the next three days off. Later that day after they got a little sleep, Dee went to the orphanage to pick up Bikky and talk to Mother a little, while Ryo went grocery shopping. Ryo took advantage of the time away from Dee and started his search for the perfect ring to give Dee. He had been looking around on the internet using his laptop while in Los Angeles whenever Dee was not around, but did not see anything he liked.

It was turning out to be harder than Ryo had hoped. He had a little over a week to find just the right ring and fought to keep himself from going into full panic mode. Ryo was looking for something that was masculine yet not gaudy. He did not expect Dee to wear it all the time, but wanted something that whenever the mood struck Dee to put it on, everyone would know he was intended to someone. He also wanted something different that what he had been noticing on the fingers of other men ever since he got the idea in his head of marrying Dee.

The next day, a Friday with no work, while Dee was out Christmas shopping, Ryo went on his own shopping trip. He returned no closer to what he wanted to give to Dee. While starting dinner, he decided to call his aunt for their weekly phone call and to firm up plans for the holidays. Dee and Ryo had already decided to wait until Christmas day to share their news with Ryo's aunt, but Ryo wanted to blurt it out the moment he heard Elena's voice answer the phone.

"Elena," Ryo greeted, having long fallen into the habit of simply calling his father's sister by just her first name most times. "How's the holidays treating you so far?"

"Ryo? It's about time you called, with Christmas being next weekend. I have some news to tell you." She sounded amused.

"Oh?" Ryo asked, thinking he had some big news to tell her, but it would have to wait. He could have told her over the phone, but decided he wanted to be able to tell her face to face, with Dee at his side.

"Rick is slightly miffed at us," Elena said.

"Why? What did we do now?" Ryo teased.

"Well, let me put it this way. When we were trying to get together a list of who we needed to go Christmas shopping for, your uncle decided to suggest we should get one gift for both you and Dee."

"Huh? Rick getting cheap this year or what?" Ryo asked.

"When I asked him about it, he told me it's because he's more than certain you two aren't just roommates, but afraid to let us know. So Rick came to the conclusion that if we got you both something one gives to a couple, it would show our support of your relationship."

Ryo nearly dropped the phone as he listened to Elena. "He what? What did you say to him?"

"What could I say? That a few months ago, I had already approached you on the possibility and that, yes, both you and Dee are lovers."

Ryo felt his face get red. "Uh… well. Um, what did he have to say about that?"

"That I should have told him then. That you shouldn't feel as if you have to keep something like that from him. I got the lecture because of you, Ryo!"

"Hey, you agreed with it," Ryo pointed out. "But I guess I would have been telling him soon anyway," he added, allowing some of his news to slip out. "Like maybe on Christmas when you're both over here."

"I guess I should tell Rick you have more faith in him than he thinks if you were planning on dropping that on him on Christmas Day." Elena laughed.

"Well, it's not the easiest thing to do when you have no idea how someone might take it. I knew how you felt about gays, but I still felt weird telling you that your nephew was one of them. Which is why it took me until you finally confronted me – over two years after I started seeing Dee. Rick, well, he never gave his opinion on such things one way or the other. So I had no idea how he would take it at first."

"Hey, I'll leave that up to you to explain to him when I turn the phone over. But before I do, let me ask you. What made you decide to suddenly tell him on Christmas?"

Ryo smiled tenderly. It was so tempting to tell her everything. He reminded himself once again, that it was more Dee's news to tell and his partner needed to be there. He also had to remember he did not want his aunt to be told over the phone, which was why they decided to wait, rather than his picking up the phone and calling her after coming back from the orphanage the day they had told Mother. "It's a secret," he remarked. "At least I want to keep it a secret from Dee until Christmas Eve."

"What are you up to, Ryo?"

"I guess I'm having a change of heart about just living together. I want things between Dee and I to be more official."

"Ryo! Are you saying what I think you are?"

"Yeah, but like I said, it's a surprise. Dee doesn't know it yet."

"He'll be so thrilled. I know he wants the same thing, but he also knows how you are about some things. He's just waiting for you to tell him you're ready for that next step. But he'll never be expecting you to ask him!" She laughed in excitement. "Oh Ryo! Dee will be so happy! Take pictures when you ask him, Ryo. I want to see what Dee looks like with tears in his eyes!"

"You are mean," Ryo laughed. "Dee would kill me if I showed anyone something like that. Including you." He sighed heavily.

"What's wrong, Ryo?"

"Nothing. Just that, I have eight days to find the perfect ring to give Dee. And I'm starting to fear I won't find it in time. Either I'll have something less than what I want to give him, or I won't have anything at all."

"Why don't you go for customizing?"

"One, I'm not that creative artistically. I wouldn't know where to begin. Two, a custom ring, unfortunately, would be more than I have to spend. Not that I don't think Dee is worth it. If I had the money to spare, I would."

"I think I might be able to help. I don't know if you remember Harry McAllister."

"He's that jeweler guy that used to make rings for dad to give to mom, isn't he?"

"The one in the same. And he always asks how you're doing whenever I talk to him. We're still pretty much in touch. We see each other at functions, openings and stuff. He had his own show with his jewelry not long ago. In a quaint little gallery not far from where you live in fact."

"Really? So you're saying I might find something out of his overpriced collection he had for viewing?" Ryo joked.

"No silly. Let me give you his number. Once he hears who you are, he'd be glad to extend the family discounts. He does very exquisite work."

"Yeah, he does," Ryo agreed. "I remember mom's jewelry. But I'm looking for something more…."

"Masculine? For your male bride?" Elena joked.

"Elena!" Ryo sputtered. "Don't say it that way. No brides in this wedding."

Elena laughed. "Anyway, give Harry a call and see what he has. He told me he has many molds made that he never have gotten around to cast a ring from. I'm sure even with a little extra cash for a rush job, you can get a wonderful ring to give Dee and still pay less than buying it from one of the stores."

"It's worth a shot, I guess," Ryo conceded. "Okay, I'll give him a call."

Ryo wrote down the number his aunt gave him.

"I have a good feeling you won't regret it, Ryo," she stated. "Now, I have to pass the phone over. Good luck, because Rick has a few things to say to you." She giggled.

"Oh boy! Uh, hi Rick. How's it going?" he said weakly into the phone as he heard his uncle's voice.

Rick reminded Ryo of Dee when it came to his direct approach at things. "I guess I should be asking you that. But since you're not up to offering information, let me say this. Congratulations," he said to Ryo. "From what I know of Dee, I think you have a fine young man as your partner. Other than in police work."

Ryo started to blush. "I'm sorry, Rick."

"Ryo, what I want to know if how come you told you aunt, but kept this from me?" Rick asked. "Your aunt said you swore her to secrecy."

Ryo gulped, realizing the last time he felt like this around Rick was a time before he turned 19 and lived with his aunt and uncle. He had come home in the middle of the night, having had too much to drink to find Rick sitting in the living room, waiting for him. "Because Elena actually told me?" he replied.

"You know you could have come to us," Rick said. "You know us better than that, boy."

"I know. But... well, this isn't just anything." Ryo took a deep breath. "I trusted my parents, but I still would have hesitated about telling them. In fact, I have to admit, I did just that. I went into denial so I wouldn't have to tell them. I had no idea how you felt about this type of thing. You never had any opinion one way or the other," Ryo explained.

"Do you remember my cousin Marc?" Rick asked.

"Marc? The one that would give me pointers in soccer when he came around?"

"That's the one. He's gay. Openly. He was more than my cousin. He was my best friend. Don't tell me you never noticed?" Rick almost sounded amused.

"No. Can't say that I have," Ryo replied, shocked. "I never knew."

"Now you tell me how I feel about such things," Rick admonished. "Me, with a gay best friend, who actually was my best man at your aunt's and my wedding."

"I didn't realize he was gay!" was all Ryo could think of saying. "If I had, well, maybe I might have told you and Elena about us much sooner."

"Boy, I guess you've always been a bit oblivious, huh?" He let out a laugh. "So, Dee, huh? Is he treating you good?"

Ryo smiled fondly. "Very good, Rick," he replied, finding it hard not to blurt out their news. 'Soon,' he told himself. 'Just another week and we will tell them.'

"That's good. You always look so happy when he's around."

Like with Elena, he decided to let one little surprise known to his uncle, especially since he had already told his aunt. "So, um... then that means you'll be at the wedding?"

"Wedding?" Rick asked. "What wedd... OH! Really?" Rick sounded both surprised and pleased at the same time.

"Assuming Dee says yes, that is" Ryo explained. "I didn't ask him yet, but I'm certain he'll say yes."

"Jesus, Ryo! I didn't guess it was that serious between you two already! I mean, I figured it was serious, with you two living together, but this... Wow. I'm very happy for you, Ryo."

Ryo laughed at his uncle's surprise. "Well, this June will be our 3rd anniversary. Living together with Dee has been good. Very good. So much that I realized that I don't want to just live with him. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with Dee."

"Well, I didn't really expect this, but I don't mind repeating: I'm very happy for you, Ryo. Dee is a good man. And you deserve to be happy. God knows, you do."

"He is, Rick. Dee's a very good man. One of the best. Honestly, had I known about Marc, I would have told you and Elena shortly after I got together with Dee. It's not that I didn't want to tell you."

"You better treat him right then, boy!"

"I'm doing the best I can," Ryo admitted honestly. "He deserves that. But sometimes he's not the easiest one. But then I'm not either. But we make it work because we love each other."

Rick made a funny sound. "Ryo, remember I'm old - don't give me a heart failure here! With all the happiness oozing over the phone here." He let out a hearty laugh.

"You old? Don't make me laugh."

"Next thing I know, you'll be telling me I'm going to be a great uncle,." Rick joked. He let out another jovial laugh.

Ryo nearly dropped the phone. "Well, who knows?" he managed to say with a laugh. "I mean, we already have Bikky. Legally, he's our son. We might decide to have another one day. Who knows."

"You both adopted that fine rascal of yours? I shouldn't be so surprised of you talking about getting married then. It sounds like you really are settled and content with your life, Ryo. You and Dee have my blessings. And if you do decide to go for another little one, don't take so long in telling us. You hear?"

"I won't. We won't," Ryo answered honestly, knowing it would be just another week. Only because he did want to tell them face to face, he reminded himself before he went and blurted the truth out.

"Is adoption your only option, Ryo?" Rick asked. "Your mother's family does have carriers."

"Well, honestly, I am one, but I was told if I decide to go that way, I need treatments before I'm able to conceive. And that's only a chance at it."

"Sorry to hear that, Ryo. But let's get this wedding out of the way first, shall we?" he laughed. "Here I am planning a large family for you and all. It's obvious whether you and Dee decide to add any additions to your family, that you have one already. A family that is. One that you're very happy with."

"Oh that I am, Rick. You have no idea. But you'll see for yourself when you and Elena come over for Christmas. You both still are coming over, right? With Stefen and Danielle?"

"We'll all be there, Ryo. Don't you worry about that. It's a good thing you have a nice new big apartment there to fit us all in. Oh well, Elena is glaring is holes into the back of my head! I promised to go shopping with her again today. You know how it goes. 'Tis the season to turn my credit cards to just plastic."

"I'm really sorry, Rick," Ryo found himself apologizing again.

"That's fine. So long as we understand each other now. And you promise no more secrets. All that matters to us is for you to be happy. Uh oh, now she's tapping her foot. Evil footsie, Ryo!"

"Oh, I remember it too well!" Ryo laughed. "Matter of fact, Dee does that sometimes too. You better go!"

"Well, yeah. Give Dee... well, give him a hug from us, son, got that?"

Ryo smiled. "I will. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. And tell him, he better treat you right or else..."

Ryo grinned. "Why don't you tell him that on Christmas?"

"Oh, I might!" he laughed. "We love you, Ryo. Never forget that. We'll see you guys on Christmas."

"I love you too. I'll be seeing you soon."

"Cheerio!"

Ryo listened as his uncle hung up the phone. He looked at the paper with the phone number he had written while talking to Elena.

Right then he called the jeweler friend, who told him he could email pictures of the designs to Ryo that day, telling Ryo if they can come to a decision by the next day, he could have the ring ready by midweek. They exchanged necessary information.

Ryo started dinner, anxious to see what type of a selection he had to choose from. Harry had given some descriptions of what he thought would work, and Ryo felt the jeweler had more of what Ryo pictured he would give to Dee than anything he had seen so far. Shortly after, Harry emailed Ryo photos of all his designs.

Unknown to Dee, all Saturday Ryo and Harry were emailing and getting on IM as Ryo settled on a design, and they worked out the particulars. Harry assured Ryo he would start work on the ring that very day and it would be ready by mid-week for Ryo to come and pick it up. They settled on a price that Ryo found very reasonable considering what he was getting.

By the time Dee called out that dinner was ready, Ryo was filled with a new excitement. He wanted to see the finished ring and he could not wait to see Dee's face on Christmas Eve.

Sunday, they went to work, but none of the other detectives they usually worked with had a shift that day. It was a quiet day going over new cases coming in, choosing which ones they were to take, and making preparations for Sinclair's court date. After work, they went over to the orphanage for a few hours spending the time between playing with the children and having dinner with Mother. Mother, of course, fussed over Dee, still quite excited and not quite believing that her 'baby' was having a baby of his own.

**December 19, 2005**

Monday morning they entered the squad room, finding their co-workers, who were also their friends, already there. Dee had another rough night and they got to work a little later than they had hoped.

Ted and Drake were already in the squad room, drinking coffee and talking to the other detectives in the precinct's bureau.

Ted turned upon noticing the two enter. "Well, if it isn't our illustrious worldly travelers back from yet another exciting adventure."

"Depends on your definition of adventure," Dee scoffed.

"Dee still doesn't like plane travel, huh?" Drake laughed.

"Shut up," Dee muttered.

"At least you don't get sick and puke your guts out," one of the other detectives pointed out. "Or do you, Laytner?"

"I'm fine with traveling," Dee remarked, lifting his Starbuck's cup to his mouth.

Ryo's went from Dee to Ted, shaking his head. "Jealous because once again you got passed over for some paid holiday?" He smirked as he drank from his own coffee cup.

"You're getting too cocky lately, MacLean," Ted remarked, amused.

"Gee, I seem to keep hearing that lately," Ryo mused, pretending to ignore Ted as he drank more of his coffee.

"If you only knew," Dee sighed into his cup. Only Ryo heard the comment and nudged him in his side with an elbow in playful warning.

"So anything interesting happen while we were away?" Ryo asked.

"No. Same old," Ted replied.

"Except for JJ. He's been moping all week since Dee left," Drake remarked. "And it's no fun having a moping partner, let me tell you."

Ted laughed. "Oh yeah. You guys missed amusing. Drake going out of his way to lift JJ's mood. It was very funny. We were all highly entertained."

"Shut up, Ted. I feel sorry for the guy," Drake remarked with a frown. He looked at Dee. "One of these days soon, either you need to finally put out for him, or JJ needs to come to terms that it's never going to happen."

Dee nearly dropped his cup as Drake spoke. "That would be it ain't never going to happen," he said. "Because I don't put out for anyone but one person."

"Geez what a soap opera we have going here," Ted laughed. "Because that one person obviously doesn't put out for anyone."

"Hey, what did I warn you, Ted?" Dee grumbled.

"Would you both stop it," Ryo remarked.

Drake broke out in laughter. "Ah, it really was quiet around here without you two."

"Oh oh," Ted said, his eyes going to the break room.

"What?" Ryo asked, going to turn to see what Ted was looking out.

Ryo never had a chance to complete the action as they heard JJ yelling out Dee's name at the top of his lungs. JJ charged at full speed, his excitement at finally seeing Dee after a week overcoming him. He barreled into Dee, knocking him down flat on his back. Dee's cup went flying and landed on the floor. JJ straddled Dee, sitting on the pregnant man's stomach and bouncing in excitement.

"Dee!" Ryo cried out, watching JJ's latest glomp in horror. Everything happened too fast for Ryo to stop it, but he was in action before Dee let out a yelp in pain.

"Get off him!" Ryo roared, grabbing JJ by his arm and pulling him off Dee.

"Dammit, JJ!" Dee groaned in protest.

Ryo yanked JJ to his feet and held him in a tight grip by his arm. "Don't you ever do that again! Do you here me, you idiot!"

"Calm down, Ryo," Drake warned, going to the aid of his shaking partner.

"Don't tell me to calm down. One of these fuckin' days, he's going to hurt Dee really bad. He's damn lucky if he didn't already." He lifted his free arm and pulled it back.

"Ryo! No!" Ted warned, rushing up from behind Ryo. He grabbed his arm before Ryo had a chance to take a swing at JJ. Drake and Ted found themselves attempting to pry a raging Ryo off JJ.

"Jesus Ryo!" Drake exclaimed, managing to push JJ out of the way and avoiding the swing aimed for JJ.

"Let go of me!" Ryo growled, trying to get at JJ again.

Drake managed to get a good hold on his partner and pushed the smaller detective behind him. "What the hell, MacLean? Leave him alone!"

"Why? He doesn't seem to understand he needs to leave Dee alone!"

The all heard a groan coming from the floor, not far from them.

The fight left Ryo upon hearing the sound. He fought to free himself from Ted and Drake, and made his way over to where Dee was still on the floor, attempting to sit up.

Ryo dropped to his knees next to Dee, placing an arm around his back to keep him steady. "Easy. Are you all right?"

Dee nodded. "Yeah. Just a little shaken. And nauseous."

"Nice job, JJ," Ryo grumbled. "Need to go to the restroom?"

"No. Office would be fine."

Ignoring the others, including some of the other detectives who had gathered around to watch the spectacle, Ryo helped Dee to his feet. "Certain you're okay, Dee?"

"Yeah. I can stand on my own. Thanks." Dee looked down on the floor at his cup. "Of course, my drink bit the dust."

"I'll get you more, Dee," Ryo said, studying his partner, assuring for himself that Dee was okay.

Dee started in the direction of their office, Ryo at his side.

Once inside the office, Dee sat down in his chair. "Ryo, honestly. I'm fine. Thanks to you. It might have been different if you didn't get JJ off me when you had, but…" he smiled warmly at Ryo, "…you did. We're both fine, Ryo." He placed his hand on his stomach. "Chibi and me, thanks to Papa."

Ryo leaned against Dee's desk. "Well, if you insist. But if you feel any pain…."

"I'll call Vince. Yes, I know the drill already, Ryo. Honestly, I probably took a worse banging up landing back in Chicago. And we both survived that."

"You want more tea?" Ryo asked gently.

"Yeah. And probably some of the melba toast too."

"You got it, love." Ryo leaned in closer to lightly kiss Dee. "You just relax and I'll be right back."

While Ryo was gone, JJ appeared in the doorway. "Dee, can I come in?" he asked, seeming very subdued.

Dee looked up from the file he was reading. "Yeah. Just stay calm, okay?" He laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry, Dee. I don't know what's going on lately, but something is. And it's got Ryo all bent out of shape too. I know you weren't feeling well before you left, and I hope it's not that still, because that might not mean good news."

Dee leaned on the desk and looked up at JJ. "I'm not dying, JJ," he assured him. "I'm quite fine, in fact. Just I need to take it easy for a while. I don't mean being treated like I'm made of china or anything, but Ryo… well, he cares about me. A lot. He's going to make it seem like I'm fine porcelain or something. I doubt he's going to apologize, so please accept my apology from the both of us."

"Sure Dee. For you."

"JJ," Dee sighed. "Give it up. There's nothing between us except friends. At least I'd like to hope we can be friends."

"That's the worse thing a guy likes to hear, Dee."

Dee chuckled. "Yeah, it is. Well, there you have it. 'Cause it's true. So, friends?"

"Yeah. It's better than nothing, I guess."

"It is. And in the future, if you still must persist in the glomping, can you please try to glomp gently. I'd rather none, but that might be too much to ask for. But if you scare Ryo again, you're just going to risk his wrath again."

"I'll try not to. But no promises. I'll talk to you later, Dee."

Dee watched as JJ turned to leave the office, the same time Ryo appeared in the doorway, cup and package of toast in hand. He glared at JJ, moving aside to allow him to leave, before entering the office and closing the door using his foot.

"He came to apologize," Dee explained.

"At least you're still in one piece," Ryo said, placing the mug down before Dee, along with the packaged mini-toast.

"I think you shook him up really badly, Ryo," Dee remarked, opening the package up and taking a thin slice out. He took a bite then looked at it. "Peanut butter."

"What?"

"I realized that peanut butter would go good on this."

"You're supposed to eat dry toast, Dee."

"Only to settle my stomach. But some of this with peanut butter would be good for a snack." He picked up his cup to take a drink of tea, watching Ryo.

Ryo stared at the door, glaring.

"He doesn't know, Ryo," Dee said gently, hoping to get Ryo in a better mood.

"Still, he shouldn't be jumping you anyway," Ryo pointed out. "You're with me."

Dee shook his head amused. "He doesn't know that either," he reminded Ryo.

"Yeah. You're right. But that's going to change in two weeks. Which reminds me, are we going to do verbal invitation for New Year's Eve. Or should we go for written invitations."

"Well," Dee mused, sitting back in his chair. "Considering this is going to be our first formal party in the new place, and by the end of the night, our very first as a couple, then I would say written invitation would do. Nothing fancy. We can stop at a card store on the way home. One pack would be more than enough."

"If that's what you want, then we'll do that." Ryo leaned over to kiss Dee again before going over to his desk to start their day.

"Come in," Dee called out at the knock on their door.

The door opened and Dee's eyes widened upon seeing an angry looking Commissioner Rose standing there. "MacLean, my office. Right now!"

Dee and Ryo traded looks, wondering what was going on. Supposedly the times of Ryo being called down to the Commissioner's office for Rose's version of fun and games were over.

Ryo looked over at Rose. "Sir?"

"You heard me, get going." Rose looked over at Dee. "Stay put, Dee. I promise I won't hurt him too badly."

"What's going on?" Dee asked, frowning, watching as Ryo stood up and headed for the door.

"I'm sure he'll tell you all about it when he gets back. Don't worry, Dee. Chief Smith will be joining us." He walked out behind Ryo and closed the office door.

Ryo found himself walking behind the Commissioner in silence until they got to Rose's office. Chief Smith was already waiting for their arrival.

"I decided to personally extend my invitation," Rose said to the Chief, indicating Ryo. He closed the door and strode across the office to sit behind his desk.

"Sit down, Randy," Chief ordered from his chair alongside the Commissioner's desk.

Ryo sat in a chair, sitting straight up. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Ryo, I got a couple of complaints from the other detectives about an incident in the squad room this morning," Rose stated. "I heard you jumped Detective Adams."

"Well, JJ had attacked Dee," Ryo defended.

"And this has been going on for how long, Randy?" Chief asked him.

Ryo shrugged. "For as long as he's been here. But Chief, it's different now. He knocked Dee right off his feet. Dee's hot tea fell and spilled, luckily not on anyone. Then he jumped on Dee." Ryo's eyes met Rose's. "And started to jump up and down on Dee's stomach," he enunciated slowly, making sure his point got across.

He watched Rose's eyes change to concern.

"I'm sorry, Commissioner, Chief. I guess… when I saw that, I panicked. All I wanted was to protect Dee and the baby. Bad enough what Dee went through last week flying out to Los Angeles."

"We heard about that from Agent Spacey," Rose stated. He let out a sigh. "I take it that Dee's all right then. I trust he wouldn't be in the office working right now if he wasn't."

"No sir. I'd have made sure he want to see his doctor. He says I got JJ off of him quick enough not to be hurt. But he was still shaken for a bit, and got nauseous. I know what you're going to say. Yes, that was unprofessional of me. But please take into consideration what JJ does is not professional either. Especially after Dee has repeatedly asked him to stop."

"Detective Adams is not aware of Dee's condition right now," Rose said. "Am I correct?"

"Yes sir. We are planning on letting the other guys know at a New Year's Eve party."

"Still, Randy has a point that Adams should not be jumping Dee in the first place," Chief pointed out with a frown. "I've dealt with it enough myself, I'll have to admit."

Rose nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to Adams myself. Professionally, of course. I'll mention nothing about Dee being pregnant. That will be up to the two of you. He'll just get a verbal reprimand, if that's okay with you."

"That should be enough, sir. Thank you."

"And I'll forgot about your little fit. But you need to promise me something, Ryo," Rose said.

"Sir?"

"I know you have this need to protect Dee more than you ever had before. I understand it. Well, I understand having to protect a pregnant partner who was my best friend, so I can only imagine the emotions run higher when partner is also your significant other. But Ryo, by all rights, your partner should not be your significant other. I'm looking the other way and will stand between you both and IAD if it comes to it. But you have to give me something to base my argument on. You going around, blowing up and swinging your fists at anyone who even hints at insulting Dee is not going to help me. It's not going to help you. And it most certainly will not help Dee," Rose stated.

"Randy, I admire your loyalty and need to protect your family," Chief added, "but stop and think before you react. I've given Dee this speech years ago. I'm glad it sank in. I'm hoping the same will be true for you. Of course, I didn't realize just how close you both were at the time. But I do now. So listen up. Keep going like this, without reigning in your temper, one of these days, instead of protecting Dee, you could end up hurting him. Or worse. What if you get him killed?"

"But Chief…"

"No, buts Randy. I think you've been on the job long enough that if you think about it, you'll understand what I mean. You may also manage to keep Dee alive, but get yourself killed from acting rashly. You tell me how that will protect Dee, Randy? Because I can tell you, it won't. I don't care if it's while he's pregnant or after he has the kid, imagine Dee trying to pick up his life, along with your child's and that other son of yours. I want you to think really hard on both those scenarios and then on all the ways that can come to be. We all want both you and Dee very much alive and healthy. But you need to help us here with that, Randy. Because if you can't control your temper, then I'm going to have no other choice but pair you both off with others, at least until Dee returns from baby leave. Do I make myself clear."

Ryo nodded, hanging his head. "Yes Chief."

"Ryo, don't make us do that. The choice is up to you," Rose stated. "I trust you'll follow Chief Smith's advice and do what's right."

"Yes sir. I will."

"Fine. You can go now. Take care of that partner of yours, but do it wisely."

"Yes sir."

Both the Chief and Commissioner watched as Ryo dejectedly left the office.

Chief folded his arms, sitting back in his seat. "I hated doing that to him."

"I agree. But it had to be done. I trust Ryo enough that knowing what the problem is, he will correct it."

"So do I. But I still hated doing that." Chief stood up. "Oh well, if you will excuse me, Commissioner, I should be going back to my office."

"Of course, Chief Smith. And thank you for lending your support."

"Anything for my boys, Commissioner,." Chief managed a smile, then left the office. "I'll see you later when we have a discussion with Adams."

Ryo entered the office in a sullen mood. Dee looked up from his computer and frowned upon seeing Ryo's face.

"What the hell happened?" Dee demanded, standing up to go over to Ryo.

Ryo closed the office door and shook his head. "The Commissioner and Chief wanted to talk to me about this morning." Ryo dropped into his seat and picked up a pen. He started to tap it against his desk.

"You got in trouble? How bad?" Dee sat on Ryo's desk facing him.

"Verbal. Nothing written. JJ will be hearing from them too." Ryo shook his head. "I guess I finally got him in trouble."

"But nothing written, right? For JJ? You? Just verbal, right."

"Only verbal. But I really got it for my temper. They didn't yell or anything, even Chief. I got a lecture." He looked up at Dee. "Then I got another one, one that supposedly Chief gave you a few years ago."

Dee's eyes went wide. "Oh! You got that one?" When Ryo nodded, Dee grinned. "I have to admit it sank in for me."

"Yeah, no kidding." Ryo seemed to shake himself from his mood. "I guess I was thinking about what Chief said when I came in. And yeah, it's an eye opener. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, Dee."

Dee smiled gently. "I know. Did they try to threaten you with separating us?"

"Yeah, they did. Give us new partners – at least until you come back from baby leave." Ryo frowned again. "Damn, does that mean I'll have to deal with another partner while you're out?"

"Depends," Dee said. "On whether I can trust that new partner of yours to take care of you while I'm out. But not take care of you too much."

"Don't worry about the second, Dee. I'm yours and soon enough everyone will know that."

"Well, we have a while before we have to deal with that. Vince said we're not even going to discuss when I should start my leave for at least a few more months, as long as there's no complications."

"Damn Dee, as much as I love you, I hate when I get the lectures that were once for you only." Ryo grinned up at him.

Dee leaned over. "You're becoming a bad boy, Ryo."

"Don't look at me like that when we're in the office, Dee," Ryo warned.

Dee laughed and leaned over more to kiss him. Smiling down, he said, "I love you."

"Now that's always allowed," Ryo smiled. "Love you too, Dee."

Someone knocked on their door. Dee jumped off Ryo's desk. "Come in," he called out.

Diana walked in. "Hey boys. I found out I have to go back to Los Angeles tonight. So I was hoping we can perhaps do lunch together?"

"I thought you were planning on staying until after the New Year?" Ryo asked, getting up to greet her.

She had already hugged Dee. "That was the original plan." To Dee, she asked, "How are you feeling today? You know you are looking much better back here in New York than you did in LA."

Dee shrugged. "Don't get me wrong. It was my first time there and I was enjoying seeing the city, going to the few places we got to go, and I wish we got to see more. But… I don't know. I just wanted to be home."

"No worries, Dee. Maybe you might get a chance to go back someday," she assured him.

"Well, as long as I don't get as sick as I do on a plane these days, I wouldn't mind braving a flight out. I'd love to take the Chibi to Disneyland and I know Bikky and maybe even Carol would enjoy it too."

Ryo laughed. "Yeah, we're already planning to take a vacation out there in a few years. Once the baby is a little older."

"So boys, lunch today?"

"Sure, why not," Dee agreed.

"I'll be around at noon, my treat. And yes, we're going to some place where Dee won't have trouble ordering," she said. "See you soon." She smiled and left the office.

Dee and Ryo were just getting back to their work when Drake entered the office. "Hey you two, bar night tonight. And yes, Ryo, JJ is going. So if you say yes, behave."

"I'm not sure, Drake," Dee stated, looking over to Ryo.

"Why not," Ryo replied to Dee's surprised. "The usual place and time?"

"Yeah."

"And I'll behave," Ryo remarked, "but you better have a talk with your partner before then. I think he's going to need a little support anyway."

"Why? What happened?" Drake inquired.

"Both Ryo and JJ aren't on Chief's happy list for today," Dee stated. "Ryo already got it, and JJ will be hearing from Chief too."

Drake looked at Dee. "Oh oh. It's going to be about his jumping you, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"He's not going to be happy," Drake remarked. "Guess I'll have to keep an eye on him tonight. Thanks for the heads up. I'll see you later."

Drake walked out of the office.

**Later that evening:**

Ryo let out a sigh as he looked around the table. Drake was leaning close to JJ, once again telling him that life did not stop because he could not jump Dee at anytime. It turned out Chief had extended the warning to beyond duty hours. JJ was told if Dee came to Chief saying JJ had jumped him at anytime, even in their apartment, JJ would be getting a written report. Upon hearing Chief's terms, Dee had been acting as if it was the end of a reign of terror, while the platinum haired detective acted as if it was the end of the world.

Ted was paying more attention to the game on the big screen than what was going on at their table. Ted's partner, Marty, was talking to Diana. Both had decided to join in for a short time. Marty would be leaving soon to head home to his wife and family, while Diana would be going to the airport. They would sometimes bring Dee into the conversation, who's attention was going between everyone at the table and the game Ted was absorbed in.

Ryo had agreed to this, thinking they had to assume some normalcy in their routine. Too many questions would be asked that were not to be answered for another two weeks. Ryo did not think about the questions that some changes made in their lifestyle would bring about. It was not easy keeping something like a baby from those closest to them. Especially close friends who knew them very well.

Ryo had offered to get the first round of drinks. He had hoped to disguise Dee's drink easy enough by ordering two ginger ales on the rocks with a cherry and put a stirrer in it, requesting that they be made to look like whiskey sours. Yet as Ryo came back with the drinks, questions started immediately. When in a bar, Dee was normally a beer and shot man, who rarely had a mixed drink.

At least looking as if it was a whiskey sour, questioning eyes did not go to Ryo, who normally alternated between beer and various mixed drinks. Dee ended up being razzed about getting refined by his partner. Ryo contemplated suggesting to leave when Diana did, with the excuse of seeing her off at the airport.

It was about to get worse. Ryo watched as Ted reached back behind him, and instead of picking up his beer bottle, his hand went on Dee's glass. Ted turned, and saw he had miscalculated, but picked up the drink anyway.

Dee looked over at that time and noticed Ted holding his drink. "Hey, you have your own," Dee grumped, going to take the glass from Ted.

"I don't smell alcohol," Ted said, and lifted the glass to his nose. "In fact, this smells like ginger ale."

Dee glared at Ted as he grabbed the glass. "So? I never said it was alcohol," he said defensively.

Drake looked up in amazement. "Wha? Dee's not drinking? In a bar?"

"What's that, Ryo?" Ted asked amused, pointing to Ryo's drink.

"The same as this, butthead," Dee snapped.

JJ looked over to Dee in concern. "It has to do with that sickness, doesn't it?"

Marty now joined in. "Dee, are you certain you're all right?"

Dee nodded. "If I wasn't, you think I'd be allowed to work. It's nothing. I'm still on medication, so I shouldn't be drinking. Ryo there is being nice enough to support me, because he knows it's hard for me. Okay?"

"Dee's fine everyone," Ryo spoke up. "I'm sure he appreciates your concern, but if Dee was that bad off, even if he somehow slipped past Chief, I would have been doing what I can to get him off the job. But I'm not. What does that tell you?"

Heads nodded around the table.

Diana winked at Dee with a grin.

"Well," Drake said to Dee, "I was going to ask if you'd like to join me in stepping out for a smoke, but come to think of it…." He gazed at Dee.

Dee shook his head. "Yeah. I don't smoke anymore either."

"No alcohol, no smoking?" Ted said. "I mean, Dee Laytner, the man who said he wanted a cigarette in his mouth when the time came to lay him in a coffin? It just doesn't seem right."

Dee laughed. "Okay, here's the deal. A few weeks back I got something that kicked my ass and wouldn't go away. So I went to the doctor. Yeah, they were able to do something about, but the tests that returned warned me that I had to make a few changes in order for me to continue staying healthy. So that's what I did. That's all there is to it."

"So why did you come here tonight?" Drake asked.

Dee shook his head, exchanging a look with Ryo. "If you think Ryo and I join in on these ventures simply to get drunk, you're wrong. We do it because we enjoy hanging out with our friends. And it seems the only time we get to do that is by hanging out in bars. So here we are."

"Dee might have a point there," JJ said. "Maybe we should plan other things once in a while, other than hanging out in bars."

"Oh really?" Drake asked amused, staring at his partner. "And what would you suggest? I mean it's not like any of us can have a backyard barbeque around here. Well, except for Marty, but then that would mean us having to go into Queens. And most of us only do that for Mets games."

"I don't know," JJ replied. "Maybe an off day in the park. Go places? There's a great exhibit at the museum…."

"Hold it right there, JJ," Drake cut him off. "Does this remotely look like a group that does field trips to museums? Well, except for Ryo."

"I thought the torture device exhibit was fascinating," Dee remarked with a smirk.

Ted gave Dee a double take, then broke out in laughter, along with everyone else at the table. "Well, I guess that would be interesting. But us as a group in something like that? Chief will probably have to come pick us up."

Ryo snorted. "You know that brings some scary images."

Diana shook her head. "Oh no boys! Stay away from the museums, please. Or other type of cultured field trips."

"No kidding," Ted remarked. "I mean us? Yes, all of us together, because even Ryo is a trouble magnet."

"I've noticed the more Ryo tries to stay out of trouble in some situations, the more he gets in trouble," Dee laughed.

Marty finished his drink. "Well, if you guys come up with something, let me know. I need to be going now. See everyone in the morning."

They said their good nights to Marty. Diana looked at her watch. "Oh my, I should be going too. As amusing as this is."

Dee stretched. "Okay, not to start another round of discussing my health, but I'm starting to get tired. I'm thinking of how nice sitting on my couch in front of the television would be right about now."

"Well, if you're still needing to take medication, then you're still recovering," Diana said, lending to their cover.

Ted looked over at Ryo. "Since you have the same destination as your roommate there, I suppose you'll be wanting to see that he doesn't get comfortable on a subway seat."

"Yeah. Sorry guys."

"No problems. Just so long as Dee's getting healthy and not sicker," Drake waved off.

Dee, Ryo and Diana took their leave from the group and went outside. Diana offered to drive Dee and Ryo home before driving to the airport, where she would drop off her rental car. The two took her up on her offer.

A/N: Wow! Thanks to XZanayu, Seke, StickmanRVR, rosenotrosie, Madwren, and of course, soubi202. You all made my day with your wonderful reviews!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chappie. I'm hoping to update again this weekend with the next chapter – it's going to be a bit intense, and I might have to do a quick follow-up with the one after that, because of the flow of events there. I just need to edit them first.


	14. Settling

The Unexpected I

Chapter 14 - Settling

Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: R, Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

I wish FAKE belonged to me. I especially wish Dee and Ryo _belonged_ to me, but alas they belong to each other – and to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh, along with the rest of the FAKE characters, series and anime. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

A/N: This chapter goes into the how's and why's of a Carrier's system during pregnancy. I'm no scientist, but I had to come up with something. It worked for the few who got to read this while I was writing it. I hope it works for everyone else.

**December 20, 2005**

Tuesday morning, Dee and Ryo woke up extra early to start heading to work. Thankfully the day before, Bikky had started his winter break and would be off until after New Year's. After being dropped off by Diana the night before, Ryo had checked the news, hoping there would not be a transit strike. Unfortunately, there was one Tuesday morning. Which was an inconvenience in what was usually an easy ride on the subway to get to work.

It took them over two and a half hours, walking uptown and stopping at different corners before they were able to squeeze into a cab at 26th Street, with two others. When they finally arrived at the precinct, it turned out they were only of a handful who had made it. Others had called in, saying they were still trying to get there.

Dee felt drained by the time he gratefully sat in his chair behind his desk. Leaning back, he looked over to Ryo. "Okay, we're here. Now I'm ready to start heading home. Maybe if we leave now, we might be home at a decent time."

Ryo laughed. "I know what you mean. You okay?"

Dee nodded. "That was just a pain in the ass." He had already turned on his computer when they first entered the office. He started to check his email.

"I'm going to the break room. I suppose you're wanting some tea?" Ryo asked.

"After this morning, I can go for a strong cup of black coffee and a smoke, but it's not going to happen, huh?" He turned pitiful, puppy dog eyes up at Ryo. "Just this once? Please?"

Ryo shook his head amused. "Go right ahead Dee. I can't stop you."

Dee glared at Ryo. "You're a bastard sometimes. You know that, right?" He sighed heavily. "You also know I'm not going to do that. Yeah. Tea and it better be peppermint. I don't want any of the fruity stuff." Dee checked his watch. "Sheesh. No wonder why I'm hungry. It's going on 9. And what the hell time did we wake up to get going? So now we find out if this strike is messing up delivery."

"I wish we were able to stop for breakfast on the way in, but we were running later than I hoped," Ryo said, looking apologetic.

"Hey, don't worry about just me. I can hear your stomach rumbling from here. I'll call the deli down the corner. Worse comes to worse, one of us can run down there to pick it up."

"That sounds like a plan then. I'll get us some hot drinks and you order us breakfast. Don't forget to order yourself some fruit while you're at it."

"Yeah, yeah. Go get those hot drinks. I don't know about you, but I could use something warm about now."

Ryo smiled at Dee and left the office.

Later that day, they checked out a car to follow-up on a lead for one of the cases they had taken on. As they spoke to the witness, Dee started to feel the first tinges of what he had come to know very well. The night before he had been hit with a little nausea, but nothing that had kept them up like the other nights before. He had hoped it meant he would get a reprieve, even if just for the day. He could not wait until he would be past that part of pregnancy.

He barely got through the interview, with Ryo giving him questioning glances throughout. Dee managed to walk out of the apartment on his own, but once they were in the elevator, he leaned against the wall.

"Are you okay, Dee?" Ryo asked, brushing his partner's long dark bangs from his face.

"Oh, it's hitting and bad," Dee replied.

Ryo ended up helping Dee to the car. They sat in the car, Ryo once again finding himself in the driver's seat, with Dee sitting half in and half out of the car on the passenger side. It was a while until Dee felt he could get all the way in the car and close the door so Ryo could start heading back to the precinct.

Back in their office, Dee rested his head on his desk while Ryo went to get some tea for his partner. Dee was grateful that the other guys were all out doing legwork for their cases. After the night before, if any of them saw him as he was, they would start questioning him again, despite the reassurances both Ryo and Dee had given them.

Dee knew it would be a huge relief once the others they worked with knew what really was up with Dee. While he had no intention to run all over the precinct after New Year exclaiming his news, it would not matter if anyone else at the 27th found out. Given a few more months, all Dee would have to do is simply walk into the precinct to announce he was pregnant.

He was tempted to give up the charade with their friends because it was getting more stressful keeping the truth from them. It wore him out having to be around them, worrying they would end up slipping before the time. Both Dee and Ryo had discussed it extensively while in Los Angeles. They wanted Ryo's aunt to know before their friends. If they had been able to figure out a way to keep it from Diana, they would have for a while longer. The woman was too sharp. Dee smiled as he finally sat up and leaned back in his seat. They did not say a word to her. Dee had merely stepped off the plane and Diana set her eyes on him and she was running up to him, telling him he was pregnant. She probably would have anyway, knowing that woman, but Dee was certain Ryo's behavior waiting for Dee to finally arrive in Los Angeles helped her come to her conclusion. Both Diana and Ryo had filled him in on what he had missed.

He wished he had been able to see Ryo in action. Normally the calm and level-headed one, when Ryo blew, it was usually spectacular. He thought of the day before and Ryo handling JJ's pounce.

Chief Smith and Commissioner Rose being told when they were, was a good thing. Both men had been extremely supportive, letting Dee know he could take the time he needed, putting his baby's health before his job, and assured he would not be losing pay.

Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick would have to be told next, before anyone else. They were, after all, family. Dee had been shocked on Friday when, over dinner, Ryo told him he had spoken to his uncle on the phone because Rick had figured them out. Dee shared Ryo's guilt, but Dee had merely gone along with Ryo's wishes in keeping their relationship quiet from him, just as Elena had. Dee felt sorry for the man. Rick was a good guy. He never gave Dee reason to be wary around him, and, along with Elena, always made him feel like part of the family whenever he would accompany Ryo to visit them in Bay Shore, on Long Island. Dee shook his head. It was small wonder now why Rick had reached out more in the last few months to make Dee feel like family.

Once they had family covered, then they could concentrate on friends. Since they were going to tell Elena and Rick that weekend on Christmas Day, it seemed a good idea to throw a New Year's Eve party for their friends and family, and make the announcement official. Dee would be eight weeks by then. They had discussed on when they should tell their friends, at first wanting to wait until Dee was at least three months, but knew they most probably could not hold out that long. After dealing with what he had to already, he was glad they were not going to wait that extra month.

Ryo returned with the tea, setting it before Dee and sitting on the desk. "Didn't you take any toast out?" he asked, running his fingers through Dee's hair.

Dee shook his head. "I was just barely able to pick my head up."

Ryo opened the desk drawer where Dee, as of the day before, kept his supply of melba toast and crackers, and placed the package on the desk. "There you go."

Dee was already sipping the tea. "I tell you, if this doesn't ease up by quitting time, it's going to really suck. I don't think I'll survive having to go through what we did on the way here."

Ryo smiled gently at him. "We'll figure out something if it comes to that. I can always call a car service now. Then if we have to wait a few hours to be picked up, it should be arriving not long after we're off."

"There's an idea," Dee agreed, picking up a piece of the toast. He made an odd face.

"What's wrong now?" Ryo asked, amused.

"It's just… Look at me eating melba toast and drinking tea," he grumped, then shook his head. "And actually enjoying it."

Ryo broke out in laughter, bending down to kiss Dee's lips. "You're adorable."

Dee grinned up at Ryo. "You know, I seem to realize that I'm getting kissed a helluva lot more in the office these days."

Ryo smiled at him. "I'm just sorry that I had to wait until you got pregnant to finally get off my ass and start doing something I should have been doing years ago."

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"Showing you how much I love you, and not care who's looking. And saying, if they don't like it, fuck 'em."

Dee's eyes widened. "No shit?"

Ryo rolled his eyes. "You haven't noticed that lately?"

"Well, thinking about it, some of your glares to that one jerk agent that flew back with us seemed to say just that. Then there was that asshole in Chicago you stood up to. Well now, this is going to get very interesting."

"Not as interesting than if I couldn't bring myself to doing this."

"Yeah, well. That would have been hard on us both, actually. So I'm not complaining."

"I should be getting to work on those reports for this afternoon if we have any hope in getting out of here when we plan," Ryo stated.

Ryo was still sitting on Dee's desk when a knock came to the closed door of their office, followed immediately by it opening. Ryo quickly hopped off Dee's desk.

Chief Smith came in, and shook his head. "You can remain sitting there, Randy, if you like." The Chief closed the door behind him and walked to stand before Dee's desk. "Go on, sit."

Ryo traded glances with Dee, then shrugged, sitting back on Dee's desk.

"What's up, Chief?" Dee asked. "I hope it isn't bad news."

"Nothing like that. You two still have that car checked out, don't you?"

"Yes Chief," Ryo replied. "We might have to make another run today. But if we have to, I can check it in now."

Chief shook his head. "No need. I'm authorizing for you to keep it overnight. Dee looked more than frazzled this morning, standing in the cold for I don't know how long it took you both to get a cab." Chief's eyes went to Dee. "And you're not looking very well now. Are you going to last the day, Dee?"

Dee nodded. "I'm starting to feel better. I just had a hit of that so-called morning sickness, but I'll be damned if it's hit in the morning as badly as it does other times of the day."

Chief laughed. "The missus said the same thing about kids #1 and 3. If you need to leave, Dee, just let me know and have Randy drive you home."

"Oh, I think I can stick it in to the end. Especially knowing there's a nice car ride to look forward to at the end of the day," Dee replied.

"Thank you, Chief," Ryo said, looking relieved.

"Now if tomorrow morning this strike is still on, I think it's best you take the day off, Dee. Commissioner Rose is going over the budget right now and see what arrangements we can make to accommodate during this inconvenience. He's especially looking into making things as easy on you and two of our uniformed females, so you can continue to work, but not wear yourselves out just getting into work."

"But Chief, I don't need to take the day off. I mean, I appreciate the gesture and all," Dee started to protest, "but I really don't want to be treated so differently."

Chief pointed a thick finger in Dee's direction. "You're not, Dee. I'm treating you the same way I'm treating the other pregnant members of our force. And the Commissioner has experience when it's one of our male detectives, thank goodness. He's authorized for the three of you to take tomorrow off. If you do find yourself being treated any differently, it's because the Commissioner says so. He says male pregnancies can be a bit more complex than a female's. So, you best be enjoying hearing me making it an order that you take tomorrow off and relax. Because when you come back after that baby is born, you'll never hear that from me again. Unless of course, you decide to go for another one."

Dee looked up at Ryo, who had been staring at him while the Chief talked. "I'd feel better if you stayed home until they figure out how to handle us during this mess. Anyway, you can keep Bikky company. Maybe take him and Carol out around the neighborhood."

Dee stared at Ryo, then at Chief. He looked back at Ryo. "I suppose you'll be expecting dinner ready by the time you get home too?"

Ryo laughed. "Only if that's what you want. I'm perfectly fine with making something when I get home, or having take-out."

"Randy," Chief cut in, "be reasonable, man. If we don't have something worked out by tomorrow, think of the time you'll probably be getting home. Have something waiting for you."

Dee laughed. "Spoken like a true husband, Chief. I'm sure the missus appreciates it."

"Watch it, Dee," Chief warned. "So when you boys go out on your next run, let me know. You can go off duty from wherever that is and start going home. Then Randy, I'll see you bright and early, since you'll have the car. Yes?"

"Yes Chief," Ryo replied, trading amused glances with Dee.

"Well, that's it then." Chief turned and left the office, closing the door behind him.

Dee stared at the door. "Man, I can't believe that just happened!"

"That Chief ordered you to take a day off?"

"That too. But during the entire time he was here, I could not form Walrus or Badger once in my mind."

Ryo leaned back, laughing. "This is getting scary, you know." He got off the desk and leaned down to kiss Dee. "You're looking much better now. Feeling it?"

Dee nodded. "Yeah. I'm starting to feel as if I can last the day now for certain. I think I can even concentrate on work too."

"Good." Ryo headed over to his desk so they could finish up what needed to be done before going out again, especially if it was to be the end of their day.

**December 21, 2005**

Early Wednesday morning, Ryo had quietly slipped from the bed, kissing Dee, who started to stir, telling him to go back to sleep. Being more than half asleep, to Ryo's relief, Dee did just that. All the rest of the day and through the night, Dee had been hit with waves of nausea as quickly as it would go.

Dee had gone to bed early, but still woke up several times during the night. He insisted that Ryo stay in bed, assuring his lover if he needed, he would wake Ryo up.

Dee vaguely remembered when Ryo left for work as he woke up later in the morning. Bikky was still sleeping, making Dee wonder if the kid had slept away the day before. He decided to let the boy sleep in for a while longer, finally waking him up when breakfast was ready.

Dee and Bikky were on their way to meet Carol, since Dee had promised to go shopping with the two around noon. They had just left the building when Dee's cell phone started to ring.

"Ryo, I bet," Bikky laughed.

Dee looked at the number on his phone. "No bet," he said with a smile and answered, "I'm fine, babe. Bikky's fine. We're on our way to meet up with Carol to do some shopping along Broadway."

"Well, I love you too, Dee," Ryo laughed in response. "You're lucky I was afraid of waking you up."

"Stop worrying."

"Still having that come and go sickness?"

"Mild. Nothing that's stopping me from taking Biks and the princess shopping," Dee replied. "How's it going at work?"

"Crazy. Chief said something about possibly putting some of us up in a hotel for the duration of the strike if it lasts through tomorrow. Which means you'll be coming in and we'll be put up for the night. Can you check if Bikky can stay with Mother? I hate imposing on Carol's aunt all the time."

"I can call Mother and give her a just in case heads up. How does that sound?"

"Great. Thanks, Dee. Hey, if you were planning on making dinner, don't worry about me tonight. I don't know when I'll be home."

Dee frowned. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Don't start worrying. I just have to make a trip up to Westchester after work for some Christmas shopping."

"You're up to something, Ryo," Dee teased him.

"Well, they didn't have what I'm looking for in any of the stores down here in Manhattan, but I can get it up there. So I'll just jump on the Metro-North from 125th Street, then take it down to Grand Central on the way home. I'll probably end up grabbing something to eat along the way."

"So Bikky and I are fending for ourselves tonight, huh? Okay."

"You sure you're okay with that?" Ryo seemed uncertain.

"Jesus Ryo, pregnant people have been left alone before. I'll be fine. The worse that could happen is I'm going to let Bikky decide what he wants for dinner tonight and let him have it. Depending on whether I can eat it or not, I might join him."

Dee chuckled as Bikky looked up at him. He could see that Bikky already was considering all his options.

Ryo laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Forgive me for being a bit concerned for you. If you need me, I'll have my cell whenever I'm not in the office."

"And I'll call if I need. But don't worry about it. Of course, I could always get bored and start giving you hourly calls just because."

"Don't start getting like Marty's wife," Ryo warned jokingly.

Dee laughed, because that was exactly who he was thinking of when he said that. The poor man received several calls a day from his wife just to talk. All the other detectives teased Marty about it. "Hey wait. What did you just say? I mean, about traveling."

"Metro-North? I considered it already. We'd still have to get up to 42nd in the morning and make sure we get there in time to catch the train. Then we'd have to get up to 125th to go home. It'll be a bigger hassle. We'll still have to get a cab."

"Yeah, I guess. Oh well, give my regards to the others, will ya? Uh, did they have anything to say about my having off?"

"Oh, I just told them you had a follow-up exam today and with the strike and all, it was just better not to come in. I have Chief and the Commissioner backing me up on the story."

"Ryo, I am going to be so glad when they know. This is getting to be a pain in the ass. Too much stress."

"Well, we're halfway through this week. JJ and Drake have Monday off because they're working Christmas Eve. Before you know it, it'll be party time. So just hang in there."

"Whatever. Well, happy shopping. I hope you get what you're looking for."

"Oh, I know I will. Enjoy your day with Bikky and Carol. If I'm running really late, I'll call you. Love you, Dee."

"Love you too, baby." Dee hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. "Big Daddy checking in on us," he remarked to Bikky.

"What's Ryo up to?" Bikky asked as they continued to walk down the street.

"He wants to do some shopping up in Westchester after work, and doesn't know what time he'll be back. So it's you and me tonight. I believe there's some games on. So pick whatever you want for dinner and we'll just be couch potatoes. Sound good, kiddo?"

Bikky nodded his head.

By mid-afternoon, Dee was glad he had stayed home. He started to cramp badly. They had to cut their shopping spree short, Dee thankful they had stayed within walking distance from home. He dropped onto the couch in relief when they finally got home, and did not move for a while. Bikky was getting concerned, ready to call Ryo. Dee got him to stop by calling Vince. Dee already had an idea what it was and Vince confirmed it. It was around the time the tiny embryo was preparing to become a fetus, and Dee's body had to go through some changes to adapt and provide for the fetus. The cramping would ease up for a while before starting again. Dee started to feel better late afternoon. He was still cramping, but was able to ignore it.

Bikky was on the phone with Carol while Dee was in the kitchen making dinner. The teen heard a crash come from the kitchen and found Dee curled up on the kitchen floor, crying out in pain.

"Dee!" Bikky cried out, rushing into the kitchen. He skidded on his knees to come up beside Dee, placing a hand on his adopted father's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Dee gasped. "Just give me a moment." He curled up more.

"Dee? Should I call Ryo? That doctor?" Bikky was starting to panic.

Dee shook his head and took a deep breath. He managed to uncurl, but not without wincing. "I'm going to try to get into bed. Okay?" The cramping started to ease up some. He touched the scared boy. "It's what we had explained. Only it hurts more than I figured. I'll be okay, Bikky," he assured. "So will the baby."

"Are you sure, Dee?" Bikky stared at Dee with wide, frightened eyes.

"Yeah, kiddo." He started to sit up, and Bikky scrambled to help him. Dee sat for a minute, making sure the cramping remained only mild and not start up full force again. He looked at Bikky, who sat close to him on the floor. "Once this passes, the baby will be in something like a uterus. Since I'm not female, I don't have one already made."

"Oh."

"I guess the baby settled in place where it will continue to grow and now a uterine sac is forming around it. Kinda like a temporary uterus for the baby."

"Oh. Right. You should get to bed. Do you need any help, Dee?"

"Hate to ask, but…." Dee glanced down looking uncomfortable.

Bikky placed a hand on Dee's shoulder. "It's okay, Dee. I'll do what I can, okay? Just take it easy. We'll get you comfortable and then…. Is there anything else you'll need."

"Hold… on…" Dee said through clenched teeth, then doubled over again. He rode out the wave of pain, then allowed Bikky to help him back into a sitting position. Taking advantage of a moment of reprieve where he felt just minor cramping, he managed to get on his feet without Bikky having to do most of the work. It took a little struggling, but Bikky finally had Dee settled in bed.

A little later, Bikky had come back to the bedroom with some water for Dee. Dee was propped up on the pillows against the headboard. "Bikky, listen to me," Dee said, his eyes concerned. "I don't want to scare you, but I might pass out here and there. The doctor said it'll be normal. Okay? So don't go freaking out if that happens." He waited until Bikky nodded his head. "But just in case, if I'm out for more than a half hour, call the doctor." He gave Bikky a reassuring grin, or tried to. He was certain nothing was going to go wrong, but the pain was still a bit too much to look as assuring has he had hoped. "Do me a favor, will you?"

"Sure Dee."

"Go get me some yogurt. Doctor said try not to get an empty stomach."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

When Bikky left the room, Dee started to double over again, gasping in pain, trying to be quiet about it, hoping he would be able to pull himself together by the time his son came back with the yogurt.

Bikky was still scared when he returned. Dee did not eat the yogurt all at one time. Bikky sat by Dee on the bed for a while. The second time Dee was doubled over in pain that had him crying out, unable to hold it back, Bikky called Carol asking if she could come over. Later when, despite Dee's assurances, when Dee passed out, Bikky decided to risk his adoptive father's wrath and called Ryo's cell phone.

Ryo was at the Rye, NY train station after Harry dropped him off. Dee's Christmas gift was deep in his inside coat pocket. The ring came out better than Ryo had expected. It was a wide band of white gold in the pattern of a Celtic love knot. In the center sat a deep blue stone, set into the band, with the top of the stone flush with the band so it did not stand out above the band.

He was waiting for the commuter train to take him back to the city from the suburban town north of New York City. Rye was closer to Connecticut than New York City, yet many in the area commuted to and from work in the city. At least he would be able to get down to Grand Central Station at 42nd Street. Then he'd have to wait to finally get a cab that had room for one more person, or walk from there. It was a pain in the ass having to make this trip during a transit strike, but once Ryo saw the ring, it was worth the hassle.

Dee was worth the hassle.

His cell phone rang and he noticed it was his home number. He felt a prick of fear as he went to answer it. Dee was not the type to call and check in on Ryo, unless he had something he needed to tell him, especially knowing how difficult things would be in traveling with the strike on.

"Hello," he answered.

"Ryo!" he heard Bikky's frantic voice. "Dee's sick."

"Calm down, Bikky," he instructed his adopted son, forcing his own voice level, despite his heart pounding wildly with fear. "What's wrong?"

"Dee told me it's normal, something about the baby settling, but when he's up, he's really in lots of pain. He passed out for a few minutes, but he's up now. I can hear him."

"What's Dee doing right now?"

"He's on the bed, curled up in a ball. He hasn't moved in over an hour, even when he's awake. And he's crying! He says it's 'cause of the pain, but… Ryo, Dee doesn't cry! Not even from pain! I'm scared."

"Shit!" Ryo forced another calming breath, regretting the outburst that most probably did not help Bikky. "Bikky, Dr. Siworski warned us that it could be quite painful for Dee, lasting up to a day. I guess despite the warning, it's hard to imagine what very painful means until it hit Dee. Okay?"

"Yeah, Ryo."

"Now, when he passes out, have you noticed for how long?"

"Dee told me to watch. Only a few minutes. He said if he's out more than a half hour to call the doctor."

"That's good. Then it's normal so far, as scary as it might seem to you. And to Dee. Just keep watching him, Bikky. I'm on my way home now, but it's going to take me a while to get there. Look Biks, I know what Dee's going through is normal, but I'm going to call Dr. Siworski anyway to be safe. Okay? I don't want you to panic thinking that I'm keeping things from you."

"I understand. Better to be safe, right?"

"That's right, Bikky. If the doctor has any questions, I'll have him call you. Answer him best you can. See if maybe Dee can talk to him. You got that?"

"Yeah."

"Bikky, Dee's going to be all right. Okay, bud?"

"Yeah."

"Is it just you and Dee there?"

"No. Carol's here. She's in with Dee right now."

"Good. I'm waiting for a commuter train. It should be coming soon and it'll be another hour before I'm at Grand Central. It'll probably be the quickest way to get that far down into the city, so I'm going to wait for the train. Then I'll do my best in getting home as quick as I can from there."

"Okay, Ryo."

"Call me if you need to. Okay bud? I mean even if it's just to talk. Got that?"

"Yeah, Ryo. Ryo, I'm…."

"He'll be fine, Bikky. I'll probably call to check in on you a few more times if I don't hear from you. And don't be afraid to call me if you need. Remember that the doctor might be calling too."

"Yeah. Thanks, Ryo."

"Thank you, Bikky. I bet Dee doesn't know you called."

"No, he doesn't. You know how Dee is. He'd be worried about you worrying and not take care of himself."

"Yeah, I know how it is." Ryo chuckled despite his own fear. He knew just how Dee, and even he, could get. "Talk to you soon, bud."

Once the call was disconnected, Ryo started to shake. He started to tell himself the same things he had just said to Bikky while he had been forcing himself to stay calm for the boy's sake. It probably was normal, but finding himself so far from Dee and unable to get there in any short time just made him anxious and worried. He needed to be there, with Dee, helping him get through this difficult phase of the pregnancy.

He was thankful he thought to put Vince's number on speed dial. "Vince," he blurted out the moment he heard the phone answered. "It's Randy MacLean, Dee Laytner's partner."

"Hello Randy. Take a deep breath. Yes, Dee already called me. You know what's going on with him, don't you?" Vince answered.

"Settling, I guess. I know you said it's painful, but…." Ryo took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It's probably normal and here I am calling you at home when you're not working."

"Randy, I'm always working. One thing I love about David is that he understands the demands of my job. And this is the first time for both of you. You're going to be nervous. So is Dee. Believe it or not, I was once there myself. I'd rather you call me only for it to be nothing, than for you not to call, only to have something happen."

"Well, I guess I'm just more than a bit frantic. I'm stuck waiting for a train in Rye, and Bikky's there with Dee. Dee's in a lot of pain, and the poor kid is freaking out. I'm thinking of calling Dee's mother, but she's up on the upper west side and an older woman. I don't want to worry her and I know it won't be easy for her to get to our place with the strike. And… I'm babbling. Sorry."

"That's okay, Randy. You live in Soho, if I recall."

"Yeah. We do."

"I live in the area myself. I can go over there and take a look at Dee, and also see what I can do in calming your son."

"Vince, I couldn't ask you to…."

"You're not. I'm offering. Remember, I've got kids of my own and I know how I would feel in your position. So I want you to take a deep breath and calm yourself. And don't do anything rash thinking it would get you home sooner. I'll stay at your place until you get home, whatever time it is."

"You'll call if something is wrong, will you?" Ryo asked.

"I'll call once I get there and check Dee out, so you know he's fine."

"Vince, I don't know what to say."

"No need, Randy. That's why I'm here. I'll talk to you soon."

"Thank you," he said, his relief and gratitude obvious in his tone. He heard the call disconnect. Leaning back in his seat, he tried to calm himself down. Instead he ended up calling his home number again.

"Hello," he heard Carol answer.

"Hi Carol. Where's Bikky?" Ryo forced his voice to remain neutral.

"He's with Dee. Trying to help Dee drink some water," Carol replied.

"How are you kids holding out?"

"It's scary, Ryo. And Bikky… well, he's really scared for Dee."

"Listen princess, I just got off the phone with Dee's doctor. He lives in the neighborhood, so he's on his way over to check on Dee and stay with your guys. Okay?"

He heard Carol's breath of relief. "That would be good, Ryo. I'm sure it's nothing more than what Dee says it is, but sometimes…. Well, I can see Dee's getting scared too. And that's not good."

"I know. Try to keep him calm until Vince comes. Yeah, I know that's quite a job with Dee." Ryo tried to make his voice sound teasing.

"He seems better when Bikky's around him. I mean, it still hurts and all, but he doesn't seem to start panicking like when it was just with me."

"Ah," Ryo replied thoughtfully. "Okay. Well, keep Bikky near him then and try to calm Bikky down. My guess is Dee doesn't want to scare him too much. Dee's doctor's name is Vince Siworski."

"Okay, Ryo. I'll keep a watch for him. How are you holding up?"

Ryo shook his head. "I'm fine. I should be home in…. damn, at least another two hours, if I'm lucky. Look, the train is coming, so I'm going to hang up now. I'll check in when I'm at Grand Central."

"Bye Ryo."

A little over an hour later, Ryo rushed through Grand Central Station to the street, hoping he would be lucky to catch a cab right away. While he was on the train, Vince called saying Dee was having an extreme reaction, but nothing to be concerned about. As he got off the train, he had called home again. Vince answered. Dee was sleeping, Bikky and Carol were fed and Vince had hoped Ryo did not mind him making himself at home and watching the game on their television. Ryo did not mind at all.

He did realize it was stupid of him to expect to grab a cab right away in front of the station on 42nd Street. That was hard to do under normal conditions. Setting a brisk pace, Ryo started to walk toward Park Avenue, where if he didn't get a cab by then, he decided he'd start walking south until he got one.

An hour later, he found himself rushing through the hallway to enter the apartment he shared with Dee. Entering the living room, he noticed Vince sitting calmly on the couch, turning in Ryo's direction.

"Dee's sleeping. He woke up for a little bit, and suggested that Bikky walk Carol home," Vince offered.

Ryo walked over to the couch. "How is he?"

"Dee will probably sleep through most of the night and be a little achy, with a major hit of sickness in the morning, but by the afternoon he should be fine after getting more sleep," Vince informed him. "Bikky will survive without any traumatic effects. And yes, you can go see Dee. Just be quiet," Vince informed Ryo.

"Thank you, Vince."

Ryo entered the bedroom, noting a dim light was on. Anxiously he looked at the bed to find Dee on his side, slightly curled up and sleeping. Gently he sat on the bed, letting out a sigh of relief. He still had his coat on and patted the inside pocket for the hundredth time to find the box with the ring was still in it. His other hand smoothed back the damp hair from Dee's face. He leaned to gently kiss Dee's flushed cheek.

Dee's head moved and he opened his eyes to look up at Ryo. "You're home or am I dreaming?" he asked in a low, tired voice.

"I'm home, love. Go back to sleep now. Once Vince leaves, I'll be right here next to you, if you like."

"I'd like that. Hold me now, Ryo. Even just for a minute?"

"Of course, baby. I can do that." Ryo quickly took off his coat and placed it on a nearby chair before sliding onto the bed, taking Dee into his arms.

Dee sighed, resting his head against Ryo's shoulders. "This feels better."

"How are you feeling?" He kissed the top of Dee's head.

"Still hurts, but it's kinda like a dull ache. Vince said it would be like that for a while."

"Thank goodness for Vince," Ryo said. "He's a good man. Which reminds me, he's still in the living room. I really should thank him, and get him on his way. I'm sure he wants to go home to his family."

"Yeah. Hurry back?"

Ryo kissed Dee's forehead. "You bet."

Ryo grabbed his coat when he stood up and left the bedroom. Back in the living room, Vince looked up at him. "So is it Randy or Ryo?" he asked amused.

Ryo chuckled with amusement. "Both. Randy is my name, but those close to me call Ryo. You can use either," Ryo explained.

"Where does Ryo come from?"

"Oh, my mother is half-Japanese. My grandparents gave her an American first name and Japanese middle name. So when I was born, my dad indulged her and allowed her to give me a Japanese middle name. Turns out both my parents usually called me Ryo. And my dad's sister. The rest of my family calls me Randy, and I usually introduce myself as the same. Friends usually call me both. Except for Dee. He's always called me Ryo. Which was how my friends started to call me that." He smiled tenderly thinking of the first time Dee came into his life.

"So, planning on carrying on that tradition?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I didn't think about it. Dee and I decided we weren't going to think about names for a couple of months at least. By then we should know what we're having. I'll have to see what Dee thinks about it."

"Well, everything seems under control over here. That Bikky," Vince chuckled. "You have a fine boy there, I don't mind saying."

"Yeah, but we got Bikky the easy way," Ryo laughed weakly. "But we love him as if he's our own. Until not too long ago, we were thinking he would be our only child."

"He seems like he's going to make a good big brother. He was scared for Dee, but he also kept asking if the baby was going to be okay."

Ryo smiled. "He tries to act otherwise, but he is excited over this. He knows this baby is only an addition to the family we already have."

"A family you should be proud of. Both you and Dee. You look tired yourself. I suggest a nice hot shower and cozy up to your partner in there, and you'll feel better in the morning."

Ryo laughed, running a hand through his bangs to push them out of his eyes. "Doctor's advice?"

"Of course. Part of my job is to make sure the other father doesn't run himself in the ground." He winked at Ryo. "I know my way out. Remember, I don't care how stupid it may seem to you or Dee, call me whenever you're uncertain. And that's doctor's orders."

"Thanks Vince. I'll remember. And I'll remember this too. I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

Ryo had just gotten out of the shower when Bikky arrived home. Dressed in a pair of comfortable pajamas, Ryo entered the living room to check on Bikky.

"Oh, you're home!" Bikky exclaimed when he saw Ryo.

"Yeah. I've been home for a while." He sat down on the couch, patting the space next to him. "How are you doing?"

Bikky sat on the couch and actually scooted close to Ryo as if drawing comfort from his presence. He nodded. "It was really scary there for a while, but Doc Vince managed to get Dee to calm down a lot. I'm still worried. Is he okay?"

"He's still sleeping." Ryo ran his hand through Bikky's blonde hair and smiled softly. "Vince says he's going to be just fine. And so is the baby. So stop worrying about it. I'm sorry you had to be here alone with Dee when it happened."

"That's okay," Bikky said with a shrug. "It's not like you knew this was going to happen today."

"I knew it was going to be happening soon. This week or next, because by the time Dee is in his 8th week, the uterine sac has to be in place," Ryo explained.

"Yeah. Doc Vince told me and Carol all about that. But it didn't make it any less scary. I think Dee will agree," Bikky stated. "I mean he was almost hysterical at one point because it hurt so much. I think he started to think something was wrong with the baby."

Ryo frowned a little. "Yeah, that probably would make Dee hysterical. So are you going to survive this so you can get stuck helping us with your baby brother or sister?"

Bikky nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Ryo. I'm going to go into my room now."

"Okay. I'm probably going to stay in ours with Dee anyway."

Bikky made a face. "Remember Dee's still hurting."

Ryo laughed, ruffling Bikky's hair. "Go on, you. Oh wait! Have you eaten anything tonight?"

"Well, Dee was starting dinner when it happened. But Doc Vince came over with some lasagna that he heated up for Carol and me. And salads. He made us eat the salads."

"I like Vince more and more," Ryo mused. "Okay, well since you're fed, you're on your own. Just don't make a mess."

"I won't Ryo."

Ryo hugged Bikky, then got up from the couch. He entered the bedroom, and slipped under the sheets until his body was against Dee's back. He placed his arms around his sleeping lover and held him tightly. Planting a soft kiss on Dee's neck, he murmured, "I love you, Dee."

Dee let out a happy sigh, snuggling further into Ryo's embrace for a reply.


	15. Settling Down

The Unexpected I

Chapter 15 – Settling Down

Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: R, Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

I wish FAKE belonged to me. I especially wish Dee and Ryo _belonged_ to me, but alas they belong to each other – and to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh, along with the rest of the FAKE characters, series and anime. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

**December 21, 2005**

Ryo woke up in the middle of the night to realize he was alone in the bed. Looking around the room, he sleepily called out, "Dee?"

At that moment, he knew what had awakened him. A groan had come from their private bathroom. Ryo jumped out of the bed and rushed over, opening the door. "Dee?" he called out again.

He looked in and found Dee sitting on the toilet, doubled over, arms hugging his stomach. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he looked as if he was in a lot of pain. He let out another pain-filled groan before lifting his head. "Ryo…."

Ryo was on his knees before Dee in a second, pulling the hurting man into his arms. "Again, baby?"

Dee nodded. "Vince… he said… it might…. Oh shit!" he cried out. Tears started to leak from beneath tightly closed eyes. He let out several more groans.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Ryo asked.

"I… can't move," Dee stammered, then cried out in pain again.

Ryo held him tightly, not sure what else he could do. He suddenly felt more sorry for Bikky. He understood why the boy had panicked so badly, so easily admitted to being scared. Ryo felt scared too, but he fought to keep it from showing. Dee did not need him to panic. He found the center of calm he usually reached for whenever he was in sharpshooter mode. He felt Dee move his arms and flung them around Ryo's neck. Pressing his face into Ryo's shoulder, he started to sob. From the sound of it, it was from the pain. Ryo suddenly realized what Bikky meant by Dee crying. And it scared him as much as Bikky was scared. Dee did not cry. He also felt Dee tense up more as the sobbing had a terrified tone to them.

Ryo knew then what to do. He kissed the side of Dee's head. "Easy there, baby. I know it hurts, but you need to relax."

"I… I can't," Dee gasped.

"Sure you can," Ryo assured him, gently rubbing his lips on Dee's ear. He released his tight hold on Dee so he could stroke his lover's back in a soothing comforting gesture with one hand, while he ran his fingers through Dee's hair. "Come on, baby. It hurts more when you tense up like that, doesn't it?"

Dee nodded. "It's just… it… it f-feels like…."

"Like there's something terribly wrong with you right now, but there isn't."

"B-but the b-baby…."

"Will be fine too. You're going through this to assure that the baby will have a nice safe place to grow." He nuzzled Dee's ear again. "Both you and the baby are going to be fine, love. Now relax for me. Even just a little."

To Ryo's relief, as he softly spoke to Dee, he felt the other man start to relax in his arms.

"Ryo," Dee sighed, then cried out in pain again.

"Relax Dee. Deep breath."

"Y-yeah…." He felt Dee slump against him. "Don't let me go," Dee whispered.

"Never."

He continued to stroke Dee's back, and running his fingers through the dark hair in the manner he knew usually soothed Dee, while murmuring assurances and words of love softly in Dee's ear.

At last he heard a soft sigh and the man in his arms was lax. "Dee?" he asked.

"Hmmm?"

"You okay now?"

"Keep holding me."

"Of course. But maybe now is a good time to get you into bed, unless you think you're actually going to need the toilet."

"No. Needed to take a leak and then it hit me."

Dee sounded tired and worn.

"Well then bed it is. Then I can make you more comfortable."

"Don't let go." Dee grabbed to hold him tighter.

"I'm not, love. I'm going to stand up now, and I want you to stand up too. You can hold onto me as tight as you like. Okay?"

Dee nodded his head.

"Count of 3."

"Okay."

"One… two… three…." He slowly got up from his knees to his feet, practically pulling Dee up on his own strength. Dee merely held on tightly. Ryo's grip on Dee tightened when the other man whimpered in pain. "Shh… it's okay, baby." He stood for a few moments holding onto Dee, allowing his lover to cling to him. He assessed the situation and realized Dee was not going to move on his own. The man he held did not have any strength at the moment to move. They could either wait in the bathroom until Dee gained some strength back, whenever that would be. Or….

"Dee, hang on. I'm about to do something I never thought I would ever do. So don't get too used to it, because this will not be a habit."

"Hmmm?" Dee asked, face still pressed into Ryo's shoulder.

Ryo shook his head, smiling softly at Dee. "I love you," he whispered in Dee's ear, then kissed it softly. "I love you so much."

He felt Dee's mouth curl into a smile against his shoulder.

"Okay, here goes. I know I can do this."

"Do what?" Dee asked, still not moving yet.

"This."

Ryo quickly released one of his arms and moved away from Dee a little. Just as his partner started to protest about the lost contact, Ryo bent down enough to sweep the arm behind Dee's legs. Dee let out a gasp, part in pain, part in surprise, as he found himself being carried in Ryo's arms. There was no further protest. He merely placed his head against Ryo's shoulders and smiled. "I love you too," Dee sighed as Ryo started to leave the bathroom.

It was no more than ten steps from the doorway of their private bathroom and the bed. Gently he set Dee down on the bed and crawled onto the mattress alongside his weakened partner. He moved so he partially covered his partner, feeling the other man's arms go around him again.

A few minutes later, he realized Dee's arms went lax. Ryo lifted his head to study the man partially under him. Dee's eyes were closed, but his breathing told Ryo he was not sleeping. He shook Dee's shoulder slightly. "Love?"

"Ummm…." He snuggled closer to Ryo. "Just want to lay here quietly."

"Sure."

"Keep holding me."

"I'm here, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

Dee went through four more waves of pain after that until he was finally deep asleep, as completely worn out as he appeared when Ryo had returned home earlier that evening. Thankfully he was not tense, all indication of pain or cramping gone from Dee's lax body. His breathing was even and soft, making the sound that was not quiet a snore that told Ryo he was peacefully sleeping. Dee still did not release his hold on Ryo. Ryo gently settled himself to get as comfortable as possible while holding Dee, because he was not going to go anywhere until he heard from Dee himself that he was ready to be released.

**December 22, 2005**

Ryo awoke the next morning to find Dee half awake, sleepily watching him from his position of laying next to Ryo.

"How are you feeling, love?" Ryo asked, studying him.

"Tired. But no pain," Dee replied, then yawned.

"That's good." He started to rub Dee's back. "Maybe you should get some food in to you?"

"I am a little hungry." Dee rested his head by Ryo's shoulder. "Could sleep some more," he mumbled.

"Why don't you, after I feed you. I need to call you in too and hopefully I can get today off too."

'Ryo…. I'm sorry," Dee said in a low voice, sounding ashamed.

Ryo caressed his cheek. "Don't apologize for something you had no control over. Now let me go make a phone call, get us some breakfast, and then get you comfortable to sleep a little more. Okay?" He kissed the side of Dee's head.

"Only if…." Dee left the sentence hanging. He moved his head to gaze up at Ryo.

"If what?"

Dee lifted his head. "You kiss me. I mean really kiss me."

"Come here, you," Ryo replied, moving closer to press his lips against Dee's.

Not long later, after a stop in the bathroom, Ryo was calling Rose's direct line as he boiled water for tea and oatmeal, brewed coffee for himself and cut some fruit up to go with the oatmeal.

"Commission Rose, sir, it's Ryo," he said when he heard the Commissioner answer.

"Ryo," Rose greeted. "You and Dee having problems getting into work today?"

"I didn't start yet, sir. Dee won't be in and I don't know when I'll be able to leave."

"Is Dee okay, Ryo?" Rose asked in concern.

"Dee went through Settling last night. He's still wiped."

Ryo heard the sharp intake of breath, but the relief of it being something expected was in Rose's voice as he spoke. "Enough said. I'll see you tomorrow, Ryo. Tell Dee to come back when he's feeling up to it." The Commissioner sounded sympathetic.

"Thank you, sir. I'll tell Dee what you said."

"I'll let Chief Smith know. Dee's going to need you today. I believe Tyler called it the point of no return. From then on, he had no doubt he was pregnant. Just give him lots of love today, along with keeping him fed."

"The love part is easy, sir," Ryo found himself saying without thinking. "Nothing I haven't been doing for years now."

"Is he over the hard part yet?"

"I believe so. It's been over four hours since the last hit."

"Tyler ended up going through it while he was with me. We were waiting for his husband to get there, but until then, I was all he had. Scariest thing, seeing someone like Tyler break into tears. I don't think I can comprehend the pain he was going through that would make him cry."

Ryo found himself nodding in agreement. "I know," he said quietly.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Ryo. Tell Dee to take care of himself."

"I will, sir. Thank you again."

Ryo hung up the phone and poured himself a cup of coffee. He started to drink it as he opened packages of oatmeal into bowls.

He turned at the sound of someone entering the kitchen. "Good morning, Bikky," he greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, Ryo. How's Dee? I heard him a couple of times last night."

"He's okay this morning. And I think the three of us need a nice lazy day today. Want some breakfast?"

Bikky shook his head. "Not yet. I'll grab some cereal later. I guess you and Dee are staying home today."

"Yeah we are. Dee needs to recover and I'm glad I could try to get some sleep here and there today."

"Guess I'll go back to sleep. I got up to go to the bathroom and heard you in the kitchen."

Ryo ruffled the boy's hair. "Everything is under control, Biks. So I want you to stop worrying and go get some sleep. I might need you to run to the store this afternoon."

Bikky grinned sheepishly up at Ryo. "Well… thanks. And yeah, I'll go." He left the kitchen.

Ryo returned to the bedroom with a tray that had Dee's tea on it, apple juice for both of them, along with two bowls of oatmeal and some sliced fruit. He found Dee sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I had to take a leak," Dee said, looking up at Ryo entering the room, "and actually managed to stumble back."

"Still hurting?"

"Achy, but not painful. Especially after that." Dee let out a groan. "More like my muscles are protesting to move."

"Your body went through quite a workout. No wonder it hurts to move," Ryo said. "We have the day off. So I'm looking forward to spending at least the morning cozy and snuggling up with you in bed."

Ryo noted that Dee still looked very weak and pale, but decided not to say anything unless Dee mentioned it first.

He moved to the bed with the tray. "Sit back, so I can set this down. Then you can make sure nothing spills while I get comfortable."

Dee smiled as he propped the pillows up on both sides of the bed, then scooted over to lean against one set of pillows. He took the tray from Ryo, who walked over to the other side of the bed. He climbed onto the bed and snuggled up against Dee.

"This is nice," Dee sighed.

"Yes it is."

They ate their breakfast in comfortable silence, stealing brief kisses from the other as they ate.

"Ryo, I'm sorry," Dee said suddenly into the silence as he pushed away the bowl with only a little left of his oatmeal.

Ryo looked surprised. "For what?"

Dee shook his head and sighed. "I didn't mean to scare Bikky. I tried not to, but…. Hell, Ryo. I was scared. I've never been so freakin' scared in my life. I kept trying to tell myself that it was normal, but it hurt so much, it didn't feel like it was right." He rested his head against the pillow. "It felt like all my insides were being twisted and tied up, then squeezed through my balls. Okay, my balls weren't involved in the actual pain, but that's the best description I can come up with. That was bad enough. I didn't want to. I tried so hard not to, but dammit, I couldn't help crying." He covered his face with his hand. "Then this unreasonable fear that if my insides were being squeezed so badly, what was happening to the baby? I couldn't help it by then. And each time it got that bad. I could not help think that the baby was being squeezed to death. The problem was the more I tensed up, the worse it got, the more I tensed up." He dropped his hand to look over at Ryo. "But you figured that out, and was able to get me to relax easier."

Ryo placed his arms around Dee and held him. "You did fine, love. It looks like the worst is over."

Dee nodded. "I haven't felt this clear or coherent since it first hit yesterday." Dee made a face and put a hand under his tee-shirt. "Holy shit. I'm getting soft already."

"Let's see," Ryo remarked, amused.

Dee froze a little.

"C'mon, Dee. Don't go getting shy on me now."

Dee sighed and allowed Ryo to lift his shirt.

"Holy…." Ryo smiled tenderly, placing his hand on the slight swell of soft flesh.

Dee had started to lose the definition on his abs during the last week. "You're smoothing now," Ryo replied, his voice filled with awe.

Dee sighed from Ryo's touch. "It doesn't look like a roll of fat, does it?" Oh God, I'm getting soft and fat!"

"You're becoming beautiful with baby, Dee. Not fat. Let me see something here." Ryo moved so his head was near Dee's stomach. He kissed the soft flesh and smiled. "There's a baby there, Dee. There's a little life that both you and I created. If that isn't beauty, I don't know what it."

Dee closed his eyes, leaning further against the pillows, his fingers running through Ryo's hair. He let out another sigh as Ryo kissed him on his belly again. Dee opened one eye and peered down at the chestnut colored head resting on his lap, dark brown eyes staring up at him.

"It's because you made me this way," Dee said. The look in the single jade eye expressed exactly what Dee meant.

Ryo laughed. "Guess I had something to do with it."

His hand caressed Dee's smoothing abs, the skin feeling even softer to the touch than Ryo remembered. He felt Dee relax under the touch. "Feels good?"

Dee nodded. "Very."

"Feel better?"

"Yes."

"Well then," Ryo stated, grinning up at Dee. "I think I'll stay like this for a while and take care of you and the chibi."

Mid-morning found Ryo in the quiet kitchen. Bikky seemed to still be sleeping. Ryo decided to let the boy sleep. He deserved it after the day before. They all deserved a lazy day. He had gotten up to get Dee a mid morning meal while Dee showered. Ryo wanted Dee fed and hydrated, which would help much in Dee's recovery and gaining strength. Dee had fallen back to sleep for a half hour as they were cuddling. When Dee woke up, he insisted he take a shower.

As Ryo prepared their meal, he dared to sneak in another cup of coffee. He had to stop that, he knew. While Dee was allowed one or two cups, and Ryo would drink it with him, he found himself still grabbing a cup or two while he was away from Dee. There would be no coffee for Dee; it was the last thing he needed.

The phone started ringing and Ryo went to answer it. "Hello."

"Ryo," he heard Vince's friendly baritone voice greet him.

"Hi Vince."

"I take it since I didn't hear from you again, that you're both still alive and sane?"

Ryo chuckled. "So far."

"How was Dee after I left."

"He was hit with it again. Most of the night that Dee wasn't in pain, he was cramping badly."

"This is the hardest part of my job on a normal basis," Vince said. "I can warn and warn a man that when this hits, it can make a rock bawl like a baby. The ones prone to tears end up fearing it, and the bad ass dudes are convinced they'd be the exception and would show off all the other wusses. They all cry from the pain. I cried from the pain. There hasn't been a man I've heard of that hasn't. It's like labor for a woman magnified five times. I guess it's the price a man has to pay for being able to conceive and carry a child. Most avoid the actual labor pains, but don't avoid what a woman goes through during delivery completely. This is the compensation for having a c-section before labor sets in."

Ryo shook his head. "Dee tried explaining to me how it felt. But you know what, Vince? I have more than a strong idea of the pain he was going through. That's because Dee did cry. He cried in my arms last night whenever it was hitting him. If it makes Dee cry, then I'm not so sure I'll be able to deal with it if it was me."

"You'll do fine, Ryo, if you find yourself pregnant one day. Of course you'll cry, but you'll survive as Dee had. Because you're a tough one yourself and just as stubborn," Vince said. "It's not so bad after the first pregnancy. For Dee, I mean. If he ever gets pregnant again, there will be cramping, but his body will handle it better, because it's adjusted."

"Someone I know referred to it as the point of no return," Ryo said, remembering the Commissioner's words from earlier.

"Ah yes. It means there's no going back for Dee. He's a full carrier now. There's still a few weeks where the option of abortion is still open, but rarely have I heard of a man who chose that option after going through Settling. Even men who were not as certain as Dee had been in having this baby would not give it up after Settling. He'll become more protective of that child, as most men end up doing. No man wants to go through Settling and risk a miscarriage."

"I see," Ryo replied thoughtfully.

"Anyway, you seem to have things in hand there. Especially if you handled it without needing to call me. Now just follow what it says in the books and let me repeat advice previously given for this time. Keep Dee's stomach from being empty. That will cause him to start cramping very badly again. He doesn't have to be full, but don't let him get hungry. Nothing rich, fried or greasy today at least. He really should be avoiding that type of food anyway, but I've seen and been through it myself enough to know that's not the case, especially when the cravings kick in. Give him liquids. Lots of liquids, mostly water and fruit juices. Watch the citrus ones with him at first, because for some men, it could sour the stomach."

"Dee hasn't been able to handle citrus juice ever since what we now know was his morning sickness started. He can do citrus fruit, but only later in the day," Ryo informed the doctor.

"That's fine. I'm going to call in a prescription to your pharmacist for Dee. It's just vitamins. Now that we have an embryo becoming a fetus, I want him to start taking those vitamins. Once he gets his strength back, get him walking. I know he's nervous about exercising and doing something that could harm the baby, so I'm going to sign him up for a one day class that will have him work with a trainer who will show Dee what he can do and his limits, along with what to avoid. You'll be welcome to go too, and take notes. I'll have the information next Friday when Dee has his next exam. Well, that covers it. Except let me stress again – when in doubt, call me."

"We will. Thank you, Vince. You've gone beyond the call of duty. Really. I appreciate everything, including showing up with dinner for Bikky and Carol."

"Oh, David and I both love cooking and we always end up with some extra food in the freezer. It's for easy grabbing for the kids, if both of us can't get to making dinner or something."

"How old are your kids, if you don't mind my asking," Ryo asked.

"Hannah is seven and Jason is four," Vince replied.

Ryo laughed. "My aunt has an eight year old boy and a five year old girl."

Vince laughed in response. "Sounds like a match to me," he joked.

"Say Vince?" Ryo asked, thinking of something at the spur of the moment. He knew Dee would not mind his asking before checking in with his lover. "Do you and David have any plans for New Year's Eve?"

"Are you kidding? The couple of times we put out big bucks to go somewhere nice for the evening, I ended up having to leave in the middle of the evening. For the same reason, we don't get invited to parties. Because if one of my patients went into early labor or had complications, or even nervous first time parents needing some reassurance that all is well, my priority is there. So it's been quiet evenings at home with the kids. Some years stayed quiet, others I had to leave."

"Well, I know a couple of first time parents who would feel honored if you and your lovely family came to our party. And we won't mind if you have to leave. In fact, David and the kids would be more than welcome to stay, if they like. Dee and I are throwing a party for our friends. It's a family event, because besides having Bikky and Carol with us, Dee has a couple of friends from childhood who are married with kids. We're also planning on telling those friends about the baby that night. Which should be interesting, because most of them think Dee and I are only roommates."

Vince laughed again. "Oh, now that sounds like an event to be present at. I'll run it by David and see what he says. I'll let you know on Friday. Unless for whatever reason, we end up talking again. Assuming that's not too late to R.S.V.P."

"Not at all. I'll be seeing you, Vince. And thank you again for everything."

"Not a problem at all, Ryo. And yes, I have decided to call you Ryo."

Ryo smiled. "I'm glad, Vince."

They said their goodbyes and Ryo hung up the phone. He heard footsteps in the living room and turned to see Dee enter the kitchen. "Should you be far from bed?" Ryo asked, going over to him.

"As nice as the thought of lounging in bed all day is, I've been in that room since before dinner last night. If nothing else, I wouldn't mind sitting on the couch for a while. Maybe watch some movies or something?"

"Sure. Just don't push yourself before its time."

Dee looked horrified. "And risk bringing on another round of that? Fuck no, Ryo! I just thought I'd sit here while we eat and then settle down on the couch. Will that work with you?"

"Depends," Ryo said, hugging Dee.

"On?"

"Whether there's room on the couch for me too?" He leaned over to kiss Dee.

When they broke apart for air, Dee shook his head amused. "Damn, Ryo. First you're telling me to be careful, the next you're making me weak in my knees."

"That's to make sure you stay off your feet and rest. I'll continue doing that as long as you need rest, if needed."

"Well, as long as you give me a good reason to stay on the couch." Dee kissed him briefly. "But I do need to sit down about now."

"Oh! Sorry, Dee."

"It's fine, baby." He took a few steps over to sit on a chair by the dinette seat.

"Let me just finish up in here," Ryo said, going back into the kitchen. "Should take me only a few minutes. Want some juice in the meantime?"

"If you don't mind, please."

"Vince called to check in on you, by the way," Ryo called out as he went to get Dee some juice.

"Yeah? You tell him we're in one piece more or less?"

"Yes I did." Ryo continued to tell Dee about the phone call as he got Dee his juice then finished with preparing the meal for Dee, realizing he was also a little hungry.

After they ate, they moved to the couch where they spent the rest of the morning and a majority of the afternoon, cuddling. When Bikky finally woke up, he joined them as they watched a movie. Dee and Ryo watched Bikky visibly start to relax once the boy was assured Dee was fine.

Dee looked over to Bikky. "Hey, Biks," he called out.

"What?" Bikky asked, still watching the movie.

"You don't have to do this, but had I considered this sooner, maybe yesterday wouldn't have rattled you so much," Dee said uncertainly.

"What's that, Dee?" Bikky looked up from his place on the floor, his attention going from the movie they were watching to Dee.

"There's a support group for children of carriers," Dee explained. "They cover everything from what to expect in the next few months, to dealing with narrow minded fools who can't get with the times. Just about everything you'd need to know to make this easier on you. Ryo and I will keep you in the loop, but sometimes we can forget something, or think something isn't important and could make a big difference to you."

Bikky looked from Dee over to Ryo. "Dee and I already had discussed this. But the choice is yours," he replied.

Bikky's gaze went from Ryo back to Dee. "Yeah. I think I'd like to." He looked back to Ryo.

"I'll get a schedule of meetings and you can choose when to go," Ryo offered. He realized Bikky was still staring at him. "What?"

"When can I tell my other friends?"

Dee leaned over to ruffle Bikky's hair. "After New Year's. If you think we're going to try to keep this hidden, you're crazy." He chuckled.

"Yeah," Ryo added. "And you'll get to see the various reactions of the other guys we work with when they find out, since we're telling them on New Year's Eve at the party."

"Really?" Bikky seemed excited. "Oh wow! Cool! Can I take pictures?" He looked at Dee. "You think JJ will cry?"

"Oh I hope not!" Ryo exclaimed, while Dee groaned.

Bikky laughed. "I can't wait for New Year's Eve."

A/N : This is becoming my favorite part -- Thank you reviewers! StickmanRVR -- Ryo's proving to be a Papa Bear when he feels his family is threatened.

Soubi202 -- Hope you're having a lovely weekend. As you can see, you have some catching up to do. Hope you don't mind. But you asked for it. Honestly, for this first story, all I need to do is edit it (or get it beta'd when one is available). This weekend was all me, so any mistakes are all me.

XZanayu -- this enough of an update for you until next week?

yaoinut -- If always felt sorry for the bum rap Uncle Rick gets in fan fics. There's nothing that would say either way in the manga, I guess. So like getting tired of always seeing Ryo as the pregnant one in FAKE mpreg fics and my deciding to give Dee a chance, I felt the same about poor Rick. I have seen a couple of fics where he was supporting of Ryo's relationship with Dee, but way too few. So here's one more.

Konnie-chan -- so far the Chibi is just fine. I can't promise no scares in future chapters, but we'll see.

Kitty in the Box -- JJ's glomp scared me this time too, and I was writing it! Thank goodness for Papa Bear's... uh, Ryo's quick removal of JJ from Dee, huh? Hopefully JJ will take the hint and not glomp Dee so forcefully for quite a while.


	16. A Proposal

The Unexpected I

Chapter 16 – Christmas Surprise

Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: R, Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

I wish FAKE belonged to me. I especially wish Dee and Ryo _belonged_ to me, but alas they belong to each other – and to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh, along with the rest of the FAKE characters, series and anime. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**December 24, 2005**

Dee and Ryo woke up to go to work the next day, glad that the transit strike was over. With relief, they went back to their normal routine of getting to work. It was a Friday and thankfully the day went by quickly. The night before they filled out the invitations Dee had picked up while out with Bikky and Carol. On Friday, they hand delivered the invites to all their friends at the station. Before they left for the day, almost everyone had accepted to at least stop by for a while, if not stay for the entire New Year's Eve party.

Originally having Saturday off, they both offered to work the 8 – 4 shift to make up for time lost during the week. Since their plans were more for the evening, it did not seem so bad. Except Ryo had to do some slight adjusting to his idea which would lead up to the big moment when Dee would be thinking they were finished with gift exchanges.

Ryo was in the bathroom getting ready to go to work when Dee came in behind him, smiling. He was holding a strip of paper. "It says here to collect a special morning hug and kiss," he said to Ryo amused, holding out the computer generated paper.

Ryo turned to pull Dee into his arms. "Better use it now, because it expires soon," he replied, hugging Dee.

"Well, in that case," Dee chuckled, then collected his kiss.

Ryo ended up watching Dee fuss in front of the mirror with how his shirt hung from this pants. "Dee," Ryo sighed affectionately, coming up from behind him and placing a hand on Dee's stomach. "Stop worrying. You look fine."

"Really? I mean… what if someone thinks I'm fat?" Dee gazed critically at his reflection in the mirror.

Ryo laughed lovingly, hugging Dee. "It's not that noticeable. We're aware because we know there's a baby. Relax. Good God, Dee, what are you going to do when you really show?"

Ryo was once again awed, as he had been since Thursday morning whenever he touched Dee's stomach and felt the slight swell. It was not much and probably anyone who did not know Dee was pregnant would not notice yet. Which made Dee's new obsession more amusing and endearing to Ryo.

"Well…." Dee ducked his head.

Ryo leaned up to kiss his cheek. "You're gorgeous, Dee. Now come on or we'll be late." Ryo started to pull Dee from the bedroom.

Dee pulled back to grab his suit jacket. "Hey! Dragging me off to work half dressed now? What will they think?"

Ryo shook his head. "That it's just another day for you," he replied with a laugh. He went over to the coat rack near the front door, and after handing Dee his coat, put his own on.

When they arrived at work, Dee found similar coupons throughout the day for collecting hugs, kisses, back and 'baby' rubs. Dee had returned from using the restroom and picked up a file he was going through to find a coupon sticking out of files. There were several more times he found a coupon in a file whenever he left the office and returned. He got a few electronically by emails, accompanied by sweet, mushy shorts notes from Ryo. Some Dee was able to collect from Ryo while in the privacy of their office, while others he was looking forward to using later in the evening when they got home.

They spent some time with Drake and JJ. JJ was driven to make the day cheerful by singing Christmas carols. Dee was driven to shut JJ up. Minus the pouncing, all was normal between Dee and JJ. Drake and Ryo decided Dee was doing fine by himself and allowed themselves to be entertained.

By the time they got home, they were in a good mood. Dee was feeling particularly loved because of the notes and in a frisky mood. They ended up with Dee collecting in one two of his coupons early as they made love twice, taking turns, before starting dinner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat in the living room lit only by the lights on the tree and candles. After making sure Dee was comfortable in the easy chair, Ryo handed Dee his first gift. Ryo sat on the coffee table after he took the gift Dee held out to him.

Ryo noticed Dee was finding his usual amusement in the careful detailed way Ryo preferred to open his gifts. Which turned out to be frustrating, as usual. Dee was the type to rip open his packages, but showed a surprising knack of detail in wrapping gifts. The paper would be folded and fanned in places to give some accent to it. Dee said Mother had taught him how to wrap like that.

It would not be so bad if that was all the detail Dee put to a wrapped gift. The man had an annoying habit of taping every possible opening in the wrapping. Dee had explained it was a habit after dealing with many curious imps who would pry a package open if they had even the slightest opening. The only advantage Ryo saw was designating Dee to wrap Bikky's gifts once Ryo discovered Bikky's attempts at peeking then rewrapping gifts were foiled.

Near ready to give up and rip the paper, Ryo glanced up at Dee and giggled. The mylar paper Ryo wrapped Dee's gift in was almost tear resistant, forcing Dee to pry open the flaps carefully.

"This could take all night at this rate," Dee laughed.

Ryo finally gave up and tore around the tape, then opened the box. He pulled out the tee-shirt that said, "World's Greatest Father" on it. Ryo's eyes softened.

"Well, you already proved that with Bikky," Dee stated, finally opening his box. "Oh my God, Ryo!"

Dee removed the picture frame out, made of sterling silver and varnished oak. The way the frame was constructed in segments was a work of art. There were several picture holders in it, with a spot for one photo on the top. The top slot was already filled with a photo Ryo had asked a stranger to take of them, so obviously a loving couple with Los Angeles spread out below them. It had been taken on their last morning in LA when they went to Griffith Park.

"I figured, maybe you can put copies of the ultrasound pictures or whatever."

"It's beautiful, Ryo."

They exchanged the next set of gifts. Dee gave Ryo a pullover cashmere sweater.

Ryo gasped at the beige soft sweater. It seem too expensive too lounge around at home in, yet the comfort and soft feeling made it tempting for it to become Ryo's favorite sweater to feel both comfortable and sexy in.

Ryo gave Dee a pair of silk pajamas that were in the style of a running suit.

"The top is going to be a little big for a while," Ryo explained to Dee about the pajamas, "but the pants have a drawstring so they don't hang off you now."

"I love the feel of this," Dee remarked, running the silk between his fingers then across his face. "And the style. Perfect! I love it!"

Ryo sat next to Dee on the chair as they gave each other proper thanks for the gifts. They kissed and cuddled for a while. Dee thought they were done with the gift exchange.

Ryo got from Dee's side to kneel on both knees between the sitting man's legs, placing his arms around Dee's waist. He lifted Dee's shirt and kissed his lover's belly. "Merry Christmas, little one," he said with his lips still touching the soft swell.

Dee laughed as Ryo blew a raspberry on Dee's stomach. He patted his stomach alongside Ryo's head. "You heard your Papa, Chibi. Merry Christmas."

Ryo grinned up at Dee before he started to lightly tickle Dee's belly with his lips and fingers. Dee fell back into the chair laughing, begging for Ryo to stop.

Taking advantage of Dee's distraction, Ryo switched to end up on one knee. Dee was still laughing as Ryo reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the black velvet ring box.

"Oh crap!" Ryo exclaimed.

"What?" Dee asked, still laughing from the attack.

"I almost forgot. Got one more thing here. It's quite small, I'm afraid."

"You spoiled me enough, Ryo." Dee started to sit up.

"Well, you spoil me a lot too. And I'd like us to always do that." He gave Dee a loving smile.

Dee glanced down at Ryo, and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, what are you up to, baby?"

"Well, I had no doubt from the moment we got together that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Dee's eyes went to the box in Ryo's hand. "Ryo?" he asked, confused.

"And soon everyone will know that. I'm just hoping you feel the same about me."

Dee nodded. "I do, Ryo. I love you…always."

"Good." Ryo's eyes met Dee's. "Well then, remember those words for later."

"Huh? Ryo?" Dee's eyes were getting wide as Ryo started to open the box.

"Dee, I love you. I love you so much I don't know if I can ever put it into words. So I'm hoping these words will do." He held the box out for Dee to see the ring within.

Dee swallowed, eyes getting wider. He shook his head in disbelief. Surely he was getting it all wrong, mistaking what Ryo meant.

"Dee, will you marry me?" Ryo asked in a soft tone.

Dee gasped loudly, and then there was silence. Ryo fought hard to keep from laughing at the face above him staring down in disbelief. Dee's eyes were as wide as Ryo had ever seen them, his mouth gaping open. Normally dark jade eyes glittered like sparkling emeralds.

"Dee? Don't go into shock on me. Say something…. Or hold out your hand if you want this."

Dee thrust his left hand in front of Ryo's face.

Ryo laughed as he removed the ring from the box. Dee let out another gasp, wide eyes on the ring, following it as Ryo took the hand still held before him. He felt the tremor as he placed the ring on Dee's ring finger.

"Oh God…." Dee sighed. He shut his eyes for a moment.

Ryo knew what Dee was feeling. He had to shut his own eyes for a moment, reminding the waterworks behind his eyes that he was not going to cry.

Dee opened his eyes, looking down at the ring on the hand Ryo still held. His eyes went to Ryo's face, smiling up at him, still waiting for him to answer. "Holy shit" he croaked. "Oh… holy hell. Fuck yes, Ryo" he rambled as he found his voice again.

Ryo laughed at the reply as only Dee could do. "I love you, Dee."

"Oh crap. Holy…." Dee lifted his hand to gaze at the ring. "It's beautiful, Ryo. Oh God, I love it. I love you."

Ryo started to get up so he could kiss Dee. He found himself being knocked backward as Dee launched from the chair to kneel before Ryo. He gathered his lover – his husband-to-be, in his arms and pounced for a kiss. Both him and Ryo laughed into the kiss. When they broke apart for air, they were both kneeling on the floor, Dee gazed into Ryo's glittery eyes. "I love you Ryo. Oh my God, do I love you. I didn't expect this…. I figured that soon, maybe you might have dropped a hint that you were ready for this, that if I bought it up, I wouldn't scare you away."

"I'm not going anywhere, Dee. You're stuck with me forever. I can't see us not making this legal."

"I…I always figured I'd be asking you." Dee gave a rueful grin. "You know, stammering my way through, getting flustered, then tell you to forget it because I'll suddenly start thinking it was a stupid idea and that you'd laugh at me."

"And then I'd have said yes and still get to see that adorable sweet look on your face. But I'm glad I asked, because that look was definitely better than I thought."

"I'm glad you asked too," Dee grinned, nuzzling the side of Ryo's face, "because you didn't make a fool of yourself. You knew what I'd say."

Ryo nodded, pulling Dee close to him. "I did. Because if I had any doubt, I'd have just dropped a hint and hoped you would start stammering soon."

Dee laughed. "I love you, Ryo. I love you so much." He looked at his hand again. "It's beautiful. Damn Ryo, this had to have cost you."

Ryo caressed Dee's face and smiled as he pressed closer into the hand, covering it with his own. He turned his head to kiss Ryo's palm.

"It's a one of a kind, Dee. Like you. The jeweler gave me the mold. He was going to destroy it, but I asked for it."

"We can use it so I can get you a ring," Dee said softly.

"No need. I'll be quite happy to wait until you put a wedding band on my finger."

"Damn Ryo…."

Ryo's grin grew when he heard a sniff coming from Dee.

"I'm going to put a wedding band on your finger. You're going to put one on me." He lifted his hand again. "Like you did with this ring. An engagement ring…. Holy hell! We're engaged. We are fuckin' engaged!"

Ryo laughed again. "Yes, we are. We're getting married."

Dee settled into a sitting position, leaning up against the chair, assuring Ryo sat next to him, with arms still around the other. "When?"

"Well shit… I asked you to marry me. So you can tell me when that will happen."

"Any thoughts?" Dee asked.

"Whenever your heart desires. Soon, after the baby is born, while you're swollen and radiant, full of child. It doesn't matter, Dee. Just so long as we do."

Dee was quiet for a moment. "Tonight. Right now," he replied, then grinned at Ryo. "But that's impossible. Soon, because I can't wait very long."

Ryo's smile was beautiful as he caressed Dee's face. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Dee grabbed Ryo for another long, passionate kiss, until he finally pulled away with a gasp. "Holy crap! We're en-fuckin'-gaged!"

Ryo fell into hysterics. "Oh…. I was waiting for that," he gasped between peals of laughter. "I knew at some point you were going to say that."

"You know me too well, baby," Dee laughed.

"Come here, Dee."

"What?" He was pulled into another kiss.

"I love you, Dee. I love you so much. Goddammit Dee, I'm going to start crying here."

Dee kissed Ryo. Rubbing their noses together, he gazed into Ryo's eyes. "I won't tell, if you don't."

"Aw Dee..." Ryo sighed then hugged him tightly as they kissed.

Dee asked Ryo not long after to make love to him.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**December 25, 2005**

Ryo was in the kitchen starting on breakfast. He heard the front door open and close, and the sound of someone running.

"No running in the house, Bikky!" he yelled out from the kitchen.

"Hi Ryo. Where's my gifts?" Bikky asked as he entered the apartment.

"You would have seen your gifts under the tree had you walked instead of run through the living room," Ryo remarked, then turned to smile at the boy. "You know you don't touch until after breakfast."

"Aw man, you just barely started making it," Bikky complained, going to the fridge to pour himself some milk.

"Yeah, you noticed. How sharp you are. But we'll be eating soon enough. We have to be heading over to the orphanage."

Bikky looked up from where he sat down at the table. "I thought it was just Dee who was going? After we opened gifts?"

"Dee decided he wanted me to be along today."

"And so if Dee says so, you have to?"

Ryo laughed. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. You can stay and rest up before Elena and Rick get here with their two kids." He pointedly looked at Bikky. "And you know what that means."

"Yeah, yeah. Entertain the kids when the adults want some time without the kids. I know the drill. But my PlayStation is in the living room."

"Dee said he'd set it up in your room before they get here."

"Cool!"

"Don't get too excited, brat," Dee's voice came from the doorway, sounding amused. "Because if Ryo is busy at the time, rumor has it you're going to help me move the television from our room to yours, so you guys have the bigger screen to play on."

"Well, Ryo won't be too busy," Bikky remarked. "Because he would not want you and I to drop the TV."

Ryo turned sharply to face Bikky, while Dee stifled a laugh. He shook his head at Bikky, then looked over at Dee. "I'll get it when we get back from the orphanage."

"You still haven't told me why you have to go," Bikky said, watching as Dee took out a bottle of apple juice from the fridge.

Ryo reached up to open a cabinet and handed Dee a glass. "Drink out of a glass, savage," he warned playfully.

"I'm the only one who drinks the stuff, so why should you care?" Dee remarked, but poured the juice into a glass.

"Because then you'll try to see how far you can go with that. Besides, I like it once in a while," Ryo said.

Dee looked at Bikky. "What about you, rugrat? You drink this stuff?"

"No way, man."

Dee put the bottle away with a smirk, then walked behind Ryo to kiss his neck. "So what's the big deal?" he asked. "It's not as if we haven't swapped spit before."

"Dee!"

"Ewww! Too much information, pervdad," Bikky remarked. "Bad enough I'm reminded of what you guys did to do that…." He gestured to Dee.

"What?" Dee looked down, then back to Bikky. "It shows?"

"Bikky!" Ryo remarked. "Don't get him started again. Please!" He turned to give Dee a hug. "And stop worrying, okay. You're beautiful. If I have to tell you all the time, I will. Now either sit down and relax, or give me a hand here. We're not going to leave until Biks gets to open his gifts."

"I know, I know. I wouldn't do that to him. Okay. I'll help."

"Water for tea is still heating up," Ryo stated, after briefly giving Dee a kiss before going back to chopping potatoes.

"Homemade hash browns," Dee observed, picking up a sliver of sliced green pepper and put into his mouth. "Yum."

"Well, I'm trying out a different recipe," Ryo stated uncertainly.

"Really?" Dee asked, suspicious.

"Yeah, baked. Instead of all that butter we cook them in." He laughed when Dee made a face. "You know you can't handle greasy food right now."

"Shit. I can't handle tasteless food either," Dee grumped.

"Why don't you start on the waffle batter while I finish this up."

The tea kettle started to whistle. Dee gave Ryo an evil grin. "Okay. Just as soon as I make our tea."

"Dee…"

Dee laughed. "Just joking. But let me get my tea." He leaned over to kiss Ryo. "I supposed I can't have even just a half cup more of coffee?"

"You had your daily limit already," Ryo replied. "No more for you today." He kissed Dee back.

"Gah…" came from the table.

"Quiet Bikky," Ryo chuckled. "You should be used to it by now."

"Yeah," Bikky agreed with a grin. "But it never gets old to tease you pervs about it."

Dee rolled up a sheet of paper toweling and tossed it to hit Bikky on the head.

"Hey!"

"You gonna sit there and bitch? I can give you something to do in helping us, kiddo," Dee said.

Bikky sighed and stood up. "Like you won't anyway. Okay, what do you want me to do. And no one told me why Ryo had to go to the orphanage."

Ryo laughed.

Dee lifted his left hand and stared at it. "Holy shit! I wasn't dreaming."

"You said that about 5 times since we woke up, Dee," Ryo chuckled. He looked back to Bikky. "Dee and I decided we wanted to be together when Dee shows Mother what he got for Christmas."

Bikky's eyes went to Dee's hand. "Holy crap…." Vivid blue eyes got wider as Dee held his hand so Bikky could see better. "Is that…?" He looked back at Ryo. "You didn't?"

Ryo nodded, smiling. "I did. I hope you don't mind my not speaking to you about it first, but I had already blurted it out to Diana, and then my aunt and uncle. I didn't want too many people knowing before Dee did." He rested a hand on Bikky's shoulder. "Besides, I'm kinda hoping that you asking both me and Dee to adopt you, and the three of us living like a family means you would not mind if your fathers were legally married."

"I kinda figured you'd both be married one day," Bikky admitted. "Once you got your head outta your ass about hiding stuff."

"Bikky!" Ryo exclaimed.

Dee frowned at Bikky. "Hey now. Keeping it from work was part my decision too."

"But not because you were afraid of what people would think. I know Ryo kept saying it was mainly so you can be partners, but we both know there was more. And before you both jump on me, I see that Ryo really was listening to me that night."

Ryo shook his head. "You know what, bud? You're too sharp for your own good."

Bikky laughed. "I'm going to take it as a good thing. I knew lately that was a thing in the past. What I'm surprised is that you asked Dee."

"I'm surprised about that too," Dee admitted happily. "But I'm not complaining. In fact, when the time comes, say in 10 or so years from now, when it's your time to ask Carol, I suggest you go to Ryo for advice on how to propose."

"Oh wow. So he didn't screw it up?"

Dee and Ryo looked at each other and laughed. "That's why I'm glad Ryo asked. I'd have screwed it up. Like I almost screwed it up when we first got together, and then when I asked you both to move in with me, and every other little important thing in our relationship."

"So are you going to get hitched before or after the baby?"

"We're hoping before," Dee replied. "As in soon."

"You should know that I had to talk Dee out of the three of us flying to Las Vegas today."

Bikky looked from Ryo to Dee and then laughed. "Sweet! That would have been lots of fun."

"There's not a lot of places where you can go in Las Vegas," Ryo warned.

"And since when has that stopped me?" He grinned and winked at Ryo.

Dee ruffled the boy's blonde hair affectionately. "Yeah, well trip's call off on the account of Elena and Rick. So let's get a move on here so we can get back and start cooking."

"You know, I do want to go with you guys. I want to see the Penguin's reaction. She's so funny when she's fawning over Dee anyway. And Dee's even funnier."

"Just for that, dude, you're doing all the dishes today," Dee remarked, trying to look mad.

Bikky and Ryo laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were no kids in the street approaching the orphanage. It was strange not to have children hanging off him, with his arms full with a child. Dee knew why there was no child to be found in the streets surrounding the orphanage. He had gone through the Christmas day routine so many times that even ten years later it was still ingrained in his mind. Some years after he left to live on his own, he had found himself at the orphanage early in the morning. Then Ryo came into his life. The last few years he did not try. He had, as Mother put it, his own family to attend to.

The children should be long out of mass, gifts open and the children themselves full from a special breakfast. He was not surprised when they entered the main room to find the younger ones clustered around Mother as she read, while the older ones gathered in groups, quietly talking among themselves.

Bikky left Dee and Ryo to join a group of boys his age, while the two men stood to the side waiting for the elderly nun to finish her story. She glanced up at one point with a fond smile for Dee. Her smile extended to the man standing next to him, knowing Ryo was the answer to her prayers. Ryo was the person who was able to fill the emptiness within Dee that she had almost started to believe would never be filled.

She finished her story quickly, as some of the little ones noticed her gaze and started squirming, wanting to say hello to Dee and Ryo. Mother sat for a while in contentment, watching as the two greeted the children. The ones who were there for longer were more partial to Dee, being he was there before Ryo. Some of those newer to the orphanage went first to Ryo. Mother noticed another pattern. After both men were greeted, the very young ones would end up clinging to Dee, while the older ones gravitated to Ryo.

They finally started to make their way toward her as she stood. Dee had an armful of little boy who squirmed happily. She shooed the children off, including little Joey, with Dee promising to play with them before he left.

Mother ushered them into the kitchen where she put on water for tea. "So has Christmas been treating you boys kindly?" she asked, standing behind Dee, and fixing the collar on his shirt.

Dee smiled as he took Ryo's hand in his left one. "Oh, very well indeed," Dee replied with a beautiful smile.

"Oh? May I ask why?"

Dee lifted their joined hands. "Just this absolutely beautiful piece of jewelry," he remarked.

Mother looked down and with a hand on her chest, let out a gasp. She grabbed Dee's hand for a closer inspection. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked, getting choked up.

Dee laughed. "Oh yes it is! I had quite a romantic Christmas Eve, with Ryo proposing to me and all. I mean he got down on one knee!"

Mother's eyes filled with tears as she hugged Dee. "Oh, my son! My baby boy! I'm so happy for you!" When she was able to release Dee, he looked at Ryo. "And you, young man. You keep giving this old woman more joy as time goes on. Continue loving my Dee as you do and I know I can finally stop worrying about him." She hugged Ryo, laughing delightfully.

Ryo laughed with her as he returned the hug, knowing he had just received 'the talk' from Dee's mother. "Don't worry, Mother. I intend to love Dee for the rest of my life."

"Good for you. For you both. I am so happy!" She pulled away from Ryo, rushing to the stove. "And you Dee, you keep loving Ryo and never forget you have a very good thing."

"That would be hard to forget, Mother." Dee placed a hand on his tummy. "We are definitely family now. Especially since Ryo has made it perfectly clear he wants to make this legal."

"Well, you've always been part of the family, Ryo. But now you are both my sons."

"With a grandchild on the way, Mother." Dee grinned at her. His eyes opened as she opened a jar of loose tea leaves. "What's that?"

"I went out and bought some fresh peppermint tea for when you visit. Did you know you used to love it so much when you were little? But only the fresh kind. I would keep a stash for you in the kitchenette in my rooms."

"Sweet!" Ryo remarked, taking Dee's hand. "More little Dee stories."

Dee raised his eyebrows at Ryo, reminding him of a particular pet name Ryo had for a certain part of him. Ryo snorted at the reminder.

"You two sound so happy," she exclaimed, oblivious to the exchange behind her.

The two men looked at each other and putting their foreheads together, fell into laughter.

"Now what is so funny?" she asked, turning around and smiling at the sight behind her. They were still touching foreheads and holding hands. "I am so happy."

"Oh nothing," Dee replied, grinning at Ryo before looking over to Mother. "Just that I'm hoping later today when Ryo's aunt and uncle come over for dinner, I could hear some little Ryo stories. Ow!" he exclaimed as Ryo pinched his side.

"You…." Ryo warned him with a grin. "I'll give you little Ryo."

Dee simply smiled for a reply.

They sat with Mother for a while and talked over tea and biscuits, then Dee and Ryo excused themselves to spend time with the children before finding Bikky and heading home to start preparing dinner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N, yaoinut, nat90, Rein of Review inc and Seke – thank you, thank you, thank you! And Seke, I hope Christmas was worth the wait!


	17. Christmas Day

The Unexpected I

Chapter 17 – Christmas Day

Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: R, Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

I wish FAKE belonged to me. I especially wish Dee and Ryo _belonged_ to me, but alas they belong to each other – and to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh, along with the rest of the FAKE characters, series and anime. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

Christmas Day

**December 25, 2005**

Ryo looked over to Dee, while checking the time when they heard the doorbell ring. Ryo had taken the ham out not long before, and the other food was sitting on warmers. The bread was still in the oven. For Ryo it was strange being the assistant in the kitchen to Dee, but since they were making a meal for seven, it was decided Dee would be the main chef. He was the one who was use to cooking for crowds and did not panic as Ryo would. Somehow, someway, Dee managed to orchestrate everything, making it seem simple to prepare a feast for several people, except for leaving a mess, which Ryo quickly cleaned up as part of his assistant duties. Ryo was almost envious. He would have been had he not been having so much fun watching a side of Dee that his fiancé rarely displayed. As far as the other guys at work went, they had no idea Dee knew how to cook beyond opening a can or putting a frozen meal in the microwave.

"They're early," he commented to Dee and Bikky, who were watching a movie during the lull in meal preparation. Ryo's aunt and uncle had arrived about a half hour earlier than they were expecting.

Dee laughed as he stood up. "I know where you get that annoying habit from," he commented, looking over to Ryo. "Are you ready?"

"I guess. I shouldn't be nervous. They know about us and my aunt did give me the name of the jeweler who made your ring," Ryo stated.

Dee pushed Ryo toward the door. "Well, let's get this awkward moment over so we can enjoy the rest of the day. Hey Bikky. Get up will ya?"

"Aw man. It's just getting to…."

"Put it on pause," Ryo remarked. "It's not like you haven't seen this one five times already."

"C'mon bud. Make this easy on Ryo. Okay?"

Bikky turned off the movie and stood up. "Okay."

Ryo let out a laugh, hoping to push away his nervousness. He opened the door with a smile. "Do you people know how to be late?" he joked.

Elena grinned, reaching up to hug Ryo. "And if we were, you'd be calling to see if we're all right. Besides, we couldn't wait to see you. How are you, sweetie?"

"Good," Ryo replied, hugging her back. "Really really good."

"Oh Elena!" Rick remarked from behind her, rolling his eyes. "For heaven's sake, stop acting as if you didn't speak to the boy last week."

Dee laughed, managing to maneuver Ryo with his clinging vivacious aunt from blocking the door. "Come in," he offered.

Two children, a boy and a girl ran into the entryway of the apartment as Elena released Ryo. Eight year old Stefen stopped by Ryo to greet him, while five year old Danielle ran right for Dee, who lifted her with the practiced ease from years of handling small children since he was a young boy himself. Ryo and Elena did not notice the slight wince as he lifted Danielle before settling her carefully on his hip.

Dee reminded himself once again he had to be more careful and not pickup a child in mid-flight toward his arms. He should have remembered from earlier while at the orphanage.

Stefen was greeting Ryo as Danielle flung her small arms around Dee's neck.

"Hi Sweetheart," Dee greeted with a chuckle.

"Hi Dee," Danielle greeted in her sweet little voice. "Brother teased me in the car." She pouted, staring at Dee with big blue eyes.

"Oh he did, did he?" When she nodded, still pouting, he said, "I'll have to have a talk with him."

"Okay." She hugged Dee again.

Realizing he was reaching his limit in holding the child, he lightly kissed her nose and asked, "Now why don't you say hello to your cousin Ryo?"

"Okay." Dee received another hug from her before she reached out toward Ryo.

Ryo had heard Dee ask his last question and was quick on the uptake. He was already turning to take the small girl from Dee before Danielle had a chance to reply.

"Hey Dani," Ryo greeted once he had her firmly in his arms and getting a hug from her.

"Hi Ryo. Dee's gonna tell Stewie he was bad."

"Oh he is?" Ryo glanced over to Dee in amusement, who shrugged behind the child.

Stefen had stopped briefly to say hello to Dee before moving on toward Bikky. Ryo put the girl down next to her brother. "Go ask your cousin what he got for Christmas," Ryo told her.

"Oh my!" Elena gasped. "Is that Bikky? He's growing up so fast! Bikky, how are you?"

Bikky silently endured the attention, knowing it was no more than three months ago they had been over to Elena's for a visit.

"I'm doing okay. Especially with all the great stuff Ryo and Dee got me for Christmas." He looked down at little Danielle.

"Can I see?" she asked.

Bikky took Danielle's hand. "Yeah. Then you can tell me what you got."

The little girl squealed in delight, while her brother rolled his eyes. "I got some neat things too, you know," he grumped. "But you don't see me squealing over it."

"That's cause you're a dude," Bikky remarked. "And dude's don't squeal. C'mon to my room." He started to lead the way, still holding Danielle's hand.

"Call if you need anything, Biks," Ryo stated. "And keep a good watch on Dani."

"Sure. Later."

The adults watched as the children left the room.

"He's going to be all grown up before you two know it," Elena stated. "You both are doing a fine job with him." She turned to Ryo. "You've got yourself a wonderful family, Ryo. I'm so happy. And you're looking really well." She grabbed him by his arms, giving her nephew the once over. "Very well, indeed. Isn't he looking well, Rick? And it's hard to see him through the phone, before you say something smart-assed."

"Yes," Rick remarked, amused. "Yes, dear. He is. Ryo, my boy, you're looking well. A nice shade of color on you, too, I might add."

Dee snorted from behind Ryo. Ryo turned and gave him a warning glance. He looked back to Elena. "And you're looking well yourself, Elena. You too, Rick. The kids have grown since I've last seen them."

"The kids grow overnight, I'm telling you, Ryo," Rick remarked. His gaze went past Ryo to Dee.

Ryo noticed his aunt had finished gushing over him and was now moving onto her next target.

Rick rolled his eyes as he stood next to Ryo. "Poor Dee," his uncle chuckled.

Ryo watched his aunt and fiancé with growing amusement. "I have no sympathy. In fact, I rather enjoy watching Dee squirm around Elena when she's in this mood."

Rick broke out in laughter, slapping Ryo on his back. "You're wicked sometimes," he stated.

"Just sometimes?" he asked with a grin, winking at his uncle.

Dee found himself being hugged by Elena. "And how are you, sweetness?" she asked. "You're looking great too. Isn't he, Rick? You boys are taking good care of each other, I see."

"Yes honeybunch," Rick replied patiently. "Dee is looking well too."

Ryo snorted. When Elena was running as she was, the only thing to do was to agree with her. "Whipped," he whispered to his uncle.

"Hey, I'm looking at your ball and chain in Elena's arms," Rick retorted.

"Like you'll catch me 'yes dear' Dee to death," Ryo laughed.

"Give it time. You're not married yet."

Ryo glared at his uncle, who laughed again.

Because of her height, Elena was hugging Dee's waist. He started to feel self-conscious, wondering if she would notice the new softness in his front.

She looked him up and down. "In fact, I'd say you look radiant, Dee. I wonder why?" Her eyes dropped as she grabbed his left arm, pulling it from hugging her. "Oh yes! And here is the reason. Ryo, that's a gorgeous ring you selected for Dee."

It was Ryo's turn to snort, quite loudly. He knew he'd get his chance, because he knew his aunt well enough. "Well, Elena. What do you expect a gorgeous man like Dee to wear? But yet the ring still doesn't come close." His smile grew as he continued to watch Dee.

The beautiful smile on Dee's face did not hide the slight color change.

Dee looked over at Ryo's amusement. "Yeah well," he said to him, "your aunt Elena can make a rock blush."

"And you, my dear Dee, are my favorite rock," Elena remarked, hugging Dee again. She let out a squeal of delight. "I'm so happy for you. Come down here a little so I can kiss you." She reached up to pull Dee down by his shoulders. Dee laughed as he allowed the delightful woman to kiss his cheek. Any foolish thought of her not accepting him as her nephew's spouse left Dee. He felt loved and welcome by this wonderful woman who had taken Ryo in for a while until he got back on his feet again. She continued to be there for him in place of the parents Ryo's had lost. Dee realized he had also lost any fears he had of her not accepting the child he was carrying as a member of her family.

Rick, however, was a different story. He stood next to Ryo, studying Dee with a veiled intensity that Dee could not discern, no matter how hard he tried. It made him feel uneasy. Ryo had assured Dee that after speaking to his uncle on the phone, he knew his uncle accepted them.

What Dee could not figure out at that moment was how far that acceptance extended. Living together could easily mean, if Ryo so desired, to simply pack his belongings and move out. Rick could be accepting if believing it was not permanent. Marriage – and biological children would firmly bond them legally as a permanent couple; never mind that they were already a family with Bikky.

Elena had finished her gushing and left Dee to hug and squeal her delight on Ryo. Ryo took it all in with a happy smile, bending down to hug and kiss his aunt before she had the chance, and giving him the advantage to control her diatribe.

"I love you," Ryo exclaimed. "And thank you. Thank you for allowing me to extend my family, instead of having to chose. And thank you for Harry's number, or else Dee would have been wearing an IOU for a ring right now."

"I told you Harry does incredible work. Dee, you have a showroom piece of art on that hand. And with a value at least five times whatever Ryo paid for it."

"That's because you are a piece of art yourself," Ryo stated to Dee over his aunt. "And definitely priceless."

"Aw geez…. Yeah, Ryo told me about Harry and how it's one of a kind and all that stuff."

Elena looked back to Dee, while still clenching Ryo. "Did you cry?" Then looking up to Ryo. "Did he cry?"

"My lips are sealed," Ryo laughed. "And no pictures. Even if I wish I could have a picture of Dee's face when I proposed. No worries. I'm going to remember that look for the rest of my life."

"I think you're both works of art and so perfect for each other," Elena said. "Aren't they, Rick?"

"Yes, sweetie pie."

Dee cleared his throat gently. "Maybe it would be more comfortable out of the entryway?" he suggested. "We finally have couches to seat our guests." He felt Rick's eyes on him again.

"Rick, don't just stand there. Tell your nephew and nephew-to-be how happy you are for them," Elena demanded.

"Well gee, Elena. I am, but even if I was the type to do a happy dance of joy, I think you've worn the poor boys out. Dee looks a little tuckered. He's probably wanting to sit down after your attack."

Elena swatted Rick. "Oh you…." She started to tap her foot, looking up at Rick.

Both Rick and Ryo threw their hands up in the air. Dee laughed. Rick gave Ryo a hug, patting his back. "Congratulations, son. Again, since I already told you over the phone."

"Oh Rick. It's not the same, and you know it," Elena complained.

Ryo laughed as his uncle went over to Dee. Elena latched onto Ryo and allowed him to guide her into the living room. She went into a running commentary on how great the apartment looked, being the last time her and Rick visited was during the renovation at the time Ryo and Bikky were moving in with Dee.

Rick approached Dee with the same intense, unreadable stare. He offered his hand in a firm hand shake.

"Welcome to the family, son."

"Thank you, sir." Dee knew he was rattled. He had not called Rick anything other than Rick since the first time he was introduced to Ryo's uncle.

"Rick, son. Or uncle Rick."

"Thanks, s… uh, Rick." He walked alongside the older man, leading him into the living room where Elena was already oohing and ahhing over the home they had made for themselves.

Ryo looked on amused as he answered question after question. Dee could also see his fiancé was trying not to give into embarrassment. Unlike in most similar circumstances, Ryo felt comfortable enough with his aunt and uncle to overcome it. Dee prepared himself for a night of Ryo's usual wit and sarcasm to get sharper.

"So how about them Giants?" Dee asked Rick, finding his own refuge in something familiar and comfortable. It was easier with Rick, because sports was always a safe bet for Dee.

"Let's hope they don't blow it like our other fine teams this year," Rick replied.

"Tell me about it." Rick and Dee fell into a discussion on sports.

Ryo had managed to get his aunt seated on the couch. Rick joined her as Dee went to settle in the loveseat.

"I've always loved that window set up, Dee," Elena stated. "Have you considered perhaps stained glass?"

"That's the entire reason I decided to rent the place," Dee replied. "And yeah, I thought about it several times. The problem is it'll look great during the day, but at night I just love having the view of the city. Which the stained glass would hide."

Ryo laughed, sitting on the arm of the loveseat leaning close to Dee. "Dee tried it out, using some kind of temporary staining. We both agreed we love the night view with clear glass. So it stays."

"Well, I think you and Ryo did a wonderful job on this place," Elena remarked.

"You're still yet to see the other half, dearheart," Ryo laughed.

"If it's anything like this. Dee, Ryo says you did most of the handiwork."

"I had contractors come in for when we widened the kitchen and redoing the bathrooms. I have reason to believe the entire top floor was once an open loft because the plumbing doesn't fall in line with the floors below. It gave us options we wouldn't have had if this was one floor below."

"And now the entire top floor is one apartment again," Ryo added.

"Yeah. And yes, Ryo did help a lot. He was a fast learner on what he didn't know. He probably knows more about contracting than he wants to know," Dee laughed.

Elena started to stare at Dee.

"What?" he asked.

"Have you put on some weight? You look more filled in. Not so scrawny. It looks good on you."

"Scrawny? Me?" Dee blurted out. "Weight…." He looked helpless at Ryo. It was one of those rare times Dee was completely uncomfortable and turning to Ryo to bail him out.

And the bastard laughed.

Dee stood up quickly and was reminded that he should not be jumping to his feet so fast. He fought the slight disorientation and plastered a pleasant smile on his face. "Would you like something to drink? We have both white and red wine."

"No beer unfortunately," Ryo stated to his uncle. "But if you ask really nice, I might be convinced to run down to the corner for some."

"No beer! How could this be?" Rick remarked. That gaze returned and fixed on Dee. "Did you drink it all before I got here?" The question was to both younger men, but Dee felt it was meant more for him and did not know what to think of it.

"Uh…no sir. I'll just bring both out with some glasses," Dee stammered and forced himself not to run into the kitchen.

He heard Ryo make a cutting comment to his uncle. Dee could tell only by the tone of his voice, but could not make out the words. He placed his hands on the counter, and told himself to calm down and pull it together. He'd been flustered around Elena enough to be used to it. It was no big deal. That was just the way Elena was.

And Rick…. He'd always gotten along with Rick and felt comfortable around the man who in many ways was Ryo's second father.

Why was it different now?

Other than this was the first time he was with Rick as Ryo's lover and not just a work partner and best friend. That would not be so bad, if only he was able to read the man. Then he might have some control and know how to act. Dee prided himself in his ability to read people, to quickly access how to deal with them. It had helped in his being able to bluff confidence when he had none.

Suddenly with Rick, a man he thought he knew, he found he could no longer even act confident. It only unsettled him more.

He placed his left hand on his stomach. "Man kiddo. I hope you're not whacking out my radar, or we'll both be in deep shit."

From behind, a hand rested on his as another arm pulled him close to a warm body. A body he knew as well as his own.

"No you won't," Ryo's voice came from behind, "because you'll have me to look out for you both."

Dee snorted. "Like how you did out there just now?" he snapped. He pushed away from Ryo, putting space between them. "She called me fat and you laughed. You laughed!"

Ryo shook his head patiently. "She didn't call you fat, Dee. She said you were more filled in, but not fat. Yes, even with your wonderful muscle definition, she always felt you needed a few more pounds on you. And yes, definitely me too." He gave Dee a small smile. "I mean, look at Rick."

Ryo's uncle was not fat by any standards, but he did have a larger frame than both Ryo and Dee, and definitely beefier.

Dee was still being stubborn. "But she didn't call you fat. Because you're not."

"She didn't call you fat either. And you're not fat. Yet."

Dee's eyes widened. "Oh, that really helps, you know."

Ryo smirked. "You want me to bullshit you in the coming months, Dee? You want four, five months from now me telling you that your belly isn't bigger? I can't do that anyway, not when it'll be swollen with our child. You want to deny our child growing to a healthy size?"

Dee shook his head, running his hand through his hair in his nervous gesture. "No. Aw geez. I'm gonna look like a cow."

When Ryo pulled him into his arms again, Dee did not protest. Ryo was right. He did not appreciate being bs'd by anyone. Especially by the man he loved and was going to marry. Ryo learned that and proved to be as blunt and honest about things when needed with Dee. It was what Dee needed in a relationship, and was glad Ryo could deliver. Even if it did mean an argument here and there. He would rather the arguments and the sweet making up after, knowing there was honesty between them, than keeping truths to themselves. He did not want them to build the relationship partially based on lies, which would one day blow up on them and destroy what they had.

Ryo nuzzled his ear. "You're going to be big, yeah. But you're going to be more beautiful. That's no bullshit, love."

Dee nodded. "To you."

"And? Does it matter what everyone else thinks?"

He shook his head. "No."

"I thought so." He smiled gently at Dee. "So the problem is?"

Dee shook his head. "That I'm being silly and getting worked up over nothing."

Dee considered saying something about Rick, but decided against it. It could be more of his making something out of nothing. He figured that he was more nervous about coming face to face with the man Ryo had been worried would be upset over their relationship. Despite Rick telling Ryo he had no problems with it, Dee still had his own fears. He did not dare look at them too closely because it might be more silliness. The only way to handle it would be to go back into the living room with Elena and Rick and see what would come.

"Let's get the wine and get back out there," Dee said to Ryo, who was studying him. "It's rude to keep our guests waiting. Who knows what they are thinking we're doing in here." He grinned at Ryo.

They brought out the wine for Elena and Rick. Ryo had poured some grape juice into wine glasses for Dee and him.

As they entered the living room, Rick looked up from talking to Elena and smiled at them. "Well, it's about time. I trust you boys were having some fun."

Elena giggled, and swatted him playfully. "Don't you start, you might embarrass them," she warned.

Rick stared at Elena, while Dee and Ryo laughed, handing out the wine.

"What?" Rick asked innocently. "We know what we do in those kitchen interludes."

Ryo slapped his forehead. "Now I really didn't need to know that," he remarked.

Dee sat down on the couch next to Elena. "Being dense as usual, I see. Because I've always suspected." He looked amused as he peered at Elena. "Your aunt would always look a little… flushed."

Ryo let loose a burst of curses in Japanese. They were not sure if it was directed at Dee or Rick, since his eyes went to both.

Rick laughed. "You know I only caught some of that."

"You should be so lucky," Dee sighed, then his eyebrows rose when Ryo added a phrase in Spanish directed at him. "Geez, Ryo," he remarked, trying not to laugh at the gleam in his partner's eyes. "If your aunt and uncle weren't here, I might be willing to see if that's possible."

Sitting next to Dee, and placing an arm around his shoulder, Ryo leaned to whisper in Dee's ear, "You only say that because you know you're safe since my aunt and uncle are here."

Dee raised his glass as if toasting and winked at Ryo.

Dee and Elena endured being stuck between Ryo and Rick as the two exchanged a few more friendly barbs.

"So, how's work, Dee?" Elena said, moving closer to Dee, trying to ignore the two men on each side leaning over.

"Good," Dee replied. "Fine. And you?"

"Good too. I'm thinking of doing a piece on detectives in the NYPD."

Dee glared at her playfully as she burst out in laughter. "If I did, you'd know I'd latch onto my two favorite detectives."

"Thanks, but I don't think Ryo and I want any publicity."

Elena squeezed his arm. "I wouldn't do that to you and Ryo. You're so cute, you know that. I'm so glad Ryo decided to settle down with you."

"Aw geez, Elena. I'm glad you feel that way."

Elena broke out in laughter.

Ryo looked to the two of them. "Hey, what are you whispering to my man there, Elena. You've got him red again."

Dee shook his head, chuckling. His eyes were shining as he turned to look at Ryo. "Nothing that I don't want to hear." He smiled back at Elena.

"Well, I'd say a toast is in order," Rick announced, lifting his glass. "Here's to family. Dee, that includes you, boy. You're definitely family now." His eyes shifted over to Elena, who was smiling at both Ryo and Dee. "Heaven help you," he added.

Dee laughed as Ryo hugged him.

"This is definitely a wonderful Christmas gift," Elena exclaimed happily. "May you always look as happy as you both do now."

"Thank you both," Ryo replied, lifting his glass to drink to the toast.

"Thanks," Dee stated, taking a drink of his grape juice. "Now I can start breathing again."

Ryo smiled and kissed the side of Dee's head. "Yeah. Nice, huh?"

"I think it's time to start setting the table and calling the rugrats out," Dee said, starting to stand up.

"Good idea," Ryo agreed, standing with Dee.

"Oh let us help," Elena said. "You always help out when you visit us."

"Well, let's go then," Ryo remarked, leading them to the kitchen. "I'm surprised Bikky hasn't started giving us hints by now anyway."

They entered the kitchen through a door that was added when the kitchen was redone during the renovation.

"Oh my!" Elena exclaimed, as they entered. "Dee, Ryo, you did a fine job with the kitchen. Wasn't it half this size?" she asked.

Dee nodded. "It was more a kitchenette. But Ryo had his idea of what he wanted for a kitchen if he could, and while we couldn't afford to do everything, we're both happy with it."

Ryo came up behind Dee and hugged him around his waist. "Yeah. Ever since we moved in together, Dee has been taking on more and more of the cooking. I guess having a nice place to cook in helps."

"I never took Dee for someone who knows more than the survival basics," Rick remarked. "Nice job on the cabinets. Did you install them yourself, Dee?"

"Yeah. And Ryo helped," Dee laughed.

They fell into friendly banter as they placed the food in serving dishes and set them on the dining room table, using the set of dishes Ryo had in his old apartment. Dee placed most of his mismatched dishware into storage, just in case it was needed. The next weekend, he would be taking them out to use for their New Year's Eve party, not trusting most of their guests from work with Ryo's good dish wear.

"Speaking of Dee, and Ryo helping," Ryo stated. "Dee's the one to thank for dinner tonight."

"Really?" Elena asked, smiling. "I can say I'm looking forward to eating judging by the delightful aroma in here."

"I agree," Rick stated.

They talked while they worked, Dee excusing himself at one point to call the kids. Dee had noticed how at first when Elena and Rick arrived, Ryo had started to tentatively touch his arm or hand, then grew braver as the time went by. Ryo had progressed to hugging and chaste kisses on his forehead or cheek. Rick and Elena took it all in stride, showing they were very happy that the two men were so obviously in love.

Ryo and Rick continued in their usual manner of banter, once again reminding Dee at times of himself and Bikky. He realized how whenever they were around Ryo's aunt and uncle, his replies to Rick were more conservative than Ryo's. Dee found it amusing and charming.

After dinner and exchanging gifts, the adults settled in the living room, while Bikky took Stefen and Danielle back to his room, Danielle clinging tightly to the doll Ryo and Dee had given her. Rick and Elena snuggled comfortably on the large couch. It was easy to see that years of marriage and two children did not take any spark out of romance for the older couple.

Ryo made coffee for his aunt and uncle, and tea for Dee and himself. As they settled down, Rick's eyes went on their hot drinks, but said nothing. Instead, he put an arm around his wife's shoulders, pulling her close. She snuggled into him, content and full on a good meal, enjoying being with family.

Ryo sat on the arm of the couch next to where Dee sat. He leaned down to pull Dee close and briefly kissed him on the mouth, enjoying the wide eyed look he got even if Dee was quick on returning it. Ryo had grown confident and daring in touching Dee around his aunt and uncle as the evening went on, but this was the first full kiss.

"Aw, you two are so cute," Elena giggled. "I'm so glad to see you so happy, Ryo."

"That wedding of yours is just a formality," Rick remarked, "because from what I've seen tonight, you're both settled and content with facing life together."

"Thank you, Rick" Dee replied.

"Well, I've got the love of my life willing to be my husband, and a wonderful family. What more could I want?" Ryo grinned at Dee. "Ready love?"

"Sure," Dee replied, jade eyes that looked up at him sparkling.

"What are you two rascals up to now?" Elena asked.

"I think Dee and I already know how we're going to use your most generous Macy's gift card," Ryo stated.

"Oh?" Rick asked, his eyes going from Ryo to Dee.

Ryo nodded, pulling Dee to him, feeling exhilarated to be so open in front of his family. "Yup. We're going to redecorate the guest room."

"I guess since you no longer feel you have to hide that you and Dee are sharing a bedroom, you might has well," Elena stated.

"Good thing for that," Dee laughed.

"Do you have any idea how you'll redo it?" Elena asked. "You both did such a wonderful job with this place. But I really don't see changing that room much. Just take out the props used to make people believe it's yours."

"Well, we need the room," Ryo remarked, then smiled. "We're going to turn it into a nursery," he announced, hugging Dee, who nodded happily.

"Nursery? Are you planning on adopting another sweet child?" Elena asked.

When both Dee and Ryo shook their heads with smiles that could only mean one thing, Elena gasped. "Oh!" Her eyes went between the two younger men, trying to correctly guess which one of them was giving her a great niece or nephew.

Rick laughed. "I'm not surprised," he admitted. "Congratulations, Dee. How far along are you?"

Dee's mouth hung open, staring in amazement at Rick as suddenly all the unreadable observing made sense to Dee. He knew why Rick was studying him. "How?" Dee uttered.

"Rick!" Elena gasped, also wondering what made him choose Dee.

Ryo laughed. "I thought I handled your joke well," he remarked to Rick.

"You did, my boy. Except you also made it quite clear that you were not pregnant at the time. So it has to be Dee," Rick concluded.

Elena frowned a little at Rick, appearing confused. "I'm not saying it can't be Dee, but how are you so sure Ryo wasn't starting treatments?"

"I don't think they would be successful in a week, and able to inform us." Rick smiled at his wife. "It's Dee and they knew it when we spoke to Ryo on the phone." He looked at Dee and winked. "Well, I knew for certain Ryo wasn't, but there was still something odd about his voice when I teased him about him announcing a little one on the way. I had my suspicions, but said nothing to Elena in case I was wrong, but watching you today, Dee, I have one thing to say… Stop picking up Dani so quickly, son!"

Dee grinned ruefully and chuckled. "It's a habit I found that's harder to break than smoking. Probably because I've been doing that long before I had my first cigarette."

Elena's eyes went to Dee's tea, then to the lack of ashtrays in the apartment, and everything started to add up to her.

Ryo hugged Dee again, looking as proud as a father-to-be could. Dee fell easily into the hug, calmly drinking his tea, looking radiant.

"Oh my God!" Elena exclaimed, jumping up. "You are! Oh my! Dee, you're pregnant!"

"Yes ma'am, I am," Dee grinned.

"Oh my God!"

"Look out," Ryo warned, laughing eyes on his aunt. "Here it comes." Ryo quickly grabbed the cup from Dee's hand and placed it, along with his on the coffee table.

Dee found himself being hugged by a very excited Elena. Ryo laughed as Rick stood up to grasp Ryo's shoulder. "Congrats, Ryo," Rick exclaimed with a big, proud smile for his nephew. "And now I'm getting out of the way, 'cause your aunt is about to move from Dee."

As Elena went from Dee to latch onto Ryo, she nudged Rick in the ribs with her elbow. "I heard that," she said to Rick. Turning to Ryo, she exclaimed, "Oh sweetie! I'm so happy for you!"

Rick came over to Dee laughing. "That's wonderful news, Dee. I'm so glad for you. I have to say I'm somewhat shocked, but glad."

"We were shocked too," Dee admitted with a laugh. "We never even thought if either of us could be a carrier. Well, we found out I am for sure."

"So this wasn't planned?" Rick asked. "I was figuring since Ryo knew he needed treatments, that you both were planning on an addition to your fine family."

Dee shook his head.

"I went for testing only after we found out about Dee," Ryo explained as his aunt hugged his uncle. "I never thought about it. Neither did Dee, but with Dee already pregnant, I did not want to take a chance of the two of us at the same time. That's when I found out that I am, but I can't conceive. Treatments might help. But I'm not too worried about that right now." He hugged Dee again and kissed the man in his arms. "Not with this beautiful man carrying our child."

"No," Elena said. "Not a good idea. You need to be there for Dee. Then at some point after the baby is born, you could decide to try the treatment." She winked at him. "And let Dee return the favor."

"Is that a hint, Auntie?" Ryo asked with a smirk.

Dee laughed, taking Ryo's hand.

"We're going to concentrate on Dee and the little one we know is on the way," Ryo stated.

"And getting married," Dee added.

Ryo squeezed Dee's hand as Rick and Elena laughed at the hopeful face Dee gave Ryo.

"Of course married, silly," Ryo agreed. "But if it starts getting too stressful, we'll get the marriage license and settle for the wedding after the baby is born."

Dee sighed, but agreed. "Just so long as you don't forget."

"Forget? Dee, I want to be married to you very badly. But I'm not going to risk the baby or you over the ceremony."

"Yes sir," Dee sighed, but smiled up at Ryo.

Elena squealed and started hugging them again. "You boys are so sweet! I love you both to bits!"

"Keep doing what you are," Rick laughed, "and they will be bits."

"You're going to be bits," Elena snapped back playfully.

Dee moved a little so Ryo could sit next to him on the couch. He placed his arm around Ryo's shoulder and pulled him close. Ryo was completely relaxed in the hold and turned his head to smile at Dee. With Ryo's aunt and uncle standing before them, happily smiling with excitement at the younger couple.

Dee was in awe.

"So how far along are you, Dee?" Rick asked.

"Seven weeks."

"Oh, you have time for a beautiful wedding, Dee," Elena stated. "A very beautiful wedding for my two beautiful boys. You deserve the best."

"Dee and I haven't had time to discuss what we want yet," Ryo warned his aunt.

"I'm thinking simple and small," Dee admitted, then winked at Elena. "But definitely beautiful."

Ryo nodded. "Yeah. I want a wedding, not a circus."

"Exactly," Dee agreed.

"Look at those two, darling," Rick remarked to his wife. "Do you boys ever fight?"

Dee and Ryo grinned wickedly at each other. "Yeah," Dee replied. "We do."

"Ah ha!" Elena laughed. "Bet the make-up sex makes it worth it."

"Aunt Elena!" Ryo erupted, blushing.

"Holy crap, Elena," Dee laughed, but did not look at her.

"What? It's true," she said. "Don't deny it." She grinned at her husband.

Rick let out a chuckle at the horrified expressions on the two younger men. "And now, thanks to Elena, we all know more about each other than we wanted." He settled Elena down on the couch, hugging her to him. "Have you been through settling yet, Dee? Next week you're going to be two months."

"Yeah, Dee did," Ryo replied, rubbing Dee's arm. "Wednesday. While I was up in Rye getting his ring from Harry, it started. And while not as bad as Wednesday, it went on through most of Thursday. But he was well enough to work on Friday and yesterday."

"You still shouldn't be picking up young children," Rick warned. "Not even carefully this soon after settling. You look fine enough, son, but give yourself a week to fully recover."

"But that doesn't mean you can do everything you used to," Elena added.

Dee sighed in response to Elena's comment as Ryo gave him a look. He allowed Ryo to gather him in his arms and hold him protectively. He relaxed in the hold, content to allow Ryo to carry the conversation for them.

"This is going to be the hard part. Almost as hard as when I found Dee in the bathroom during his second wave of settling," Ryo stated. "Dee doesn't want to be helpless and I don't want to make him feel like that. But on the other hand, ever since he told me, I just want to keep him in my arms, in the bed or on the couch and just take care of him until the baby is born." He kissed the side of Dee's head. "Especially after going through settling with him."

"Well, Ryo," Rick said, "you have to remember that Dee's a man. It's okay to look after him, but even if he's pregnant, don't make him feel less than a man. Just try to think how you would feel if it was reversed and Dee did that to you."

Ryo nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." He looked over to Dee and noticed green eyes already lifting to meet his. He nodded ever so slightly that only Dee was able to notice it. In Dee's eyes he saw relief as the answer.

"And Dee," Elena added, causing the men to break the eye contact as Dee looked over to Ryo's aunt. "If Ryo gets carried away for a bit, remember it's because he loves you. Besides you know how Ryo can get." She winked at her nephew. "I'll bet he already knows more about male pregnancy than you do. Through no fault of yours, but that's just the way Ryo is.

Dee broke out in laughter. "Yeah, he does," Dee agreed, then briefly kissed Ryo.

"Well, this is so exciting," Elena smiled, tears in her eyes. "A wedding and a baby. Our little Ryo is all grown up." She carefully wiped at her eyes so not to mess up her mascara.

"Elena!" Ryo remarked. "I've been grown up for a while."

Rick smiled at Ryo. "Yeah, you have and you've done a damn fine job on building yourself a great life. I'm proud of you, son. And Dee, once again. Welcome to the family – both you and that child you're carrying."

Dee swallowed. "Thanks. Really." He leaned back in Ryo's protective hold for a moment. "I-I think I should start cleaning the kitchen." He got up and quickly went into the kitchen.

Ryo smiled fondly, watching Dee.

"Perhaps you need to help him," Elena suggested, her eyes also on Dee.

"In a minute," Ryo replied.

"But…."

"Elena, please," Rick cut her off. "Remember how emotional you'd get when you were pregnant…?"

"Just when she's pregnant?" Ryo asked with a smirk.

"Oh joy," Elena sighed. "You can still be a brat."

"Dee isn't comfortable tearing up when he's by himself," Ryo explained. "Forget about in front of others. So I give him a few minutes to try to get it under control. If he can't by the time I check in, then that means he's at the point where he needs a good hug and him trusting me enough to cry in my arms. But he's stubborn as always. He hasn't allowed himself a good cry yet except during settling, and that was only because of the pain." He smiled gently. "But thank you, both. Your acceptance of him and the baby meant more to him than he realized until now."

"No need to thank us when you've made us so very happy, Ryo," Elena said. "And so does Dee. We're not just saying it. He's definitely family."

Ryo found he had to fight back his own attack of tears before they made their way past his eyelids. He stood up. "I love you both dearly. Now let me go look in on that fiancé of mine."

"Dee?" Ryo asked from the door to the kitchen. He entered, making sure the door closed behind him. He came up behind Dee, who stood leaning on the counter, his back to Ryo. He placed his arms around the dark haired man and smiled as he felt Dee lean back into the embrace.

"You know," Ryo said softly, placing his chin on Dee's shoulder, "the least you can do is pretend that you really are cleaning."

Dee chuckled. "They're wonderful, Ryo," he stated in awe.

"Yeah, they are. I can't believe I was so stupid to keep things as long as I had from them. I should have known better."

"Well, I had enough reason to know they'd be accepting, but it still didn't stop me from being scared until we knew for certain." Dee smiled. "All I knew is they are the only two people you care about what they think. It was pretty terrifying there for a while, even if I kept telling myself I was being stupid."

Ryo kissed Dee's cheek. "You know I'd have never left you. I've said I love you more than anything a million times now. I do, Dee. It would have been hard on me if they couldn't accept us, and I would have been upset, but I would have still stayed with you. I knew that the first time I told you I loved you. It didn't change when you asked me to move in, or when you told me about our chibi. And I asked you to marry me because I want everyone to know that I'm yours forever."

Dee turned in Ryo's arms, slipping his own around Ryo's waist. "I'm yours forever too." He closed the distance so his mouth met with Ryo's.

When they broke the kiss, Dee asked, "Are we nervous about next week?"

Ryo shook his head. "I'm looking forward to being entertained by those who are happy for us."

"And what if there's some who aren't?"

Ryo grinned up at Dee, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "What I've been saying lately. If they don't like it, fuck 'em. They could leave. Hell, I'll show them the door and make sure it hits them on the way out."

Dee smiled widely, then laughed. "I think you really do believe that."

"I do, Dee. Don't doubt it. Screw them if someone can't figure out that you're the best thing in my life. And heaven help the assholes who try to come between us."

"Too bad we can't use that for wedding vows," Dee remarked with chuckle, obviously pleased at the change in attitude Ryo had been displaying when it concerned their relationship. He placed his hands on each side of Ryo's head. "I love you," he solemnly intoned, then passionately kissed him.

A/N: Reviewers… you're awesome! I love you! hugs I'm so glad that you're all enjoying this as much as I am writing it. This fic has really become near and dear to me, and a huge part of it is from the wonderful reviews.

It's been some time since the last update, but I think I have a good excuse – I used November to write up 59884 words of "The Unexpected II". I'm currently writing up Chapter 10. To forewarn all on how much more there is written in draft form. Then I had to get this chapter to a beta. Many thanks to rj1ofakind for taking on the task this chapter.

Chapter 18 is going to beta this weekend. So it won't be another month and half before the next update. Once again, thanks for the lovely reviews and encouragement. And yes, soon – very very soon, the New Year's Eve party will be posted. I hope everyone will enjoy it.


	18. A Foul Place

The Unexpected I

Chapter 18

A Foul Place

Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: R, Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

I wish FAKE belonged to me. I especially wish Dee and Ryo _belonged_ to me, but alas they belong to each other – and to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh, along with the rest of the FAKE characters, series and anime. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

Special thanks to my beta rj1ofakind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**December 28, 2005**

"Hey Ryo," Ryo heard JJ's voice call out to him. He was on his way to the break room from his office to get Dee's afternoon snack. Dee was in their office, making a few phone calls for one of their cases. It was late afternoon, but they were hoping to be able to check up on a lead they had recently stumbled across. All they needed was a reason to convince their lead to cooperate with them and agree to an interview. Hopefully once they got the interview, their witness would be willing to talk once they met up with him.

Ryo turned to find JJ, along with Drake, both partners looking amused as they walked over to Ryo. JJ's arms were filled with lab folders.

"Yeah?" Ryo asked.

"You and Dee have Jim chomping at the bit…again," JJ said, laughing. "He said one of you need to get your ass down to forensics today. Or he's going to toss it all."

"Oh?" Ryo gave a sly smile. "Oh shit. I guess we forgot to pick up our lab results again, huh?"

"That's not funny, Ryo," Drake remarked.

Ryo's eyes went on the folders in JJ's arms. "He couldn't give it to you, Drake?" Ryo asked. "I mean your arms are pretty empty while you make your partner carry everything."

Drake frowned. "Dude, what do we look like? We're not your courier service. Bad enough playing your message center." He snorted. "Jim feels the same about us getting your files. If Dee's in your office, he's probably getting an earful from Jim right now."

"Dee could can handle Jim," Ryo chuckled.

"Five dollars says one of you still end up going down to forensics," Drake laughed.

"I guess you're right," Ryo sighed. "Later." He turned from them to finish going into the break room.

"Dee and Ryo sure have been snacking a lot," JJ observed.

"You know, now that you mention it," Drake mused. "They better watch it or next thing, one of them will be putting on some weight." He placed a hand on JJ's shoulder. "But that's not our problem, partner."

"I guess," JJ said, then shuddered.

Drake caught it and knew JJ did not want to imagine Dee anything less than perfect according to JJ. He could not help dig in a little. "Besides," he said, then snorted. His eyes settled on JJ in amusement. "Dee does seem to be heading toward taking Chief's job one of these years. It takes quite a few years to get that Chief padding. Maybe Dee's starting now." He let out a laugh at JJ's horrified expression.

"Don't even joke!" JJ exclaimed. "My Dee would never do that to himself."

"Uh JJ…" Drake warned, his eyes beyond his partner in concern.

"What?"

"Your Dee?" he heard a familiar voice ask from behind. A voice that was normally pleasant and warm this time having an edge to it. An edge that always seemed to be there when JJ tried to stake claim on Dee. Lately that edge had been getting sharper.

JJ turned to face Ryo, who held an insulated lunch bag. "He's no more yours, MacLean."

Drake froze, his body tense, ready to spring into action should Ryo decide to strike again. "What the hell, JJ?" Drake asked. "Are you crazy?" He gave Ryo a warning glance to lay off.

Ryo snorted. "At least Dee didn't have the Commissioner put a restraining order on me," he retorted. He started to walk past JJ and Drake.

JJ opened his mouth to find Drake's hand covering it. "Don't," Drake warned. "Just keep walking. Forget about Dee, and about Ryo. We have a case we need to be working on."

JJ nodded but still glared at the back of Ryo's head. "One day Dee is going to get tired of waiting, and then…."

"Do you really believe that?" Drake asked, propelling JJ toward their desks. "If Dee hasn't given in by now, he never will. Not unless Ryo outright rejects him. And I doubt that will happen either. Sorry to burst your bubble, partner, but Dee's not budging from his stance."

"And what about me?" JJ asked as he dropped the folders on his desk, looking forlorn.

"You'll find someone who will appreciate you, that's what. Maybe before that if you stop this nonsense."

JJ shook his head, not willing to argue with Drake. Lately it seemed as if Drake was the only one who was not running away from him, or threatening him. He let out a heavy sigh as he handed the thickest folder to Drake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dee looked up from his computer as Ryo entered the office. "Jim is threatening by withholding information unless one of us gets down there," he told Ryo, looking amused.

Ryo laughed. "Yeah. So I heard. JJ and Drake apparently got an earful about us."

Dee shoved a notepad, with a smaller memo paper on top, across the desk as Ryo took out Dee's snack. "I'll go down. You need to call your aunt and convince her we don't need the nursery done by next week."

"Oh God," Ryo uttered. "It's begun. I hope she hasn't started buying baby clothes already."

Dee smirked. "She's your auntie. What do you think?"

"I think if we keep our mouths shut, we won't be for want for anything for the baby."

Dee laughed as he opened his vanilla yogurt. "Doesn't sound like a bad idea," he mused, picking up a spoon and starting to eat.

"It wouldn't, if only I wasn't looking forward to doing some of that shopping myself." Ryo sat at his desk. "And how did the rest of the calling go?"

Dee shook his head, lounging comfortably in his chair as he had another spoonful of his yogurt. He put the container and spoon down to peel his banana. "Still couldn't get exactly what we're looking for. I mean, we could try to have a little talk with Mikey, but I think we need to take a visit down to 1PP first. See if we can find anything to make him cooperate more. I couldn't dig up anything on the network."

Ryo nodded. "Yeah. Sounds like a good idea."

Dee stood up and stretched. "Well, see what you can dig up that I might have missed and call Elena. Meanwhile I'll go say hello to Jim."

"Thank you," Ryo sighed. "I mean, I like Jim enough, but not when he's in a pissy mood. And the last few times he had to come up here, he was in a very pissy mood."

"Especially when we put him in that mood?" Dee laughed. "I'll take care of him and be back with the files in a flash." Dee winked at Ryo, then left the office.

Ryo watched him leave. Even after the last week, it still seemed strange to see Dee wear his suit jacket at all times while at work. Dee had fallen into the belief that by wearing his jacket open, it helped take away from the slight bulge hidden beneath his shirt. Not that Dee had much problem with it when alone with Ryo. Ryo made sure of that, and Dee started to look forward to the 'baby rubs' after a long day.

Ryo smiled, remembering what his uncle had told him three days before on Christmas. Since then he had put his mind to finding a compromise they could both deal with. This was one of them – allowing Dee to still battle it out for them with certain people around the precinct. It was as if Dee was protecting Ryo, and helped Dee better compensate for those times it was Ryo as the protector.

Some were cut and dry matters on who looked after who, while some were clear they had to have each other's backs and no one way about it. Then there would be those times that Ryo was not looking forward to. Unfortunately Ryo had been a detective long enough to know when out on the streets not everything goes the way you want it to. Each day they went out in the last few weeks on a case, Ryo was terrified it would be the time a witness would run scared, or a lead would decide to become a problem. His fear was not for his own being, but he worried about something happening to Dee or the baby.

It was only a matter of time that Dee would go rushing off, taking the lead, assuming Ryo was covering his back, only to discover he could not go running off that way for a long time.

Ryo went to check his email and started to smile again, his worries once again fading to the background when faced with more pleasant things to consider. Dee had been productive and Ryo could not help be amused. Along with the notes on the notepad Dee handed him on one of their cases, Ryo found emails from Dee with links to places to hold a nice, medium sized, intimate reception.

The night before they started to discuss what they wanted for their wedding. Dee's first thought was that while he would like to have the reception at the orphanage, he decided he could not do that to Mother. She was most excited about the wedding and the baby – as excited as a proud mother can be for Dee. Dee figured she would be running around, doing all those motherly things on that day. It would be best for her to hold the reception away from the orphanage so she would not run herself into the ground.

Ryo quickly agreed. He had also pointed out that while same sex marriages were legal, some religions, such as the Catholic church, did not perform such ceremonies. Not everyone in the Catholic church was as open-minded as Mother Lane. There was the option of going through the gay community center for a Catholic ceremony, if Dee wished to do so. Dee admitted he would look into it, but was open to see if there were any alternatives.

They had decided on a buffet style meal. The wedding was going to be early afternoon, with the reception immediately following. While they decided they would wear white tuxedos, the reception itself would not be formal. Once again, they thought of casual, comfortable and cozy.

Simple also meant less stress in planning, which was good for Dee. Ryo did not want to see him get overly stressed out on what is to be a happy occasion in their lives.

After looking over Dee's notes on their potential witness, Ryo knew he could not do much else than what was already done. When Dee returned with the lab results, they might have more to go on. If not, they would have to make the trip down to 1 Police Plaza that afternoon and see if they could come across something to convince their reluctant witness to talk.

Ryo chose to spend the rest of his time while waiting for Dee by looking at the links. He replied to Dee on the ones that interested him. Dee added a comment that he did not actually expect to use the exact places. Rather it was more of getting general ideas of what type of setting they preferred before looking at actual places to book.

Ryo was done with Dee's links and was looking into a few himself when he got a phone call from Jim, asking if he could come down to the lab and give Dee a hand. Jim insisted that it was nothing to worry about, but it did not stop Ryo's anxiety of Dee having to go through something without him there. Ryo left the office running to get down to forensics.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dee took the stairs down to forensics, because he had the all clear from Vince to get exercise whenever he felt up to it. During the day at work, Dee started to use the stairs as much as he could. He would be damned that when he really started to show that he would also get flabby. A week after settling, Dee was no longer so soft, his abs now smooth, no longer rippled, with a slight pooch. Wearing suits with his jacket open, he knew no one would guess he was pregnant yet, but if he was shirtless, someone would ask.

During the days, he had been feeling good for the most part ever since settling, only being hit with a slight wave of nausea when too close to something that did not agree with him. Usually shortly after getting away from whatever it is, and knowing how to settle his stomach, he would start feeling better again. The only problem with the sickness hitting mostly late evening was it had put a crimp on their sex life. With Bikky still on winter vacation, they would come home to find him and Carol hanging around the house. By the time Bikky went to bed, Dee would start feeling ill. He would be found either hanging over the toilet, or sitting in the comfortable chair in their bedroom, sipping tea and trying to eat some plain melba toast or breadsticks. Ryo would be hovering close by, or when Dee allowed, would hold him.

Not that they would have sex every day, but it used to be often enough for both men before Dee got pregnant. Dee found it ironic that his pregnancy was also the reason for the heightened feelings of intimacy between him and Ryo. He especially felt it from Ryo, as if Ryo felt he had to constantly show Dee in every way possible just what he meant to Ryo and how much he was loved. They found themselves working around the definition. Intimate in the last few days would mean cuddling on the couch while Bikky was up. Later in the evening, Dee would find himself in Ryo's arms while stretched out on the bed, with Ryo giving him a massage or gently rubbing his tummy. Amazingly, it helped Dee become able to relax enough to fall asleep in Ryo's arms.

As he entered the forensics floor, he ignored the smells he had long since become accustomed to. It was mainly chemicals that permeated the air on that floor. No decaying body parts, as that would be at the morgue. Somehow there was still always a touch of the stench of death there. Dee never thought much about it before, having been a long time veteran of gory crime scenes. If anything, it only reminded him of why he did what he did and helped maintain his belief in his work.

Something was different that day. As he walked down the hall toward Jim Campbell's office, his hand rested on his stomach. It was not so much because of the twinges warning Dee he'd be hanging out in the bathroom at some point if they did not stop or if he took too long down there. It was more a subconscious protective gesture, as if shielding the innocent tiny life growing within him from any touch of death.

He realized this was his first trip down to forensics since he found out about the baby. He approached the office and took a deep breath before knocking. Get the files, exchange a few pleasantries and then get the hell out of there was Dee's game plan.

He entered the office when he heard Jim answer. "Hi Jimbo," he greeted.

"You and your partner," Jim grumped as a greeting, turning around from a file cabinet. "Three cases? You're killing me here, Dee. And you lazy ass bastards don't have the decency to come down here to pick up your stuff as it gets completed. How the hell do you work on your cases? Or do you?"

Dee grinned as Jim complained. "Ryo came down here on Monday for a pick up, so quit your bitching. We've been working off that load."

"If I don't make it to your party Saturday, it's because I'm stuck in here, buried under all your shit you don't pick up."

"Better have the rest ready by Friday morning if you want it cleared out by Saturday. Because after twelve, Ryo and I are outta here until next year."

Jim sighed heavily, glaring at Dee.

"What do you have for us?" Dee asked, sitting on the edge of Jim's desk, trying to ignore the twinges of nausea, and attempting to appear as if he was feeling fine.

"Take your pick. I have a little from all three cases," Jim replied, gesturing to a collection on top of desk.

Dee smirked. "Does that mean you're giving me a choice?"

"You wish, Dee. You should have your partner join you to help."

Dee looked at the desk, noting several thick folders, some envelopes and a large box almost overflowing. "Oh well, I can handle all that," Dee said with a confident smile he did not feel. Normally that would not be much for Dee to handle on his own. Clumsy maybe, but the worst that would happen would be his dropping something. Now he was not so sure, especially with a queasy stomach. He had hoped by leaning against the desk, he would start feeling better. Instead he was feeling worse. With resignation, he knew the only way he would start feeling better at this point would be to leave the area or throw up.

The sooner he collected the items on the desk, the sooner he could be leaving and start feeling better. Which was the preferable option. He pushed himself from the desk, a little too quickly. Once again he cursed himself for reflexes that he did not learn how to slow down.

"Whoa," Jim called out as Dee swayed, trying to grasp his bearings. "Are you okay, Dee?"

"Yeah." He squeezed his eyes tight, realizing with the addition of the nauseating chemicals, the dizziness from going into motion too soon was not passing as quickly as it normally would.

"You sure about that?" Jim asked.

He felt himself being guided a few feet and lowered into a chair.

"Head between your legs," Jim directed.

"Huh?" Dee figured his head was down. The dizziness started to finally pass, but when he slowly lifted his head, he still felt a little light headed.

Jim was walking over to him with a small bottle of orange juice and opened it. He held it out to Dee. "Here. This will help."

"Thanks." He slowly started to sip the orange juice with a grimace.

"Now sit back a bit so that I don't have to be stuck with your crap still."

Dee glanced up to Jim, who hovered before him. "How you figure?"

"Well, if you're feeling better, we call Ryo to give you a hand with carrying everything. If you're not, Ryo will end up hauling you out of here. And leaving everything behind until you both feel like gracing me with your esteemed presence."

"Sarcasm was always your strong point," Dee remarked, then took another small drink of the orange juice, knowing despite his stomach's revulsion to it, it would help with the dizziness. "It's not my intention to forget about it. We need that stuff."

"Uh huh. So why wait for long to get it?"

"We get caught up in other things. We usually carry the heaviest case load. Unless there are no cases or we're put on something sensitive." He realized Jim was intently studying him. "I'm fine, Jim. Really."

"Are you certain?" Jim did not sound convinced.

"Yeah. Just got a little dizzy. I don't know what you guys are using down here, but something isn't agreeing with me today."

"Yeah, I can see," Jim replied. "I heard you caught yourself some nasty strain of flu a few weeks back and it still comes and goes." He peered sharply at Dee again, those eyes studying him again.

"Hey Jim," Dee called out, wanting to stop Jim from doing what he does best. Observe, collect data and come to a conclusion. Jim was unusually perceptive in reading people, with an accuracy that was frightening. Especially to someone like Dee, who had always been highly perceptive himself, but nothing like Jim. "Can you do me a favor and call Ryo? I'm going to head over to the men's room. That's where he can find me if I'm not back by the time he gets here."

"You need help getting there?" Jim offered.

Dee shook his head, then cursed himself for the action. One day he'd learn. "Yeah, I can make it."

Jim still assisted Dee to stand up. "Nice and slow," he warned, "because I'll have to get you back if you hurl on me."

Dee glanced at him, concentrating on getting to the door.

Dee?" Jim asked as he got to the door.

Leaning on the door frame, he looked back in question.

"When do you plan to tell everyone? I mean about…." He gestured at Dee, "Well, the addition there. I have to admit I'm shocked."

Dee managed an amused smile. Leave it to Jim to figure it all out. "Saturday," he replied. "At the party."

"Ryo?"

"Who else?"

"That I'm not shocked about."

Dee nodded and quickly made his way for the men's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment the door opened, Ryo saw Jim waiting by the elevator.

"Relax," Jim said, amused as he came to stand next to Ryo. "He's fine. Just a little normal sickness and somewhat shaky. I checked on him after I called you and made sure no one walked in on him.

Ryo nodded, placing a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Thanks, Jim," he said as they started to the bathroom.

Jim winked as he flashed Ryo that knowing smile of his. "Congrats."

Ryo's eyes opened wide, then he remembered who he was talking to. "You ended up telling Dee, huh?" At Jim's chuckle, he added, "How long did Dee manage to fool you?"

"Not very long after he started to get dizzy. There was definitely something different about Dee before then, especially when he entered the office. It just all started to connect after I studied him more while he was sick."

"It's a secret for now," Ryo cautioned him. "For a few more days, at least. Once we tell everyone at the party, then we won't care who knows after that."

"We? Sure you're not going to ship him off in a month until after?" Jim teased.

Ryo laughed. "Seriously." He started to open the bathroom door. "If I do any shipping, it'll be me and Dee to somewhere I can keep him safe until after." He looked in to find Dee rinsing his face.

"You okay, babe?" he asked, going up to Dee.

"Better than before, but… I think it's this place," he replied, grabbing a towel to wipe his face.

"I think you should get Dee out of this section," Jim stated. "The chemicals sometimes don't mix with pregnancy. At least at the beginning. Sometimes throughout." He sighed dramatically. "It's not like I'll be missing your presence here since you hardly come around anyway."

Dee rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. And we all know how much you want me around more."

Ryo laughed at the glare Jim gave Dee.

"I see pregnancy hasn't softened your attitude," Jim muttered. He turned to Ryo. "And here I was going to give you both a break," he started, then looked over to Dee who leaned against the sink, "by telling Ryo he does not have to come back down here after he hauls your ass upstairs. But now…." Jim shrugged. "Besides, I like Ryo's company more than yours."

It was Dee's turn to glare.

Ryo shook his head. "Now now, Dee. Jim's certifiably straight and I'm totally taken. It's a match that could never happen."

Dee gaped at Ryo while Jim chuckled.

"I've been watching Ryo change over the years, the type that comes from experience and exposure on the job. But I've been watching you both change in a different way." Jim frowned. "Unfortunately, Dee, you didn't get less obnoxious, while Ryo has gotten more." He sighed again. "But for the last couple of years I did notice positive changes in you, Dee. The type of which have finally been confirmed today. I mean, Dee, you can't be pregnant unless you and Ryo were, you know."

Dee glanced over at Ryo to check his reaction.

Ryo shook his head. "Yeah, we know what we've been doing for two and a half years. Now, can I get Dee away from all your foul brews so he could start feeling better before having to get on the subway?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry," Jim replied, looking contrite.

"I think I can manage on my own," Dee said. "Give me a couple of folders and you grab the rest," he said to Ryo. "Then we don't have to hear Jim start telling us more in detail what we've been doing." He smiled at Ryo.

Ryo laughed. "Okay. But if you start feeling worse while we're on the move…."

"You'll know. You should know that already." Dee pouted at him.

"I mean tell me a little in advance," Ryo warned as the three left the bathroom.

"He almost did that to me in my office," Jim remarked.

"Not even close, dude," Dee retorted.

Jim moved ahead of them and came out of his office to unload some of the smaller folders on Dee, who Ryo made wait by the elevator. On the way out of the office with the box and remaining folders, Ryo said to Jim as they passed, "Remember, not a word to anyone until we say something at the party on Saturday."

"You're actually going to be able to…." Jim stopped himself, looking at Ryo. "Yeah, you are," he answered himself. "You are the type to accept responsibility for your actions." Jim smiled as he saw the pride and love in Ryo's eyes as the other man turned to see how Dee was holding out. "Especially when it's a good thing."

"It's a great thing, Jim," Ryo said softly. "I'll try to make it down here."

"I heard that one before."

"But don't expect to see Dee. I'm not letting him and the baby near this nasty stuff. Later."

"Bye Dee. Later, Ryo," Jim called out as he walked away from Ryo back into his office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They returned to their office with no further incident. Dee had been sitting quietly, flipping through the folders while Ryo went through the box. Shortly after he sat down in his chair behind his desk, Dee started to feel well enough to be productive again.

"The box belongs to our Jane Doe," Ryo stated, setting it aside. "And it looks as if she's a transient."

"Anything we can use for leads?" Dee asked, looking up from a file.

Ryo shook his head. "You could go through it tomorrow morning if you like, in case you notice something I missed. But mostly I think it's best to put it aside for when she wakes up."

"That would explain a lack of missing person's filed," Dee remarked,., ignoring Ryo's last statement. Mostly because at the moment it was more if she ever woke up. "I suggest we find out if it was voluntary or not."

Ryo scowled. He knew a city like New York was brutal enough to wrench even some of the toughest to live out on the streets. What he was never able to comprehend or accept were those who chose it.

He knew Dee felt the same way, though he had admitted once that some of those he grew up with had chosen that way of life. It confused and saddened Dee, knowing what he had been able to make of his life. Dee also sometimes felt guilty when he thought of those who gave up, because he knew Mother did not provide the money for all of the children who grew up with Dee to go to college. Dee had been determined to go anyway, wanting to have a college education before going to the police academy. Yet Mother helping him pay for it sometimes bought about a twinge of guilt. Not enough to put Dee into any funks, but enough to remind anyone who knew about the guilt just how caring Dee was beneath his usual abrasive and devil may care attitude.

Ryo set the box on the top of a file drawer and turned to Dee. "How are you feeling, love?"

"I'll live," he replied, then took a breadstick out of the package he kept in a desk drawer. He bit into it, frowning.

"What's up, Dee?" Ryo asked, going behind Dee's chair and rubbing his shoulders.

"I never realized what a foul place it is down there. My skin is still crawling. When we get home, don't get alarmed if I stand under a hot shower for a while."

"I never noticed," Ryo remarked, digging his fingers into the tense muscles he found, and with practiced ease loosened them.

He watched as Dee leaned back and let out a blissful sigh. With his eyes closed, Dee continued their talk. "I never had noticed it before. But today… It's just I… well, I didn't want that atmosphere to touch the chibi," he admitted low. "It just didn't seem right. I mean it's a necessary evil and all, and it's done a lot of good, but not for…." Dee faltered on his words and fell silent, moaning softly as Ryo's fingers worked on the back of his neck. He dropped his head forward.

"Our unborn innocent baby," Ryo finished for him, leaning over to kiss Dee's head. "I'll go for duration unless it can't be helped. There will be sometimes when we'll both be wanted down there."

"With Jim knowing and seeing my reaction today, I don't see that likely."

"True. Just make sure the Commissioner knows what happened today down there, and I'll bet you no one will be able to order you down there," Ryo said. "And Chief."

Dee chuckled. "Who would ever thought I'd be running to Rose for favors."

Ryo leaned over Dee, his hands still on his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "It's not favors, Dee. It's called keeping you and the little one healthy."

"I guess," Dee said softly, lifting his eyes when he felt Ryo move. Green eyes watched as Ryo moved to his side, one hand still on his shoulder, while the other slide lovingly down along Dee's chest to his stomach, rubbing gently. Dee smiled gently at Ryo, who's returning smile was filled with so much love for both him and their unborn baby, it almost made Dee cry.

Ryo settled on one knee, moving Dee's chair slightly so his head could be closer to Dee's stomach, his hand softly stroking over the slight swell beneath Dee's shirt. The area was now firm and hard, the baby now having a place to live and grow within Dee until it was ready to be born. Ryo knew the swell would start growing visibly soon as Dee would begin to show more. His breath caught as a lump formed in Ryo's throat in awe over the life that was both his and Dee's. Their child, their flesh.

He felt Dee's fingers run lightly through his hair. "What are you thinking, baby?" Dee asked.

Ryo looked up at Dee, overwhelmed. "It's still amazing to think that you're carrying our child," he said in a hushed tone.

Dee sighed, and placing his other hand over Ryo's on his stomach, he said, "Tell me about it." His tone was just as awed and soft as Ryo's. He smiled lovingly at the man he was going to marry, the man who had brought into his life the son they were already raising. "But it's real."

There was something in the tone that Dee spoke that made Ryo study Dee. He was not worried, just curious. Something once again was changing.

As if reading Ryo's mind, Dee started to speak. "Something's changed. I mean, how I feel ever since settling. It's more than feeling this little bump that is our child with my hand. More than being sick on and off. More than looking at myself without a shirt on." Dee smiled, a different smile than Ryo was used to seeing on his handsome fiancé's striking features. There was an inner glow about Dee and radiated the smile. His face looked a little flushed, but in a different way than Ryo was used to seeing. Jade eyes met his with the same intense look, but even there was something softer about it. It still gazed down into Ryo's soul, and opening his own for Ryo to see. "I KNOW, Ryo," Dee announced.

Ryo's smile widened as his hand pressed a little firmer along the curve of the swell, rubbing soothing circles. "You feel pregnant?" he asked, amazed.

Dee nodded his head, with the same smile. His eyes started to glitter with unshed tears. "Yeah. I do." The flush of inner glow on his face started to change slightly.

Ryo bit his lip to keep from smirking, knowing what was it was. He stood up enough to place his arms around Dee, hugging him. "It's okay, Dee. It's normal. Vince said it would hit once in a while, sometimes without reason. Just you have to be different and hold it in until you get so overwhelmed one way or another, that you can't anymore. Then you get mad at yourself. Well don't." He was whispering in Dee's ear. "Let it out, Dee."

Dee shook his head, biting his lip, one hand still on his stomach, the other going around Ryo's shoulders. "I'm sorry." A sniffle escaped. "Damn…." Another sniffle.

"Don't hold it in, love." He started to rub Dee's back. "If you need to cry, just cry."

"This is so stupid," Dee muttered, his eyes filled with tears. "I mean, I'm not sad. There's no pain right now. I'm just sitting here feeling content and happy and loved." More sniffling. "God Ryo, I'm so damn happy and I feel so loved right now…."

"That you could cry," Ryo said, then kissed Dee's temple. "So why don't you?"

"Because what if someone knocks on the door?"

"I'll open it enough to tell them to go away." He smiled when he heard Dee chuckle a little, then another sniff. "They're happy tears, baby. Those are important tears too."

Ryo stood up, with one arm still on Dee, he repositioned Dee's chair so when Ryo sat down on the desk before Dee, he could get a better hold on his partner. Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo, burying his face in Ryo's chest and allowed the tears to freely fall.

Ryo rocked Dee back and forth gently, rubbing Dee's back soothingly, while he sprinkled light kisses on Dee's head. "That's it, baby. Just let it all out," he encouraged.

"I feel so stupid," Dee's muffled voice said into Ryo's chest. "I'm sorry, I can't stop."

Ryo smiled softly, knowing Dee would still try to fight it. "Don't feel stupid, love. Just let it out. I'm here if it makes it any better."

He felt Dee move his head up and down against his chest. "It does. You being with me always makes everything better."

"I love you too, Dee," Ryo replied, kissing Dee's head again. "You know, when I think about everything lately, about you and our baby, us getting married, and knowing how happy Elena and Rick are over this child, it's enough to make me want to cry too."

Dee lifted his head a little, wiping at his face. "So why don't you?"

Ryo moved his arms so he could take Dee's head between his hands. With his thumbs he lightly wiped at the tears streaking Dee's face, managing to caress the soft skin. If Ryo had never seen Dee shave, or when Dee did not shave for a few days, he would never have believed Dee had to. His skin was amazingly soft.

"Because I'm taking care of you right now. But one night when we have the apartment to ourselves, if you like, we can have a cry fest." He kissed Dee's nose.

Dee giggled, looking at him with shining eyes. "I'd like that. Especially if it means you can let go yourself without having to worry about looking after me." He gave Ryo a knowing look.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But you need me more this time. So just sit back and enjoy it," Ryo retorted, then briefly kissed Dee's lips.

"As long as you keep looking like that, I think I can."

"Looking like what?"

Dee moved his head to lightly return the recent kiss on Ryo's lips. "That you're enjoying yourself."

"I am, Dee. I am because you're worth it. You and the baby are worth it."

"Don't… ah damn, Ryo. You're gonna start me up again."

"So go ahead. I'll keep the world away for the time being."

Dee's smile grew as the tears ran from his eyes again. "I love you so much."

"That's good to hear, Dee, because I feel the same."

"I hope so if we're gonna get married."

"That's the plan." Ryo hugged Dee to him again, feeling his shirt get damp again and not caring. At the moment the only thing he cared about was the man in his arms.

He continued to hold Dee until the other man was cried out. Assured that Dee would be okay until he returned, Ryo took a quick trip to the men's room to discreetly bring back some wet paper towels so Dee could wipe his face. Shortly after, when Ryo assured Dee he did not look as if he was crying, Dee slipped off to the men's room to wash his face more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After checking his reflection in the mirror, he realized he had to take a leak. Tucking himself back in, he thought, 'That's the what? Sixth time today? Geez, it's getting worse!'

Vince had told him, and he had read that he would increase the need to use the facilities. Normally he was the type to hold out for long stretches of time before having to take a leak, unless he was full of beer. About a couple of weeks before he found out he was pregnant, he realized he had doubled the times he had to use the bathroom. It had increased more in the last week. Once it was during a meeting with Rose speaking to CI. All it took was one pleading look from Dee and the Commissioner snapped out gruffly, "Go Laytner." He was out the door in a shot.

If it wasn't going to the bathroom, it was leaning over the toilet, spilling up his latest meal. He had been seeing the inside of too many bathrooms lately, and resigned himself to the fact that it was unlikely to end any time soon.

As Dee approached the office, he noticed Commissioner Rose coming from the squad room. The Commissioner acknowledged Dee with a nod of his head.

"Ah Dee, I was just coming to see you," Rose greeted as Dee met him by the office door.

"Oh?" Dee asked, noticing the Commissioner's concerned study of him. He opened the door and held it open, noticing Ryo at his desk, working on his computer. Sitting on Dee's desk was a mug. Dee smiled, realizing Ryo must have made a quick trip to the break room and got Dee some tea while he was in the bathroom pulling himself together. He held the door open for Rose to go through.

Ryo looked up as the door opened and at first looked a little surprised seeing Rose enter with Dee. "Oh Commissioner. Hello," Ryo greeted, then looked at Dee.

"Hard at work as usual, I see, Ryo," Rose greeted, going to grab an extra chair and setting it between the two desks. "You really should not look so surprised. I'd like to think that I've been treating Dee well enough to escape your wrath."

"Humph," Ryo grumped.

Dee sat down at his desk, with a laugh. "I think Ryo's getting jealous, Commissioner." He indicated the chair Rose sat in. "Have a seat, sir." Dee smiled as he picked up the mug of hot tea that was waiting for him and took a sip.

Ryo snickered and turned away from the monitor to give his attention to both Dee and the Commissioner. "Well, what do we owe this visit, sir?" he asked.

"I heard word from forensics that Dee was not looking well when he was down there," Rose said. "And from others that you had to come down to get him. Are you well, Dee?"

Dee nodded. "Nothing more than what's expected," he replied. "Turns out forensics and baby doesn't mix well for me. But I wasn't that bad. I did carry some folders up."

Rose turned his head to Ryo. "And you let him?"

Ryo shrugged. "You don't know what I really want if I had my way. But Dee is Dee, and short of him doing something that will most definitely cause harm to the baby or himself, I have to let Dee do what he wants."

The Commissioner nodded. "Dee, have you been taking to heart our little talks."

"Yes sir, I have. Trust me, I'm being careful. I'm learning my limits. Besides, that's also Ryo's way of gauging just how bad the latest bout of morning sickness is. If I'm feeling bad enough, I'm going to allow him to help me. I hate acting helpless, but when it strikes really bad, that's about the only option I have." Dee sighed. He smiled over at Ryo. "And don't worry. Ryo's doing a wonderful job of looking out for me. In fact, he's going above and beyond."

Rose looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't doubt it. I know Ryo. And I've come to see and accept that his feelings for you run very deeply. To the point that we can do without some of his above and beyond."

"If you think this is where I'm supposed to apologize, sir…." Ryo started.

Rose waved him off. "I wouldn't think of it. We had our talk, Ryo. Remember the bottom line that Chief and I pointed out, and we'll work around the rest. Speaking of working around, I'm about to make it known that for no reason short of direct verbal permission from me, which I'm unlikely to give, Dee is not allowed anywhere near the forensics floor." He looked over at Dee. "Which also makes me consider to extend it to going to morgues."

Dee tried not to, but could not help the visible relief as it washed over him. "Thank you, sir." He looked apologetically over to Ryo. "Sorry, partner. But you're more than capable of getting necessary information and more on your own."

"Don't worry about it, Dee." He gave Dee an impish smirk. "Maybe I'll make you take on the bulk of the paperwork around here to make up for what you won't be doing." He winked at the Commissioner.

"Wha?" Dee exclaimed, then looked at Ryo. "You know, I'm really going to hate this, but…." He let out a heavy sigh. "It's a fair trade."

"You know I'm sitting here and listening to this, Dee," Rose said, amused. "As a witness."

"Whatever," Dee mumbled. "Look, I'm trying to do as much of my job for as long as I'm able," he explained. "But I realize even now, there are some things I'll have to depend on Ryo to get done. And that will only increase as the months go on."

"I'm glad you got the theory down, Dee," Rose remarked skeptically. "But in time we'll see if you will stick to it in practical use."

Ryo snorted loudly. "Sorry." He glared at Dee, pointing a finger at him. "You better stick to what you're saying. Because you don't want to deal with me if you don't. Understand?"

Dee stared at Ryo, then looked to Rose. "We already know how he gets. You think I want to deal with that directed at me? No thanks."

Rose had to laugh. "This should be interesting. Now I need some answers so I know how to go about these things concerning you, Dee. How long are you both wanting to wait until this becomes public knowledge?"

"I'd prefer if we waited another month before everyone knows about Dee," Ryo started to reply. "But Dee and I have debated this the other week. It's getting harder to keep it from those we work closely with. They're asking too many questions and no matter how much we assure them, they only seem to get more concerned about Dee's health. So Dee and I had already planned on telling everyone who's at our party on Saturday about everything – us, the wedding and the baby."

Rose nodded. "Good. Wait! What wedding?"

Dee laughed. "Ryo asked me to marry him on Christmas Eve. And of course, I said yes."

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You're already a family, living together and raising that boy you both adopted. With a child of your own on the way…. Congratulations to the both of you. I'm not going to lie and act like I'm not sorry Ryo is officially off the market…."

"I've never been on the market, sir," Ryo cut in abruptly, reminding him. "I was never interested in you. And for over two years, I've been in a monogamous relationship that I have no intention of leaving."

"Obviously if you're going to marry Dee." Rose glanced around uncomfortable. "If there's anything you two need, let me know. If there is a place you'd like to have the wedding, but think you can't afford it, or can't get it for the date you want, come to me. I have connections and will do my best to see you both get the wedding you want…." He looked more uncomfortable as he cleared his throat. "And deserve." He stood up, picking up the chair to put back. His blue eyes settled on Dee. "I'll have to finally admit it. I may have wanted Ryo bad, bad enough to transfer here to attempt getting him…." He paused when Dee's eyes narrowed and his gaze got hard. "Now I know that I could never love him the way you do, Dee. And he could never love me as he does you. Whatever you need for yourself, the baby or the wedding, I'm here to help you anyway I can. Consider that my terms of surrender."

"Just backing off and keeping your hands off Ryo would be enough, sir," Dee stated evenly.

Rose nodded. "Of course. I place myself on the same restriction with Ryo as I have Adams with you. Now, I take it then after your party, it won't matter if others learn of your pregnancy, Dee?"

Dee nodded. "Yeah. Starting next week. I'll also start wearing my engagement ring then too. It's killing me leaving it at home, but wearing it now will bring more questions until we're ready to make our announcement to the others, and I don't want to take the chance of losing it by taking it off while I'm here."

"I'd love to see it, Dee. Ryo has exquisite tastes. You're a lucky man, Dee."

"I know. Believe me, I know how lucky I am. And I give thanks everyday for that."

"Sir, what exactly are you planning that you need to know this?" Ryo inquired.

"I'll wait until next week before I give word about Dee staying away from forensics, and going into the morgues. Questions are going to be asked, and the truth would be the best course of action. Particularly since you would have told your friends and guests at the party on Saturday night. Don't worry. I am not going to get on the loudspeaker or make a public announcement during roll call about it. I just need to know if I can tell the truth whenever I make concessions for Dee concerning his pregnancy."

"That's fine," Ryo said, his eyes on Dee, watching him nod. He glanced at the time. "Dee, are you up to taking our visit to do some research now?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now."

"Where are you two off to?" Rose asked.

"1 Police Plaza," Dee replied. "We have a lead on the Mercurial case, but our source is not willing to talk to us. Being he's the shady type, Ryo and I are hoping to pull up some dirt on him that will help him be friendlier to us."

"Ah, yes. You might as well call it a day from there. I'll tell Chief Smith you'll both be calling in when you're leaving 1PP."

"Thank you, Commissioner," Ryo said, getting up to gather the files they would need.

"Anything on the Jane Doe yet?" Rose asked.

"Nothing. We'll probably go around the area again tomorrow and see if anyone recognizes her picture," Ryo remarked.

"Dee, is the caseload too much for you? Because you can unload one of your cases to Parker and Adams. I'm afraid they both seem to have too much time on their hands lately."

Dee laughed. "I'm fine. We'll get an ID somehow and soon."

"And hopefully who put her in the hospital," Ryo added. He waved a hand toward the file cabinet with the box of her belongings. "That's her stuff. We just bought it up from forensics. Tomorrow we'll take a closer look at everything and see if there's something we can use."

"Good, good. Fine job as usual. I'll come up with something for Parker and Adams to keep them busy. But if you feel as if it's too much, don't be afraid to pass something onto them anyway."

Ryo pointed to a file box on the corner of Dee's desk that had a pile of folders in it. "We just brought these up this afternoon too and haven't been able to go through them. I'm certain there's a case or two that they could take on."

"Excellent. Have a good afternoon and evening, gentlemen," Rose said as he took his leave from the office.

"Thank you, sir and the same to you," Ryo said.

"Yeah, you too, Commissioner," Dee said, standing up slowly and stretching. He watched the Commissioner leave, closing the door behind him. After letting out a sigh, he glanced at the briefcase Ryo set on his desk with a thud. "Looks like we're working at home tonight."

"You're going to take a nap first," Ryo warned him. "Wow!"

"Wow what?"

"I'm still trying to get used to the Commissioner being nice to you. And handing out compliments."

"Worse than the compliments are the offers of help," Dee chuckled. "Compliments he managed to pass off, even if in a round about and the most indirect way possible." He let out a yawn. "And about that nap, I think I'm gonna take you up on it. I could use to lay down a bit."

"Then grab the files for the Mercurial case that we brought up from forensics and let's get going. The sooner we're finished downtown, the sooner we get home."

Dee gathered the folders to place into the leather briefcase Ryo had bought for him as a Finding Day gift the year before. He grabbed his and Ryo's coats, handing Ryo's his. He got his coat on in time for Ryo to place his scarf around his neck and kiss him briefly.

"Ready?"

Dee nodded, smiling. "Yeah. How's about grabbing take out tonight on the way home tonight?"

"I was going to cook, but if we pick something up, that gives me more time to work on the case. Which means we can finish up sooner and I can pamper you," Ryo said, putting on his own scarf.

They grabbed their briefcases and left the office, stopping to lock the door. Dee did not reply to Ryo's last statement, but judging from the soft smile on his face, Ryo figured Dee was in the mood for it but not yet able to admit to it yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm so glad to see new readers and so happy you're enjoying this fic. And returning readers, thank you! hugs to you all

I'm about to set off on a marathon here – more like a countdown to midnight, New Year's Eve. This chapter is not beta'd – it's still with my beta. And for it all to go through beta, we'd never get this until the end of January. But I decided that just before midnight, EST, I'll be posting the chapter that ends the party. There's only one more chapter after that for The Unexpected I. Yes, I'm working on part 2, but I like to be ahead of myself. So for January, you'll just have to deal with updated chapters already posted as I get the beta version back. Any mistakes will definitely be mine, even if I am reading through it all again right now to catch as many typos possible. I figure everyone might be recovering from the massive updates anyway… :)

So tonight you get just one chapter and a warning. Then starting tomorrow the marathon begins. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Additional A/N (12/31/06): The beta for this chapter came back so this is the updated version. I'm yet to send out the other chapters, but as I do and they come back I'll be updating with the beta chapters.


	19. A Doctor's Visit

The Unexpected I

Chapter 19

Doctor's Visit

Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: R, Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

I wish FAKE belonged to me. I especially wish Dee and Ryo _belonged_ to me, but alas they belong to each other – and to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh, along with the rest of the FAKE characters, series and anime. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**December 30, 2005**

Dee and Ryo entered the waiting room in the clinic with Bikky to find Vince waiting for them.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Vince greeting, standing up. "Hello Bikky."

"Hi Doctor Vince," Bikky greeted.

Ryo ruffled the boy's hair and smirked as Bikky pulled away and glared up at him. Dee shook his head in fond amusement.

"Bikky has a meeting that starts shortly after this appointment," Dee explained. "So we bought him along. Then we'll wait for him to be done with his."

Vince nodded approvingly. "That's fine. It's always a good idea for the parents to show up for the first part of the teen group meet-ups. Then after that, Bikky can be on his own, if he wants to continue." He looked over at Bikky. "Unfortunately most of this appointment is going to be boring, Bikky. I'm just going to do a check on your dad, and draw some blood." He laughed when Dee made a face.

Bikky snickered. "Dee can take being shot better than dealing with needles."

"Hey brat, watch it!" Dee warned, but grinned at the boy, knowing he was telling the truth. He hated blood tests. Not that he really preferred having a bullet in his leg. Yet somehow the moment of impact seemed less than the feeling of being punctured by a needle to draw blood.

"He's a big baby," Ryo supplied, adding to the banter, feeling comfortable around Vince. He patted Dee's shoulder. "Don't worry, baby. I'll be there to hold your hand."

Dee pouted. "For that, you're gonna have to kiss the boo boos Vince makes," Dee retorted.

"Eww," Bikky remarked, looking up at both Dee and Ryo in a way that Vince could see it was just a routine between the three.

"So, there's not much to really see yet, Bikky," Vince said. "Except when I check out your dad's uterine lining. That might be of some interest."

"That's okay. I told Ryo and Dee that I'd wait out here," Bikky replied. "Then they'll have to wait for me."

"You can still come in and sit down," Vince suggested. "That way you can better understand what your dad is going through."

Dee looked at Bikky, who was turning to him and Ryo. "I don't mind if you want to."

Dee had always been the one to give the straight forward replies to Bikky and was not about to change that with his pregnancy. It was more crucial than ever, Dee and Ryo already having discussed and agreed upon including Bikky in on Dee's appointments whenever possible. The baby Dee was carrying may be his and Ryo's biological child, but they were going to do everything they could to assure Bikky he was still very much their son.

"Really?" Bikky asked. He looked over to Ryo to see if his reply would be different.

"You'll probably find most of it boring, but you might learn something too," Ryo said. "As long as you stay out of Vince's way, I don't see why you can't go in."

"Cool!"

Vince laughed. "Fine boy you both have there," he remarked, liking this family that was fast becoming more than just a patient with his loved ones. It may be a first pregnancy for this family, but they would be spared some of the first time anxieties other new families would experience.

He lead them into the examination room. Bikky was settled in a chair in a corner where he could watch. Ryo stood a little away from Dee, as Vince did a basic check up on Dee. Vince then drew some blood. Bikky laughed hard at Dee, who made faces, and muttered curses under his breath. Ryo shook his head patiently, sometimes making a face back at Dee, who would start to laugh.

"Okay Dee," Vince announced once his supplies for drawing blood was put away and the tubes with Dee's blood labeled. "So what is this beautiful ring Dee is wearing that I haven't noticed before about?" Vince asked.

Ryo smiled. "Something I should have done before getting Dee pregnant. We're becoming a real family."

"If I didn't get pregnant, given time, I'm sure we would have gotten married some year," Dee said with a wink.

He allowed Vince to take his hand to get a better look at the ring. "That's really nice. And that Celtic love knot. Says it all. Looks like you have a man with great tastes," Vince told Dee.

"Of course I do," Ryo said, moving to stand closer to Dee. "I fell in love with Dee after all."

"Oh please," Bikky grumbled from his seat.

Dee and Ryo let out a collective sigh, then grinned at each other. They loved Bikky the way he was and wouldn't have him any other way, as long as he stayed away from illegal activities and reasons to give them gray hair before their time.

"Okay Dee," Vince announced. "Time to take off your shirt and let's see how's it coming since settling."

Dee looked back at Bikky, who grinned a cheshire cat grin.

"I know you've been trying to hide that bump," the boy stated, then laughed at Dee's face.

"C'mon Dee," Ryo cajoled. "Let Vince check you out."

With a sigh, Dee started to unbutton his shirt, then pulled it out from his pants. He took his shirt off and handed it to Ryo to hold.

"Oh!" Vince exclaimed. "You're developing very well, Dee. But the tee-shirt has to go too. I'm going to do an examination that will be almost like an ultrasound, but it's not as strong. I need to see the walls of the uterine sac to make sure there are no flaws in it," he further explained as Dee started to remove his tee shirt.

Upon removing the tee, Ryo took it from him, a tender smile on his face as he gazed lovingly at Dee's bare front.

Vince placed his hands on Dee's slightly swollen abdomen. "Nice and firm. Good. You look great, Dee."

"I'm getting fat," Dee muttered, then glanced up through his thick, long eyelashes at Ryo, as if expecting the other man's reaction.

"Nonsense, Dee. You look beautiful," Ryo said, then without turning his head, said to Bikky behind him, "Don't you start or it'll be your last visit here."

"Gee, I was just going to say it really looks like Dee's having a baby," Bikky remarked in a tone of voice that said otherwise. Upon really looking at one of the two men Bikky saw as his fathers for the first time in a week without a shirt on, he did a double take. "You do, Dee, " he laughed. "A little but still, without your shirt on, you do."

Ryo grinned and gestured for the boy to come stand beside him. Vince was still poking the slight curve Dee's swollen abdomen. "It was a bit scary for you both," Vince said to both Dee and Bikky, "but look at the good it's done that day. There's a nice firm uterine sac for your baby brother or sister to grow nice and healthy in."

Bikky's eyes were wide. "Dee, you weren't like that last week."

Dee shook his head. "Not until Thursday. It had been firming up since. Now I feel pregnant, and I look pregnant."

"I'd say you're pregnant," Ryo said lovingly, and leaned over to kiss Dee's cheek.

For once, Bikky made no protest, even if in joke, at the display of affection. He grinned up at Dee. "Dee, can I touch?" he asked.

"Only if Vince is finished for now, kiddo."

"Go ahead, Bikky. Say hello to your brother or sister," Vince said.

Bikky tentatively placed his fingers on Dee's belly. "Cool!" he exclaimed. He looked up at Dee and grinned. "It's too hard to be fat," he added.

Dee smiled and gently ruffled Bikky's head. "Now when you go to your meeting, I want you to remember what we talked about last night."

Bikky nodded his head vigorously. "Sure Dee. I can't wait until next week."

"Only if Dee and I feel you're prepared," Ryo warned Bikky, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "So for once in your life, do things the proper way. Take example from Dee, because if Dee could learn doing that sometimes, anyone could." He winked playfully at Dee.

Bikky laughed at the glare Dee gave Ryo.

Vince pulled a table with a machine on it next to the examination table Dee sat on. "Bikky, could you move back just a little please?" Vince asked. "No, don't move away completely."

Bikky looked from Dee to Vince as he moved. Ryo had been standing next to Dee opposite of the table. He reached out to pull Bikky to stand in front of him, placing his arm loosely around the dark-skinned boy's neck.

"We're going to see pictures," Vince stated. "None of baby yet. I suggest waiting at least another month or two. But right now, as I mentioned before, I need to make sure the baby's new temporary home is sound."

Dee frowned, looking concerned. "What if it isn't?" he asked abruptly.

"Don't worry, Dee," Vince assured him. "This is why we do the test. Most flaws can be corrected and hold a healthy baby until birth. Especially if caught this close to settling. Assuming there is a problem. Most times there isn't. This is only a precaution. Just like all your appointments until birth are." He grinned devilishly at Dee. "Also like all your phone calls. I'd rather you doing that than feeling silly and not calling, only for it to turn out to be something serious, but could have been corrected if you did call me."

Dee nodded as Ryo placed an assuring arm around Dee's shoulders. "Just let Vince do his job while you sit back and relax," Ryo said in his calm, tranquil way. "If there's any need for worry, I trust Vince to tell us. Okay love? Because we already know too much stressing won't be good for the baby." His arm slipped down so he could rub Dee's back in soothing circles. He leaned in to kiss Dee's temple. "Now isn't this exciting? We're going to see what Dee's body formed to protect and carry the baby."

"Yeah, I guess," Bikky said, then looked up so he could look at both Ryo and Dee. "But I wanna see the baby."

Dee nodded in agreement, smiling at the teen. "Me too, sport. But Ryo's right. This is important too."

"Good," Vince stated, uncapping a tube of jelly. "I have a cooperating patient." He met Dee's eyes. "I'm never going to bs you or Ryo, Dee. And if you give me permission, I can do the same for the munchkin here." His eyes indicated Bikky.

"Yeah," Dee said at the same time Ryo replied, "You have it." Both men sounded relieved.

"Lay back, Dee. This is going to be cold as hell and will tickle too," he warned.

With a sigh, Dee started to lower himself to lay on the table. He felt Ryo's hand steadying his back. Dee started to open his mouth to say he could still do that on his own with no help. Then he looked up at Ryo and all he could do was smile, allowing the assistance. The look on Ryo's face said he did not want to just stand there and merely watch. He wanted to be as much a part of this as he could. As soon as his back touched the padding, he grabbed his partner's hands, holding them in his and smiled up at Ryo. "I love you," he said softly.

"Love you too," Ryo smiled back at him.

Vince cleared his throat. Both looked over to the amused doctor. "I didn't want to just place this on Dee without warning. But Dee, you may want to let go of Ryo as soon as we have a visual if you're interested to see the outer hull of your baby."

Ryo chuckled warmly and leaned over to plant a brief kiss on Dee's forehead. The sudden look of inner warmth and tenderness that schooled Dee's features was too irresistible for Ryo. Once again, in the three weeks since they found out about the baby, Ryo found himself falling in love all over again with Dee. It was becoming a familiar, but much welcome feeling to Ryo.

Dee looked over to Vince. "Why would I have to let go?"

"So he can support your head so you don't get a kink in your neck if you want to look," Vince remarked, still looking amused. "Because I need you flat on this table to get a good look at the outside of the uterine sac."

"Is it going to look all gory and disgusting?" Bikky asked, leaning over to look at the machine closer.

"Like you don't see enough of that in your movies and video games," Dee remarked.

"I'm not alone watching and playing lots of time," Bikky rebuffed. "Besides, you've seen gorier in real life."

Ryo chuckled at the exchange, glad that his son did not feel he had to mention the few things Bikky saw that no kid his age should see even once. "Bikky, the baby is going to look gory when it's born," he said softly, squeezing Dee's hands.

"That's why I'm gonna be waiting outside until the baby is cleaned," Bikky replied.

"Good idea, Bikky," Vince agreed with a laugh as he winked at Dee and Ryo. "Here we go, Dee."

Vince lowered what looked like a microphone with a flat pad onto Dee's stomach. Dee tensed up from the sudden cold. Ryo released Dee's hands to start rubbing his shoulder.

"Shit, that feels weird," Dee remarked, trying to look down at it.

"What does it feel like Dee?" Vince asked.

"Freakin' cold, and gritty…" he broke off to let out an involuntary giggle as Vince moved it around his stomach, "…and tickles."

With his other hand, Vince fiddled with some dials until he got a fuzzy image on the monitor.

Ryo let out a gasp, his fingers digging into Dee's shoulder a little. "Oh my," he exclaimed.

"Oh wow," Bikky remarked, wide eyes on the screen.

Dee craned his head to look. "What?"

Ryo placed his hands under Dee's neck to support him in lifting his head without moving too much of the rest of his body. "Look, Dee. It's amazing that's inside you," he said, sounding awed. The fingers of the hand behind Dee's head lightly caressed the fine hairs on Dee's neckline.

Dee's eyes finally settled on the monitor and his mouth dropped open. Dark green eyes shifted from the monitor down to his stomach and then back to the image. "That's the uterine sac?" he croaked. When Vince nodded with a smile, he asked, "And there's a baby in there?"

"Oh definitely," Vince assured him, amused. "We wouldn't be seeing this if there was no baby."

"M-my baby?" His eyes left the screen for a moment to smile up at Ryo. "Our baby?"

Ryo nodded, swallowing thickly. "Yes," his managed around the lump in his throat. He leaned over to kiss Dee's forehead.

Vince was moving the device around on Dee's stomach, making him giggle and tense again, the image in the screen changing. "All's looking fine, Dee. It's solid, study. No flaws or malformations."

"Holy shit…" Dee whispered, his eyes once more on the screen, feeling Ryo's head close to his.

"You think this is something, wait until you get to see the baby inside," Vince stated, his eyes taking in every detail on the screen. "It's looking excellent. The umbilical cord is formed and attached to your digestive system. The uterine sac is firmly settled in place. I see no reason for concern of it dropping or moving to a dangerous location. The cord that the baby was initially attached to your urinary system is gone. Not that it's going to stop you from running to the bathroom less, mind you. The bigger that and your baby grows, it most definitely will be putting some pressure on your bladder. So get used to frequent trips to the bathroom."

"Hear that, Bikky," Dee said with a laugh. "You can't be hogging up the bathroom all the time. You wouldn't make me run all the way into the bedroom, would you?"

Bikky smirked at Dee. "When you're big and fat and can hardly move, that sounds like fun to watch."

Dee's mouth dropped open. Vince let out a hearty laugh. Ryo ended up snorting in his attempt to keep from laughing. Dee's eyes shifted to Ryo.

"See? You do know I'm gonna be fat," he accused.

Ryo let out a laugh. "We went through this already. If you think you're going to be nice and slim until you have that baby, you're asking for one very unhealthy baby. We already agreed you're gonna be big. But no, I don't agree with Bikky. You won't be fat."

"You've got a smart man there for the other father of this baby, Dee," Vince said. "But having been in your position twice, I'll have to admit it's not easy feeling anything other than fat at times. Until you start feeling the baby moving inside. Then suddenly everything else doesn't matter."

"Guess I have to get used to the rugrat and his remarks then," Dee muttered. "He's going to have his fun no matter what."

"Aw Dee," Bikky said, big blue eyes settled on him. "You know if I didn't like you, it wouldn't be as much fun to make fun of you."

"Unfortunately I know exactly how you feel, monkeybrat," Dee remarked, then winked He looked back at Vince. "So everything's fine then? This thing will hold up for another seven months?"

"It will hold very well and grow along with the baby's needs," Vince replied. "Everything is as it should be right now. All connections are made. From here on, it's just having the baby form and grow."

Dee dropped his head back, being supported solely by Ryo's hand on his neck, and relaxed visibly. "Thank God," he muttered.

"Let me wrap things up here," Vince said. "Then you could get dressed."

Silently the family watched the monitor as Vince completed his scan. Bikky had moved closer, placing a dark skinned hand on Dee's arm. The silence was broken only once when Bikky was unable to restrain himself from saying, "Oh wow! I can't wait to tell Carol about this." Dee and Ryo shared a loving smile, before their eyes went fondly to Bikky. The other biggest worry they both had upon learning about the baby was how Bikky would take the news. The more excited he got over the baby, the happier they were in knowing Bikky saw the baby as only an addition to their family and not his replacement.

Once Dee was sitting up, and in his shirt, with the machine put away, Vince started to ask Dee more questions. How bad was his morning sickness, what times of the day it hit. If there was anything that bought the sickness on. Did Dee suffer from heartburn or gas. Vince asked about Dee's eating habits, if he made any alterations to his old patterns. Did he quit smoking yet. Any cravings set in. Along with a barrage of many others. Dee and Ryo both answered the questions, Dee sometimes looking over to Ryo, who kept better track of some things than he did.

"All right now," Vince said with a nod as he finished recording the last of their replies to Dee's medical record. "It seems like such a far off thing, since we still have seven months, but let's talk about a due date and what that means to you, Dee."

Ryo nodded and Dee grinned. "Late July, isn't it?" Dee asked.

"It's not that hard to get an approximate due date," Vince stated. He looked over to Ryo. "So what did you come up with?"

"July 30th," Ryo replied.

Vince nodded. "Good enough. I was going to say July 29th. Which is the date we'll go by. A day doesn't seem like it would make a difference. And for female pregnancies it doesn't, since the labor can be from anywhere from a week before to weeks after. In the case of a male, you don't have the option Dee. Many will say that settling is compensation for you not having to go through the entire labor ordeal."

Dee nodded, remembering how he felt the week before. Being a cop, he had also assisted in enough deliveries to see what a woman went through in labor. Once he had to assist a male who went into premature labor. The contractions seemed the same as a woman, but it was more crucial that they got the man to a hospital for a c-section. There was no other option, unless Dee and his partner at the time felt like taking out their knives and randomly cut the poor man's stomach open. Thankfully they had gotten him to the hospital with more than enough time to be prepped and deliver a healthy baby boy through c-section. He had also once been stuck with a woman through her labor, unable to get her to a hospital quick enough. He had arrived at the accident scene to find her labor was speeded up and Dee found himself announcing to her that it was a girl as he held a squirming, crying, bloodied newborn in his arms. Settling, he decided was far more painful than labor. It was as if those men who were given the ability to have children had to pay more than their dues.

"You also should not feel guilty in thinking that it's worse than female labor just because it was you going through it. It's been proven in studies that settling is far more painful and at times last longer than the average female labor," Vince explained. "But just because you're a man, does not mean you can't go into labor either."

"I know. I was once called to assist getting this guy to a hospital because he went into labor," Dee replied.

Ryo was nodding his head vigorously. "Me too," he remarked.

"Which is why that one day makes a difference. That date will help us calculate the day I'll be penciling in your appointment for the c-section. I say penciling, because as the months go on, I might determine we need to push it up by a few days. To lessen the chances of you going into labor." Vince saw Dee's face fall. "Now you just said you've assisted men in labor. We try to avoid it, because yes, it's a risk if the labor goes on too long. There's no way out for the baby except through the c-section, and yes, if the baby isn't delivered within a certain time frame, it can die, and sometimes kill the carrier."

Dee nodded and gulped. Ryo noticed Dee looked pale. "Are you okay? Feeling ill again?"

Dee shook his head. "I just want to make sure I'm having that baby long before any labor decides to hit," he said. "That's all. All this talk of not getting to a hospital in time and endangering the baby just unsettles me."

Ryo pulled Dee into a hug. "Dee, we're in New York City. Sure we delivered babies thanks to car crashes and traffic jams, but I don't see any reason why we won't be able to get you to the hospital at the first sign of labor. Remember most of those women are told to wait, so they're well in labor by the time we arrived on a scene."

"But that one guy. I was so damn scared we weren't going to get him to a hospital in time," Dee whispered.

More than the one guy, his mind was on Rose and his partner Tyler. Tyler, who went into labor while they were inside a warehouse late a night, chasing after some suspects. Rose, caught up with worry and concern for Tyler, was shot because he was not paying full attention to their surrounding. They managed to get themselves in a room, tightly locked up against the perps. But they heard movement from outside the room and did not dare leave. It turned into a standoff between the perps inside and the police, called in by radio from inside the room they hide in. Rose was too injured to attempt trying to get out. At first Tyler was too stubborn, refusing to leave his partner alone, then was in too much pain to make the attempt. Rose was able to recover completely from the gunshot, but not from the emotional wounds of that day. Tyler and his baby never made it.

It was that tale that Rose had told Dee about during their first private meeting upon Rose learning Dee was pregnant. Once in a while, Rose would gently remind Dee of it, in hopes that Dee would not be as stubborn and thickheaded while remaining active duty during his pregnancy. Dee wanted with his heart and soul not to make the mistakes Tyler had, but knew his personality enough that he feared one day instinct would carry him through, rather than common sense. He had considered placing himself on light duty, but knew that would only drive him insane. The well being of his emotional state was also crucial to the baby's health. He decided he would stay on active duty as long as he was permitted, learning to make concessions along the way. The first had happened the day before, when it was agreed upon that only Ryo would go to forensics and make visits inside the morgues, fishing for information, while Dee would take on more of the paperwork to balance. As long as he was not always stuck behind a desk, and found himself along with his partner doing legwork for a case, he decided he could live with that.

Ryo's hold on Dee tightened and he felt Ryo's lips on his forehead. "Then we'll both make sure you don't find yourself in any of those situations."

He knew Ryo meant the situation that were common calls through dispatch. Dee knew Ryo would have to know eventually about Tyler. Not yet. Until then, he swore Rose to silence. Rose made a deal with Dee – as long the stubborn dark haired detective did not do anything stupid or life threatening to himself or the baby and Rose would wait until Dee decided to tell Ryo. The moment Dee did anything that could potentially be a danger to the baby while in the line of duty, Rose made it quite clear the deal was off. Dee had to agree with those terms. It seemed fair enough to him.

Lately he found he had been doing that quite often – giving in, agreeing to some things he never had before, deciding it sounded fair to him. Amazing how his way of thinking could alter just because he knew he was no longer thinking for just himself, knowing his unborn child depended on those decisions he made. Hopefully it was strong enough that when finally faced with that one moment, his instinct would actually agree with common sense, because hopefully instinct would be to protect the baby first.

"You're right." He took a deep breath. "So what date are we penciling in?" he asked, getting the back on track.

"In most cases when a male goes into labor, it's within five days of the projected due date," Vince stated, sitting at a table with his laptop. "So for now, you'll be coming in here on July 24th, time to be determined, assuming we don't change the date to have that baby."

"Oh," was all Dee was able to say.

Ryo was holding him tightly again, head resting against his. "July 24th," he said softly. "Sounds like a good day to me."

Dee nodded.

"Me too," Bikky agreed. "I won't be at basketball camp then." He looked over to Ryo and Dee. "And I don't want to go to any other type of camp this year. I want to stay home."

Ryo chuckled. "That could be worked out. As long as you agree to help out more before, and give us a hand with the baby after."

Bikky nodded his head. "I'm not saying I want more chores to do, but…." He looked over to Dee with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Get over here, brat," Dee said. As Bikky came over to stand before Dee, he said, "I hear ya, loud and clear."

Ryo reached out to stroke Bikky's arm affectionately. Dee's eyes met his son's. "So what about it, bud? July 24th sound like a good day for you to become a big brother?"

Bikky nodded and suddenly flung himself at Dee to hug him. Ryo smiled, seeing Dee was not at all surprised and was prepared to catch the boy and hug him back. Ryo rubbed their son's upper back soothingly.

"July 24th then," Ryo announced. "That's the day our family will have a new addition."

Bikky pulled away from Dee to give Ryo a quick hug too. "Wow!" Bikky exclaimed again.

"Yeah, wow," Ryo laughed. "I know, you can't wait to tell Carol."

Dee leaned back in his chair and started to laugh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their evening out was almost over. Dee was looking a little tired, despite his having a good time. He needed to get off his feet soon, and relax. Especially with the next day looming before them. Dee had proven himself the one to handle parties for larger crowds. Seeing the significance of this particular party, Dee had been treating it as much more than a New Year's Eve party for friends. Both Ryo and Dee had sat down and considered all their guests tastes and styles. While most of them would be happy if they only served chips and dips, along with some meat, even if in the form of hot dogs, some of the others were used to more sophisticated tastes. While still remembering they were now budgeting more than ever before, foreseeing the added expenses of the baby, and planning a wedding, they did spend more than they planned for the party. Ryo knew he would still be a nervous wreck the next day, but it would be more because of worrying over Dee overdoing himself, and Ryo trying to help out as much as he could. During a quiet moment at work that morning, Ryo had sat down at his desk and worked out a timetable for the next day. He did not tell Dee about it yet. He planned to put it up on the fridge and do his best that they stick to it.

When they finished this last game Ryo was waiting for, they would be heading home. Bikky would get his overnight bag that was already packed, then leave to meet Carol. He was to spend the night at Carol's. The two teens would return early Saturday afternoon to help prepare for the party. Ryo and Dee previously agreed that Bikky could have his own party inside his room and flowing out to the extra hall space on that side of the apartment that they temporarily called the den.

After Bikky got out of his meeting, all hyper and excited, they went out for dinner. Ryo noticed how at times Bikky displayed a new found protectiveness over Dee. He started a little the week before after the settling, but not as noticeable as it was that night. It was Dee's suggestion to hit up the arcade as a treat. It was a fun night, a family night for the two fathers and their son, sometimes talking about the new addition to their family.

Bikky had asked at one point what Dee and Ryo hoped the baby would be. Bikky said a boy, so he could teach him basketball and other boy things, but admitted having a little sister would be fun too. Dee stated immediately he hoped it was a girl, but would be thankful for a boy too as long as the baby was healthy. Bikky looked at Dee surprised at his reply, thinking for certain Dee would have said boy. Dee admitted ever since Christmas Eve and spending time with little Dani, he wanted a little girl like her. Ryo had to ponder over the question. He thought having a girl would be nice because then they would have a son and a daughter. However if it was a boy, Bikky would enjoy having a little brother and for all the reasons Bikky had mentioned. At last, Ryo announced it didn't matter to him, as long as it was healthy and slept at nights. Dee laughed, agreeing with Ryo.

Ryo frowned as he heard his cell phone ring. He was waiting his turn to play the winner of the current racing game in the arcade they had settled in after dinner. Dee was concentrating too hard on attempting to beat Bikky, and not crashing in a curve to notice.

"Hello," he answered.

"Ryo, sweetie!" he heard Diana greet.

"Oh! Hi, Diana. How's it going?"

"Good. Just fine. Just wanted to let you know I arrived in New York this morning. You and Dee were already gone by the time I got to the precinct. Berkeley told me Dee had his after settling appointment today."

"He did," Ryo replied.

"And of course, you wanted to be there with him," Diana purred. "You're gonna make such a fine papa, Ryo."

"I like to hope that I'm already that. We do have Bikky."

"Yes. And you're doing a fine job with him. But you got Bikky already grown some. A baby will be different."

"I know," Ryo laughed. "I told Dee I plan to spend more time at the orphanage helping with the younger ones, to get some practice in. I don't know near enough about babies as Dee does. But he's not going to do all the work once the baby is born. I expect us to both pull our weight."

"You'll do fine, Ryo. I know you. You never do anything half-assed. And you said yourself, Dee will know what he's doing. If there's anything you're uncertain about, I'm sure Dee will gladly give you some tips. So how did it go today? How's the baby doing?"

"It went very well. Vince declared it an uncomplicated pregnancy so far. The rest depends on Dee now. So long as he does what he's supposed to and doesn't push himself, there shouldn't be any problems other than the usual."

"Then it will stay uncomplicated because you'll make sure you have a say in it," Diana laughed.

"Dee knows that too," Ryo said, then laughed. "But so far he's doing good on his own. He tries to push himself, he ends up needing to take a nap soon after."

"Good, good. That's so wonderful to hear. So tell me, darling one. How did the proposal go? You did ask, did you? 'Cause if you tell me you chickened out…."

Ryo laughed again, as he noticed Dee look back at him in question. He mouthed, 'Diana' to Dee, then replied, "No, I didn't chicken out. I asked him. Exactly how I planned it. According to Dee, it was quite moving. So I guess I did it right. But I'll let him tell you when you see him. Which hopefully will be tomorrow, since you're in New York and calling me?"

"Yes. I wanted to let you know I'll definitely be there. I don't want to miss the major event."

"Great. We'll be glad to see you then."

"Okay, Sandra Dee. Damn, I really do need to find you a new name," she chuckled. "Just wanted to check in and RSVP. Love to you and Dee. I'll see you tomorrow, about 7ish?"

"That's fine. See you then, Diana." He hung up the phone, smiling as Dee came over to him. "It's your turn. The brat barely beat me. Get him good."

Ryo looked over to the smug look on Bikky's face and chuckled. "I guess it's time once more for the lecture that real driving is not like these games, so he really doesn't know how to drive better than us. Along with the additional note that we don't see too many high speed chases in New York City."

Dee chuckled as he nodded his head. "Best delivered by you. I don't know why he laughs at me when I try. You're the speed demon."

"And you're the impatient one, yelling curses out the window and trying to squeeze around the other cars in front of you."

Dee shrugged. "It's not like he's done much riding in a car with us. Anyway, go cream his ass. I'll get us some refreshments."

Ryo gave Dee a mock salute. "Will do. Then we leave after this. You're looking a little tired."

Dee sighed. "I'm having too much fun," he said, almost pouting.

Ryo laughed and leaned in to kiss Dee's cheek. "Now now. We already have one child, with another on the way. I don't need three kids to raise alone.'

Dee's eyes were wide as he looked around the busy arcade. "Damn, Ryo. Give me heart failure and you'll only have one."

Ryo laughed, placing an arm around Dee's waist and pulling him close. Long gone was the uncomfortable feeling and worrying what others will think. He had the man he loved in his arm, gazing at him with that shocked expression that Ryo loved to see, and would drive him crazy with passion. He kissed Dee again, then whispered in his ear, "Get used to it, as much as I'd hate seeing that sweet look on your face disappear, because this is how it's going to be from here on. Especially after tomorrow night. No more hiding, ever. We're getting married and you're carrying our child. I never want to deny the vows we're going to take, or our child."

"Well, in that case," Dee put his arms around Ryo and kissed him. "This okay?"

Ryo nodded. He went to kiss Dee back when they heard Bikky exclaim, "Hey you two. In public. And now we have to wait for the next game since I had to give up the game because you two can't keep your hands off each other.

Ryo and Dee looked at each other smiling. "I guess I better go wait with him," Ryo remarked.

"And I get the drinks. Be back soon." Dee's eyes opened wide again when he felt his backside get a quick squeeze before Ryo released him and went over to Bikky. He let out a laugh as he watched Ryo's back for a moment before going over to the snack bar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three were walking down Seventh Avenue in Times Square toward the subway station when they noticed JJ and Drake coming over to them.

"What's up, dudes?" Dee greeted as the five pulled over to the side.

Drake shrugged. "Not much. Just going for some drinks. At that bar we used to go to, Dee."

Dee looked at Drake, then JJ and chuckled. "Both hoping to pick up dates, huh?"

"Be nice to have a real date for your party tomorrow," Drake shrugged.

"Even if I was lucky enough to meet someone tonight," JJ said, his eyes on Ryo, "I still wouldn't show up at the party with him. Hopefully I can get a dance in at midnight with you, Dee?"

Bikky was glaring at JJ and suddenly pushed his way to stand before Dee. "I don't think so, JJ. You keep your hands off Dee, pervert."

Ryo's mouth dropped open for a second, then he had to keep himself from laughing. He watched as Dee placed his hands on Bikky's shoulders.

"You heard the munchkin. Sorry, JJ but get it through your thick head that it's not going to happen. You have a better chance of dancing with Drake than me."

"Hey! Keep me outta this," Drake complained. "Dance with JJ. Damn, Dee you're weird. Of course, maybe JJ could dance with Ryo instead?" he laughed.

"Oh hell no," Ryo and JJ exclaimed in unison.

Dee glared at Ryo. "Don't you start reading his mind."

"Well…" He glanced at JJ, then back to Dee. "Think about it, Dee. Would you rather we said something else?"

Dee shook his head. "No. And no, Drake's not dancing with you either."

"I see you have the kiddo with you tonight," Drake stated. "Otherwise, I'd invite the two of you to join us. I mean, it looks like you're both going to be seeing in another New Year dateless. How much longer is this going to go on?"

Dee bit his lip, while Ryo's mouth was a thin line, both men trying to keep from laughing and saying a smart ass comment that would give themselves away before their time.

"That's okay, Drake," Ryo finally said. "I'll have my best friend who will always be with me through thick and thin, unlike a quick pick up."

Dee nodded his head. "What he said. Me too."

"Sure you don't want to join us, Dee?" JJ asked, hopefully. "I mean, Bikky is Ryo's kid. He can take him home and you can go out and have some fun."

"Bikky's my kid too," Dee remarked.

"But that was for insurance purposes and stuff, like in case something happened to Ryo, he wouldn't be placed in some awful place, since you'll still have him," JJ said.

"Whatever. Nothing will happen to Ryo," Dee snapped. "And I'd appreciate it if you don't talk about things like that in front of Bikky." He gently shoved Bikky forward between Drake and JJ. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

Drake patted Ryo on his shoulder, pulling his attention from JJ. Ryo had been glaring at JJ as if he was contemplating the best way to knock his head off. "Sorry about him, Ryo. Just don't hurt him. He is my partner."

"My condolences then," Ryo remarked. He looked back at JJ, starting to take a step over to the smaller detective, then stopped himself. "You know what, JJ? I'll see you tomorrow night." He grinned at JJ and winked, before moving between JJ and Drake to follow Dee and Bikky. "Good night, Drake and good luck."


	20. Prelude To Chaos

The Unexpected I

Chapter 20

Prelude to Chaos

Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: R, Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

I wish FAKE belonged to me. I especially wish Dee and Ryo _belonged_ to me, but alas they belong to each other – and to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh, along with the rest of the FAKE characters, series and anime. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

**December 31, 2005**

Knowing what was planned for later that evening, to prevent himself from becoming a nervous wreck, Ryo had buried himself in supervising all the tasks that needed to be completed before the party, along with making sure Dee did not push himself too much. Ryo felt Dee being on his feet most of the day would not be too bad, since he did fine enough pulling a full day at work, but only if the night was not going to be long. Unlike when they got home from work, Dee would not have the option of resting up, taking a nap, or going to bed early. Even with optimizing efficiency, he realized that the most Dee would have to at least relax, if not take a nap was only an hour before he had to start getting dressed before their guests started to arrive.

He hoped the evening would go by without finding out that they had chosen their friends wrongly. Dee had already agreed with Ryo, even if it was one of his childhood friends, that if anyone had a problem with them being a couple, or Dee being pregnant, they would be shown to the door.

Almost anyone. The one worry they both had admitted they had was Carol's aunt Elina. They had no idea how she would react to finding out that the two men she entrusted the care of her niece were lovers, one of them a pregnant carrier, and that Carol had known all the time. It was the fear of not having Carol around to look out after that they were concerned about. That, and if Bikky would lose his best friend. They did not want to see that happening, but soon enough they would have no choice but for Carol's aunt to find out.

The only other scene that Ryo could foresee would be JJ. The normally bouncy detective would not be happy at all, Ryo knew, upon getting confirmation on what Ryo started to believe JJ already suspected. About them being a couple. Ryo was certain, despite all the questions and concern about Dee's health and changes in his lifestyle, JJ still did not consider the possibility of Dee being pregnant. For one thing, Dee would have to be in the position to get pregnant, which most of their co-workers did not see Dee doing. He shuddered to think of the worst JJ could react upon further learning that they were getting married and Dee was pregnant. That could be a scene that Ryo hoped would never happen.

"Carol, want to give Dee a hand in the kitchen?" Ryo asked as he entered the living room, holding out the apron he had been wearing while in the kitchen. Bikky and Carol had been cleaning around the apartment since they returned from Carol's, while Ryo and Dee worked in the kitchen. "I'm going to grab Bikky and run up to Zabar's to pick up the party platters."

"Sure Ryo."

"Basically that means make sure he's off his feet in fifteen minutes. All the dishes and glasses we're using are washed and drying. Most of the stuff needing to be chopped is done. Casseroles and meatloaf goes start going into the oven in a half hour. He's finishing up on a few things right now, but should not take more than the half hour. Perhaps maybe another 15 more. There's a list on the fridge on the order they go into the oven. Once the first batch is in the oven, Dee shouldn't be worrying about anything for 45 minutes. Get him to watch a game in the living room, or a movie."

Carol was nodding her head as Ryo rambled on. She hugged Ryo, smiling up at him. "Get outta here, Ryo and stop worrying yourself. That's not going to make Dee relax, you know. I'll handle him and you get a handle on yourself. Deal?"

Ryo sighed heavily, looking down at Carol, seeing teasing eyes staring up at him. "Fine. Deal. Thanks, Carol." He called toward the kitchen, "Bikky, hurry up. I still need to run to some stores around here before the guests arrive."

Bikky came from the kitchen, licking his fingers. Ryo's eyes went wide. "Bikky! Didn't I tell you not to keep sampling the cookie dough? What is Dee thinking?"

"Dee's thinking that he was stacking the platters on the table from the rinse basket and doesn't know." He laughed. "You know he's suffering in there. Dee loves cookie dough too, and you're telling him to not to touch? I didn't know you can be so mean, Ryo." Bikky laughed more as he went to get his coat from the coat rack near the front door.

Ryo shook his head, following Bikky to the door. He looked back at Carol. "Make sure Dee doesn't touch the cookie dough," he insisted. He put on his coat, and grabbed his scarf, looking down to make sure Bikky was dressed warm enough for the weather before opening the door.

Bikky left, waving back to Carol. "See ya!" he called out. "Cold, Ryo. Really," Bikky added as he left the apartment.

"Shut up, kiddo," Ryo grumbled, playfully pushing Bikky ahead.

Carol chuckled, staring at the door, before heading into the kitchen to find Dee studying Ryo's schedule on the fridge, a dazed look on his face.

"Dee," Carol called out.

"Hmm?" He turned to Carol. "What Princess."

"The tyrant is gone," she exclaimed with a giggle. "So long as you get some rest and don't look worn out by the time he returns, forget about that list."

"But…" Dee started to protest, "there's some stuff Ryo added that I wouldn't have thought of. If it doesn't get done…."

"Dee, who's the expert at dealing with crowds?" Carol pointed out. "It's not Ryo. He's just putting his two cents in thinking it'll be good for you, rather than you doing everything. But it's not working. Get on your own schedule now, Dee." She glanced around the kitchen. "Which I noticed still means you still have time to sit down and relax before doing anything else. So chill out, Dee."

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Dee grabbed a small ball of cookie dough and started to eat it.

"Dee! If Ryo…."

Dee smiled at her, a glint in his eyes. He winked at her as he popped another pinch of the ball into his mouth. "Is not here. You said so yourself. So…." He stopped when he heard the doorbell. "Who can that be? Hang on, Princess."

Carol giggled as Dee went to the door. "Maybe Ryo snuck back to make sure you're behaving."

"Don't joke like that, Carol," Dee called back.

He opened the door to find Elena and Rick, along with Danielle and Stefen. They were several hours early. Before any of the adults could open their mouths, Danielle launched herself at Dee. "Dee!" she greeted gleefully.

Dee lifted her with a laugh. "Well hello there, Dani." He was aware of Rick glaring at him, despite his smile. The older man's watchful eyes caught that after being on his feet most of the day, busy with preparations, he could not help the slight wince from picking up the toddler. He knew Rick, and most probably Elena would give him an earful later when they had the chance.

"We come to help," Danielle exclaimed happily, her little arms hugging Dee around his neck.

"Oh you did, did you?" He laughed, kissing the small girl's nose.

Rick came over and gently pried his daughter from Dee. "How's it going, Dee?" he greeted, holding his excited daughter, his knowing eyes studying Dee.

Dee started to say he was fine, considering the type of day he had so far, then glanced down at a tug on his pants. Stooping down, he greeted, "Hey Stefen. What's up, little guy?" He held out his hand for a high five.

Stefen laughed, placing his small hand against Dee's. "Momma says we'll be allowed to stay up late tonight." His dark eyes glittered with excitement. "Really late."

Dee tickled Stefen's stomach with a finger. "Well, first you have to not fall asleep. You think you can do that?"

"I won't, Dee."

Dee grinned at him. "Right. Who likes to sleep a lot?"

Stefen raised his hand, laughing. "Me!"

Dee laughed along with Elena and Rick.

"Where's Bikky, Dee?" Stefen asked.

"Oh, he went shopping with cousin Ryo. But you can play in his room until then, if you like."

"Okay, Dee." He put his arms around Dee's neck.

Dee laughed as he pulled the boy for a hug.

"Momma?" Stefen asked, looking up at his mother. "Can I play in Bikky's room?"

"Sure, sweetie," Elena replied, her eyes also on Dee. "Cousin Dee said it's okay."

"Yay!" Stefen went running into the apartment, stopping when he saw Carol. "Carol!" he exclaimed, running to her.

"Carol, honey," Rick called out. "Can you take Dani and Stefen into Bikky's room?"

"Yay! I want Cawo to wead story!" Dani exclaimed, clapping her tiny hands.

Rick put her down and the three adults watched her toddle her way over to Carol and Stefen.

"No problem, Rick," Carol replied. "Dee, I see you're in good hands so I'll take care of the kiddies for a while."

Dee stood up and immediately he had Elena guiding him to the living room, her arms around his arm. "You look frazzled, Dee. Why don't you rest a bit."

"I can't," he tried to protest. "I'm already behind…." He clamped his mouth shut.

Rick faced Dee, his arms folded with a stern look on his face. "Behind what, Dee?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Ryo!" Elena remarked, sharing a look with Rick. "I'm gonna give it to him when he gets home. See Rick, we were right in showing up early. While trying to get Dee to take it easy, Ryo is running the poor baby into the ground."

"Yup. He sure is," Rick agreed, nodding his head. "Where is it, Dee?"

"Where's what?" Dee asked, finding himself being pushed into the easy chair by Elena.

"Schedule," Rick replied. "I know Ryo has one."

Dee laughed, leaning back into the plush softness of the chair. "He's your nephew. You should know about a schedule. It's on the fridge."

Elena bent over to touch Dee's cheek comfortingly. "Now don't you worry about a thing, Dee. I'll take care of the rest for this party of yours. If I know you and Ryo, there really isn't all that much left to do anyway. So I want you to relax. You're looking a little pale. You feelin' okay, sweetness?"

Dee nodded. "No sickness. Just stressed out," he admitted, knowing he had no other choice but be truthful.

"I'll make you some tea then, fix you a snack, then Rick and I will handle everything. Including Ryo."

"But…."

Elena flashed him a look. He never had learned the art of talking back to Elena and Rick the way Ryo had, but Ryo had many years of practice. Besides, Ryo really was their nephew. Dee felt lucky to be accepted and loved by the two. He gave in quickly with a sigh.

The look he received did remind him where Ryo got his glares of doom from. Supposedly, according to Elena, Frank MacLean had mastered it too.

Dee sighed, placing his hand on the slight swell of his abdomen, rubbing it gently. It was more for him than for the baby. He found it comforting and soothing. He had to admit he also enjoyed feeling the obvious sign that him and Ryo had created a little life. The habit was because of Ryo. Dee smiled inwardly, thinking of how he discovered the soothing effect. It worked fine enough when he did it, but not as well as when it was Ryo giving him what his partner called baby rubs.

Elena's glare at him was softer than her usual, just a mere warning that Aunt Elena was in charge now, and that he, her adopted nephew, was to sit quietly and allow her to dote over him.

"Fine. Whatever," he mumbled, but gave her a small smile.

She nodded happily. "Good boy. We'll have you set up in a flash. Kick back and get your feet up. We don't want your ankles swelling already, do we?" she asked, helping him as he did as instructed. He reached for the lever to release the foot rest from the chair, while she moved the back down a little.

In what seemed a flash to Dee, she swept into the kitchen, Rick already waiting for her.

Still rubbing his stomach, he sighed again. If that MacLean tradition of glares passed onto their child, Dee realized it would be scary. Particularly since Dee had a few winning glares himself. He was not certain if they were passed down from his biological parents or not. He knew a few most definitely came from Mother.

With a gentle smile on his face, he closed his eyes until a short while later, Elena had set up a snack table next to the chair, placing a cup of tea, along with a light lunch for Dee.

Dee had awakened from dozing in the chair, feeling comfy and content after eating his snack and drifting off. As he got up from the chair, noting that the snack table had been removed already, he smiled. The little rest had done him a world of good. He felt much better, less stressed out, and ready to tackle on the world again.

He entered the kitchen, following the aroma of baking, to find everything was in order. Elena was sitting at the breakfast bar, sipping a glass of iced tea, reading one of the magazines Dee kept around the apartment, while Rick was no where in sight.

Realizing she did not notice him, Dee came up behind her. Grinning, he bent down to kiss her cheek. "I feel much better, pretty lady," he said.

She jumped with a gasp, before turning. She tried to scowl at him, but ended up smiling when she saw him. "You must be. You're acting like your usual self," she replied.

"Where's Rick?"

"He noticed the list you and Ryo had, and then noted when Ryo was planning to make the liquor run. Well, our boy is running late with his own schedule, so Rick left to take care of that. Hopefully when Ryo gets back, I can get him to chill out and stop stressing."

Dee chuckled. "Good luck with that."

"I would suggest something that would help you both," Elena replied, grinning wickedly as Dee went to the fridge to take out some apple juice.

Dee noticed her look as he went to grab a glass. He placed glass and juice down on the counter. "I'm afraid to ask."

Elena laughed. "You already know. So after I get at him, I suggest you do just that."

"Elena," Dee warned, but could not help chuckling. Instead of feeling uncomfortable, everything she did since she entered only made him feel accepted. It did not stop him from ducking his head for a moment. Long ago, shortly after he met Ryo's aunt, Dee had accepted that Elena knew how to embarrass him, but in a way that made him feel good. He had long started to be comfortable with it.

He looked around the kitchen again. "Uh, cookie dough? Where is it?"

"I put it in the fridge. I know that's Ryo's special recipe his mother taught him, and I also know better than to start making them for him," she laughed.

"He wants to make them as part of the kiddie menu," Dee explained, pouring his juice. "And promised me if I'm good, I can have a few myself." He winked at her as he put away the juice, looking inside and noticing the bowl, now covered and waiting for Ryo's arrival. "Oh well, if he's late, I'll help out. I know he'll allow that, especially if I'm rested."

"You're looking very rested Dee. You need to remember that even if you take time to kick back and close your eyes even for 10 minutes every few hours or so on a busy day, it will make a difference."

"I think I kicked back for more than 10 minutes," Dee mused, starting to sip his juice.

"More like an hour and a half. I'm glad that's such a comfortable chair," Elena said.

Dee nodded. "That was one of the reasons we decided to buy it when we saw it. That, and we both fit in it perfectly." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Aw, how cute. I just love you two to bits, sweetness."

"Carol still with the kids?"

Elena nodded, taking a drink from her iced tea. "Yeah. Every now and then, I hear squeals of laughter, so it sounds like everyone is having a good time."

"I'll go in and check on them, since everything seems to be in order here." He started to walk out, holding onto his glass. "Besides, I owe Dani a story."

"You're such a sucker for her, Dee," Elena laughed.

"Yeah. And she knows it too," Dee admitted with a goofy grin. "Well, I'll be in storytime if anyone needs me. And thank you again, Elena." He stopped by her to kiss her cheek again. "In case Ryo doesn't say it, I will for the two of us. You're the world's greatest aunt."

"You're quite the sweet talker," she giggled. "And don't you ever stop."

Dee winked at her and left the kitchen to head toward Bikky's room.

Ryo entered the building in a foul mood, despite his attempts to keep it light for Bikky's sake. It was not his son's fault the rest of the world seemed determined to make everything go wrong for Ryo while they were out.

It was not an entirely bad time. Once Ryo realized there would be quite a wait for the catering counter at Zabar's to finish their order, instead of prowling along the inside of the store, making everyone jumpy with his impatience, he took Bikky to a café for lunch and ice cream. They talked about basketball, and school, then onto Dee, the baby and Bikky spreading the good news to his friends. Ryo questioned him during the time, and decided Bikky was ready to handle it, including those who did not think the news was good. He did not give Bikky a firm yes. He told the boy that he would talk to Dee and they would give him an answer before he went back to school from his winter break.

Bikky seemed to accept that, as he had started to accept Dee as much a part of his life as Ryo was when they filed for the adoption process.

The time with Bikky in the café kept Ryo from completely blowing up over how control seemed to be ripped from him at every turn he took. The plan was to take a cab home with the platters, which were stacked carefully in layered insulated padded cases that Ryo put down a good deposit until he returned them during the next week.

It took them almost 20 minutes before they managed to find an empty cab that was not off duty. By the time they entered the apartment, Ryo was far behind in his schedule. He still had to make the run to the liquor store, then after get what other assorted drinks they did not buy during the week. Dee had gone first thing in the morning for the chips and other assorted items they felt they still needed. He could not take Bikky along to the liquor store, and was contemplating to see if Dee looked if he was able to go along with him and help out. When they returned, he would grab Bikky again, maybe Carol to help with the other drinks.

For the most part, Bikky remained quiet on the way home. The type of quiet that assured Ryo that he understood and was there for adopted father. Something Ryo noticed appearing in Bikky in the last couple of years. His guess he had learned it from Dee and Ryo, the way they would silently supported the other when words would not work, and how they would handle Bikky at times. He realized just how good his and Dee's relationship had been for Bikky, and he was glad. He was certain that after marrying Dee and the baby was born, they would be closer as a family than they already were.

They got out of the elevator on their floor. As Bikky took out his keys to open the door to the hallway leading to their front door, he looked up at Ryo. Ryo found he could not help but smile fondly down at the boy.

"Bikky," he said as Bikky turned the doorknob.

"What Ryo?"

"Thank you. For everything."

"Aw shucks… Whatever, Ryo." He quickly turned to open the door, juggling the cases he held.

"Mmm…." Ryo remarked, entering the living room. "It smells great in here, doesn't it?" he asked Bikky, who replied by nodding his head up and down.

Bikky raced across the living room to disappear in the kitchen. Ryo took a deep breath, reminding himself that it was not Dee's fault either that everything was going off schedule. If the aroma within the apartment was any indication, Dee had his end firmly under control.

He started across the living room when he heard squealing and laughter coming from the other side of the apartment, then Bikky's exclamation of, "Aunt Elena!"

Ryo quickened his pace to enter the kitchen to find his aunt alone in the kitchen, hugging Bikky.

"Elena," Ryo huffed, dropping his cases onto the dining table in relief next to where Bikky had set the ones he carried. "What are you doing here so early?"

Elena came over to hug Ryo. She turned to look at Bikky, still with a grip on Ryo. "Bikky, as much fun as Stefen is having with Dee and Carol, he keeps asking when you will be home."

"Oh, I'll go and say hello to the rugrat," Bikky remarked with a chuckle. "And check if Dee needs to be untied."

Ryo found himself chuckling. He noticed Bikky had picked up on one of Dee's favorite terms of affection for their son, and had recently started to use it on his younger cousin. "You mean if we need to untie Dee from Dani's little finger," he corrected.

"Yeah, that too. Ya need me, give me a yell." Bikky went through the dining area to the other side of the apartment. He heard voices, including Dee's, greet Bikky. It sounded like everyone was having a great time.

He turned to his aunt. "Elena, you shouldn't have felt you had to get here early."

"Since when don't I?" she asked with a grin.

"Not this early." He frowned. "Don't you think Dee and I can handle our own party?"

"Normally, yes. Especially Dee. He's great at it, because of the orphanage. But Mister," she stated, her tone getting stern. "Only when he's allowed to set his own pace. He has his own rhythm in handling things like this and being put on a schedule just throws him off whack. That would be before he got pregnant, mind you. What I walked into was a frazzled man about ready to drop on his feet, but too scared to stop because he didn't want to go off your schedule."

"Oh!" Ryo studied his aunt. "Really? I mean, I only thought…."

Elena reached up to put her hand on his cheek. "Your intentions were most honorable, dearheart. But Dee's method of control is not the same as yours. He has a knack of letting things that go off course roll off him, only to get it back on course at another time. I hope you're not planning on scheduling his pregnancy next."

Ryo shook his head dumbly. "No. The wedding now…."

She released Ryo's face, but still stared up at him. "You said less stress for Dee. Now what stresses Dee out the most?"

Ryo slapped his forehead. "Ah shit. I'm such an idiot."

She grabbed his arms. "Now don't go getting angry at yourself either. Learn from this and move on. Dee's fine. He had just about everything done anyway. I just made him comfortable, and then placed everything in the oven according to your schedule. The cookie dough is in the fridge and away from Dee. And if you like, I can stay in the kitchen taking care of the last minute stuff while you and Dee greet your guests as they arrive. Besides, I have a few things to make that would be better for Dee to eat." She winked at him.

Ryo nodded. Part of him still felt offended that she felt she had to show up to help them, and another part was annoyed that she was able to handle Dee where he only managed to mess things up. Another part of him was hugely relieved she was there, offering her help.

She patted his arm. "Rick should be coming back from the booze run. What I want you to do is go join the others and try to relax. I know this party is more than a party for you. Dee's nervous too, but I wouldn't be able to get him to admit it."

Ryo nodded. Dee had admitted it to him, but Ryo was not about to tell Elena that. "Has he been playing with the kids this entire time?" Ryo asked.

"No. He slept for about an hour and a half after I set him up with a small meal. Speaking of, did you and Bikky eat yet? It's about dinner time."

"Yeah. When we arrived at Zabar's we found a line of people waiting for their orders. Something about their computer system crashing or something, so they couldn't access all the online orders. By the time they got it back up again, they were running late in preparing the party platters. So I took Bikky to a café and we ate while waiting." He let out an exasperated sigh. "I just wish we were able to set up for delivery. But you need to get your order in before Thanksgiving to make the delivery schedule. We had no idea we'd be having a party until the other week."

"Well, you didn't know you had a reason to celebrate with your friends," Elena pointed out. "I'm glad you thought of making sure you and Bikky got something to hold you over until we're set here." She looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall. "I suggest that soon you try to get Dee to lay down, even if just for a half hour. It will be quite the late night. I think that it would be nice if you held him while he rested." She winked at her nephew.

Ryo snorted his laughter. "In other words, 'get off your feet and rest too', huh?"

"Exactly. You may not be the pregnant one, but you can run yourself just as haggard as Dee if you don't be careful."

Ryo sighed. "Okay. I'll hang out with the kiddies for a bit, get Dee to rest up, me along with him, then I'm back here to make the cookies. Everything else, my dear auntie…," he leaned down to kiss her forehead, "I leave in your capable hands."

"You're making lists again," she pointed out with a frown.

"I can't help it. I do that more when I'm really nervous. Makes me feel like I have some control."

"Ryo, you have control. It's called the front door. Remember what you told me over the phone this week? If anyone has any problems with you and Dee, or the baby, just show it to them. I'll help if you two need. So will Rick."

Ryo ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah. You're right. Exactly what I'm planning. Anyone gives us shit, or looks at Dee the wrong way because of the baby, I won't be needing help."

"And that's all the control you need to handle this. Yes?" She smirked at him. "As long as we don't have to bail you out of jail."

"If anyone tries to touch Dee, it'll be them needing bail," Ryo warned. "But I'm getting myself worked up to worse case scenarios. I trust that won't happen with our friends. But there's also dates we don't know to consider. There is one person Dee and I are worried about her reaction. Carol's aunt. Hell, I don't think she ever found out about Dee being bisexual back when Carol first started to stay around us."

"Did you two ever think to ask Carol about that?" Elena asked. "No. I guess you didn't," she said with a laugh at Ryo's dumbstruck look. "I had a chance to talk to Carol today during her breaks from the kids. I'll bet her aunt won't be as surprised as you both think she will be. At least about you and Dee being lovers and getting married. The baby might be a shock to her." She grinned impishly. "But I'll bet only because it's Dee."

"Why is that always a surprise to people?" Ryo sighed. "Never mind, don't answer that. And yes, I do realize you considered us both when we first broke the news to you." He leaned over to kiss her forehead. "So I'm just going to grab something cold to drink and head onto the other side now."

"You do that," Elena said with a laugh.


	21. The Party Begins

The Unexpected I

Chapter 21

The Party Begins

Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: R, Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

I wish FAKE belonged to me. I especially wish Dee and Ryo _belonged_ to me, but alas they belong to each other – and to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh, along with the rest of the FAKE characters, series and anime. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

Big special thanks to DeeRyoFan and Gracie Musica for all their help with the party!!! I couldn't have pulled this off without them. hugs

Note: The next few chapters will be the party. It ended up being quite long, but there was a lot going on leading up to the big moment, and I decided not to leave a thing out. So welcome to Dee and Ryo's big New Year's Eve bash! Take out your favorite drink, grab some snacks and mingle with the other guests. Pictures are allowed. LOL (and if anyone manages to get any, send them to me!)

**December 31, 2005**

"Dee!" the people in the dining area heard coming through the apartment.

Elena and Rick shook their heads in amusement. Dee paused in checking over the table with the platters set out, making sure there was one of everything they had to offer in food and check the general layout of the table.

He was already dressed for the party, wearing a pair of black designer jeans and his shirt was dark green with a black collar and cuffs, and black trim down the front where the gold buttons were. It was loose and comfortable and Dee had decided to wear it out of his pants. If he tucked it in, he knew he would end up playing with how it draped from his waistband and worry himself whether or not his guests would figure out the truth before it was time for them to learn.

Wearing the shirt in that manner, he did not have to wear a belt, something he had started to avoid wearing whenever he could in the last week. It was more psychological than an actual physical annoyance, Vince had assured him the day before. Being very aware of the baby growing within him, and 'feeling pregnant' made him hesitant about wearing a belt, even loose. At work, for a few weeks more at least, he knew he would not be able to avoid it, but every chance he got out of work, he knew he'd rather go without. His jeans were new and bought with a waist an inch bigger than his normal size. They still fit the way he liked to look in jeans, but the extra inch gave him the same relief from anxiety that going without a belt did.

Bikky's guests started to arrive shortly after Dee walked out of the bedroom. A couple of kids from the orphanage and two sets of parents dropping off their boys who were on Bikky's basketball team, thanking Dee for hosting a party for his son's friends that night. Bikky and Carol were currently entertaining all the kids in his room.

"That's so not good," Dee muttered. "Is it just me, or is he worse than usual? I'll be right back," he said to Elena and Rick.

Elena winked at Rick with a knowing smile. She looked lovely in her black and red dress topped off with a short glittery red jacket. "Go ahead, Dee," she said. "It's all in place. The plates and utensils are where they should be. The flower arrangements are beautiful. Even the party favors are nicely set out." She laughed. "You're getting almost as bad as Ryo there."

"Hey, don't insult a pregnant man here!" Dee yelped, in mock horror. He winked at them and paused by the table with the drinks on it.

Rick laughed, placing his hands on Dee's shoulders. "It's all there, son," he assured, giving Dee a playful push in the direction Ryo's voice came from. Rick was dressed as casual as Dee and Ryo had decided dress, wearing a pair of dark blue slacks and a pinstriped shirt.

"DEE!" The frantic yell was closer.

"Oh oh, now you're in trouble," Rick stated with a snicker.

"Yeesh," Dee muttered as he took a step to go from the dining area into the living room when he came face to face with a harried looking Ryo.

"Have you seen the sweater you gave me for Christmas?" Ryo asked in a near shout.

Dee looked at his partner, dressed in a pair of brown chinos and a white undershirt. The two men had ended up falling asleep when they went to rest and slept past the time Ryo had set for the time to start getting dressed. Dee had suggested separate showers, knowing showering together did not save them time and realizing they did not have the time to take one after the other. Ryo had grabbed his toiletries and used the other bathroom. Dee took less time in getting dressed than Ryo, who had decided he did not like the pair of pants he had put aside the night before to wear. He was not happy with his shirt either. He fussed with his hair long enough in the bathroom, finally entering the bedroom as Dee was looking himself over in the mirror, deciding he was ready.

Dee left Ryo in the bedroom to go check on the set up, and to avoid the storm of curses as Ryo searched through his clothing to find something suitable to wear. It seemed that the top Ryo finally decided on was nowhere to be found. Bad enough, Ryo could not find the item he set his mind on wearing, but he was probably frantic because he could not find what he had claimed to be his favorite top because it was Dee's gift to him.

Before he had a chance to reply, the doorbell rang, announcing that their first guest was a few minutes early. Glancing at his watch, Dee realized whoever it was arrived with only a few minutes before the time on the invitations. Some of the others would start trickling in soon.

"Aw shit!" Ryo exclaimed, rushing across the living room toward the bedroom. "Dee, can you get that? Please?"

"Yeah, calm down!" Dee called out. He watched as Ryo ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. "Damn I hope he doesn't pop or something along the night," Dee muttered as he walked across the living room, checking one last time as he did that it looked okay.

He opened the door to find JJ, looking very dashing in a dark Armani suit, the smaller man adjusting his tie. He smiled at JJ. "Hey," he greeted.

JJ removed his hand from his tie and smiled up at Dee. "Hi Dee!" he greeted enthusiastically. He bounced on the balls of his feet, barely restraining himself from glomping Dee.

From behind him, Dee heard the bedroom door open and the rush of feet through the living room.

Ryo joined him at the door, wearing a soft black sweater that was Dee's. It had been a gift from Ryo the year before. It was one of the few sweaters Dee loved, with a v-cut neck and trimmed in maroon. Dee decided it looked better with Ryo wearing it.

"Oh, hi JJ," Ryo greeted, still sounding a bit rushed.

"Am I too early?" JJ asked, his eyes on Dee.

Ryo pushed Dee away from the door, opening it further. "Let him in, Dee," Ryo insisted.

"Nah," Dee replied to JJ, stepping along to wherever Ryo placed him. "Come on in."

JJ frowned at Ryo. "Hi Ryo," he greeted coolly, the bouncing suddenly coming to a stop.

Dee rolled his eyes at Ryo. "Dude. Calm. It'll be okay."

Ignoring Dee, Ryo stated to JJ, "You're just on time. One of the few people who can do that."

At the threshold of the door, JJ held out a festive bag in metallic colors and shining multicolored ribbons and bow that obviously held alcohol. The way he held it out meant it was intended for Dee and Ryo. "I bought you a bottle of wine," JJ stated, his tone meaning it was for Dee.

Dee smiled in appreciation. "Thank you, JJ!" He knew either Ryo would end up enjoying it alone, or it would sit on the wine rack until Dee was able to drink again. Dee opened the bag and removed the bottle.

Ryo leaned over to look at the label along with Dee. "Wonderful choice, JJ," Ryo exclaimed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," JJ replied to Ryo. He turned his head to look at the man standing next to Ryo. "It's your favorite, Dee, as far as I know." JJ smiled up at Dee brilliantly.

Ryo grabbed the bottle from Dee. It had once been Dee's favorite wine until he discovered another that Ryo came home with one day. It was still a good wine that they both loved, but Dee would not be able to drink for another 7 months.

Dee indicated with his hand for JJ to come inside the apartment. "Why don't you go sit in the living room, and me an' Ryo'll bring out something to snack on?"

JJ stepped into the apartment, taking off his coat and scarf. He glanced around at the interior.

Dee took the coat and scarf from JJ and hung it up on a coat rack that stood in the corner of the room near the door.

JJ walked further into the apartment, realizing how much had changed from what he remembered the place that Dee had called home for many years had looked like not even six months ago. No longer were there piles of Dee's possessions stacked against the walls. The only things that lined the walls were folding chairs, waiting for guests to use, and wooden snack tables with chips and assorted other items for the guests within easy reach. The framed pictures that formerly were in those piles now hung on the walls, along with a few JJ recognized as Ryo's. The hardwood floor that JJ remembered as beaten and scuffed had been redone and stained to look like red oak, and was highly polished. Colorful carpets and runners were placed strategically on the floor to keep bare feet from getting cold on winter nights. The makeshift cinderblock end tables and Dee's couch were gone, replaced by Ryo's living room set. An additional new couch in complimenting colors joined Ryo's couch, along with a big, comfortable looking armchair. JJ noticed other furniture that was either Ryo's or new, including the glass corner curio that rose almost to the ceiling, and was lighted from the inside, containing various items for display. JJ guessed not all of the items were Ryo's. He did not dare inspect the items too closely, feeling it was a bit too cozy for personal mementos of both men to be intermingled in the space. The window seat before the large window was fixed to serve as an additional couch, with drapery hanging from the ceiling and tied back before the window seat. Next to the window seat was the Christmas tree. The lamps set on the end tables looked as if they came from an antique store, the lampshades covered with fancy netted beading.

JJ had to admit he loved what was done to the apartment, but he felt it was not something Dee would choose if he was alone in making choices during the renovation. If JJ moved in with Dee, even if only as a roommate, he never would had forced Dee to alter his lifestyle so much.

The only things that felt like Dee to JJ was the new track lighting along the living room ceiling.

Dee now had a dining area, JJ observed. Not in the place where Dee once had a dinette table that seemed to come and go over the years. Where the kitchen had once been was a dining area with a table that easily sat six comfortably, along with a hutch. One wall of the dining area was a half wall that looked into the new kitchen if the shades were drawn up. There was also a door that was the entry to the kitchen. The dining table, along with a folding table were covered with tablecloths and loaded with platters and dishes of a variety of food. Too much food for JJ to gather what there was in just a glance. Another longer narrow table was set up along the window to the kitchen, set with a wide selection of alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks, as well as cocktail mixers. Dee and Ryo had gone all out for this party. JJ suspected it was Ryo's doing. It was after all just a New Year's Eve party. Dee had hosted one before, serving chips and cold cuts, along with appetizers bought in the frozen food section of the Food Emporium. Beer and a few basic types of alcohol was the selection for drinks. That was Dee's idea of a party.

The apartment was warm and cozy, the colors meant to make the apartment feel inviting. JJ should have liked it more. The entire place seemed to scream Ryo at him. And worse. There was something, a feeling, a touch of atmosphere that JJ sensed. Instead of it being an apartment where two roommates, one with a teenage son, lived, it implied it was a home with a family. JJ pushed the implications from his mind.

He rubbed his hands together as he approached a couch. "Cozy and warm in here," he stated without thinking.

"Nice, huh?" Dee replied with a proud grin, standing in the middle of the living room, watching JJ sit down.

"What would you like to drink, JJ?" Ryo asked.

"White wine, please?" he asked. "If you already have it open."

"No worries, JJ. Hopefully everything will be open soon enough anyway." He chuckled as he walked over to the table where the alcohol was and started to open a bottle of white wine. While JJ had been looking over the apartment, Ryo had taken the bottle of wine JJ bought and set it in the kitchen.

JJ turned to watch as Ryo left the living room, looking a bit confused.

Dee smiled at JJ. "He's totally lost it." He tapped his head.

JJ looked up at Dee, smiling. "So you finally noticed?"

Dee laughed. "More than normal. You know how he gets."

"Yeah, always in control."

"Yeah, and when he's not, he goes 'round the bend."

JJ smiled warmly at Dee. "You're both in a good mood tonight."

Ryo came from the dining area with a glass of wine. He stopped before JJ to hand it to their guest. "Here you go, JJ."

"Thank you," JJ replied as he took the glass from Ryo.

Dee took a few steps to stand next to Ryo. "Do you want something?" he asked his partner.

Ryo shook his head in response. "Not yet. But soon."

JJ looked around again, his eyes settling on the tree. "Nice tree," he commented.

"Yeah, it is. Dee and the kids did a wonderful job with it," Ryo said, turning his head to smile warmly at Dee.

"Hey," Dee remarked, holding up his hands, "I just had to haul it."

Ryo nudged Dee lightly in the side, knowing very well he had hauled the tree into the house, allowing Dee to help lever it. "For once, you overtook supervising of decorations."

Dee chuckled.

JJ sipped his wine, his eyes on the two men before him, watching them interact. He fought to ignore the nagging feeling tugging at his gut.

"That's something I hope to never happen again," Ryo laughed. Mimicking Dee the best he could, he continued on, "No Bikky. Dammit! How many freakin' times do I have to tell you that you can't put two mirrored ornaments next to each other. Ah shit, not two reds in the same area. No colors the same, get it?" Ryo sighed and in his own voice said, "And so it went until finally the tree was to Dee's standard."

JJ took another sip of his wine, trying to ignore that while the two seemed the same that he knew from work, there was something different. He found he could not help but laugh at Ryo's complaining, finding it amusing. Ryo had Dee down perfect in a way that made you laugh. "He's getting as bad as you then, huh?" he asked Ryo.

Dee laughed.

Ryo shook his head, looking at JJ. "And stringing the lights? Holy crap, he's a pain in the ass! No two lights of the same color had to be next to each other. You know how many times he restrung the lights before we could take out the ornaments? I thought it would be past Bikky's bedtime by then."

"No?" JJ asked, sounding partially scandalized. His eyes flickered to Dee before going back to Ryo.

Ryo laughed, patting Dee's arm. "Dee's an artist at heart. He gets picky about that type of stuff."

"I know, Ryo," JJ replied. "He's always been like that. Even at the academy." He smiled up at Dee.

Dee snorted. "You're both just pickin' on me now."

"I'd never pick on you, Dee," JJ defended immediately.

"Yeah right," Ryo said in reply to Dee's comment. "We won't even go into choosing color schemes around the apartment…."

Dee merely shrugged sheepishly. "For once I had the money and the time to do it right. What can I say?"

"Mhmm…" JJ forced out as a reply, struggling to hide he was getting upset at the closeness between Ryo and Dee. There was something different about them that night, something they dared not allow while at work.

"Ah, that's it," Dee stated. "I need a drink." He walked over to the dining area and poured himself some ginger ale, and filled a wine glass with white wine for Ryo.

"JJ, do you want something to eat?" Ryo asked. "We have everything from appetizers to the main meal set out. And more in the kitchen."

The doorbell rang as JJ replied to Ryo, "No thanks. I'm not hungry yet."

Ryo looked over toward where Dee was. "I'll get it. Dee, make sure JJ gets something to start off with. He's bound to get hungry eventually." He started to walk over to the door.

The doorbell rang again as he approached the door and opened it.

"Hola collega!" Drake greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Drake!" Ryo greeted. "Come in!" He stepped out of the way of the door for Drake to enter.

Drake removed his leather jacket. "Brr… it's fucking cold outside," he said as Ryo took the jacket to hang it up.

Dee returned to where JJ sat, sipping his ginger ale and holding the glass of wine. He smiled at JJ. "He needs to calm down," Dee said, indicating the glass of wine.

JJ looked at the drink Dee sipped on, realizing it was ginger ale. Meaning he was still on medication and unable to drink alcohol yet. He mentally kicked himself for bringing the wine for Dee, now knowing that Dee would not be drinking that night, and for who knew how long after. It seemed only Ryo and Dee knew for sure and was not willing to share more than was told that night in the bar. Whatever it was, JJ kept assuring himself it could not be so bad. Unless…. He glanced around at the fancy spread and all the extras that the two men had put into for this party. There were people invited that were normally not invited to get togethers at Dee's previously. JJ fought down the horrifying thought that they were preparing in case it was Dee's last New Year's Eve.

Drake walked across the living room to join Dee and JJ, Ryo walking behind him.

"Hey!" Drake exclaimed, looking at JJ. "There's my man!" He bent down to give JJ a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"Hey, Drakey-pooh," JJ greeted his partner, in an effort to be friendly. He wanted to forget the unpleasant thought, telling himself he was only letting his imagination get away with him. Dee was fine. He was just taking better care of his health so he would be around longer. JJ grasped onto that thought.

Drake looked over to Dee, who tried to wave best he could with both hands filled.

As Ryo approached them, Dee handed his partner the wine glass. "Drink," he said.

Ryo took the offered glass, smiling at Dee. "Thank you."

Drake came up to Dee. "Heyo Dee-machine!" He slapped Dee on the shoulder much as he had with JJ.

Dee returned the gestured, studying Drake. "Dude, how much have you had already?" he asked, amused.

"What?" Drake asked, a bit defensively. "Can't a man be in a good mood nowadays?" He turned his head to grin at JJ.

JJ grinned back, then took another sip of his wine."

Drake looked at Dee, pointing to his drink. "Aw, still on the meds? On New Year's Eve. That bites, dude!"

"Yeah it does," Dee chuckled. "But I'll survive. Assuming the rest of you drunks don't drive me crazy." He laughed, winking at Ryo, who chuckled at Dee's comment.

Ryo had a sip of his wine, then looked at his guests. "Okay, here's the deal. As much as I enjoy it, Dee and I are not going to get everything for you guys except the first drink."

"I am!" Dee exclaimed. "Dude, I'm starving. So I'll set them up with food while I'm at it."

Ryo shook his head affectionately at Dee. To Drake and JJ, he said, "Well, after that, you fend for yourselves. Food and drinks are in the dining area." He gestured to the room that also served as the passage way to the other side of the newly expanded apartment.

"Ah, that's alright, Mr. Smooth Operator!" Drake said to Ryo. "Just show me where the beer is."

"It's right there," Ryo said with a laugh. He looked over to Dee. "You're starving? What a surprise, considering you had to sample almost everything." He laughed again.

JJ and Drake exchanged glances upon Ryo's remark to Dee.

Drake peered at Dee. "Snacking again? Watch it, man, or you're gonna look like the Walrus in no time." He snickered as he walked over to the buffet spread.

Dee laughed and followed Drake. "Hey, come on, man. Don't say such mean things."

Ryo stood for a moment, watching as JJ stood up to follow Drake and Dee. He walked past JJ, who was moving slowly, joining Dee and Drake at the buffet table. "Dee won't get fat," he stated to Drake. He winked at Dee, with an impish grin. Dee ducked his head, lifting his glass to finish his ginger ale. The green eyes that stared over the glass, warned Ryo to behave.

"Wow!" Drake said amazed, looking at the spread before him. "Did you make this stuff, Ryo? Poor Dee. I'll bet you had him slaving in the kitchen helping." He snickered at his comment. "No wonder Dee had to sample. It looks great!"

JJ quietly came up from behind the others and stood off a little to the side of Drake, not making a move to get anything to eat.

Ryo smiled as he picked up two plates, handing one to Dee. "Most of it. The party platters we ordered from Zabar's. The rest is me, Dee and… my aunt Elena." He heard the shade go up and turned to see Elena standing by the breakfast bar, waving to everyone.

Ryo waved back. "Did everyone meet my aunt?" he asked.

"Oh! Look Jemmy!" Drake exclaimed to JJ. "Plums wrapped in bacon. Your favorite!"

JJ finally looked interested as he took a step closer to both Drake and the table. "Oh! Where? Don't you dare eat them all, Drakey!" he warned.

Drake grabbed one from the plate and popped it into his mouth. He grinned as he turned toward the kitchen to wave at Elena.

JJ looked over to wave at her as well, walking over to her. He held his hand out over the makeshift bar. "Nice to meet you, madame."

Elena took the offered hand for a shake. "JJ, isn't it?," she asked with a smile. "I've heard much about you. It's great to finally meet you."

JJ started to blush as he listened to Ryo's aunt so nicely greet him. "Oh? Thank you," he said.

Drake came over to JJ's side, swallowing the food in his mouth. He held out his hand, following JJ's example. "You must be Aunt Elena," he stated.

"That I am," Elena replied, taking Drake's hand. "And you have to be Drake. Nice to meet you too. And no worries. We have plenty of food and beer here." She giggled.

Dee came up behind JJ and patted him on the back. "Don't worry, it wasn't all bad. Unlike with you, Parker."

Drake patted JJ on the back, speaking to Elena. "Don't believe a word they said about me!"

Ryo snorted. "Right! My uncle made sure to pick up an extra case of beer for Drake."

JJ laughed. "Oh! That and if it was about his endless appetite. THAT'S the sad truth!"

"Hey now," Drake warned. "No insulting Drakey-pooh in front of Ryo's auntie."

JJ laughed harder. "Moron."

"Oh, don't worry. Ryo and Dee hold nothing back about their friends," Elena remarked with a wicked grin. She winked at the men.

JJ and Drake laughed.

"You boys go on and have fun," she said. "I'm just getting a few last minute things whipped up for everyone, and I'll be out there to mingle."

"Then the party will really start," Ryo cracked, winking at his aunt. "You guys look out for her. She's not as harmless as she looks."

"Listen you," Elena warned, shaking a mixing spoon at him, then sighed. "Ah, who am I kidding? You never listen."

Ryo busted out in laughter. "I love you too, dearheart."

JJ and Drake looked on, amused at the exchange between Ryo and his aunt. Somehow they were not expecting something like that.

Behind them, Dee was selecting a few things he was able to eat, staring wistfully at the delicious selection of foods that he was told he could not eat. He decided later when Ryo was not looking, he'd sample a few. Not much. It would not kill him or harm the baby. Vince had assured him of that, giving him the list of foods that he absolutely had to avoid. There wasn't much to that list, but unfortunately sushi was on it. There were a few other foods that he was to avoid. The rest of the stay away list was strongly suggested for an uncomplicated pregnancy and to assure a healthy baby. Having a bite or two once in a while from the list was no harm. Vince already had gone over cravings with him and Ryo, stating that sometimes it will be for something that was suggested he not eat. If he did, he did, as long as it was in moderation. The best thing would be to avoid the foods on both lists, but Vince admitted that even he could not avoid some foods. He did not expect Dee to be perfect.

Unfortunately, despite the talk with their doctor, Ryo did expect Dee to be perfect. So he would have to sneak later. Perhaps after he got more alcohol into Ryo. Dee had insisted earlier that Ryo be allowed to drink during the party. Dee decided that Ryo had to get at least slightly drunk so he would unwind and allow himself to have a good time and finally stop thinking he had to control everything. While it was not in the manner Ryo preferred, since Dee was remaining sober that night, he would make sure guests did not get out of hand, including the teenagers, and that their guests were being well provided for. Elena would make sure the food continued to be available, and Rick would have a handle on the alcohol. Elena, Rick and Dee had worked it out in the time Ryo was getting dressed, as they took care of the last minute preparations.

JJ, Drake and Ryo returned to the table and started to fill their own plates. The four men talked quietly as they picked from the variety of food.

Instead of the doorbell ringing, there was a series of loud knocks on the door. "Open up!" they heard Ted's voice bellow out. "NYPD. Open up!"

Ryo looked at the others. "You think that's Ted?" he asked with a smirk. "I'm glad we're the only ones on this floor."

Dee looked up. "I've got it, Ryo. Carry on." He went over to the door and opened it. "You'll never get me alive, pigs!" he exclaimed.

Ryo stayed with their other guests, still choosing what he wanted to eat. Once he got to the table, he realized he was also hungry. He watched as Drake dug out a serving spoon to scoop some scalloped potatoes onto his place. "I should warn you guys, half of what's here, Dee made." He chuckled at Drake, who paused in his action and looked surprised down at the food now on his plate and then onto the table.

"No shit?" Drake asked. "I didn't know Dee could cook."

JJ also glanced about the table, as if trying to determine what dishes Dee had made, most certainly to make sure he try them all. "I'm sure it's delicious," he stated happily.

Elena was coming out of the kitchen to place a platter of deviled eggs on the table. "Dee did a wonderful job with Christmas dinner. It was delightful. Almost better than my nephew when it was Ryo's turn to make Christmas dinner."

"Elena, you don't have to do that to make me feel better," Ryo remarked, with a fond smile.

"Well in that case," Elena laughed, stopping before Ryo to pat him on his cheek. "Dee did better than you."

Ryo laughed. "I know. I thought the same thing. He should have kept on pretending he didn't know how to cook."

JJ and Drake traded surprised looks with each other. JJ looked over to Ryo, his eyes changing. Sounding a little sad, he said, "Wow, you had Christmas dinner together with Dee?"

"Yeah, being we both live here and all," Ryo replied. "And Dee cooked. I was merely his assistant for the day." He heaved a heavy, put upon sigh before chuckling. "I never realized Dee can be a pain in the ass in the kitchen."

"Of course we did," Elena remarked taking JJ's attention from Ryo. The smaller detective had been frowning at Ryo. "He's cute, he's funny and he knows how to cook. Who wouldn't hang out with him on Christmas Day."

"Now don't you start, you wicked woman," Ryo warned, going behind her. He placed his arms around his aunt's neck.

She looked up at him and stuck her tongue out a him.

"Help should be seen and not heard," Ryo said, pretending to choke her. He winked at his aunt, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"See how he treats the help?" Elena sighed, trying not to laugh.

Drake looked over at JJ. "So what? I bet it wasn't as funny as our dinner with your family." He slung a friendly arm around JJ's shoulders. To Ryo and Elena, he said, "JJ's family is completely nuts."

"I heard about that, " Ryo said with a nod. "My sympathies, Drake." He let out a laugh.

Drake and JJ chuckled along with Ryo, Elena joining. She slipped from Ryo's loose hold and went back into the kitchen.

Ted with Janet, along with Jim who was with two girls Dee never saw before, were all smiling at their host. The three Dee knew from the precinct all greeted him at the same time.

Dee laughed as he stepped aside, opening the door more. "Come in, guys," he greeted cheerfully.

Janet came up to Dee, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Hello there," she said with a giggle.

"Ah, and hello to you too, pretty lady." Janet was dressed in a dark blue cocktail dress with a plunging neckline.

Ted slapped Dee on the back as he walked into the apartment. Jim, who moved away from the two women he was with, greeted Dee in the same fashion.

Still next to Dee, Janet giggled again and said, "My, are we looking sexy tonight, Detective."

Ted paused in his steps to look back. "Hey!"

"Better watch it there, Ted," Dee laughed, as Ted came over to guide Janet away from Dee.

Dee's eyes went to Jim, who was helping the two ladies he was with out of their coats.

Dee came over Jim and the women as Ted hung his and Janet's coats up. "It's nice to meet you ladies," he said, taking their coats, "I'll be right back." He started to walk over to the coat rack.

Upon hearing the unfamiliar voices coming from the entryway, Ryo looked at Drake and JJ. "Excuse me while I greet our other guests. Enjoy."

"We will," Drake remarked, piling his plate.

Sipping his wine, Ryo went into the living room and looked at the entrance area. He held his plate with food in his other hand. He opened his mouth to call out to the newcomers, then noticed the two girls with Jim. He almost dropped his food from his plate, balancing it just in time. He took another sip of his wine, still able to hear JJ and Drake banter as they sampled the selection and filled their plates. Setting the plate down on one of the snack tables, he walked over to join Dee who was talking to the women.

Dee looked over to Ryo after hanging their coats, and watched as Ryo's eyes traveled carefully to Jim talking to the two girls. Ryo was trying very hard not to gawk. He looked at Dee in question. Dee shrugged in reply, then started back over to the trio.

"Hi, I'm Pat," one of the women greeted Dee. She smiled up at him. Her smile made it clear she liked what she was seeing.

"And I'm Emily," the second girl greeted offering her hand to Dee.

Emily joined Pat in her appreciative study of Dee.

Ryo stood next to Dee, holding out his hand. "Hi Pat. You're with Jim?"

Dee glanced at Ryo from the side of his eyes, careful not to snap his head to stare at his partner in surprise. He knew Ryo was of the jealous nature, but unless it was JJ, Ryo usually kept it to himself and would politely get Dee away. Dee knew Ryo was not really being impolite to their guests, just a little… blunt.

Blunt only worked for Ryo with Dee. With everyone else, it was bad news. Which was why Ryo kept himself from being so around the precinct, unless someone really deserved it. It was rare, but had happened a few times.

"Hey Ryo!" Jim greeted, waving at Ryo.

"Hey Jimbo. Glad you were able to dig yourself out from under our evidence," Ryo greeted with a laugh.

Ryo was suddenly being slapped in the back by Ted, which he returned. "How's it going, Ted?" He looked at the woman who came to stand next to Ted. "Hey, hi Janet. I'm glad you could make it."

Janet leaned up to kiss Ryo's cheek. "Hi sweetie!"

"Don't you just look lovely tonight, Janet," Ryo complimented.

She swatted him playfully. "Stop, Ryo. You're making me blush."

Dee snorted. Ryo turned his head toward Dee and leaned over to mumble, "Now you don't want me to make you say that."

Dee snorted again.

Looking at the three Ryo knew from work, he asked, "So this is a bust, huh? I swear we don't have anything illegal going on. Yet."

Ted and Jim laughed.

Dee gestured to the other side of the apartment. "We've got a bunch of teenagers in there and who knows what will happen," he said with a laugh. He felt a gentle poke in his side and turned to find Elena holding out a plate that was filled with approved food that was able to enjoy. He smiled as he took the plate. "You're an angel," he stated, and kissed her cheek.

Ryo gestured to his aunt. "Yeah, hoodlum teens and once she gets some drinks in her…."

"I swear, Ryo. One of these days, I'm going to carry out your threats," Elena laughed as she went back to the kitchen.

Janet hooked an arm through Ryo's. "If you would have had to go through half an hour of Ted's whining in my ear, you'd make it possible to be here too." She smiled at Ted.

Patricia and Emily flocked around Ryo. "And you must be Ryo?" Emily asked.

Jim came up from behind the two women, hugging them both. "That he is, my dears."

Emily smiled sweetly, giving Ryo the same appraisal that she gave Dee. "I'm Emily," she said.

"Pleased to meet you, Emily." He took her offered hand, looking over to Jim in question.

Jim winked at Ryo, then grinned.

Ryo was trying very hard not to look shocked. "Come in everyone," Ryo offered, taking his attention away from the threesome. "JJ and Drake are here already. There's plenty of food and drink."

Ted lead Janet, while Jim stood between each lady, escorting them into the living room. Dee stood to the side a little, his eyes on Jim, shaking his head in amazement.

Ryo went over to Dee, looking at what was on his plate. Of course there would be nothing Dee should not be eating if his aunt gave it to him. He was just curious to see what was on the plate. They had made some modified things taking out any ingredients Dee should not be eating and replacing them with those he could. "Deviled eggs?" Ryo asked, not sure if all the mayonnaise would be good for Dee.

Dee laughed. "Relax. It's made with eggless mayo. Your aunt and uncle picked it up when they went shopping at Whole Foods Market before coming here. They picked up sparkling grape juice and apple cider for me and the kids. And eggless eggs, whatever that is. But Elena certified it safe. And Rick used it in my batch of eggnog." He smiled at Ryo. "They're both wonderful. They didn't have to go out of their way to make sure I could have some version of something I wouldn't have been able to have, because we didn't think of alternatives."

Ryo laughed. "I didn't think of it. But we might want to sit down with Elena at some point soon."

"No kidding. So Jim and two girls, huh?" Dee asked amused.

"Tell me about it," Ryo laughed. "Who would have thought. Not that I'm jealous of him or anything. I'm just amazed."

"Same here."

Ryo glanced up to see their guests mingling, while the newcomers filled their plates as Rick got their drinks. They were alone for the moment, away from prying ears. In a low tone, he asked, "How are you doing, baby? I know we got some sleep, but…."

"I'm fine Ryo. Calm down," Dee assured him with a smile, picking up a deviled egg and popping it in his mouth. "Oh! These are good."

"Yeah?" Ryo grabbed one off Dee's plate and put it in his mouth. He nodded. After swallowing, he stated, "I'm going to put on some music, then grab my plate before it disappears."

Dee laughed. "I'll be with our guests." He discreetly ran a hand down Ryo's back.

Ryo smiled before walking over to the stereo system and set their 300 CD changer for random. Between Dee and Ryo, there was something of everything among the CDs. Random would be good enough for a while.

Drake and JJ had double takes before sharing a glance when they noticed Jim and the two girls. Ted came over to them before they had a chance to comment.

"Hey Teddyboy!" Drake greeted.

"Hi Tedster!" JJ waved, somehow balancing his wine glass and plate of food in the same hand.

"Hey guys!" Ted said. "Wow! That's some fancy spread they've got there, huh?" he commented upon seeing the buffet.

"Goes with the big fancy apartment," Drake laughed. "Imagine our Dee is a part of that."

Ted jokingly sniffed. "Aw… our little Dee is growing up." He snickered. "But yeah, this place. Holy crap!"

Janet came over and first kissed Drake, then JJ on the cheek. "Hi you two," she said with a smile.

"Hey Janet. You look nice," Drake remarked.

"Hi hon!" JJ enthusiastically greeted. "Wow, you look lovely!"

Janet batted her eyes at JJ. "And you look very dashing, JJ. Is that Armani?"

"Yes," JJ replied proudly. "Nice, huh? Feel the material. There's no better." They started to walk together to the couch, where Janet sat down next to JJ, leaving Drake and Ted at the entrance to the dining area.

Janet ran a finger over the sleeve of JJ's jacket. "Yes indeed. Very nice."

Ted and Drake exchanged glances as they watched the two on the couch fall into a discussion on fashion.

"Ah well," Drake shrugged. "That's what we have JJ for. To save us from the doom of fashion talk. Beer?"

Ted nodded. "Beer."

Both men turned as Drake lead Ted over to where the beer was kept cold in an ice filled metal tub.

Ryo was standing where he recovered his plate, watching his co-workers' exchange, and laughing. He ate an appetizer, washing it down by finishing his wine. He walked over to Jim and his dates who were sitting on the window seat, talking to Dee. "Please help yourself to anything you want. To be honest, I'm hoping it'll all be gone by the end of the night. There's no room to fit everything in the fridge," he laughed.

Ted had returned to the living room, beer in hand to notice Janet look over to him. "Oh, um, beer?" he asked, holding out his bottle, despite his already starting to drink from it.

"Wine would be nice," Janet replied sweetly. "White. Thank you Teddy." She gave him a smile.

Ted smiled back at her, and winked. "Coming in a second, doll."

Drake leaned over to Ted as Ted passed him again. "Whipped," he commented.

On the couch, JJ smiled knowingly at Ted's back, then said to Janet, "Whipped."

"He knows what's good for him," Janet winked.

Dee stood up to stand next to Ryo. "So, uh…. All three of you…?" he asked Jim and his two guests. He made a vague gesture that was to mean 'together'.

Elena came out of the kitchen, checking the buffet for any significant dents on the platters, and started to rearrange them.

Jim grinned knowingly at Dee, his eyes briefly settling on Dee's abdomen.

Elena came over to the group by the window. "Ryo, Dee. How rude!" she admonished the two younger men. "Your guests here don't have any food."

"That's fine ma'am," Jim assured her. "We're just resting up a bit before attacking that mountain of food over there."

Dee laughed as Ryo hugged his aunt. "We're fine," Ryo assured his aunt with a chuckle. "Now stop hiding in the kitchen and come out to join the party. Rick too. Jim, this is my Aunt Elena. Elena, this is Jim. He heads Forensics over at the precinct. And his two lovely guests, Emily and Pat."

Emily and Pat shook hands with Elena. Jim smiled charmingly up at her. "So this is the most wonderful Aunt Elena. I've heard so many sweet things about you over the years from both Ryo and Dee."

Elena sighed dramatically. "That's so good to hear. I believe it about sweetness here…." She hugged Dee. "But this one," she pointed to Ryo, "just likes to start trouble. Such a wild child he was."

"I was not!" Ryo retorted indignantly. "I just never listened to you at times." He winked playfully at her.

Elena laughed and went to hug Ryo without releasing Dee. "I love you," she said to Ryo. "I love my darling nephews." She winked at Jim, since the two men earlier had told her about their encounter with Jim during the week. "Well, let me set you up with some starting food. Be back soon."

Breezily she whisked off toward the buffet.

"She's great, Ryo," Jim said. Both women with him nodded their heads, smiling.

Dee smiled warmly. "Yeah, that she is," he replied before Ryo had a chance. He grinned back to the three on the window seat. "So Jim… two? One not good enough?"

Ryo broke out in laughter as Dee's single-minded determination for answers, as Emily and Patricia giggled.

Dee winked at both girls, flashing his charming smile.

Jim placed an arm around each girl's waist, with a devilish smile.

Ryo slapped Jim's shoulder. "Go Jim!" he laughed.

"Well, you know. A man can never have enough," Jim stated with a smirk.

Emily laughed, smacking Jim lightly. "Jim is my cousin," she blurted out.

Jim looked affronted, pulling his arm away from her. "Aw Emily!" He frowned at her. "You spoiled all my fun."

Dee started to laugh, Ryo joining. Emily giggled as Patricia shook her head in fond amusement.

Dee looked at Emily. "Then you agree with me when I figured that even Jim couldn't get two pretty girls."

Jim sighed. "I do know of ways that I can still get back at you, Dee," he said in warning. With a sigh, he stood up. "Oh well. Ladies, what if we go meet up with Ryo's darling aunt so she doesn't have to cater to us."

"Sure," Patricia said as Emily nodded her head. The women stood up. As they started to head over to the dining area, Bikky came dashing through the dining room from the other side of the apartment, twisting around the guests.

"We'll meet up with you, Jim," Ryo stated, stopping as he watched Bikky's approach.

"Okay you two. Family first," Jim waved, once again placing an arm around each woman's waist and guiding them toward the buffet.

Bikky skidded to a stop before Dee and Ryo. "What's up, bud?" Ryo asked, looking down at their son.

Dee reached down to ruffle Bikky's hair, with a grin, attempting to annoy him.

Bikky allowed it as he smiled up at Dee.

Dee raised his eyebrows. "This means he's up to something," he said to Ryo, amused.

"Well kiddo? What's up?" Ryo asked as he smiled at Bikky.

"Carol and I need to go and pick up Lai and Lass from the subway station. Just want to let you know."

Ryo glanced up to see Carol walking across the room, saying hello to those she knew as she made her way over to them.

"Oh! Err, I forgot you invited them," Ryo remarked. "Is Rick with Dani and Stefen?"

"Stefen and Dani are busy playing with some toys they brought. The other guys already here are playing Playstation. I told them to keep an eye on the rugrats."

Ryo looked a little sheepish. "I completely forgot there's going to be more of your friends."

Dee laughed. "Yeah, quite a few of them from the team. Seems us allowing Bikky to have a party turned out to be quite convenient to some parents to save some money on babysitters and such. There's about 4 of them who arrived while you were getting dressed."

"That's fine. As long as you're all behaving and no trouble," Ryo stated. He frowned a bit. "But Dani isn't really good around strangers, and if she discovers there's only strangers…."

"I'll go peek in on them for a bit," Dee offered. "You stay out here with our guests." To Bikky, Dee said, "That's fine, Biks. You and Carol go get your friends."

As Dee was talking, Bikky reached up and grabbed a deviled egg from Dee's plate and put it in his mouth. With his mouth full, he said, "Thomas and Pete from the orphanage are coming too. But they'll find their own…."

"Bikky!" Ryo exclaimed. "Don't talk with your mouth full." He looked over, studying Dee. "Go ahead, Dee. Maybe take the time to sit down for a while?" He looked concerned.

Bikky listened to Ryo, watching Ryo's face. He started to frown. "Something wrong?" he asked both men.

"No, Bikky," Dee replied. "Ryo's just being Ryo." He ruffled Bikky's hair affectionately, then looked at Ryo. "Yes 'Dad'." He grinned and started to lean toward Ryo, barely stopping himself from giving Ryo a kiss.

Bikky was grinning up at Dee as Carol giggled.

"No. Nothing wrong," Ryo said, smiling down at Bikky. "We just didn't think that you had to leave for a bit. That's all. But it's all under control. Go get your friends."

"Cool! Gotta run," Bikky said. "We'll be back soon!" He dashed off toward the door, with Carol close behind him and the two were out the apartment.

"Here's hoping there weren't any unsuspecting guests in the entry hallway," Dee chuckled."

Ryo shook his head affectionately. "That kid." He turned and gently touched Dee on his arm. "Dee, when you're back there, make sure there's enough of what the kids are having for food. Then have Elena bring whatever is needed in."

"Okay. I can do that," Dee winked. He squeezed Ryo's hand briefly, then headed through the guests, politely talking, but still moving to get to the other side of the dining room to check on Dani and Stefen.

Ryo walked over to the others, filling up his wine glass, joining in on the banter.

Standing off to the side of the living room was JJ. He had been watching the exchange between Dee, Ryo and Bikky. He remembered the encounter in Times Square the night before and how annoyed Dee had been when JJ had made the comment about Bikky. JJ had pushed the image of Dee acting like a father with the boy from his head. Just as he had done every time he encountered Dee and Bikky, especially after the adoption was finalized. After watching the latest exchange it was back again. Bikky was every bit Dee's kid as he was Ryo's. Not just on paper, but how Dee felt about the mulatto boy. It was not only in the way Dee acted with the boy; it was in the way Bikky looked up to Dee.

Ryo and Dee were Bikky's parents. Somehow, the two partners turned best friends, had become a family with the boy. Some weird oddball family. It could not be more, JJ thought, because if it was, Dee at least would have said something. Dee had just settled for whatever he could get from Ryo. For how long will that be enough? JJ hopefully settled on the thought. He knew Dee still thought he loved Ryo. He also knew Ryo was a coward to admit how he felt about Dee. It was obvious he cared a lot about Dee. Ryo did love Dee, probably could be in love with Dee, but he was too blind and too deeply buried in the closet to admit that. Until the day when Ryo was finally able to admit more, bringing him closer to Dee, JJ still had hope.

JJ desperately tried to hold onto that hope that night. Why was it so hard lately? Why was it that in the last few weeks, whenever he thought he could rely on Dee for something, he found himself shut out, and leaning on Drake. Once again, JJ was reminded how at the moment, Drake seemed like the only one who really understood him. Drake would be the one who was always there for him, and JJ knew he could rely on more than anyone else. How could Dee shut him out, while JJ had to deal with Ryo day after day? JJ saw but could not bring himself to admit it anymore than Ryo probably could not. Ryo was jealous.

How long would it be before Ryo decided he wanted Dee? Could Ryo actually one day finally give what Dee had been so fatefully waiting for?

A hand landed on his shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts and making him jump. "Hey Jemmy. Why are you looking so alone over here?"

JJ shrugged.

"C'mon buddy. I think it's time for round two at the buffet." He laughed. "Besides, Elena has some fun dirt on Ryo."

"Really?" JJ sighed. He looked up at Drake. "Yeah. Food sounds good. Dirt on Ryo, good too. Let's go."

Drake placed his hand on JJ's back, pushing him forward to join Jim and the two girls at the buffet, talking to Elena.


	22. The Party Continues

The Unexpected I  
Chapter 22  
The Party Continues  
Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo  
Warnings: R, Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

I wish FAKE belonged to me. I especially wish Dee and Ryo _belonged_ to me, but alas they belong to each other – and to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh, along with the rest of the FAKE characters, series and anime. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

Big special thanks to DeeRyoFan and Gracie Musica for all their help with the party!!! I couldn't have pulled this off without them. hugs

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dee entered the room between the bedrooms on the other side of the apartment. It was more a large open space that they did not know what to do with yet. For the time being it held Dee's couch and a couple of chairs, along with a desk with the main PC on it and some reference books for Bikky to use. So far all three had used it as a study at one time or another. They referred to it as their den. Dee and Ryo had talked about redoing it in the spring, making it the back living room. Those plans were put on hold, because turning the guestroom into a nursery was to take top priority.

For that night, it served its purpose providing enough room for Bikky's party. The kids' party extended from his room into the space. Earlier that day, they had moved the TV from their bedroom and set it up with Playstation in the extra room.

He noticed the four boys gathered around the TV. Standing just behind them, was Stefen, trying to slowly make his way in as part of the group. Sitting on the floor next to the couch was Dani, who had just looked up from the doll she was playing with, her eyes getting bigger as she scanned each boy. Her brother gave her no comfort. Her little head twisted as she searched for someone. Dee knew what she was seeking.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, her head turned in his direction. "Hey now, angel. No need to be frightened," he said softly, starting to walk over to her.

Dani scampered up from the floor, her bottom lip quivering as she started toward Dee. Her little arms were open wide as she approached him. Dee bent over and picked the tiny girl up, wincing a bit as he got a good hold on her.

"Dee!" she exclaimed.

Dee laughed, rubbing his nose against hers, gingerly sitting down on the couch.

Dani leaned over in an attempt to reach for the pile of books on the edge of the couch. "Wead!"

"Sure, little one," Dee said, leaning over so her small fingers could reach the pile. "Which one do you want?"

"Alla them," Dani replied.

"We can't read them all at once," Dee chuckled. "So which one do you want first?"

"Don't care. You pick, Dee."

Dee picked the first book off the pile as Dani snuggled closer in Dee's lap. As he started to read, he noticed Stefen glancing over at them, then back to the other boys who had not yet invited him to play with them. "Stewie, aren't you getting tired?" he asked, pausing from the story. "C'mon over here and get comfortable."

Stefen nodded, and after giving the older boys one last glance, he sat down next to Dee. By the time Dee was finishing the first story, Stefen was leaning against Dee, his head resting on Dee's shoulder, helping with turning the pages. Dani sat on Dee's lap enthralled with the story, as she usually was when someone read to her, clapping her hands when something made her extremely happy. She giggled whenever Dee would tickle her lightly.

When Dee finished the book, Dani let out a contented sigh. Suddenly her big bright eyes were staring up at Dee. "Dee?" she asked.

"What angel?" Dee asked, selecting another book.

"Will you still wead to me when the baby is here?"

Dee kissed the top of her head. "Of course, angel. I'll always have time to read to you. I can read to you and the baby. Maybe you could sometimes help me read to the baby?"

"Hmm… maybe." She looked thoughtful up at Dee.

"You can turn the pages for me, like Stewie's doing because I'll have to hold the baby," Dee said softly.

Dani thought about it moment then nodded vigorously. "I can do it. Can I hold the baby?"

"If you can sit nice and still, you can hold the baby in your lap sometimes. Okay, sweetheart?"

Dani nodded, turning her face up to Dee. Dee kissed her nose and she giggled. "Is the baby going to be a Dani or a Stewie?" Dani asked.

Dee laughed. "We don't know yet, Dani. We'll see."

"Okay. I can't wait."

Dee's thoughts went to when he would be holding the baby in his arms, looking down at the tiny life him and Ryo had created. A soft tender smile came to his face, his eyes glittering and bright. The warmth that seemed always within him which he had started to acknowledge as being aware of the life growing inside him seemed to radiate about him. "I can't wait either, sweetheart," he replied in awe, before kissing her forehead. "So do I read another story?"

"Pweese?"

Dee laughed and started to read the book he held. Stefen was not helping with the pages any longer, because he had drifted off to sleep. When he finished reading the story, he put a drowsy Dani on the couch so he could stand up, hoping to get Stefen more comfortable. If the two children fell asleep, Elena had been planning to wake up them just before midnight, then send them to bed again, since Elena and Rick where staying for the night. Ryo and Dee did not feel good about having them driving to Long Island in the middle of the night on early New Year's morning, so it was arranged during the week that they would arrive prepared to spend the night. They had the room now for overnight guests, even a family. Stefen loved to sleep on the window seat, and Bikky would give up his bed for Dani, and sleep on the couch Stefen was currently sleeping on.

Ever since he had first met Elena and Rick about four years before, they always made him feel comfortable. In that time, Ryo and Dee had become a family with Bikky. Now their little family was expanding. Only what both men called family was not that little. Besides the three, there was Mother, and the kids at the orphanage. And there was Elena and Rick and their two children. The week before after dinner, Dee and Ryo were encouraged by Elena and Rick to show their love the same way the older couple did in front of their children. There was nothing wrong about love, Elena had assured them, and she wanted her children to grow up surrounded by love. Mother encouraged the same.

After Dee covered Stefen and Dani with the soft wool throw they kept on the couch, his hand went to his abdomen and he rubbed it softly, smiling down at both Dani and Stefen. He knew that his and Ryo's child would also know love and be surrounded by it. The chibi would have no choice, not with the extended family it would grow up in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Drake and JJ were filling up their plates for the second round, Jim approached them, his arm still around the two women. Ryo was with them, talking to one of the girls. When they entered the dining area, Ryo walked over to the bar, and started to pour wine for himself and one for Patricia. He grabbed wine cooler for Emily, and decided to let Jim pick his own beer.

"Hello JJ," Jim greeted. "Parker." He had a contented smirk on his face, the type only a man who would have two women would wear.

JJ looked up, still seeming surprised at the two women even if he had already seen Jim with them. "Hey Jimbo!" he stated.

Drake shook his head. "Campbell, two girls at once?" he asked distressed. "Really man! You couldn't leave one for us poor dateless guys, huh?"

Jim's smirk turned devilish. "Well, Parker, you can't blame me for my good looks and perfect manners."

Ryo looked up from handing the girls their drinks and snickered, winking at Emily.

"Hey, you better watch it, Jim," JJ said, suddenly sounding amused. "It looks like Ryo is trying to put a move on one of your dates."

Emily rolled her eyes and nudged Jim. She pulled away from his arm, holding out her hand toward Drake. "Hi, I'm Emily. Jim's cousin."

Drake smiled. "Ah, cousin. I see. Hi, I'm Drake." He took her hand and instead of shaking it, squeezed it gently.

Ryo laughed, then sipped his wine watching the exchange in amusement.

"And I'm JJ," the shorter, pale blonde/bluish tint hair detective introduced himself. "Drake's partner."

"Nice to meet you two." Her eyes went from studying Drake to JJ. She looked at his clothes in appreciation. "Wow, is that Armani?" she asked.

"Yes," JJ remarked, once again proudly, "it is."

Emily hooked an arm around JJ's and dragged him off into the living room, starting to talk about fashion.

Drake and Jim watched as the two sat down on a couch, then looked at each other. "Well…" Jim started.

"Okay," Drake seemed to finish.

Ryo almost spit his drink out, starting to laugh. He went over to the two dumbfounded men. "I hope she doesn't think she'll score with JJ," he stated to Jim.

"Wouldn't be the first time she would hit on a gay man," Jim answered, chuckling. "She seems to have that luck. Which is probably how she suddenly found herself with no date and having to go with her cousin to a party."

Drake had been checking her out as Ryo and Jim talked. "Well," he announced, "maybe I can help her out of her dilemma." He started to walk into the living room when Ryo grabbed him back. Drake found himself with trying to grab onto the napkins Ryo shoved at him, while still balancing his plate and not dropping his beer.

"Use the napkins," Ryo warned. "And give some to JJ too."

Jim laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Shut up," Ryo said, as Drake went to go seat himself with JJ and Emily. "Don't be so surprised that now I'm pointing where the beer is and you can get it yourself."

"That I don't mind."

Patricia came up behind Jim and wrapped an arm around his midsection, leaning up to rest her chin on his shoulder.

Jim put a hand over Patricia's. "So where did your partner disappear to?" he asked Ryo.

"He's over at the kiddie side," Ryo replied, pointing across the dining area to the other side of the apartment, "watching our cousins until Bikky gets back."

Ryo stepped over to the doorway to peek in on how Dee was doing. He noticed the four older boys completely wrapped up in their game and oblivious to the man sitting on the couch in the same room, looking content and comfortable, as he read to Dani and Stefen. Dani was curled up on his lap, and Stefen leaning against him. Ryo smiled softly. Dee was so good with children, he thought. He was going to make a wonderful daddy. Ryo realized he could not wait until they would have their own little one, instead of taking care of someone else's toddlers or infants.

He realized Patricia was standing next to him. At the moment there was no one else in the dining room. Even Rick and Elena had gone into the living room to mingle with the other guests. "Jim told us what, uh, to… expect." She smiled up at Ryo when he looked at her, catching the sly way she said the last word.

He smiled back at her, once again having the look of a proud father to be. His eyes momentarily drifted back to Dee, who still did not realize he was being watched. He was so wrapped up in reading the story and making Dani squeal and clap to notice.

"Congratulations," she added.

Ryo finally turned from the door to look across the dining room to everyone having fun in the living room. "Thank you." He chuckled. "It should be interesting later." He let out a sigh. "Especially since most of our guests have no idea that Dee and I are more than just best friends." They started to walk back to the buffet table.

Jim laughed. "Oh yes! I brought my digicam and I'll keep it zoomed in on JJ's face!"

Ryo had to laugh with Jim. "Bikky will love you for life!" he exclaimed.

Patricia gave Jim a gentle slap on his belly. "That's mean," she pouted.

"No it's not," both Jim and Ryo replied at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed harder.

Jim took Patricia's hand. "Come sweets. The food here does look most appetizing. I think I'm hungry."

"Oh indeed," Patricia agreed. "Jim told me you're a wonderful cook, Ryo. Did you make this all yourself?"

Ryo shook his head. "I had help. We ordered the platters from Zabar's. And except for a last few minute items that my aunt made, Dee and I made everything else."

Jim did a double take. "Dee cook?" He laughed. "That lazy son of a bitch once told me he didn't know how when I asked how come he only served chips and sausages at get togethers."

Ryo laughed. "He had me going for quite a while too. Even after we started going together. Turns out Dee knows how to cook quite well, but was afraid to admit it. I think that's changing lately."

"A baby can change everything, Ryo," Patricia said fondly.

"Yeah," Ryo agreed, awed. He looked at Jim and laughed again. "From what Dee told me, you seemed more surprised about Dee cooking than him being pregnant."

"Well, it did surprise me somewhat, I have to admit. Not that I'm saying I'd expect you to be the one having the children."

"But you are," Ryo stated, shaking his head. He sighed. "I guess that probably has a lot to do with how I act as much as how Dee does. Well, that's all going to change."

Jim smirked. "Give it another month or two and all one would have to do is look at Dee and get the idea of your relationship."

Oddly, Ryo was expecting to feel himself blush. Instead he found himself smirking back at Jim. "Dee and I have always been equals in everything else, why not this?"

Jim nodded. "That's why I wasn't really that surprised. To find out that you're relationship is equal. It's just that it's Dee carrying the baby that was a little surprising to me. Not the mechanics behind how he got that way."

Ryo blushed just a little. "Yeah. Thanks, I guess."

"You guys did a great job, by the way. I remember what this place used to look like from Dee's bachelor game parties. And it's now double in size?"

"A little more than double. The apartment next door was larger than Dee's. The entire floor is our apartment now. We're both happy with how it came out."

They moved onto safer topics as Jim and Patricia filled up plates, while Ryo made one for Emily. They grabbed more drinks then moved into the living room to join the others enjoying the party.

Ryo leaned back and laughed at Elena's latest victim. Poor Drake was all flustered, not expecting Ryo's aunt to be so open. Ryo probably shocked a few of his co-workers when Rick and Ryo had gone at each other in a verbal match of wits at one point. Ryo was getting up to refill his glass again, when the doorbell rang.

He put his glass down and went over to the door to let their next guest in. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Dee entering the living room with a sniffling Dani in his arms.

Dee went over to Elena. "Someone wants her Mommy," Dee stated to Elena, who was already standing up as she saw Dee walk in her direction.

Elena took Dani from Dee, holding her close. "Aw sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Mommy…" Dani sniffled.

Dee caressed Dani's cheek. "Told you. She wants her Mommy."

Elena started to take her inside the kitchen, when Dani reached out and grabbed Dee's finger. "Don't go, Dee."

"Tell you what," Elena suggested with a smile for her daughter. "Why don't we all go into the kitchen and I'll give you and Dee cookies."

"Cookies!" Dee and Dani exclaimed at the same time.

Elena laughed and carried Dani into the kitchen, Dee following close by.

Ryo opened the door to find Diana smiling at him. "Well, hello there, Mr. MacLean," she greeted cheerfully. She leaned up to kiss Ryo on the cheek.

"Hi Diana," Ryo said, returning the kiss on her cheek. "I'm so glad you were able to make it."

Diana laughed. "I wouldn't miss this for anything!" She patted her handbag. "Got my camera too."

Ryo shook his head. "I know you wouldn't want to miss it."

"May I introduce my friend to you?" she asked, indicating a man standing next to her.

Ryo had just noticed him at that moment. He gazed at the friend in surprise. "Uh… Hi." He glanced back at Diana in question.

Diana ignored the gaze, knowing what was on his mind. "Ryo, this is Richard. Richard, Ryo, our sweet host."

Richard offered his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Ryo took Richard's hand for a firm handshake. "Same here."

"I hope you don't mind," Diana said. "I didn't say anything, but I assumed you meant the invites included a guest."

"Uh, yeah. Of course," Ryo replied. "I mean New Year's Eve and all. This isn't exactly a single mixer. Come in."

"Richard surprised me with a last minute call this morning," Diana explained, then smiled at Richard.

"So, you're Diana's… friend, huh?" Ryo asked.

Richard had returned Diana's smile as Ryo spoke, then turned to look at his host. "I hope it's not too much of an inconvenience?"

Dee had walked out from the kitchen, leaving Elena with Dani behind. He noticed Ryo at the door, and something set off Dee's alarms. He started to walk over to join Ryo to discover Diana at the door with someone Dee had never seen before. He immediately understood why he got the vibes from Ryo – he felt the same way. They had plans for Diana, and she did not need to bring her own date.

Dee walked up to Diana, smiling. "Sea Hag!" he exclaimed in greeting, then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Glad you're here."

Richard blinked at Dee, not believing someone can call a woman like Diana a sea hag. He watched as Diana glared at him, then kissed him back in greeting, giggling.

"You have such a way with woman," she remarked. "No wonder you ended up with a man." She winked playfully at Dee. He hugged him. "Good to see you too, Dee."

Ryo started to guide Diana from the door. "Come in, give me your coats," he insisted. "You know almost everyone in there. Food and drinks are for the taking. But you might have to fight Drake off," he rambled on.

Richard blinked at all the information that was spewing from Ryo as Dee strolled along next to Richard.

Ryo looked over at Richard, then back to Diana. "Did you warn Richard of our crazy crew at CI? I hope so." He left Diana's side to go over to Dee and slapped him playfully. "Dee! Don't be rude in front of Diana's… uh, date."

Dee grinned wickedly. "I'm not being rude. I could be _really_ rude…." He grinned at Diana.

Richard raised his eyebrow at Dee and waited for him to greet him.

Ryo touched Dee's arm. "Dee, say hello to Richard… since Diana's also being rude."

At the same time, Diana said, "Dee, meet Richard."

Dee let out a chuckle as he shook Richard's hand. "It's all in good fun, right? I'm Dee Laytner."

Ryo took their coats and went to hang them up.

Richard stared at Dee suspiciously. "Good evening, Mr. Laytner," he greeted as he shook Dee's hand firmly.

"Dee, please," Dee insisted. "None of that Mr. Laytner crap between friends. Okay?"

Ryo returned to the trio and looked at Richard. They started to walk toward the others gathered around the couches and the food.

Ryo had been watching their other guests, seeing everyone talking and laughing as they ate food and drank. Everyone was have a good time. It made Ryo feel good. With a smile, he looked back at the newcomers. "Are you an associate of Diana's?" he asked Richard.

"No. I'm a friend. I missed my flight to Los Angeles, where I should be right now, due to a last minute meeting here, and Diana was so nice to invite me for tonight," Richard replied politely.

Elena was sitting at the window seat with Dani in her lap. Dani wiggled out of her mother's hold and onto the floor, then ran off toward Dee with her arms open wide. "Dee! Up!" she insisted.

Dee laughed as he scooped up the now happy toddler, wincing as he once again reminded himself he had to stop doing that. He settled Dani on his hip as the girl wrapped her little chubby arms around his neck.

Ryo looked in time to catch Dee wince. He leaned his head and said low, "Dee, careful there."

"I'm fine," Dee waved off, settling Dani more comfortably on his hips. He grinned at Dani. "The more, the merrier. Right, Dani?" he asked the child in his arms.

Dani nodded energetically.

Richard raised an eyebrow at Dee and Dani in confusion. He looked over at Diana for help. She had explained that her two detective friends were lovers and living together, along with their adopted son, who's father had been killed in the first case the two worked on as partners five years ago.

"Ah, I see," Ryo remarked to Richard's reply on how he ended up at their party with Diana. "I see. Well, make yourself at home. It's a shame you couldn't be home for New Year's. But I promise you it'll be an interesting evening."

"Oh, New York is my home now. I moved here a month ago," Richard replied.

Diana was gazing at Dee and Dani. "Oh, and who might this lovely lady be?" she asked, stepping closer to the two.

"This is Dani," Dee replied. "Ryo's little cousin. Dani, this is a very nice lady that me and your cousin Ryo know, Auntie S—" Dee cut off quickly when he noticed Ryo's glare. "Auntie Diana."

"Hi Dinna," Dani said, giggling as she waved.

"Aw, she's lovely!" Diana cooed about the sweet child in Dee's arms.

Dani buried her face in Dee's shoulder, giggling.

"Don't let the act fool you," Dee grinned, rubbing his cheek against Dani's hair. "This one is not shy, I can assure you."

"You mean warn her," Ryo chuckled.

Diana offered her hand toward Dani and smiled at the small child.

Richard watched on, smiling at the exchange, chuckling a little when Dani moved her head to see his large hand. "Hello, Miss Dani," he greeted.

She looked up at Dee, who nodded. "I'm here, darling one and so is Ryo," he assured the child.

She peered at Diana as if in thought, her little face screwed up in a half frown. "You seahag?" she finally asked, then looked back at Dee again.

"Oh no!" Ryo groaned, slapping his forehead. Diana's eyes went wide, and Richard's mouth dropped. Even Dee looked a bit startled by Dani's question.

Dani was smiling at Diana. "Cousin Dee says you are…." She giggled, leaning over to peck Dee's cheek. "But he says you're a very nice seahag."

Diana broke out in laugher. "I can see your cousin Dee has been talking about me."

Dani nodded. "Cousins Dee and Wyo always tell about the nice people they know." Dani looked over at Richard. "Hi mister." She waved to Richard.

Richard waved back, smiling a little at the child.

Diana was still laughing, carefully wiping her eyes, not wanting to mess up her make-up.

Dee chuckled ruefully and kissed Dani's forehead. "My little spitfire," he remarked, then laughed again.

Her big eyes still on Richard, she stated, "Cousin Dee didn't tell me 'bout you." She gazed at him, pouting. Her head turned to look at Ryo. "Wyo, do you know him?"

"Oh, your cousins just met me for the first time," Richard explained.

Dani looked thoughtful for a moment, sticking a fingertip in her mouth. Finally she pulled her finger away. "Okay!" she replied in a singsong voice, obviously glad to have another adult who liked her. "Nice to meet you!" She reached out Ryo. "Wyo!" she exclaimed happily. "Come wead to me and Stewie!"

Diana smiled as she looked at Richard. "Aw, isn't she just the cutest little thing?"

Richard gave a half smile. "I guess she is."

Ryo took Dani from Dee, settling her in his arms. "We just love her to pieces," he stated with a smile. Ryo rubbed his nose against Dani's small pert one. "Don't we, sweetheart."

"Yeah," Dee agreed. "She's adorable." He rubbed her back, smiling gently.

Diana could not help smiling at the two men as they fawned over the small child, knowing there was a baby in their future.

Dani frowned at Ryo. "Wead! You an' cousin Dee!" she demanded.

Diana laughed. "Oh my, and she has the two of you wrapped around her chubby fingers."

"Well, angel, we have guests right now," he explained. "But I'll go read for you, while Dee makes sure our guests are having fun."

Dee nodded, still rubbing her back. "Yeah."

Dani started to tear up, staring from Ryo to Dee and back again. Her bottom lip started to tremble as she pouted more.

"Aw angel. How about you stay with me and Dee and our guests for a while then? We can sit by your mommy," Ryo offered.

Dani stubbornly shook her head.

Diana laughed and whispered, "Whipped."

Ryo looked over to Dee helplessly.

"Pweeeeeeeese?" Dani begged. "Jus' for a minute?"

Dee smiled and shrugged. "One story won't hurt," he replied.

Diana shook her head. She grabbed Richard by his arm. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the other guys."

Ryo looked at her apologetically. "Diana, I hate to do this, but could you oversee things for a bit? I know my aunt's here, but she's not used to these characters we call friends."

Bikky came charging in from the front door and started to make his way over to Ryo, Dee and Dani. "Dani!" he called out, "Carol and I are back!" He came to a skidding stop before Ryo.

Carol entered the apartment, followed by Lass, Lai and a couple of other kids who walked past the men, waving. "We found some of our other guests too," she explained, leading them to the other side of the apartment where the children's party was held. "Come on, everyone. Ryo and Dee made sure there's all sorts of neat stuff for us," she was saying.

One of the boys from the orphanage gazed around with wide eyes. "Wow Dee! Nice apartment! What happened here?"

Dee laughed. "Home improvement, Thomas. And I better not find anything missing, you hear!"

"Whatever, Dee!" Thomas replied, then snickered.

Dee shook his head and turned to Bikky who stood before him and Ryo. "Hey midget man," he greeted as he ruffled Bikky's hair.

Dani waved to Bikky with a smile from Ryo's arms. "Wyo's gonna wead me a stowy!" she exclaimed happily.

Bikky held out his arms toward Dani. "Aw, but I wanted to read you a story!" he stated with a grin for the giggling child.

Dani shook her head, clenching onto Ryo tighter. "You can wead me anoter one. I wan' Wyo to wead!"

"Aw," Bikky remarked, pretending to be sad.

Dani shook her head, burying her face on Ryo's shoulder, starting to whine for Ryo to read to her. Ryo shared a glance with his son, who shrugged. Ryo smiled at him, knowing Bikky wanted to take Dani so Dee and him could enjoy the party with their friends.

Dee chuckled as he came over to Ryo and Bikky, taking Dani from Ryo's arms. "C'mon Ryo. It'll be just a few minutes. No one'll even show up by then. Then Bikky can play with Dani." He rubbed his cheek against Dani. "Okay sweetheart?"

Ryo ran his fingers through the child's silken curls. "You don't want to have Bikky read to you? I thought you liked your cousin Bikky, sweetheart?" he asked her.

Dani lifted her head, to look at Dee, pouting. "'S not working!" she said to Dee.

Dee chuckled softly. "It's okay, little one," he assured her, then kissed her nose. "You wanna go with Biks now?"

Dani hugged Dee, nodding. Dee bent over to hand Dani to Bikky. The toddler grasped onto Bikky, holding him tightly, giggling.

With a fond smile, Bikky hugged her, then moving away from Ryo and Dee, whirled her around. Ryo smiled fondly at his son, as Dani hugged Bikky, laughing.

"Can I read you a story now, pweeeaase?" Bikky asked Dani. As Dani nodded her head vigorously, Bikky winked up to Dee and Ryo.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed.

Ryo moved so his side was touching Dee's and his arm started to reach out to go around Dee's waist. He stopped himself, fighting the urge to hug Dee. He reminded himself just a little while longer and then it would not matter anymore.

Ryo reached out that arm to ruffle Bikky's hair. "Love you, bud," he stated.

Dee winked at Bikky with a smile.

The two men watched as Bikky ran off toward his room, navigating around the other guests, with Dani in his arms, galloping like a pony. Dani laughed gleefully, holding onto Bikky.

Ryo laughed as they watched. "I'm so glad to see those two get along so well," he stated.

Dee nodded. "Yeah. He's going to make a fine big brother, isn't he?" He smiled at Ryo.

Ryo nodded, returning Dee's smile. "Lately I swear he seems to be practicing with kids younger than he is."

Dee laughed. "We should stick him with a baby for an hour, to prepare him for that. 'Cause he'll be helping us with diaper changing before teaching the chibi how to play basketball."

He took Ryo's hand and quickly started to pull him into the kitchen, and pulled down the shades. They both looked up when the doorbell rang.

"Damn!" Ryo cursed, gazing up at Dee.

"I'll get it," they heard Elena's voice call out to them, and the sound of her heels clicking as she walked away.

Dee pulled Ryo into a hug. "Just a moment before we have to go out there."

Ryo nodded, pressing up against Dee. "Yeah. I need this."

"I needed this too. I'm glad it's almost over. Then no more hiding," Dee sighed.

"Agreed. Just a few more hours. We can be strong," Ryo stated.

Their heads started to gravitate closer so their lips would meet for a kiss. They almost made the target when suddenly the kitchen door burst open.

"Dee, Ryo!" JJ called out, entering the kitchen. "Have you…. OH…." JJ came to a complete halt just inside the kitchen door, his jaw dropping upon seeing the two men in an embrace, about to kiss.

Ryo pulled slightly away from Dee when he heard JJ's voice. "Oh, JJ…." He did not know what to say or do. He remained as he was, looking carefully at JJ.

Dee bit his lip. Suddenly having the moment he had been waiting so long for being thrust upon him, it did not feel as good as he thought it would. Especially after looking at JJ's wide eyes. JJ was speechless, his jaw still hanging and his eyes started to glisten.

"Uh," Ryo said, then cleared his throat when the sound came out more like a croak. "Have we…?" He looked up at Dee in question on what to do next. Instinct was telling him to turn it into a normal situation, but he had a feeling it would not be that easy.

JJ's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he attempted to speak. "Uh… Uhm…. White wine. All three bottle are empty already," he replied, his eyes still glued on Dee and Ryo. Dee still had his arms around Ryo, but like Ryo had put some distance between them. A distance of only a few inches, but their need of a few minutes before made it too wide a gap.

Ryo looked at JJ, then at Dee, coming to a decision. JJ had walked in on a private moment hours before he was to find out anyway. With that thought on his mind, he smirked and leaned closer to Dee to give him a quick peck on his cheek, then pulled out of Dee's arms.

JJ had been biting his lip. When Ryo kissed Dee, his eyes went incredibly wide.

Dee was feeling stunned, cursing himself for depending on their plans and not giving a thought that something could happen that would take their control from them. The control had been taken away, at least in dealing with JJ. Dee had no idea how to proceed, realizing he did not want to hurt JJ anymore than he knew JJ would be. He went over to JJ as Ryo went to the corner where they kept the extra alcohol supply.

Gently he placed his hand on JJ's shoulder. "JJ," he started, then finding he did not know what to say next.

"Oh yeah," Ryo's voice came from behind. "We have plenty." There was the sound of bottles rattling and soon Ryo was standing with them, two bottles of white wine in his hands. He held them out to JJ. "Uh, here…. JJ, look," Ryo tried, then seeing JJ's face, closed his mouth.

JJ was staring up at Dee, his eyes wide and vulnerable.

Ryo kicked the kitchen door close with his foot, glancing quickly out and relieved that none of the other guests noticed what was going on in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, man," Dee said quietly, his hand still resting on JJ's shoulder.

Ryo stood next to JJ. "JJ, say something," he pleaded.

JJ turned his head to stare at Ryo. "So, you and Dee and…." His gaze dropped to the floor.

Ryo took JJ by his arm and started to guide him to a stool at the breakfast bar. "Yeah. Me and Dee," Ryo admitted.

In a low voice, JJ simply said, "Wow." He plopped heavily down on the stool.

Ryo shared a quick glance with Dee. "We… uh, we were going to tell everyone tonight at some point before midnight," he blurted out, at a loss of knowing what to say, but feeling he had to say something.

JJ looked up at Ryo. "Really?" he asked. His gaze went from Ryo to Dee.

Dee nodded. To Ryo's dismay, his otherwise talkative lover decided to remain quiet.

The silence stretched more than Ryo could stand in the second that followed. Once again, for need of killing the silence, he opened his mouth and blurted out the first thing in his mind. "You just happened to find out a bit earlier from the rest of them."

JJ's eyes narrowed as he looked up at Ryo. "That's so considerate of you to say," he commented dryly.

Ryo shrugged, obviously uncomfortable under the accusing glare. "I guess it should make sense now how I act." Using the toe of his shoe, he started to dig at a non-existent spot on the floor, his eyes on his shoe.

"Like I shouldn't have been told already?" he heard remark.

JJ glanced up to Dee, narrowed eyes now turning hurt. "I thought you'd be honest with me, at least. I mean, we're friends. Right?" JJ shook his head and with wide hurt eyes, softly said, "You could have told me." It almost sounded like a plead to Dee.

Dee shrugged, not knowing what to say, being overcome with sudden guilt. Desperately he searched for something to say, but everything that came to mind just did not seem right.

Before he had a chance to come up with a good reply, Ryo opened his mouth, having an answer of his own. The first one that filled his head, and he just blurted it out. "JJ…. We thought about it, but… well, you'd just go and tell everyone eventually. And we weren't ready for that." He looked up to JJ.

'There,' Ryo thought. He had spoken just how he felt about the situation. He knew Dee had always felt differently about it, but Ryo could not help the way he felt. Too many years of rivalry, of feeling even when it was obvious that Dee had no interest in JJ, the smaller man still pushed, tried to come between Ryo and Dee. That might not have been the truth for keeping things quiet with the others, but for Ryo that was one of the main reasons he kept his silence. Otherwise, almost three years before, he would have loved to have shove the fact that he had Dee and they were a couple.

JJ's head snapped from looking at Dee to glare at Ryo. "I would have told everyone?" He stood, his eyes becoming stormy. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Dee placed a hand on JJ's shoulder. "JJ, calm down," Dee said softly.

Ryo gritted his teeth, his own dark eyes murky with pent up feelings of jealousy, which had driven his attitude toward JJ most times, while other times he merely tolerated him. "Do you know how damn hard it was to keep from blurting it out, just to get you to stop your shit? To keep you from pawing at Dee? Believe me, JJ, I would have loved to tell you from day one, if not for that."

Dee's hand left JJ's shoulder as he grasped Ryo by his arm. "Ryo," he warned carefully.

Ryo shot Dee a defiant look, his eyes almost accusing.

At the same time, JJ's eyes were on Dee too. "You could have told me. I wouldn't have told anyone, if you had asked me not to. You know that, Dee."

Dee shrugged. "I… knowing why you would have done it, I just couldn't. I didn't want that type of control. Because you never owed me that much – at least for the reasons you would have."

Ryo took a step forward, pulling his arm away from Dee's hold. "Yeah, it's my fault for Dee keeping this from you, and from everyone else. But for two and a half years, it's been freakin' near impossible not to shove it into your face." He was not yelling, his voice even and steady, with a dangerous edge to it.

Dee attempted to stand between Ryo and JJ. "Guys, please," he pleaded, not wanting to have to clean up JJ's blood from the kitchen while they took Ryo off to jail.

Ryo moved so he could look around Dee's arm. "I figured that by you learning with everyone lese, then maybe I wouldn't gloat so much."

"Ryo…" Dee warned again.

Ryo sighed, rubbing Dee's arm as he moved to stand alongside his fiance, facing JJ. "Believe it or not, I do like you, JJ. Really. You're an okay guy. But well… I had issues with you. Big ones and not all of them have gone away."

JJ's eyes went big again. "Oh really?" The hurt blue eyes shifted to look at Dee. "Happy New Year, Dee." He started to walk toward the kitchen door.

Dee rubbed his face wearily. It was not supposed to go this way. And when JJ finally did find out, he was not supposed to feel this damn guilty. Dee sighed.

Ryo replied to JJ's departing back after snorting. "Like you never noticed? Don't try to tell me you never had issues with me, JJ!"

Dee made a quick move that put himself between JJ and the door, stopping the other man but placing a hand on his shoulder. "Oh no, you don't," he remarked, determining that no one was leaving the kitchen until things were at least partially smoothed out. The way JJ's eyes looked, Dee did not want the other detective to be out in the streets alone. Especially when he should have been with his friends at a party.

Ryo leaned against a counter, rubbing his face in frustration.

JJ's looked at Dee again, close to tears. "Let me go," he demanded. His eyes flashed in the general direction where Ryo was. "Besides, your brute boyfriend might take it the wrong way."

"So now he's going to go out there all upset and blow it all to hell," Ryo muttered, but loud enough to be certain JJ heard him.

For a reply, Dee dragged JJ across the kitchen, placing him against an opposing counter from Ryo. He went back to pull out two stools from the breakfast bar, setting then close to each other. "Sit," he demanded of JJ, suddenly grasping onto some sense of control. Jade green eyes settled on Ryo. "BOTH OF YOU!"

Ryo glared darkly at JJ, pretty much the same way he had years ago when he first met the other man.

JJ remained where Dee had deposited him. "You know, until now, I thought you were okay. Dense and obviously blind for not wanting him…." He pointed at Dee. "But now I just think you're a coward and an ass, Ryo. Because no matter how hard it is to admit for me – I always knew I never had a chance." He shook his head sadly. "But I still thought we were all friends." He let out a snort, flashing a glare back at Ryo, then shifted the look to Dee. "Guess I was wrong." He pushed away from the counter and started to stride past Dee to the door.

Dee jumped to quickly close the distance and grabbed JJ, pulling him back.

The door opened and Elena stepped in. "Ryo, Dee, that commission is here," she said as she entered. Her eyes took in the sight of the three obviously distraught men. "OH! Don't you worry, dearhearts. I'll take care of things out there for a while," she stated and rushed back out of the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

Dee moved JJ with hands on his shoulders and sat him down on a stool. He looked over to Ryo.

Ryo did not move, but shook his head sadly. "JJ," he started, "I'd like us to be friends. But honestly, from day one, we never got off on a good foot."

JJ glared at Ryo. "What? Have another insult for me?"

Ryo shook his head, and continued speaking. "Even when I couldn't admit how I felt about Dee, I knew enough to put my defenses up around you. Afraid that you'd take Dee away before I was ready to accept who I was and what he meant to me."

JJ snorted. "Friends?" he spat out. "You? With me, the bad guy who'd spill your personal secrets out to the whole world?"

Ryo shrugged. "You're just that bubbly type of guy. Sometimes you just get excited and blurt things out. I'm not saying you'd be vindictive or anything."

JJ leaned forward, his eyes on Ryo. "You don't get it, Ryo! I don't care what issues you had, or have, or why you were in denial, or whatever. We all were at one point. I might be bubbly, but I still have enough self control to keep a secret. You're not the only control freak here, Detective MacLean."

"JJ, look," Dee cut in. "I also didn't want to tell you because I knew it would hurt you." He took a few steps back to lean against the counter where the sink was.

"Look JJ, I was afraid. Dee was afraid too. Our biggest worry was being separated at work." Ryo sighed. "And because of that, even if I felt I was ready a long time ago to tell you, Drake and Ted, I was still afraid that one little slip would ruin it for us."

JJ looked up at Dee. "You know what really hurts, Dee? That you didn't trust me to keep your secret safe. I'd never do anything to make you unhappy." He stood up, straightening his designer suit. "If you would please excuse me now. I don't feel like celebrating anymore." He tossed one more glare at both Ryo and Dee and started for the door.

"JJ, please," Dee requested, standing where he had been leaning.

"JJ," Ryo stated to JJ's back, "it was enough stress knowing how close Dee and I came to exposing the truth. I couldn't allow anyone else… Yeah, I am a control freak. I wanted to keep it where I had control." He looked over to Dee and mouthed, "Maybe he should know everything?"

JJ turned and glared at Ryo. "It's all about you, huh?" he accused.

Ryo shook his head. "No. It's all about me and Dee. Okay?"

JJ shrugged as if dismissing him. "Sure. Have a nice evening."

Ryo slapped his forehead. "Shit! Another thing – I just knew you'd act like this, no matter when we told you!"

"JJ, wait…" Dee tried again to prevent JJ from leaving the kitchen, but he still did not move.

JJ ignored him as he opened the door and left the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

Ryo looked over to Dee, starting to push away from the counter. "Well, that didn't go well," he observed unnecessarily.

Dee put his hands up to cover his face.

Ryo went over to Dee, placing his hands on Dee's waist. He leaned over to quickly kiss Dee, before starting to walk out of the kitchen after JJ.

At the same moment, Dee could no longer hold back that he was starting to feel sick. He quickly turned and resting his arms on the counter, he leaned over the sink, dry heaving a few times, breathing heavily. He moved one arm so he could place a hand on his slightly swollen abdomen. Under his breath, he sighed, "Easy there, little one…"

Ryo was immediately behind Dee before he moved his arm, rubbing his back. "Baby," he started.

Dee silently washed his face. Ryo grabbed a hand towel and held it out for Dee, holding him. "Easy Dee," he soothed as Dee took the towel from him.

Dee heaved again, leaning over the sink again, hand clenching the towel. Ryo continued to rub his back while holding him. Dee took a deep shuddering breath and leaned back into Ryo's embrace, wiping his face with the towel.

"I'm okay," he assured Ryo. "I'll grab some of the crackers here and be good as new. Please, go get JJ," he pleaded. He turned his head to look back at Ryo.

Ryo saw the guilt in Dee's eyes, and knew Dee would not be enjoying himself that night as much as he should if they just allowed JJ to leave like that. He let out a heavy sigh, still rubbing Dee's back. "I fucked this up, didn't? I'm so sorry, baby…"

Dee leaned to lightly kiss Ryo's cheek. "It's okay. Please. Just go."

Ryo kissed Dee on the cheek, the hand that was around Dee's waist slightly caressed the small swell under Dee's shirt. "Are you sure?" He rushed over to where the extra soft drinks were and got a ginger ale to give to Dee. "You sit for a bit, okay? I'll be right back."

Dee gave him a small smile. "Sure. I'll be fine in a few."

Ryo nodded, kissing Dee softly and then left the kitchen, to go after JJ.


	23. Chaos 'Til Midnight

The Unexpected I

Chapter 23

Chaos 'Til Midnight

Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: R, Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

I wish FAKE belonged to me. I especially wish Dee and Ryo _belonged_ to me, but alas they belong to each other – and to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh, along with the rest of the FAKE characters, series and anime. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

Big special thanks to DeeRyoFan and Gracie Musica for all their help with the party!!! I couldn't have pulled this off without them. hugs

---------------------------------------------------------

JJ took a deep breath and walked through the dining area, once again straightening out the sleeves of his jacket. He walked past the table with all the delicious foods, a variety from plain and simple to high class. Dee and Ryo had gone all out for this party, and JJ suddenly understood why. It was a big occasion for them, announcing they were a couple. Two and a half years a couple, JJ noted, from what was said in the kitchen. Two and a half years later they decided to make a big deal over old news, slapping their friends in the face, if they handled it as in the kitchen.

No wonder why they provided so much food and alcohol.

He passed a couple of guests, not noting faces, smiling politely but not quite seeing anything but the path ahead of him, leading him to the front door. He had to get away from there, away from all his friends and co-workers before he burst out in tears.

The way Ryo had acted tore JJ apart. JJ had hoped that somehow there was some respect between him and Ryo. He should have not been surprised. Ryo was right about one thing, they did get off on the wrong foot and have been more or less rivals since day one, whether it be over Dee or at the firing range. But Dee… he honestly did believe Dee would have handled it better. After everything they had gone through together back at the Academy. He never took Dee's shoving him off or attempts to avoid him seriously since arriving at the 27th, because at one time they were best buds, sharing experiences of joy and pain over beers. JJ may have resigned himself knowing that he never stood a chance with Dee, especially with Ryo around, but he still had his hope. Somehow he still managed to create an illusion that all was still as it had once been with Dee.

What hurt most of all is not just finding out Dee did not trust him, but oddly enough, both Dee and Ryo together broke his heart. Not because he felt he lost a lover, especially when there never was a chance and he knew it. But because he had lost two people, who other than Drake, he had thought were close friends. People he could depend on. He thought they were. Somehow they both would always seem to show up to lend their support when he needed it the most. Like the time Max died. Even if it was by the two partners' guns. They did what they had to do, but they still were around to show their support for JJ.

He walked into the living room, going past the other guests, his eyes starting to burn and a crushing feeling in his chest. It was a hurt so badly he felt it as a physical pain. He knew Dee was able to deliver sharp words, but despite all the outbursts from Ryo and his sarcastic wit, JJ did not expect that. Somehow Ryo would always find a way to pull a punch. Unless he really did want to hurt someone. Dee pulled punches for friends. So JJ's conclusion was, Ryo wanted to hurt him and Dee did not see him as even a friend. It was a double rejection that was almost too much for JJ to handle. He just had to get out of this place that suddenly was too loud for him, too bright and too crowded. He needed to flee the apartment and run as far as he could, before finally finding some doorway or something to hide behind and let out his pain. He doubted he would be able to make it to his house before needed to release it.

JJ went to the coat rack where he grabbed his coat. He walked toward the door putting on his coat and scarf. Just a few more feet and he'll be away from here.

Drake had watched as JJ walked past him, as if not noticing him, seeing the planted smile on JJ's face as false. In concern, he excused himself from Emily and got up to follow his partner as JJ made his way toward the door putting on his coat and scarf. He caught up with JJ as the other man opened the door and started walked into the entrance hallway.

He came up behind JJ. "Jemmy?" he asked.

JJ faltered in his stride, but did not turn around as he fumbled with his scarf. "Hey… um.. Drakey." JJ tried to sound pleasant, but it failed to his own ears.

Drake frowned, going up to JJ's side. "What are you doing?" he asked.

JJ sighed and turned to face Drake. "I'm not feeling so well. Maybe something I ate doesn't sit so well with me."

Drake had been studying JJ. "You look a little pale. But you can't leave now, man! It's only a few hours 'til midnight."

"Drake…" JJ sighed.

"Come on, buddy," Drake encourage, smiling at JJ. He gently grasped JJ by his arm and started to lead him back toward the door. "We'll ask Ryo if he has some tea or something for you. Knowing him, he has. Then you'll be fine in a minute," Drake rambled on.

The mention of Ryo made JJ's vision swim and he started to taste the bile in his throat. He was upset enough to now be ill. He tried to pull away from Drake. "I can't, Drake," he protested. "I feel like throwing up."

Drake did not release his grip and they were at the door again, with the apartment JJ wanted to get away from, the apartment that no longer said 'Dee'. It screamed 'Dee and Ryo' with the renovating and redecorating. And inside that apartment were two people JJ felt at that moment that he never wanted to see again.

"Maybe that would help?" Drake continued speaking, pulling him through the threshold. JJ covered his mouth with his free hand, fought to keep from throwing up. If not for the fact that it would be so embarrassing, he had no problem tossing his cookies onto the oriental rug by the door, covering the fine polished hard wood floor. "By all means, do it then! The bathroom is still right over there." Drake pointed across the room." Drake tightened his hold on JJ's arm. "Come on. Let's get rid of whatever's bugging you."

JJ started to protest, then sighed, realizing he would not win when Drake got stubborn. It only got worse when he noticed Ryo making his way toward them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryo left the kitchen, glancing back over his shoulder, hoping Dee would be okay soon. He looked around at his guests, and started to walk toward the living room, trying not to look rushed, frantic or upset. He looked at all their guests, not seeing JJ or Drake. As he reached the living room and started for the front door, Rose came up to him.

"Ryo!" the Commissioner greeted, obviously already having a good time. "Wonderful party. And with so much class. I know that had to be mostly your doing. So where's our other fine host?"

Ryo forced a smile on his face. "Dee's in the kitchen, fussing over something or another. He put as much into this as I had." His smile turned genuine even as he knew he had to get away from the Commissioner. He had to stop JJ from leaving the building, because Dee had a look that told Ryo he would not rest until he knew JJ was okay. Ryo patted the Commissioner's arm. "He'll be out in a moment. Commissioner, please making yourself at home. I gotta take care of something."

He left Rose and started for the front door where he saw Drake pulling JJ back into the apartment. Ryo let out a sigh of relief as he walked over to the two partners, trying to look casual. JJ looked preoccupied with keeping himself from getting sick, so Ryo put his attention on Drake.

"Hey Drake," he greeted casually. "How's it going here?"

Drake looked up at Ryo in relief, placing an arm around JJ to steady him. "Can you make some tea for JJ? He's not feeling well," Drake asked.

Not quite under his breath, JJ let out a hiss. "Drake Parker," he said in a warning tone.

Ryo nodded. "Yeah. Sure. One cup of tea for JJ coming up. Perhaps if JJ thinks he can make it, the bathroom in the back is much roomier. It's the second door on the right down the hallway. On the other side. Just past the dining room."

JJ started to pull away from Drake, refusing to look at Ryo. "Drake, let go! I wanna go home."

Drake's hold on JJ got tighter as he started to pull JJ toward the direction Ryo indicated. "Not happening, dude!" he insisted.

Ryo took a few steps until he stood before JJ, plainly in the smaller man's view. "I'll get your tea. I know you prefer Earl Grey, but we don't have any in the house. If you're not feeling well, perhaps chamomile would be best. Other than that, we have peppermint."

"I guess chamomile is good," Drake replied for JJ, now wondering what was going on. JJ was refusing to look at Ryo.

"JJ," Ryo started, looking apologetic. "Look… Sorry…." He shook his head and sighed. "I'll get your tea and bring it to the guest bathroom."

Drake nodded, "Sure. C'mon along buddy. If you're not up to walking, I might have to carry you."

Ryo went back toward the kitchen, nodding to everyone as he passed. He made a quick stop at the bar and poured himself a glass of wine, downing it in one gulp. He refilled the glass again, and went into the kitchen to check on Dee and get the water going for some tea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drake watched as Ryo walked away, his shoulders sagging a little. He gazed back to JJ who seemed to relax a little after Ryo left. "What was that all about?" he asked.

JJ looked up at Drake with tears making bright blue eyes glisten. "Drake, please. I really think it's better if I'd go home."

Drake studied JJ and his hold turned protective. "Humbug! If anything, you need some fresh air. Come on, bathroom first, then we'll step out for a minute. I need new cigs anyway."

"Drake," JJ tried to warn again. He saw the concern on his partner's face, and was reminded once again, when all else fails, there was always Drake there for him. Just as Drake was at the moment. Knowing something was wrong with JJ, there was no way he was going to let JJ go off on his own until he was okay. JJ sighed, feeling the fight go out of him.

"Jemmy," Drake said, meeting JJ's eyes.

JJ sighed again in defeat. "Okay, you win." He allowed Drake to guide him to the bathroom, both men ignoring the inquiring looks as they made their way toward the hallway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dee made his way door the hallway, carrying a cup of chamomile tea for JJ. Ryo had entered the kitchen and after assuring Dee that JJ was still in the apartment, and with Drake, put water on for tea. Ryo pulled Dee into his arms and held him for a few minutes before standing before the stove, sipping his wine. When the tea was ready, Dee offered to bring it to JJ, telling Ryo to go back out and mingle with their guests. He assured Ryo he was feeling fine and would be joining him shortly. Ryo merely nodded, handing Dee the tea cup. Ryo walked to the door with his arm around Dee, before pulling away to open the door for him.

The bathroom door was closed, but could hear voices inside. He knocked on the door, careful not to spill any tea from the teacup.

He heard Drake's voice answer. "Uh, we're kinda busy in here."

Dee cocked his head closer to the door and heard JJ dry heaving. He bit his lip, before taking a deep breath. "Hey Drake," he called out toward the door. "It's me. Ryo said JJ needed some tea."

"Oh!" he heard Drake exclaim. Within seconds the door was unlocked and opened. "Come in," Drake invited.

Dee looked past Drake to where JJ was kneeling before the toilet. He bit his lip again, feeling extremely guilty for causing JJ to feel the way he was. He followed Drake into the bathroom, still balancing the teacup, to walk past Drake and go up to JJ. He leaned down to rub JJ's back.

JJ stood up and sat on the edge of the tub, avoiding eye contact with Dee.

Drake stood close to Dee, looking at JJ. "Man, I hope I didn't eat the same!" He pinched Dee's side. "And if it was any of your cooking, Laytner, I'll never let you live it down."

Dee held out the cup, offering the tea to JJ, not saying anything. He was not sure what to say, since it was obvious Drake did not know what really was going on.

Drake took the teacup from Dee when JJ did not look up or make any move to take the tea. He went past Dee and sat on the edge of the tub next to JJ. "Tea time, Mister Adams," he said lightly.

When JJ still did not respond, Dee could stand no more. "JJ, I… we didn't mean it that way."

JJ shrugged.

Drake's head snapped up to look at Dee. "Huh?"

Dee leaned over to ruffle JJ's light silky hair. "We're still friends, right?" he asked.

Realization dawned in Drake's eyes as his mouth dropped open. He glanced to JJ, then back to Dee. "Don't tell me. Ryo had a personal insult-JJ-feast moment again," he stated.

JJ nodded hesitantly, while Dee let out a heavy sigh.

After a few more moments silence, Dee forced himself to smile. "Okay. I'll give you some time to yourself. But stay for the party. Please?"

JJ sipped the tea, still not looking at Dee.

Drake frowned. "What is going on here? How exactly did Ryo insult JJ this time?" He placed his arm around JJ's back again, and looking at JJ asked, "You didn't jump Dee again, did ya?"

JJ lifted his head enough to glare at Drake.

Dee studied the two men, letting out a heavy sigh. It was obvious JJ was keeping their secret. If he had told Drake, Dee would have understood. Drake was his partner, after all, and concerned for JJ. And JJ was not happy with Dee or Ryo. Running his hand nervously through his hair, he came to a quick decision and decided to spare JJ a little by just coming clean and telling Drake the truth.

He put the toilet seat down and sat, facing the two men sitting on the tub. "Drake," he said quietly. "Ryo and I are living together."

Drake nodded. "I know. We all knew." He looked more confused, wondering what that had to do with anything going on at the moment.

Dee shook his head. "As lovers," he added.

Drake looked at Dee. "I…. What?" His jaw dropped. He looked at JJ. "Oh…." Suddenly everything made sense to Drake.

Dee looked at JJ. "I…. We should have told everyone earlier, but…." He shrugged. "We didn't."

Drake shook his head. "Man."

"It was mostly because we were afraid if the higher ups would find out, but…." His words drifted off as he chuckled, knowing the threat of them breaking him and Ryo up as work partners no longer existed.

"Oh man," was all Drake uttered. The arm on JJ's back went around the smaller man's shoulders, pulling him close as if to protect him.

JJ lifted his head again and gave Drake a small smile of thanks.

"But…." Drake seemed flabbergasted with Dee's announcement.

Dee worried his lower lip, watching the two before him, debating on whether he should tell them the rest.

Someone was standing in the doorway of the open bathroom door. The three men looked up in panic. Dee was flooded with relief when he saw it was Ryo. Drake looked back at JJ.

"Dee?" Ryo asked. "Is JJ okay?"

JJ glared daggers at the man in the doorway.

Ryo sighed upon seeing JJ's look. "Guess not. I'll leave you guys alone."

"Yeah, he's fine," Dee remarked. "Ryo..."

Ryo met his look, the pain of realizing what he had done in his eyes. That was the way Ryo was. If he hurt someone that most probably did not deserve to be hurt, no matter how hard Ryo previously struck, he would feel guilty about it after he had time to cool down and think about the situation. "It's okay, Dee. I'll see you whenever you're done in here." He gave Dee an encouraging smile and walked away from the bathroom, closing the door before leaving.

Drake looked over to Dee again. "Oh man. You mean you and Ryo are...?' Dee nodded. "And… everything…?" Once again Dee nodded. "So it's been less than five years since you last…?"

Dee nodded with an amused smiled. "Definitely less than five years," Dee remarked, raising an eyebrow.

He squeezed JJ's shoulder. "Bud," he said softly, "You're gonna find someone new."

Dee cleared his throat. "There's more," he said into the sudden silence. Drake and JJ were looking at him, waiting for him to continue. "We, uh, me an' Ryo were gonna tell everyone tonight that…."

"That what?" JJ asked barely above a whisper.

"Well, we're gonna get married," Dee admitted, avoiding JJ's eyes. "And have a baby."

The teacup slipped from JJ's hand and shattered into pieces on the bathroom floor. Drake's jaw dropped lower than before.

Dee bent over to start picking up the bigger shards of the shattered cup.

"Fuck!" Drake exclaimed. "You what?" He exchanged a shocked look with JJ.

Paying more attention to what he was doing, Dee replied, "Yeah. He, uh, Ryo proposed to me on Christmas Eve."

"Holy fuck!" was Drake's response.

JJ sighed and in a small voice said, "Congratulations, Dee."

Drake gave his partner's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He knew JJ was taking it bad. Dee was getting married to Ryo, settling down further in domestic family bliss. Leaving JJ to deal with the ultimate rejection from Dee. He felt JJ lean into his hold, as if trying to draw comfort or strength. At least in the past, Drake had been able to raise JJ's spirits whenever he was down over not having Dee. Drake hoped he would help JJ through this.

He felt for JJ, but he also knew Dee's own feelings for Ryo. He looked up at Dee, saw the love and excitement in his friend's eyes. There was something else about Dee, but Drake could not figure out what. He found himself getting excited for Dee over the news. One thing he knew – Dee loved Ryo. It was not a crush or infatuation, or lust driven. He had watched as Dee went from a man driven by his genitals to being interested only in Ryo. Dee had been celibate for years, though Drake did not know how long. Obviously Dee and Ryo had been together for some time before deciding to get married.

His excitement for Dee came out in his response. "Holy fuck! Damn, man. Wow…. That's… wow!" He smiled at Dee.

Dee gave him a small smile back, before his attention was on JJ. "JJ...," he started uncomfortably. "I don't think that…." Dee sighed heavily and ruffled JJ's hair. "You'll find someone a lot better than me. Trust me."

JJ stared ahead. "Maybe," he replied absently.

Dee rubbed his face. He did not want the situation to be ugly and he found himself feeling bad for JJ. Yet he never had pretended to be able to give JJ what the other man wanted.

Drake shook his head again. "Man! And what was that bit about a baby? You gonna adopt another kid?"

JJ suddenly visibly perked up. Wide, bright excited blue eyes gazed up at Dee in wonder. "Oh God!" he exclaimed.

Drake squeezed JJ's shoulder. "Shh…"

Dee's eyes went to Drake and JJ, and felt a jolt go through him. Mentally he shoved the thought away, because it would be worse for JJ than chasing after Dee. At least Dee had always been interested in men.

JJ shrugged Drake off. "You?" he asked excitedly. "Dee?"

Dee could not help smile as he nodded his head. "Yeah. Me."

Suddenly JJ was a ball of hyped up energy as he launched himself from the tub toward Dee. "Oh my God, Dee!" he exclaimed excited.

Dee took an instinctive step back, his left hand protectively over the small bump of his abdomen. "Whoa JJ!" he remarked. "Calm down."

Drake stared up at Dee and JJ in confusion, having no clue what the two were talking about.

JJ shot Drake an annoyed glare. His attention back on Dee, he spelled it out, hoping Drake would catch on. "Oh my God! That's the mysterious disease! No smoking, no coffee, no alcohol and all that! OH GOD!"

Dee chuckled as he placed his hands on JJ's shoulders to keep him from bouncing. "That's why you're a detective. Although you still amaze me, Parker." Assured that JJ was not going to spring from his spot, Dee removed his hands from JJ's shoulders to lift his shirt up enough to show both men the slight swell indicating there was a tiny life growing within him. His abs were no longer rippled, smoothing out taunt over the bump. Dee's smile seemed to further light up the already well lit bathroom. He seemed to radiate warmth.

"Huuuh?" Drake asked, completely at a loss except thinking that Dee looked like he had gained a couple of pounds and needed to start working out again, since he also lost his muscle definition on his abs.

JJ turned to smack Drake over the head with his hand. "Duh! Dee is pregnant," he announced to Drake. Drake gazed up at JJ speechless. His gaze shifted to Dee, who nodded in affirmation. Drake's eyes went back to the small swell Dee was displaying. His jaw dropped as realization sank in.

Dee's hand went to cover the bump protectively again. It was an automatic reaction to him whenever he felt the slightest bit uncertain or threatened.

JJ started to bounce in excitement again. "Oh holy!" He reached out to touch, but stopped suddenly and pulled his hand back as if burned.

Dee grinned at JJ. "Nah, it's okay. Go ahead."

"Really?" JJ asked, his eyes meeting Dee's.

Dee nodded. "You can't feel it kicking yet, but sure." He moved his hand so JJ could touch him.

Cautiously, JJ reached out to brush his hand over the smooth swell on Dee. "Wow," he whispered. He bit his lower lip.

Dee looked at JJ, who was currently caught between joy over Dee's news and complete realization that he had completely lost any chance he believed he had with Dee. He could not help but pull JJ into a friendly, comforting hug.

Unable to hold back, JJ burst into tears, clinging to Dee, resting his face in Dee's chest. It was really over, JJ thought. There never will be anything between him and Dee but friendship. There never had been anything as Dee was concerned. For Dee, it was always Ryo. Now he had Ryo for some time, and they were getting married. Dee was carrying Ryo's child. Knowing the type of man Dee was, there was no grander expression of how much he loved Ryo. Dee would never have done that for anyone else, nor put himself in the position to get pregnant. Not even for JJ. JJ knew he finally had to accept the truth and move on… somehow.

Drake shook his head, still staring at Dee dumbfounded. "Holy cow," he uttered.

Dee rubbed JJ's back, trying to comfort the distraught man in his arms as JJ cried into his chest. He started to pat JJ's back, watching as Drake stood up.

Drake stood next to them, and ruffled JJ's hair. "Come on, buddy," he said gently, trying to pull JJ off Dee.

JJ pulled away, looking up to look Dee in the eyes. "Tell me he's not marrying you just because, because of…." He gestured at Dee's belly, and sniffled.

Drake put his arm around JJ's shoulders again, drawing him away from Dee and close to him, holding him protectively. JJ still looked up at Dee, waiting for an answer.

Dee smiled warmly and shook his head. "No," he said, allowing his shirt to drop and straightening it.

"He's making you happy, right? Because if he doesn't, I'll kick his a—behind," JJ warned Dee.

Dee grinned at JJ's display. "I know. And he is. Very much so."

"JJ!" Drake exclaimed. "Such foul words out of your mouth! I'm shocked." He winked at Dee, who shook his head amused. JJ was not one given for cuss words of any sort, even most times when he was upset or distraught. He just was not like the rest of them who cussed in various degrees one way or another.

JJ nudged Drake in his stomach with his elbow. "I didn't say it," he stated.

"But you thought it," Drake said, ruffling JJ's hair affectionately again. "And even that is shocking for you."

Dee let out a chuckle. "I think he has a good reason this time," he said to Drake and winked at him. Sobering, he looked JJ in his eyes. "Hey man, that goes for you too, okay? When you find Mr. Right. If he does anything to hurt you, I'll give him the beating of his life."

JJ wiped away his tears, sniffling. "Okay. Deal." He wiped his face again, then looked up at Dee. "Hey, when… I mean, exactly how long have you two been…?

Drake nodded in agreement with JJ's question. "Yeah, now, that's an interesting question."

"Ah…." Dee grinned ruefully. "That would be about… two and a half years now." He winced, feeling bad for keeping something like that a secret for that long with two old friends of his.

"Oh man!" Drake and JJ remarked in unison.

Drake shook his head. "No wonder Ryo freaked out every time you jumped Dee, JJ! You were jumping Ryo's loverboy."

"Mhmph," was JJ's only reply, biting his lip and gazing up at Dee.

"Hey, it's okay," Dee said soothingly. "We can still do the glomp thing, just tone it down, okay?" He winked and tweaked JJ's nose.

"Dude!" Drake exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us? We're your closest buds, aren't we?"

JJ rubbed his nose, wide eyes glaring up at Dee. "N'hey!"

"Well," Dee replied with a shrug. "I wouldn't have minded screaming it out, but…. Well, JJ and me went through our sexual orientation crisis when we were younger. It was hard enough then…."

"So I've heard," Drake remarked.

"Hush you," JJ warned, nudging Drake in the stomach again.

"Plus there was work," Dee added. "Not that we didn't think you couldn't keep a secret, but a secret that isn't kept between just a few people has a tendency to leak out."

JJ's mouth pressed into a thin line as he stared up at Dee.

"Man, you could have trusted Jemmy and me," Drake said. "And Ted, too. We've kept worse secrets about you safe." He chuckled, remembering some of Dee's past stunts from years before.

Dee smiled a little, looking apologetic. "I should have. I see that now. I'm sorry."

Drake nodded. "Well, I guess it was not your decision alone, huh?" He smiled back and gave Dee's shoulder a friendly slap.

JJ moved away from Drake to stand between him and Dee. "Hey! Careful!" he warned Drake.

"What?" Drake asked, perplexed.

"He's pregnant, man!" JJ replied.

"Dude, I should arrest you for that," Dee said, sounding amused. "That's a felony."

"Yeah, yeah! A friendly pat won't kill him," Drake explained to JJ, then looked up to Dee. "Or the baby. So chill."

Dee chuckled.

"Okay," JJ said, shaking his head at Drake. "Then you explain to Ryo the bruise he'll have there later!"

Drake's eyes widened. "Oh!" He shook his head. "It wasn't that hard, was it? I mean, now that you're pregnant, do you bruise easier now?" he asked Dee. "I don't know about all this male pregnancy stuff. But it took a lot for you to really bruise before, despite what you would whine about."

Dee laughed. "Nah, that won't bruise," he replied. "Too much… Ryo will never notice. So you're safe." He placed an arm around both men, standing between them. "C'mon guys, how about we go join the party? And watch the stunned look on Ted's face?"

"I… I kinda need a… some… hum…." JJ responded, allowing himself to be lead out of the bathroom.

"Air?" Dee asked.

"Yeah," the two men replied in unison again.

Drake smirked. "We'll join you in a little bit," he told Dee. To JJ, he said, "I'm going with you. Need smokes anyway."

Dee lead them through the dining room and they managed to make their way to the coat rack with minimal talk with the other guests. Drake put on his jacket, while JJ buttoned his coat, fiddling with his scarf.

Dee nodded, leaning against the wall and folding his arms. "Okay. Take as long as you need. But come back, please. Both of you. I want you here for the New Year at least. Ryo and I will be making our announcement before that. Maybe soon. Depending on when everyone gets here." Dee took a quick scan of the guests, noting a few newcomers he did not greet yet. There were still a few more to go.

"I-I think I'd like to be here for the announcement," JJ said in a small voice. "I just need some air and think… about things."

Dee pushed away from the wall and patted JJ's shoulder gently. "That's fine. I'll see you both later." He opened the door for them. "And Drake, just remember that the smoking section up here is in the hallway next to the stairs."

"Yeah, yeah," Drake said, going to leave and almost bumping into Marty with his family.

"It's easy to find," Marty exclaimed. "Follow your nose. Now this is something new. No smoking in Dee Laytner's apartment. Ryo finally put his foot down, huh?"

Drake and JJ waved, calling out they'll be back shortly, as Dee greeted Marty and his wife. "Actually I did," Dee replied, kneeling down to say hello to Marty's kids.

Marty's mouth dropped open in shock at Dee's reply.

"Come in, everyone. Give me your coats, and join the madness," Dee offered, stepping back to allow them inside. He slapped Marty on his back and hugged Marty's wife. "Darla, I'm glad to see you again."

"Hello Dee," Darla greeted, smiling at Dee. "You did say kids are okay, right? That it's a family affair?"

Dee nodded. "We got a kid here ourselves, so it's a family affair. If you want, I'll take the kids over to the other side of the apartment, where their party is.:

Marty looked around the apartment. "The other side? Wow! Did you guys do a job on this place! Very nice, Dee."

Darla nodded her head. "I always knew this place had potential if you took the time. It's beautiful, Dee. It almost feels like a penthouse."

Dee chuckled. "Well, this is the only apartment up here now, so I guess it kinda is, being on the top floor and all. So there's the other yo-yos you both know. Food is over where my old kitchen used to be, hard to miss. And I'll take the young ones through the dining room to their party," Dee explained, walking with them through the apartment.

"Thank you, Dee," Darla smiled. "This most certainly looks like a very charming party. For now," she laughed. "I mean this is a room of cops with an alcohol supply." She winked at Dee.

Dee laughed and winked back to her. Ted started to walk over to them, stopping to greet Marty and Darla. To the kids, Dee stated, "C'mon guys. You ask me, your party is way cooler, but I'm stuck having to play with the adults." He pouted a little down to the kids.

The kids laughed and practically lead Dee through the apartment, Dee laughing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After sending Dee off with the tea for JJ, Ryo went back to the party, trying to be a good host. He walked around the apartment, stopping to talk to his various guests, including exchanging a few words with Commissioner Rose, then finding Carol's Aunt Elina had arrived and was talking to his own aunt. The two women had met before and hit it off. Elina had also met the other guys they worked with at least once or twice through the years they had known her. When Ryo stopped to say hello to her, she thanked him for inviting her, allowing her a night to just kick back and have fun. Ryo knew Elina worked hard as an emergency room RN with a schedule that never stayed fixed.

Since Carol came to live with her, especially after Carol's father had passed away, leaving the sole care of her niece up to her, Elina put in extra hours to assure she was able to provide as much as she could for Carol. Unfortunately that did not give her much time for socializing, or even to do things with Carol, so every time Ryo and Dee included Carol in their plans with Bikky, she made sure to show her appreciation to them. The few times their scheduling worked to include Elina, she was doubly grateful. Ryo stayed for a few minutes talking to Elina, watching her enjoy eating from her plate that was piled high. Elina was a delicate looking, petite woman, but when she wanted to eat, Ryo and Dee marveled at where it all went. Both men also knew she was far from delicate, because delicate did not last long in the ER.

Just as those who saw Ryo as soft did not know Ryo very well. Soft and too sensitive did not last long as a cop, and could never make it to detective, picking up sharp shooter along the way. Almost five years after arriving at the 27th to join the detective bureau, Ryo was one of the precincts top two detectives in being able to get the job done. That made him far from soft. He just knew when sensitive was needed and was able to provide, better than Dee had been able to. In the last couple of years, Ryo had watched that change with Dee. It was as if being with Ryo and loving him had showed Dee it was all right to show his sensitive side sometimes, and that it didn't make him weak.

Ryo found himself thinking of Dee's current situation, realizing he started to see a lot more sensitive coming from Dee, and would probably continue for at least another six months. Dee could still be a hard-edged son of a bitch when he wanted to be, and sometimes when he did not, even worse at times in the last weeks when caught up on that side of his mood swings. Yet, Dee learned he did not always have to hide behind that façade.

His mind on Dee, he realized his pregnant husband to be was still in the back bathroom with JJ and Drake. That could not be good, Ryo decided, and excused himself to see how things were progressing. He hoped Dee was able to smooth over some of what had happened in the kitchen, Ryo once again reminded of how terrible he felt once it was all said and done between him and JJ. He also knew he stood no chance of repairing any damage between them without Dee doing the initial groundwork. That would include Dee repairing his own damage with JJ. Not that Ryo felt Dee did anything wrong in the kitchen. For once, Dee had found himself not knowing what to say, uncertain of what the right thing would be, and surprisingly decided not to say or do anything. That seemed to have still hurt JJ. Perhaps because JJ saw Dee as a man of action, quite often saying anything, even if the wrong thing, and to JJ the lack of any action meant Dee really did not care at all, and came across as heartless. At least, hopefully once they talked, JJ might understand Dee's silence was more out of concern than being willfully mean. Ryo tried to ignore the unreasonable little voice in the back of his head saying that Dee should have said something, to back Ryo up, at least. He shoved that thought away with a gulp from his cup, emptying it. He stopped for a refill on his trip through the dining room to the other side of the apartment to check on things in the bathroom.

He found the bathroom door open. Dee was sitting on the closed seat of the toilet, with JJ and Drake sitting next to each other on the edge of the tub, Drake having a comforting arm around his partner. JJ looked worse than the last time Ryo saw him, and Drake looked shocked, gaping at Dee, and looking concerned at JJ. The three looked up, noticing his presence in the doorway before he had a chance to announce himself, a fleeting moment of panic in all the men's eyes of being caught in this private moment. Relief flooded Dee and Drake's eyes. JJ's glare got harder as his eyes settled on Ryo. A quick question and then a hasty retreat was all Ryo's time in the doorway, closing it behind him to afford the three men some privacy.

Dee had come clean to Drake, Ryo surmised, judging from the look Drake had given him. He had a feeling Dee did not yet get to the rest of it, but the look in Dee's eyes told him that was just a matter of time. Ryo decided it was best for Dee to handle the sensitive announcement in private with the two people Ryo had just started to remember were friends to Dee longer than Dee had known Ryo, even if JJ's arrival at the 27th after Ryo was turbulent as far as Dee was concerned. Dee still had his soft moments for JJ, wanting to be there for the other detective when needed.

Dee had filled Ryo in on their relationship back at the Academy. They never were more than just friends, but they had been best friends, a support group. Being gay and open in the Academy came with some revulsion from the other cadets, and even instructors who felt homosexuals had no right being in the police force, and if they did find their way and managed to become good cops, they should just keep their mouths closed about their private lives. That did not come easy to people like Dee and JJ. JJ was marked before he had a chance to open his mouth. Dee had dealt with the harassment and hate he had encountered with his usual style, letting it roll off a thick skin, almost getting into fights to show them he was tougher than all of them put together.

However, Dee was not as hard and thick under that tough exterior. JJ was there for when Dee was ready to talk about the pain, commiserate about their treatment over drinks in a bar down in the Village, where their kind was welcome. There was a bond formed between the two men that had never been broken. Even after JJ decided he loved Dee and wanted him as his lover, possibly his significant other. Dee never felt the same way. JJ's love turned into an obsession that finally caused Dee to move upon graduating from the Academy to get away from JJ. Years later, JJ came to the 27th, his obsession over Dee still the same. Somehow the bond still survived despite Dee's running to avoid JJ when he could, and his sometimes harsh treatment when he could not.

Ryo had hoped that bond would help in the bathroom. JJ had to come to accept that he will never have Dee, because he belonged to Ryo. Hopefully once learning that they were getting married and Dee was having Ryo's baby would finally help in the truth sinking in JJ. Maybe Dee might find the right words that would allow JJ to give up the chase and just become one of Dee's best friends again. And with a little luck, one day, maybe Ryo and JJ can say that they were friends, instead of rivals.

After leaving the bathroom, Ryo found himself at the bar, pouring himself yet another glass of eggnog. He found his courage in several cups of Rick's eggnog. Despite all he had drank that night, he still was not drunk – just a bit tipsy and starting to feel good.

As Ryo sipped his latest cup of Rick's potent holiday drink, his trained eyes scanned his guests. At least everyone else was having a good time. There was even some dancing going on in the section of the living room that extended just outside their bedroom. Ryo's eyes settled on Commissioner Rose, who was talking to Elina. Riz had showed up with her husband, Ryo noted and was currently at the buffet spread, filling plates for herself and her husband, while Mike, her husband, got a wine cooler for her and a beer for himself. Ted and Janet seemed to be hitting it off quite well that night. They had agreed to come together, but from what Ted had said on Friday morning, it was not exactly a date. That seemed to be changing as the night went on. There were a few others that they worked with who had arrived with either a date or by themselves. Currently, Emily was chatting it up with a patrolman who had become a friend of Ryo's. In a corner, sitting together were Diana and Richard, talking amongst themselves.

Ryo decided on his target. He needed to do something in order for him and Dee to carry out their plan later that night. The plan to start getting Diana and Rose together, that is. Ryo realized that night had several agendas planned by himself and Dee. He let out a chuckle as he made his way over to the couple.

He approached them as they laughed over something Richard had said. Ryo frowned, then tried to smooth his features. He did not want it to look that obvious. He also did not want to be outright rude to Richard. Look where being obvious got him, he considered, once again thinking about what had happened in the kitchen, and why Dee was currently stuck in the back bathroom with JJ and Drake instead of enjoying himself among their guests on this big night for them.

Diana looked up, smiling as she noticed Ryo. "Oh Ryo. Come sit down," she invited.

Ryo tried to return her smile and did as she requested, sitting on the other side of her.

Her attention now on Ryo, her smile faltered a little. "Everything okay? You look a little pale, sweetie."

Ryo was going to deny any problems, but with Diana, he found he could not. Since their talk almost three years ago which finally helped Ryo make his final acceptance that he loved Dee and allowed them to finally make love, Diana had become a confidant to Ryo, his best friend to talk about things that one could not talk to their significant other with. Ryo knew Dee had Drake and Barry for that, but even then Dee could not cover the topics Ryo was able with Diana. Unlike Dee's best friends, Diana knew about them from the start, and Ryo grew more open in his ability to discuss things with Diana. When he wanted to, that is. When Diana prodded things out of him, it was a bit more difficult, but he would always end up talking anyway.

It was no surprise to Ryo when he found himself shaking his head in answer to Diana's question. "No," he simply replied, before taking a gulp from his drink. "Every time I think I got the knack of socializing with people, I always end up screwing things up somehow."

Diana looked at Ryo in surprise. The last thing she expected to hear from Ryo was his not being able to socialize. She always found him charming and polite, going out of his way to be nice to others. There were exceptions when she knew Ryo had reason. Not being able to socialize was one of the last things she thought Ryo would have problems with.

"What happened, sweetie?" she asked. "Is Dee all right?"

Ryo's eyes flickered quickly around to assure no other guests were close enough to hear him, then replied in a low voice, "JJ walked into the kitchen while Dee and I were having a private moment." He sighed heavily, his eyes falling to the little remaining of his drink.

Diana's eyes opened wide. "Oh my! I take it he didn't take it too well, hm?"

Ryo shrugged. "That, and I didn't handle it well either."

Diana shook her head. "Oh no. Don't tell me you pulled a stunt like you did at the airport in LA?"

"Well, not as bad, at least I don't think so." He shrugged again. "I'm not sure. I – I thought I was doing the right thing. I mean, it threw me off. And there was no way to do anything but admit the truth. So I said the first thing on my mind at the time. I really thought I was doing JJ the favor. Turns out I hurt him really bad."

Diana smiled fondly at Ryo. "Ryo, sweetie, let me be honest here. You saying the first thing on your mind is not always the best thing. What did you say?"

Ryo shook his head. "Never mind. I know I was wrong now, but the damage is done. I just need to find a way to repair it." He finished the contents of his cup. "I guess I allowed my emotions to control me. It felt good for a moment there. But now I feel like a complete and total bastard." He dropped his head in shame.

Diana placed a comforting hand on Ryo's shoulder and she gazed at him in concern. "Spill the beans, Ryo. What did you say to the poor little guy?"

With a heavy sigh, Ryo lifted his head, running his hand through his hair. He shook his head. "It's bad, Diana. I don't need you to tell me that. I just betrayed the trust of someone who didn't deserve it. If I only allowed myself to see past my jealousy at the time, maybe… Oddly enough, Dee remained clamped up, looking as if he was afraid anything he would say could make things worse. For once, Dee was the one who acted with his brains."

Diana chuckled. "I don't know if you noticed, but when it comes to you dealing with JJ, Dee is always the one who has to think with his brains and not his emotions. Someone has to keep you two from killing each other at times."

Ryo stared down into his empty glass. "Stop fussin'," he stated. "I'll deal with it. Not saying it'll be right, but..." He shrugged, then started to stand up. "I'm getting myself another drink. You want something? How about you, Richard?"

Richard held out his empty glass to Ryo, smiling. "Red wine again for me, please."

Diana shook her head. "I still have some, but thank you, sweetie."

Ryo nodded. "One red wine coming up," he stated, grinning at Richard.

He turned to go over to the drinks and noticed across the living room, Rose talking with Jim, Patricia and Emily. Out of the corner of his eye, he kept a steady watch on Diana. Ryo casually walked past the Commissioner, slowing down to speak.

"Supposedly he's just a 'friend'," Ryo said to the Commissioner, then snorted, letting Rose know what he thought friend meant and what he thought about it. He continued on his way to the bar.


	24. The Countdown Begins

The Unexpected I

Chapter 24

The Countdown Begins

Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: R, Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

I wish FAKE belonged to me. I especially wish Dee and Ryo _belonged_ to me, but alas they belong to each other – and to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh, along with the rest of the FAKE characters, series and anime. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

Big special thanks to DeeRyoFan and Gracie Musica for all their help with the party!!! I couldn't have pulled this off without them. hugs

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard looked around the apartment before asking Diana, "Diana, do you know where the bathroom is?"

Diana shook her head. "Oh sorry, no. Um… wait here." She got up and noticing Ryo's aunt sitting on the window seat with Elina, approached her.

Elena was quick on noticing Diana, and seeing she had a question. "Yes dear?" she asked as Diana stopped before her. "Do you need something?"

"Can you tell me where the bathroom is? I've never been here before. Ryo and Dee always came over to my place when we met for dinner." She wondered why she never bothered to visit her friends at their own homes before. She determined that now that she was there, she would make an effort to come over and visit the happy couple in their lovely home whenever she was in New York City.

Elena laughed. "Oh, no problem. It's the door across from the one you came in from. Deceptive, I know. I thought it was a coat closet myself when I first came to this apartment." She laughed breezily, making Diana feel comfortable, and laughing along with Elena.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryo noticed Dee, walking between Drake and JJ. With a friendly arm draped around each man, Dee was escorting them to the door. Ryo stayed by the bar, refilling his and Richard's drinks. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the easy, friendly comaradie between the three men as Drake and JJ prepared to leave. Dee did not seem concerned, which Ryo took as a good sigh. He looked relaxed and better than he had when he left the kitchen with the tea for JJ. He continued to watch as Marty and family arrived. Ryo decided he'd wait to greet them.

He stopped watching Dee when he noticed his partner heading in his direction, surrounded by Marty's family. Dee brushed his arm as they passed, only to find Bikky coming toward him from the other side.

"Oh cool! Marty's kids are here," Bikky exclaimed. "I got them, Dee. You have fun at your party." He grinned at Dee as the kids left Dee's side to flock around Bikky. Bikky was all smiles as he spoke to them, leading them into the other room.

Dee stopped to stand next to Ryo, pouring himself a ginger ale. He leaned his head closer to Ryo's, assuring no one could hear. "I had to tell them, baby," Dee said softly into his ear.

Ryo lifted the cup of eggnog to his mouth and drank it down. "Hm? Yeah… I guess so." He slammed the empty cup down on the table. "Glad to hear that." He started to pour himself another glass.

"I think he'll be okay," Dee stated, his eyes on Ryo's drink. As Ryo started to down his refilled drink, Dee rubbed Ryo's back. "It'll be okay, baby," he assured his fiance. "JJ seemed excited about the chibi."

Ryo just nodded and had another gulp of his drink.

"Uh, Ryo?" Dee frowned a little, watching the contents of Ryo's glass quickly go down. "You might want to ease up on the eggnog," he suggested mildly, in concern.

Ryo shook his head, lifting the cup to his mouth again. "I'm fine," he said, then had another drink.

Dee chuckled. "Which is why you're drowning yourself in whiskey," he observed.

Ryo put his cup down and looked up at Dee. "Which is exactly why I'm fine, Dee." He put down the empty cup and ended up picking up Richard's wine glass, intending to bring it to their guest.

Dee was about to take it from Ryo when the doorbell rang. He sighed and kissed Ryo's temple quickly. "Let me go get that one," he offered before walking away from Ryo.

Ryo looked up to say something to Dee and ended up watching him walk away. He growled, filling his cup again. Staring down at the punch bowl filled with eggnog, he mumbled, "It's all falling apart and not according to plan."

Dee opened the door to find his childhood friend, Barry, along with Barry's wife and three kids.

Barry's face broke into a wide smile upon seeing Dee at the door. "DEE LAYTNER!!!" he bellowed enthusiastically, taking a step forward.

Dee grinned. "Ah, Barry! You made it." He gave Barry a big hug.

Barry grasped onto Dee with his large muscular arms, pulling him into a bear hug. "How the hell are you doing, Dee? It's been a while, buddy boy."

Dee squirmed in the hold, while Barry's wife, Julie, laughed. It was always the same when the two got together after not seeing each other for a while. The last time they saw each other was shortly after they finished the apartment. Dee and Ryo had invited Barry and his family over for dinner, as a thanks in helping them renovate.

"Ugh… Bar…" Dee wheezed. "Can't breathe…"

"Sorry we're so so so late," Barry apologized, squeezing Dee tighter with each 'so'.

"It's okay, man," Dee replied, gasping a little. "Just don't suffocate me!"

With a chuckle, he released Dee.

Ryo heard Barry's bellow and with a full cup of eggnog, walked over to the door in time to see Barry release Dee. Placing his drink down on a nearby stand, he smiled up at Barry. "Hey Barry! Good to see you again!"

Dee had moved to give Julie, and the kids hugs while Barry turned his hug assault on Ryo. "Hey Ryo!" Barry greeted with a big smile. No sooner had he finished speaking, Ryo was firmly encased in one of Barry's infamous bear hugs.

"Mmmphhh…" was all Ryo managed to get out. He attempted to hug Barry back, but his arms went flailing, thankful he had thought to put the drink down. He did not feel like having to clean up eggnog from the carpet.

Barry finally released Ryo with a hearty pat to his back, which almost toppled Ryo over. Ryo barely gained his balance, realizing he was starting to feel more than just a bit tipsy. He turned to Julie and the kids.

"Hi Julie. I'm glad you all could make it tonight." He hugged Julie and waved to the kids. "Can I take your coats? You can check in your kids with Dee." Ryo chuckled at his own joke.

Dee looked at Ryo with a strange, but amused smile. He shook his head. "That's right," he agreed. "Ryo's the coat check and I'm the kid check tonight."

Barry's youngest child, a three year old boy, waved happily from Julie's arm. "'Ullo ucka Dee!" he greeted.

"Hey there, squirt," Dee greeted. He kissed the little boy's forehead. To Julie he stated, "We have a kids zone set up." To the toddler, he asked, "You want to go play with the other kids, Marc?"

The little one, Marc, nodded his head up and down, squirming in his mother's arms. "Yeath.. Ith Bik there?"

Dee smiled. "Yes, Bikky's there." He took the little one from Julie and looked down at the other two youngsters. "You guys up to kids' zone? We have lots of cool things to do and food to eat."

"YAY! Let's go, Uncle Dee," the middle child, five year old Sammy, replied excitedly, grabbing onto Dee's shirt.

"Sounds cool, Uncle Dee," Barry's 6 year old daughter, Chloe replied. "But I hope there's some girls there."

Dee chuckled as he watched Ryo take Barry and Julie's coats. "Oh, there's girls there," Dee assured her.

"Thanks, Ryo," Julie sighed, sounding a bit exhausted as Ryo took her coat.

"If you will excuse me, kid check will settle these guys down at their party," Dee said, with a wink, then grinned at the toddler in his arms. "Isn't that right?"

Little Marc threw his arms up in the air. "YAY! Pawty!" He hugged Dee.

Dee laughed, rubbing his nose against the child's. "Yeah, party."

Chloe was looking back at Ryo, who turned a bit awkwardly toward the coat rack. "Uncle Dee, is Uncle Ryo drunk?" she asked.

"Umm… well..." Dee started, certain Ryo was, but not sure what to say to the child.

She looked up at him. "How come Uncle Ryo is drunk and you're not? You're always drunk at parties."

"Ahh… Sheesh," Dee said, then laughed. "Because I promised Uncle Ryo I'd take care of stuff for once. That's why. It's only fair."

"Why?" Sammy, who was still hanging off Dee's shirt asked, tugging on it.

"Because that's the way we agreed, squirt. Now c'mon to the party with Bikky."

"Does our party have alkahall?" Sammy asked.

"NO!" Dee remarked. "No alcohol for squirts. Only juice and soda."

Sammy nodded. "Good. Daddy don't like us to drink alkahall."

Dee nodded in agreement. "You're right. That's not for pipsqueaks," he said. "But there's plenty of juice for you squirts." With a chuckle, he lead the children to the back, leaving Barry and Julie to deal with Ryo.

Ryo turned to Julie after hanging up their coats. "You look like you could use a seat. If there aren't any there for you, you let me know and I'll chase one of our rude male guests away." He smiled charmingly at her, winking.

Julie laughed, leaning into Barry, who placed an arm around her shoulders. "Thanks Ryo. I swear Marc will be the death of me one day."

Ryo laughed, coming between Barry and Julie, taking her arm and leaving Barry to walk alongside him, his hand on Barry's side holding the glass he picked up. "Follow me to the festivities," he exclaimed.

Barry and Julie exchanged glances behind Ryo's head and shook their heads in amusement. It was obvious that Ryo had already started celebrating. What Barry found odd was he did not notice any hint of Dee drinking. His longtime friend smelled of ginger ale. Barry wondered if Julie caught it too when Dee greeted her. He figured maybe they planned for one of them to stay sober in case a designated driver was needed. He guessed perhaps Ryo decided for once he was not going to be the one. It made him muse over how much Dee had changed since Ryo came into his life, and once again had to wonder if the two were more than just roommates and best friends. What confused him was if that was true, then why didn't Dee mention anything? It was not as if Barry did not know Dee swung both ways, and had relationships with men as well as women. Barry had discussed that once with Julie. His wife thought that perhaps Ryo was not quite as open about his preferences as Dee was, even if it did strike her that it was very likely Ryo was gay.

He glanced over at Ryo, who by now was a good friend of his and chuckled. One day, he decided, they would give themselves away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dee returned to the living room and looked around, noting all the additional guests he had missed while stuck in the bathroom with JJ and Drake. Once again armed with a glass of ginger ale, he started to make his rounds, going over to all the guests he did not greetyet.

Barry and Julie started to mingle as Ryo released them in the midst of the crowd, greeting those they knew from other parties. Ryo chatted along with them for a few minutes, until he started to make his way back toward the bar, stopping to talk to other guests along the way. Dee was talking to Riz and her husband, and Dan, another cop from the 27th, while keeping an eye on Ryo's doings. It was quite obvious to Dee that Ryo would have to stop drinking soon if he hoped to make it to at least the moment when they would make their announcement to their guests. Dee scanned the guests again, mentally figuring out who they were still waiting for to arrive, deciding to give them another half hour or so before they let loose their surprise on their friends.

He noticed Commissioner Rose standing off to a corner, speaking to Marty and his wife, his eyes on Diana, who was now walking around the apartment by herself, speaking to the other guests, obviously enjoying herself. She stopped by Jim and Patricia. Dee saw the Commissioner's eyes stay on her, while still appearing to be paying attention to Marty. Dee's attention went back to Ryo, who had made his way over to Ted.

Standing over Ted, who was sitting on the couch, balancing a beer and a plate of food, Ryo looked down at his guest. "How's it going so far, Teddy-boy?" he asked with a grin. He slapped Ted's shoulder, causing the man to spill some of his beer onto the throw rug near the couch. Ryo did not seem to notice.

Ted laughed, quite tipsy himself. "I'd say the same as you, Ryo," he replied, grinning back at his host.

Or more likely, Dee surmised, Ryo was just drunk enough not to care about spills. It worried him a little, so he excused himself from talking to his guests to start making his way over to Ryo, just in case. Ryo may have been beyond caring at that point, but Dee was in no mood to have to pick up more than he was going to have to when the last guest left. He already knew he would not be able to depend on Ryo to even help out, because he figured by then, this lover would make more of a mess trying to help.

Ryo's grin grew as his eyes fell on Janet. "Is he being a gentleman?"

Janet giggled, winking up at Ryo. "No, but that's okay."

Ted leaned against her with a sloppy smile. "She loves me just the way I am," he stated.

Janet giggled again. "You wish," she replied to him.

"Ahh, office romance, huh?" Ryo stated, amused. He waggled his finger at the two, grinning wickedly. "Naughty naughty."

Janet laughed. "Look who's talking!" she retorted.

"What? Me?!?" Ryo asked, laughing. "Now who in the hell do you think I would be involved with?" He winked at Janet and Ted.

Dee came to stand next to Ryo. He had heard enough and wondered what Janet meant, having more than a good idea. From the look on his face, Ryo did too and was about to comment on it.

Dee put a hand on Ryo's shoulder. "Hey Ryo," he broke into the conversation. "I need some help in the kitchen for a moment."

Ted looked up and laughed.

Janet shook her head in amusement as she giggled. "I'd say you do, Laytner. As in you can't do a thing otherwise."

Dee pouted down at her. "Never assume, my fair lady." He pointed to the garlic orange shrimp on her plate. "That's my cooking you're eating there." He chuckled at Janet's look.

Ryo burst out in laughter. "The world's best kept secret, if you ask me. Dee Laytner can cook. I dare say, better than me, I'm afraid." He feigned putting a distressed hand to his forehead.

Dee shook his head. "C'mon buddy, and give me a hand, will ya?" he asked, starting to tug Ryo with him.

Commissioner Rose appeared next to Dee, his eyes on Ryo. "I can give you a hand, Laytner. Probably a better choice, if you ask me." He smiled at Dee, looking amused.

Ryo looked over at Dee. "Huh? What are we needing, Dee?"

Dee smiled apologetically at the Commissioner. "Ryo needs to be in the kitchen a bit," he said low, indicating with his eyes Ryo's condition.

Rose nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh… okay," Ryo replied, turning to face Dee and Rose. "Sorry, Commissioner, but it have it all under control. As usual, we're on the case. Carry on having fun, sir."

Rose frowned a little, his eyes shifted back to Dee, who shrugged. "Mhmp," was his only response, realizing that Ryo was quite drunk. Richard had chose that moment to walk past them, heading over to Diana. Rose threw a menacing look at the man.

Ryo followed Rose's glare. "OH! I was supposed to bring him some wine…" He chuckled ruefully. "I drank it, I'm afraid."

Dee shook his head. "Sorry, Commissioner. We'll be back in a bit. If you want to talk, grab me then."

Rose nodded. "While you two take care of things in the kitchen, allow me to get Richard his wine."

"Be nice now, Commissioner," Dee stated.

"Of course. I'm civilized," the Commissioner replied.

Ryo snorted loudly as a reply. Both Dee and Ryo looked at him, before Dee lead Ryo into the kitchen.

Once inside, safely behind the closed shades and locked kitchen door, Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo. He kissed the drunk man's forehead. "Baby, it'll all be okay," Dee assured. He rubbed his arms up and down Ryo's arms.

"Sure, Dee," Ryo replied. He leaned in to grab a quick kiss from Dee. "I know. It is."

"They'll be fine, I think," Dee stated. "JJ just needs to get over the shock. Of everything." He pulled his head away from Ryo's a bit to gaze into his eyes. "And the two of you need to sit down and have a decent conversation."

Ryo shook his head. "I don't wanna talk about JJ right now. Because then I'll get all upset again and feeling bad and stuff. And right now, I'm not."

Dee wrapped his arms tighter around Ryo. Ryo babbling was a sure sign of him being more than just tipsy and going well into complete intoxication. Not that Dee minded, but there was a time for that. And the time was not before they stood before their friends and came clean. He wanted Ryo to feel relaxed, but not hiding behind any alcoholic euphoria when the time came. "I love you, baby," he stated sincerely. "No matter what."

Ryo pulled away from Dee. "No matter what?" he asked carefully.

Dee nodded. "No matter what happens."

"Tonight?" Ryo asked. When Dee nodded, he added, "Yeah. I know that, love. You don't have to assure me on that."

Dee chuckled warmly. He took Ryo's hand in his and placed it on his stomach.

Ryo smiled gently as he leaned into to kiss Dee. "The entire world can turn their backs on us, and I won't care," he said, his lips still close to Dee's. "Just so long as our family is together." He gently rubbed the small swell under his hand. Looking down at his hand, he said, "Close your ears, chibi."

Dee raised an eyebrow, wondering what Ryo was up to.

Ryo grinned up at Dee. "Fuck 'em if they don't like it."

Dee laughed out loud, liking the declaration coming from Ryo. As drunk as he may be, Dee knew it was not the alcohol speaking. It was Ryo, how he was feeling lately. It was not the first time he heard Ryo say it and doubted it would be the last time. He rubbed his stomach and Ryo's hand. "Our little one will hear much worse before we're through."

Ryo chuckled. "I'm sure," he agreed.

Dee placed his other arm around Ryo's neck, hooking him close for another kiss. They indulged in the kiss for several minutes, Dee ending up leaning against a counter with Ryo pressed against him. Finally Dee pulled away from Ryo with a gasp. If they continued the way they were going, houseful of guests or not, Dee knew he would have been tearing Ryo's clothes off, begging for Ryo to have his way with him on the counter. Or the floor. Or breakfast bar. It didn't matter. He sighed, studying Ryo, deciding Ryo was going to slow down on his drinking for the rest of the night. He had plans for the two of them after the last guest had left, and it did not include taking care of a too drunk lover. He'd take care of Ryo all right, he affirmed, in the best way possible for them both.

"So wanna drop the bomb?" he asked Ryo. "I mean, Vince and Chief know about us, and that's all that's left, right?"

Ryo snorted. "Well, I most certainly hope Vince knows!" He let out a laugh. Placing his arms around Dee's neck, he got serious for a moment. "Look Dee, I'm really sorry about screwing it up with JJ." He closed the distance between their mouth to kiss Dee briefly. "But it's not going to ruin my night. Okay?"

Dee nodded. "JJ'll be okay. He's a tough little shit when he needs to be." He chuckled.

"Yeah, that's JJ. Tough shit," Ryo grinned.

"Ryo…" Dee warned, but could not help laughing.

Ryo rubbed his nose against Dee's. "Yeah. Sure, let's tell 'em. Go get your ring, beautiful." He grinned as he claimed Dee's mouth again.

Dee returned the kiss. "No more alcohol," he stated when he broke the kiss for air.

Ryo pouted up at him. "Aww… not even a teeny weeny bit?"

"Maybe when we make a toast," Dee replied, putting his foot down. "But no more until we make the announcement. And then I get cookies. Deal?"

Ryo smiled, rubbing Dee's stomach again. "Deal." He smirked, looking up at Dee. "Now go get your ring so we can make this announcement." He laughed at Dee's face.

Dee shook his head. "You're bad sometimes, Ryo. I should know better than to let you start to drink." He chuckled, kissing Ryo softly before turning to leave the kitchen.

Ryo walked with him. "Hey, at least all our guest are looking like they're having a good time so far." He opened the kitchen door for them.

They were assaulted by the blast of laughter, talking, and a few drunken guests in a corner by the stereo, singing along with the current song loudly, even if they did not know the words.

Dee laughed. "Sounds like it too," he said, smiling at Ryo.

"So anyway, that's one huge relief right there," Ryo said, winking at Dee. "Our first official party is a major success."

Dee grinned, before he started toward their bedroom to get his engagement ring.

Ryo watched him as far as he could before Dee disappeared into the bedroom. Ryo moved to wait in the section of the living room near the bedroom door, watching some of their guests dancing to the music. He noticed his aunt and uncle among the dancers. When they looked over to him, he smiled, nodding his head to give them the signal that it was almost time.

Almost time for Ryo to stop hiding and come open with his lifestyle and his love for Dee. He paused to take stock on how he felt. Anxious. Funny, he had been expecting that once they were facing the moment that he would feel nervous, maybe a touch of cold feet for a few minutes. Perhaps even stammer a little at the beginning, despite his having worked out in advance what he was going to say. He felt none of those things. He glanced at the bedroom door, thinking about the man inside and started to smile tenderly.

'_Why did I wait so long to do this?' _Ryo thought. He wanted all his friends and co-workers to know he was in love with Dee. That Dee loved him. Dee loved him so much, he was having their child, and said yes to his proposal. There was nothing to be ashamed of loving Dee, and everything to be proud of. He mentally willed Dee to hurry it up, so they could finally get things out in the open.

As if hearing him, Dee appeared in the doorway, looking down as he started to shine the ring on his finger a little on his shirt. He lifted his hand to check his work and had such a beautiful smile, Ryo's breath caught. This was the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Ryo wondered how did he get so lucky. He took a moment to silently give thanks for Dee deciding to pursue him, for never giving up. This was their reward.

Ryo continued to watch Dee until his fiance was standing next to him. Dee was still smiling that wonderful smile.

"I'm going to go let Bikky know we're getting ready," Dee stated. He took Ryo's hand for a quick squeeze.

Ryo nodded. "Sure, love. He wants to be part of this." Ryo continued to watch as Dee turned the corner to go into the other side of the apartment. Ryo's attention went back to the guests, watching them all have fun.

Ted, Janet, Jim, Emily and Patricia broke into loud laughter over a joke Barry had made. Barry had his arm around his wife, both enjoying their time with the others.

Ryo continued to smile, watching their friends and family. The smile faded for a moment as he whispered, "Please… I don't really want to lose any of you." His smile returned, confident. What was he worried about? All those they call friends knew at least about Dee's sexual preferences and had no problems with it. If nothing else, Dee was lucky to be surrounded by such supportive friends, who allowed him to be himself, even if they themselves were not homosexual. Why should they not allow Ryo the same freedom? They were all Ryo's friends too. More important, why should they not be happy for Dee and Ryo being a couple and planning to get married. Those dates that were strangers to Ryo, he realized he did not care what they thought. _'They don't like it, fuck 'em. Just show 'em to the door,'_ he thought.

What did worry him was what someone who was a friend might feel about a carrier. The same sentiment if they didn't like it. Yet, Ryo told himself Dee had luck with such things. Things came easy for Dee. He managed to find friends who did not care who he loved. Ryo was certain Dee's luck would hold that those same friends would be happy for him once they found out about the baby.

He started to walk toward the dining room, intending to tell Dee and Bikky to hurry it up. He was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

With a sigh, he went to answer the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Dee lead Ryo into the kitchen, Rose poured three glasses of wine. Carefully balancing the glasses, he headed over to where Diana and Richard were talking.

"Ryo told me you requested red wine?" Rose asked, holding the glass out for Richard. "He sends his apologies, but apparently there was some emergency in the kitchen that him and Dee had to attend to."

Richard took the offered glass. "Why thank you, uh…:

"Berkeley. Berkeley Rose. A long time friend of Diana's, and Commissioner at the 27th."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Commissioner," Richard greeted, extending his hand.

"Oh please. I'm off duty. Please call me Berkeley."

Diana smirked knowingly. "A little smoochie smoochie in the kitchen would be more like it, knowing those two bunnies."

"Diana!" Rose exclaimed, looking appalled.

"Oh, don't act shocked Berks," Diana remarked. "You knew about them for a while, before they admitted it to you. They told me while we were in Los Angeles together. So you and Dee all buddy buddy now?"

Rose shook his head in amusement. "We called a truce, yes." He gazed at Richard, wondering just how much Diana had told him about their two guests of honor. She would never had said what she had if Richard was not at least aware of a relationship between them.

Diana smiled. "That's good. Dee's good people. I trust you accept that this is it for them? No more trying to get between them?"

"Nothing of the sort, I assure you. Dee won, fair and square. Ryo deserves the best he can get in love." Rose sighed. "And watching them when they are being open, and listening to Dee talk about Ryo, I have to admit, Dee's just that for Ryo. I wish them luck and happiness."

"Save that for when you toast them at their wedding," Diana laughed.

"They seem okay for gay men," Richard remarked.

Diana and Rose gazed at him. "Meaning?" Rose asked.

"Just what I said. I have nothing against them. They both seem very nice. Even if Ryo is somewhat… soft."

Diana and Rose laughed at Richard's observation.

"Don't let that fool you," Rose warned. "Once I thought he broke my jaw when his fist connected with my jaw."

Diana shook her head giggling. "And do not piss him off! He's got a temper and there's nothing soft about that temper." She smiled wickedly. "And don't let Dee's hard surface throw you off either. He's really a sweetheart once you get to know him."

"You can call a man who calls you Seahag a sweetheart?" Richard asked, amazed.

Diana nodded. "I sure can. It's just the way we act with each other sometimes. I don't allow Dee to give me shit, he don't allow me to. We both respect that in others, and enjoy our banter."

"Why don't we get ourselves comfortable?" Rose offered, gesturing to the currently not used window seat. "They have quite a lovely view of Manhattan from that window, don't they?"

Diana nodded, touching Richard's arm to follow her and Rose. "Have you ever been here before, Berks? Because this is my first time."

"I've been by here once, to go over a case with Dee and Ryo," Rose explained. "That was when only Dee lived here and the apartment was much different. Smaller. They did a wonderful job. It hardly looks like the same apartment."

Diana smiled. "I heard that Dee had plenty to do with planning and even did a lot of the work around here. He, of course, got Ryo to help."

"Really? I didn't know Dee was so handy?" Rose asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. Dee worked construction with Barry," she pointed Barry out to Rose, "during college for money. Barry and Dee go back to their teens."

"Barry and Dee, were they…?" Rose asked.

Diana shook her head. "Oh no! Barry's pure heterosexual. But he did date the girls Dee would break up with when they were younger." She snickered. "I had to ask Barry if Dee dated Julie before him. Barry said no, that Julie was the first woman he had that Dee didn't. That's how he knew she was going to be the one they married."

"Dee dated women?" Richard asked. "I thought he was gay?"

"Dee's bisexual," Diana explained. "Or he referred to his single days as being an equal opportunity lover. These days, it's just Ryo. It will always be Ryo for him now."

Rose nodded in agreement. "So Richard, are you an associate of Diana's?"

Richard shook his head. "We're friends."

"Oh. Tell me more," Rose stated. He made himself comfortable as Richard started to explain how he missed his flight out to LA and how Diana ended up inviting him

The three fell into pleasant conversation.

Until talk turned to politics and current affairs. Richard's view on things were very conservative, and as much as he claimed he had no problem with Dee and Ryo, he obviously felt homosexuals had no place in the world. Diana and Rose were exchanging glances and Diana looked a little worried.

"Personally I think those damn carriers need to be gathered up and sterilized so they don't pass on that mutation and further disrupt the laws of nature," Richard was saying at one point. "It's just damn unnatural."

"Maybe, but there's more carriers than we know," Rose stated carefully.

"Which is why there should be a law requiring all males, homosexual or not, to take the test. If they are a carrier, they need to have that freak organ removed immediately," Richard said.

"Oh!" Diana exclaimed. "Surely you don't mean that."

"But I do, Diana," Richard insisted.

"I see…" was all Diana stated. She looked over at Rose, who nodded his head.

"Well, just in case there turns out to be any carriers present here tonight, I ask you to keep your opinions to yourself," Diana requested.

"Figures," Richard snorted. "Where there's gays, there's carriers. Don't tell me. Sweet little Ryo got himself knocked up."

Rose shook his head. "No. Ryo is not pregnant. I'm not even certain if he's a carrier. I never bothered asking them."

Richard shrugged. "I'll be quiet. But just tonight. I won't stop talking to Congress."

"I see," Diana stated, the ice evident in her voice. Her eyes met Rose's again.

Richard had the feeling that he had just lost his chances with Diana. But he did not care. The issue was one important enough to him that he could not get involved with a woman who supported carriers. He was glad he found out where they both stood before they got serious about each other. He shrugged. "If you will excuse, I think I'll make myself another plate of food. One thing I got to hand to the gays, they sure know how to cater a party." He got up and left Rose and Diana to continue staring at each other.

"I'm sorry, Berks. I had no idea how he felt. I hope he doesn't try to start any trouble."

"If he does, I'll personally kick his ass out of the apartment."

Diana chuckled. "That is if you get to him before Ryo. I might actually feel sorry for him if he starts something and Ryo gets his hands on him."

Rose nodded. "I have to say I believe you. And I'd make sure Ryo gets away with it. So tell me what you have been doing with yourself since the last time we had a chance to talk?" Rose asked.

Diana smiled and moved to sit closer to Rose, as the two fell into pleasant, comfortable conversation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dee maneuvered around the kids, many of them looking up or stopping in their play to say hello to Dee. Dee returned the greeting to everyone. He ended up with Dani in his arms as he looked around for Bikky.

"Hey Dani, where's your cousin Bikky?"

Dani pointed to Bikky's room. "He went there to make more music," she giggled.

"Ah. Thank you sweetheart." He kissed her nose. "Are you having a good time?"

She nodded her head. Chloe scrambled by, looking up at them and Dani started to squirm. "Wanna play, cousin Dee," she requested.

Dee chuckled. "Well, don't let me stop you, angel." He set her down and watched her toddle off with Chloe.

Dee shook his head, amazed that the kid situation was actually under control. The older boys actually helped Bikky and Carol keep the little ones occupied and happy. He smiled as he went over to Bikky's room. Sticking his head into the room, he called out, "Hey midget man, I had to tell JJ already, but his face was great. Sorry I didn't get to take pictures for you."

Bikky looked up. "I know. I heard the glass shatter. Ryo came in briefly and asked if I would clean up the bathroom floor quickly so tiny feet don't get cut."

"Thanks, kiddo. So wanna watch everyone else's reactions?" Dee asked, grinning.

"Oh hell yeah," Bikky exclaimed, putting down his CDs. He looked over at Lai. "Do you mind finishing with the music? Or do you want to join the fun?"

"You go with your dad," Lai stated. "I'll get the little ones set up for dancing and then take a peek with Lass."

"Carol!" Bikky called out, following Dee out of his room. Carol looked over at him from across the room. "It's showtime. C'mon!"

"Oohh goodie!" Carol exclaimed. "I'll be there in a moment, Biks. Just let me finish here."

"Hurry!" Bikky yelled, then grinned up at Dee. "This is gonna be so cool."

Dee ruffled his hair. "Yeah, it is, huh? C'mon sport and let's get this show on the road."

"You got your ring?"

"Of course." Dee held out his hand. "What did you think? I've been aching to put it on all night, but we decided best for us to wait until now."

Bikky grinned again, grabbing Dee by his arm and pulling him toward the dining room. "Let's go and have some real fun now. I'll bet Ted's reaction is going to be pretty funny."

Dee laughed, allowing himself to be pulled by Bikky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, I didn't get the party done by midnight, but one more chapter for the party and I'll have it tomorrow (later today?... whatever). Everything for "The Unexpected I" had been already written. I just needed to read it over and edit before posting. Currently I'm working on Chapter 10 of "The Unexpected II " which chronicles Dee's 2nd trimester.


	25. Happy New Year!

The Unexpected I

Chapter 25

Happy New Year!

Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: R, Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

I wish FAKE belonged to me. I especially wish Dee and Ryo _belonged_ to me, but alas they belong to each other – and to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh, along with the rest of the FAKE characters, series and anime. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

Big special thanks to DeeRyoFan and Gracie Musica for all their help with the party!!! I couldn't have pulled this off without them. hugs

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Dee was gathering Bikky and Carol, along with any of the other kids who wanted to join them, Ryo went over to the door, taking another quick mental stock of who they were still expecting.

He flung the door open, spreading his free arm out. "Welcome!" he greeted to whoever was waiting on the other side of the threshold. He hardly had the door open when their friends, Pedro and Adriano greeted him in unison. "Ciao Ryo!"

Both men were not sure they would make it to the party, last Ryo had spoken to Adriano. Ryo had figured if they had not arrived by then, they were not going to make it. Ryo intended for him and Dee to call them within the next few days and if they could not get together, then they would tell their friends the good news over the phone.

Pedro was a friend of Dee's from his coming out days. He had been the first of Dee's male lovers who cared for him, and took him under wing. They loved each other, but we not in love with each other. They knew true love was to be with someone else, and eventually drifted apart.

They lost touch with each other, until one day a few months after they had become a couple, Dee and Ryo were shopping on Christopher Street and Dee had noticed Pedro. They talked, introduced the significant other, telling each other than this was it for them. Pedro was very settled down with Adriano, while Dee knew Ryo was the one for him, even if they had been together only for a few months. Ryo felt the same way at that point. Pedro and Adriano were among the few who knew the truth of their relationship. Knowing them had helped Ryo much along the way in accepting his new lifestyle. It was nice having friends who were like them, and able to be open and himself around.

"Hola amigos," Ryo greeted with a grin. "Come in."

Pedro launched himself at Ryo, hugging and kissing Ryo in greeting. "Ryo," he stated as he pulled away from Ryo, but held onto his arms to look him over. "You're looking good. Where is my Dee-muffin?"

Ryo's grin got wider as he led them further into the apartment. "Boy, we need you two about now." He turned to Adriano, who hugged Ryo and gave him a peck on each cheek. Ryo laughed and returned the greeting. He smiled at Adriano. "Do you know your boyfriend is talking about Dee like that?" Ryo asked.

Adriano laughed. To his lover, he said, "I think our Ryo-baby is drunk already."

Dee entered the living room to find the two newcomers greeting Ryo. He looked down to Bikky. "Wait right here, Biks. Seems we have some latecomers."

Bikky nodded. "Sure, Dee. Just hurry it up already."

"Hang tight. Go bother Ted or something," Dee replied, winking at Bikky.

Bikky laughed, and left Dee's side, guiding Carol among the adults, heading for the buffet table and Elena, who was talking to Janet near the table.

Dee came up to their late guests, as Ryo hung up their coats. He heard Adriano reply to Ryo's earlier question.

"Who do you think doesn't talk about Dee like that?" Adriano asked Ryo.

Ryo laughed for an answer, turning to notice Dee going over to give the two a hug.

Pedro hugged Dee tightly. "Aw, you're looking lovely, man," he said to Dee.

Dee smiled. "You always say that, you flirt," he chuckled as he returned the hug.

"Hmm," Pedro said, his eyes still on Dee. "I mean, more than usual. Ryo is treating you very well, yes?"

Dee nodded. "Oh, very much so. But you know that." He smiled at Adriano. "Ohh.. nice to know I'm popular," he replied.

Ryo walked over to stand next to Dee. Rubbing his arm, he remarked to Adriano, "Unfortunately you're right." He smiled at up Dee. "So long as Dee doesn't act on it."

Dee winked at Ryo. "You know me too well, baby."

Pedro's eyes went wide at the obvious display of affection Ryo was still bestowing upon Dee. Just beyond them in the main area of the living room were all their friends, most of who did not know about Dee and Ryo. Ryo was usually reticent to display any affection other than just friendship around the others. "Oh Ryo, my Ryo!" he gasped. "Just how much did you drink already?"

Dee laughed. "Relax. This is nothing. Wait until later." He winked at Pedro.

"Why don't you both mingle with our guests?" Ryo offered. "You already know some of them." He rubbed Dee's arm again. "Baby, show them where they can get fed and drunk."

Dee winked again at their friends, looking highly amused, before leaning close to Ryo to whisper, "Why don't we make our announcement first?"

Ryo nodded. "Well, get them situated and then get back here." To the other two he said, "Dee and I are getting ready to put on the main entertainment of the evening."

"Oh Ryo, darling!" Adriano gushed. "You never told me you were into public sex!"

Dee burst out in laughter as Ryo blushed. "Not that!" Ryo remarked, then laughed.

"Well, seeing you and Dee having sex would be most entertaining, since you're both so hot," Pedro remarked.

"Hush you," Dee remarked, then checked if Ryo was okay. "They're just joking, Ryo."

Ryo nodded. "Yeah, I know how they are." He winked at their friends. "One day I will get back at you for all I had to take."

Pedro laughed. "Sure, my sweet one. You'll never get back at us."

Dee shrugged. "I wouldn't be too confident. I mean, well, hell, if he can make me blush when he wants to, then there ain't anyone safe if he puts his mind to it."

Adriano patted Dee's cheek. "He can make you blush because he holds the ultimate power over you. The power of love. Just as you have the same over him."

Dee smiled, quickly grabbing Ryo's hand for a squeeze. "Ain't that the truth," he agreed.

"Hey guys," Ryo said to the two. When he had their attention, he added, "Do me a favor."

"What favor, darling?" Pedro asked, holding Adriano's hand.

Ryo's eyes went down to the clasped hands, and then he smiled at them. "Be yourselves." He winked at them, before shoving them off toward the other guests.

Pedro leaned close to Dee. "What got into him?" he asked Dee.

Adriano laughed as he shook his head. "Alcohol," he remarked.

Dee laughed too. "A lot of it." He laughed again. "Come on, let's drink. You two have a lot of catching up to do, if you go by Ryo's example."

Dee lead them over to the table, introducing them to Elena and Rick. Diana walked over with Rose, to say hello to them, having met them before. They were introduced to Rose, who both men knew about from talking to Ryo and especially Dee. They were amazed Ryo and Dee had invited him to their party. He was on the top of Dee's list of people to have a reason to hold a grudge against, and Ryo's feeling toward their boss was only slightly better.

Deciding their friends were in good hands, Dee excused himself and started back toward Ryo. "You ready?" he asked Ryo.

Ryo nodded. "Yeah. Let's do this." He grinned up at Dee, resisting the urge to take Dee into his arms.

Dee took his hand and squeezed it lovingly. They were just about to turn toward their guests calling for their attention when the doorbell rang again.

"Holy shit…" Ryo muttered.

Dee laughed. "It's a party and we do have some guests unaccounted for. Let me get it." He walked the short distance to open the door.

"Happy New Year," Vince greeted, flanked by his husband David and their two children.

"Hey! Speak of the devil!" Dee exclaimed, shaking Vince's hand. "Come in."

Hearing Vince's voice, Ryo started to smile and walked across the room to the door. "Vince! I was afraid you were going to forget about us." He reached up to hug the man who was taller than Dee, attempting a Barry-like bear hug on the man.

"Are we too late?" David asked, looking amused at Ryo's greeting of Vince.

"Nah," Dee replied. He held out his hand toward David. "You must be David. It's nice to meet you." He shook David's hand. Stepping back, he made a drinking motion behind Ryo's back, then chuckled.

Dee managed to pull Ryo off Vince and barely prevented Ryo from latching onto him. "Down boy," Dee murmured. "Soon, then it'll be okay."

"I've been hugging everyone else out here tonight. I want to hug you," Ryo pouted.

Dee smiled patiently. "Soon baby. I promise. Behave until then.

Vince laughed. "Dee, Ryo, this is my husband David, and our babies Hannah and Jason."

Ryo looked at the man next to Vince, who seemed a complete opposite to Vince. Vince was tall, taller than Dee with light brown hair and a fair complexion. Vince was a hefty type man with wide shoulders and chest. Definitely more a football player than a male obstetrics practitioner. David, on the other hand was shorter than Ryo, his skin a dark chocolate, with black hair and hazel brown eyes. Out of the two men, he was definitely on the effeminate side. Yet, David was the papa of their child, and Vince was the carrier. It showed that when it came to carriers, there was no stereotype. For all he knew, despite their appearance, David could be exclusively top in the relationship. If only other people would get the hint, so they would stop looking at him and Dee strangely. So far, out of those who knew already, most were surprised that either their relationship tipped in the direction that would find Dee pregnant, or those who were not surprised they took turns, but still saw Ryo as the most likely one to carry. Ryo sighed inwardly as he extended his hand to David.

"We've heard many wonderful things about you, David. I'm glad you and your lovely family could join us tonight."

Dee was already looking down at the two mulatto children. Vince looked at Dee. Despite his pleasant greeting, it was obvious Dee was correct about Ryo having a bit too much to drink. When Dee met his glance, he grinned.

Dee squatted down to shake Hannah and Jason's hands. "We've got some kids about your age in our son's room. How does that sound?" he asked the children.

Ryo looked down at Dee and the children. "Aww, they're precious," he stated about the children. "We heard a lot of great things about you too from your daddy," Ryo said to the children. "You want to go meet the others you can play with?"

Hannah nodded her head, smiling. "Cool!"

"I heard a lot about you and Dee," David said pleasantly.

"Yeah, well, don't believe everything," Ryo said. "Even if we are pains in the asses."

Jason grabbed onto Vince's hand and clung onto it.

"Aw, little guy," Dee said gently. He held a hand out to Jason. "I promise it'll be fun."

For a reply, Jason hid behind Vince's leg.

"Aw…" Dee looked at Hannah. "You want to come with me then?"

Ryo laughed at the little boy who was peeking out from behind Vince's leg at Dee. "Aw.. shy one, huh?" he asked. Ryo tapped Dee on his shoulder, laughing. "Is that what you looked like at his age?" he asked.

"C'mon baby boy," Vince said, squatting down. Jason crawled onto Vince's lap and wrapped his little chubby arms around his daddy's neck.

Dee smiled up at Ryo. "Not so dark," he replied, then winked at David. He held out a hand to Hannah. "Shall I escort you to the back, milady?"

Hannah giggled, looking up at Dee with light brown/golden eyes. "Okay." She took Dee's offered hand. "Bye Dads!" she exclaimed, waving to them as Dee lead her to where the other children were.

"Have fun, Hannah," Ryo called back as the two men waved to their daughter. "Maybe if we get away from the door some?" he suggested. "Here, let me take your coats."

Vince stood with Jason clinging to him.

Ryo smiled tenderly, looking at the little boy in Vince's arms. "He's such a sweetheart. How old are you, Jason?" he asked.

After handing Ryo his coat, David stood next to Vince, rubbing Jason's back. He managed to help Vince out of his coat without Vince having to give up his hold on Jason, who had no intention of releasing his hold on Vince.

Vince pulled his head back a bit so he was able to look into Jason's face. "Wanna say hi to Ryo, little mouse?"

Jason shook his head and buried his face in Vince's neck.

"Aww…" Ryo remarked. He looked at Vince. "Perhaps if you take him back there?" he suggested. "Will he be better if he sees the other kids?"

Vince and David chuckled. "He's a bit shy," Vince said.

"He's too sweet," Ryo replied, holding out his hand, trying to get the little one to at least grasp a finger. When Jason buried his head again, Ryo shook his head fondly. "No, huh? Okay. Hang onto your daddy."

Dee joined them with Bikky in tow. "Hey Jason," Dee called out softly. "Someone here really wants to meet you."

Jason buried his head further.

Ryo chuckled, daring to lightly run a finger down the little one's arm. "He's a cutie," Ryo gushed. He grinned at Dee. "I want one of those." His grin got wider.

Dee laughed. "Trust me, if chibi's anything like me at that age, you will."

Ryo laughed. "If chibi's anything like me, we'll have our hands full." He smiled at Dee. "I was a very secure, happy and most curious toddler. I got my hands into everything, even if it was childproofed."

"Ah, we're doomed," Dee replied, then looked down at Bikky who moved closer to Vince and Jason. "Now you tell me this? Could you have said something before I got pregnant?" He winked at Ryo.

Vince moved Jason around a little so Bikky can look at him. "Hi there, Jason," Bikky greeted, amazed to realize that both of Vince's kids were like him – mulattos, born of Caucasian and African-American parents. He waved at the boy.

Vince squatted down to set Jason on his feet. "Hi Biks," he greeted. He indicated toward David with his hand. "This is my husband, David."

"Hi," Bikky waved to David. "It's neat to finally meet you. Doc Vince is awesome."

David laughed. "Yes, he is, isn't he? Good to meet you too, Bikky. Vince had a lot of good things to say about you."

"Really?" Bikky grinned happily, looking up at Dee, then Ryo, before his attention went back to Jason. He had kept one hand behind his back the entire time. "Hey Jason. How's it going?" He waved again at the little boy.

Shyly Jason looked up at Bikky and in a timid voice said, "Hi." He looked up at Ryo and Dee, then back at Bikky.

Bikky removed his hand from behind his back to reveal a stuff animal.

David watched on smiling, understanding what Vince meant about this family being special. He immediately liked them and felt comfortable with them. He saw a lot of Vince and himself in Dee and Ryo – both men were overcoming the stereotypes. He had to admit that Ryo was more butch than he could be, but he could tell other people would place the two men in roles. The way they reacted with each other as far as David could tell, maybe the roles settled on one more than the other, but he could see them as reversible too. Both were very strong willed men, with warm personalities. Dee was just a little ragged around the edges. He also noted a warmth and gentleness in Dee that he had seen before in Vince. The type he had never thought Vince capable of until Vince became pregnant with Hannah.

Dee and Ryo's family represented diversity. Ryo had his Caucasian/Asian mix, while Dee's features hinted of a mixed parentage, though David could not figure out what other than one of his parents had been Caucasian. Dee's slightly almond shaped eyes could have been more Native American than Asian, which his strong high cheekbones supported, but David could not entirely rule out Asian. The tone of his olive skin could have been one of several races, but there was a hint of some Hispanic origin. The two men adopted a boy of mixed heritage, like David and Vince's own children.

Bikky smiled at Jason. "You wanna play with him?" he asked the tiny boy. He moved the animal up and down as if it was dancing.

Jason drew further back into Vince, hiding his face and clenching onto his daddy.

Vince shook his head, and attempted to gently draw the boy away from him. "Aw, little mouse, look…." He took the stuffed animal from Bikky and held it near Jason. "It's a little elephant."

Bikky barely managed to keep himself from frowning. "Hmm… okay. So you don't like him?" he asked, trying to get the child's attention. "There's more toys if you like. And we're having storytime in a few minutes." He looked up at Dee. "Dani wants another story read to her." He laughed.

Dee shook his head amused. "Of course," he said, then chuckled. He squatted down next to Jason. "Storytime is really fun. Do you like stories?"

Looking at Dee, Jason nodded slowly.

Ryo remained where he stood, smiling warmly at Dee and Bikky trying to make the little boy feel comfortable. He was proud of the man he was going to marry and the boy he considered his son. He winked at Vince and David with a smile.

"Well," Dee said gently to Jason, "you have to go with Bikky here to hear the story."

For a reply, Jason turned around and crawled on Vince's lap again, hiding his face in his daddy's chest.

Vince let out a sigh, rubbing his son's back. "Sorry," he apologized to his hosts.

"That's okay, Vince," Ryo assured him. "You want to keep him with you? We have rowdy drunken police around, but if you don't mind it, you're welcome to keep Jason with you."

David squatted down to rub his son's back. "He just woke up not too long ago and having a shy phase," he explained.

Vince looked at Bikky. "I'll try my luck in the kids' zone, if you lead the way, Biks?" He stood up, getting a better hold on Jason, rubbing the little boy's back in a soothing manner.

Bikky smiled up at Vince. "Sure thing, Doc Vince! Follow me." Bikky happily lead Vince to the back, talking to Vince, who obviously made an impression on Bikky. Not in a way that Dee and Ryo felt threatened. Rather, they felt it was good for Bikky to have other adults as other type of role models other than just themselves. They had a feeling that Bikky realizing Vince's two children being of the same heritage mix as he also excited the boy. He had many friends that could be termed mutts in mixed heritage, but none who had one white parent and one African-American.

David leaned over to give Jason and Vince a quick kiss as they passed, heading off in the direction Bikky lead. Dee followed them, smiling back at Ryo before he left.

"Well come all the way in and get yourself some food or something," Ryo offered to David after Vince disappeared from sight with Bikky. "At least come in and join the party. Oh, and there's food for the kids in the back, so Hannah should be set." He guided David fully into the apartment. "Would you like a drink, David?" Ryo offered.

"Yes," David remarked, then sighed heavily. "A beer would be extremely welcome."

Ryo laughed. "Rough day?"

David nodded in reply.

"Let me lead you to the selection, then," Ryo said to David. "My uncle decided we needed a little of everything."

David laughed along with Ryo. "He must be a wise man," he said, as he walked with Ryo toward the dining area.

"Oh, he's the best," Ryo agreed, nodding. As they approached the tables with the food spread, he pointed to his uncle, who was talking to Jim and Patricia. "And there he is. Rick, meet David. David, this is my wise Uncle Rick." He winked at Rick, chuckling.

David shook hands with Rick. "Good evening, sir."

"Pleased to meet you, David. You're Vince's husband, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's me. Woe." He laughed, feeling at ease with Ryo and his uncle.

"Rick and my aunt, Elena, know all about everything. And about Vince and you," Ryo explained. "And that woman over there entertaining some of my co-workers is Elena." Ryo shook his head with amusement as he watched his aunt for a moment.

Rick leaned close to David so he could speak low. "Maybe you might have some words of wisdom to impart on my nephew there."

The doorbell rang again. Ryo started to turn when Dee entered the dining area. "I'll get it," Dee said when he heard the doorbell. He rushed across the apartment toward the door.

"Oh, plenty, sir," David replied to Rick. "Plenty!" He grinned at Ryo.

"We'll talk later then," Ryo said, watching Dee open the door. "I'm going over to Dee and say hello to our next guest. Rick, do you mind introducing David around?"

"No problem, boy. It's your party, go greet your guests," Rick laughed. "David and I will make the rounds once I set him up with the beverage of his choice. Perhaps some food."

"Everything looks wonderful, sir," David said, allowing Rick to lead him to the bar.

"Please stop calling me sir, son. You're making me feel old here. Rick will do. Okay, David."

"Yes sir… I mean, Rick."

Ryo laughed and slapped David on his shoulder. "You're in good hands. Enjoy."

He sauntered off toward the door, hearing Rick say to David, "He's a good man, my Ryo. But I'm afraid he'll overdo it with the worry over Dee."

"I understand completely, sir. It wasn't until Vince was carrying Jason that I really got the hang of it," David explained.

Ryo noticed Dee was speaking to someone still on the other side of the threshold and came up to stand next to Dee.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Dee opened the door to find Drake and JJ, both with rosy cheeks and red noses smiling at him. "Hey, you okay?" he asked JJ.

"Yup," JJ remarked, bouncing on the balls of his feet, indicating to Dee that JJ's usual jovial mood was back.

Drake grinned wickedly at Dee. "We're back," he said. "And look what we found…."

JJ and Drake stepped aside to reveal there was someone else standing in the hallway. Ryo came over and stood next to Dee, studying both JJ and Drake. The relief Ryo felt at seeing the two happy faces was obvious to Dee, who glanced at Ryo for a moment.

Dee looked back to see Chief Smith now standing before them. "Hello, boys!" the Chief greeted.

Dee jumped back a little. "Ack! Walrus!" he exclaimed.

"Laytner!" Chief warned.

"Uh.. I mean, sir! I'm glad you can join us, Chief," Dee corrected, grinning shrewdly at the Chief.

Chief Smith wagged an admonishing finger at Dee, who laughed.

Ryo jumped from his place next to Dee, but instead of away from the Chief, he moved closer. "Chief! Welcome!" he exclaimed. He threw himself at the Chief and hugged him tightly. "So glad you can make it, Chief."

Chief Smith looked surprised. "Ugh!" He glanced over Ryo to Dee in question.

Dee made a drinking motion, pointing to Ryo for an explanation.

The Chief nodded, starting to pat Ryo's back gingerly.

Ryo pulled back, and looked next to the Chief. "And welcome Mrs. Wal..uh Chief!"

"MacLean, enough," Chief warned. "Off. Now."

Mrs. Smith laughed at Ryo. "Good evening, Detective MacLean."

Dee took a step to help remove Ryo from invading the Chief's personal space. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Smith. Come in, please," Dee offered, moving Ryo with him and pushing him out of the way of the door. "Let Ryo hang up your coats."

Ryo glared back at Dee for a moment, before breaking out in laughter. "That's right. I'm coat check. So I'll take all your coats."

The Chief gave Dee a strange look, not used to seeing a very polite and mannerly Dee Laytner. He was very amused at watching Dee try to control an obviously very drunk Ryo MacLean. He was not surprised to find Dee sober.

Drake was helping Mrs. Smith out of her coat. The Chief was still studying Ryo in amusement. After handing Ryo his coat, JJ stood to the side, his eyes going between the group at the door and to the party beyond.

Dee looked at JJ. "You okay," Dee asked him.

JJ grinned up at him. "Yeah. And you?"

"Nervous," Dee chuckled. "You sure you're okay about this?" He ruffled JJ's hair. "I mean, being here when we spill everything."

JJ nodded enthusiastically.

Holding onto JJ and Mrs. Smith's coats, Ryo waited for his supervisor to remove his. Ryo settled the Chief's coat in his arms.

Drake dropped his onto Ryo's arm. "Thank you, my good man," Drake stated, then looked over to Dee and JJ.

"Come all the way in," Dee offered, leading them into the living room.

Chief Smith rested his hand in the small of his wife's back to guide her where Dee was leading them.

"I hope you're both hungry," Dee said as they walked. "There's still so much food. And drinks. So just make yourselves at home."

Ryo, having hung up the coats and jogged to join them, came up alongside the Chief. "You didn't have any trouble getting here, did you, sir?"

Dee glanced back to the coat rack, making sure all the coats remained hanging and not ready to fall to the floor.

"No. Not at all," the Chief replied. "We had to drop our kids off at Times Square first. Or as close as we could get to it. Traffic is a bitch up that way. Not so easy down here, either. Thanks for the tip off about that parking lot around the corner."

"The best kept secret, that parking lot. Not crowded and cheap. I don't know why," Dee replied.

They entered the dining area, realizing everyone was still talking or dancing and did not notice the newcomers yet. "We did the Times Square thing last year with Bikky. We asked him about this year, but he wanted a party here instead," Dee replied. "Which worked to our advantage, because he's in charge of our guests' kids too. The usual brand beer, Chief?"

"Please, Dee. Thank you," Chief said.

"And you, Mrs. Smith?" Dee asked.

"I wouldn't mind a mixed drink." She touched Dee's arm. "But don't worry yourself over it. I'll get it." She smiled at Dee. "And I'm definitely going to make sure Warren and I have some of this fine food you boys are providing." She leaned closer to Dee. "And congratulations, Dee. Warren already warned me."

Dee smiled back at the Chief's wife. "Thank you." He got the Chief his beer, then poured himself some of the non-alcoholic egg nog.

"What's that you're drinking, Dee?" Chief asked in warning.

"Made especially for me. But the kiddies got some too," Dee said, holding up the punch glass.

Ryo stood by the bar, staring at the alcohol, but decided to pour himself a glass of ginger ale instead.

They all turned when there was a sudden yell of, "CHIEF!!!!!" that came from Ted, Janet and Jim. The three started to head in the Chief's direction, smiling. They looked happy to see him there.

Commissioner Rose looked up from his conversation with Diana, Barry and Julie. He excused himself as he stood up to greet the Chief and his wife. Diana smiled as she also stood up.

Ryo looked over to Dee. "Any luck with peeling Jason off of Vince?" he asked.

"Minimal," Dee replied, then chuckled.

Dee and Ryo watched as all the precinct personnel surrounded the Chief and his wife.

Dee glanced at David, who came over to them. "You'll probably be husbandless for a while."

David shrugged. "I'm used to it." He smiled at Dee to assure him he was fine with it.

'Aw," was Dee's reply.

"Vince is going to miss out on the fun," Ryo said, then looked back at the crowed gathered around the Chief. "Once everyone settles down from Chief's arrival, that is." Ryo laughed, before taking a sip of his ginger ale.

"I think," David started, "it's because Vince works so much and the little mouse doesn't get to see him that much. So whenever he can, Jason hogs his daddy up." He chuckled warmly, in a way that showed how much he loved his family.

"Well I think Jason's a darling, David," Ryo said.

Dee smiled. "Yeah. He's adorable."

David's smile was brilliant as he nodded his head in agreement. "He's the cutest."

"Hannah is a lovely child too," Ryo added. "You have a wonderful family."

David smiled in thanks, looking every bit like a proud father.

"Hannah's quite cute too," Dee added. "She's gonna be a heartbreaker." He looked at Ryo. "She's already buddies with Stewie."

"Oh no!" Ryo exclaimed with a laugh.

David grinned proudly. "Thank you. You have a fine start of one yourself, from what I've seen so far."

"Thanks," Ryo beamed.

"Stewie?" David asked Dee. "How old?"

"That would be our cousin Stefan. He's eight," Ryo replied.

David nodded. "Sounds about right with Hannah. She's very open. Always had been. Jason is just the opposite. But I love them both dearly. I'm just glad I didn't have to carry them," David admitted, his eyes on Ryo.

Ryo frowned a little. "Well, to be honest, I'm hoping maybe in a few years, I can return the favor for Dee." He rubbed Dee's arm gently, smiling up at him. "If I'm able, that is."

David leaned closer to Ryo. "We'll talk about that in a few months, Ryo. Let's see if you're still so willing then." He chuckled.

Dee smiled lovingly at Ryo, before looking at David. "He says that now," Dee said to David. "He wasn't here for most of the Settling."

"Oh, settling," David exclaimed. "The worst thing ever."

"I wasn't for the first hit," Ryo admitted. "But I saw enough with the second hit."

"The first was definitely the worst," Dee admitted.

"Dee was alone with our son when it first hit," Ryo said to David. "Vince is a lifesaver. And I must thank you for putting up with us."

"Oh, no problem," David said. "It's been a while that Vince came home talking about a patient so excitedly. And even longer that his excitement included the patient's family."

Vince entered the dining area, with Jason still clinging to him. "I hope I didn't miss anything interesting," he stated.

Dee shook his head. "We're waiting for the excitement over there to calm down." He held a hand out to Jason, trying to coax the small child to hold his hand.

Vince stood next to Dee, turning to assure Dee was in Jason's view. "Doesn't want to let go of me. Sorry," he apologized.

Ryo smiled warmly as he rubbed Dee's arm. It was very hard for Ryo not to hug Dee. "See that?" he asked. "You're a charmer even when you're in pain."

Dee snorted. "Aw, thank you. I'll remember that next time I get shot." He giggled at his joke.

Jason's attention was on Dee when he heard the giggle.

"Dee!" Ryo snapped. He looked at Dee in concern.

Dee ruffled Ryo's hair playfully. "C'mon, baby. I'm just joking." He still held his hand out toward Jason.

"Don't you ever – not while you're carrying that baby and not after," Ryo demanded.

Jason shyly reached out to grasp one of Dee's fingers.

Dee smiled as he made the motion of shaking hands with the little boy, his index finger held tightly in a tiny fist. He winked at Jason.

Ryo smiled at what appeared to be Dee making a new friend in the shy boy. "And I promise not to do the same."

Dee glanced at Ryo. "That sounds like a plan," he agreed. His attention went back to Jason. "So, little one, you want to stay with Daddy?"

Jason nodded, his movements exaggerated as if to emphasis he had no intention of leaving his daddy anytime soon.

Ryo laughed softly. "Dee's always been better with younger ones than I was." He smirked at Dee. "I guess it makes sense now. But I do plan on brushing up on my charming the little ones skills."

David had picked up a plate and started fill it up. He glanced back at Vince, letting him know that the plate was for him.

Ryo rubbed Dee's shoulder. "You feeling okay, baby? You want something small to eat before we get everyone's attention on us?"

David came over to Vince, holding the plate. "Baby, why don't you sit down and I'll bring you food and drinks."

"I'm fine," Dee assured Ryo with a devilish smile and wink.

Vince nodded, smiling at David. "Yeah, I will. Thanks, baby." He leaned over to briefly kiss David before going into the living room with Jason to sit down.

Jason looked over Vince's shoulder and waved to Dee.

Dee chuckled, waving back to Jason. He realized Ryo was grinning at him. "What?" he asked.

JJ stood up to allow the man with the child to sit down. Both Drake and JJ started to talk to Vince, JJ cooing over Jason.

"Sure you don't want a cookie?" Ryo asked slyly.

"Ooh… cookie! You know my weakness, baby," Dee said with a laugh.

Ryo laughed and joined David at the table to put some cookies on a small plate. He noted with satisfaction that David was also filling a plate for himself, as well as Vince.

Ryo came over to Dee, holding out the plate. "For being such a good boy tonight," he said. He started to lean over to kiss Dee, and stopped himself just in time. "Damn," he sighed in frustration. "Let's get this announcement over with, so I can kiss you already."

Dee smiled, quickly squeezing Ryo's hand. "Ditto." He poured himself another ginger ale. "Come on, baby. All guests are present and accounted for. Time to get this show on the road."

"Gladly," Ryo stated, refilling his glass of ginger ale and going to Dee's side.

Pedro and Adriano had already migrated over to join Vince, Drake and JJ, excitedly introducing themselves and cooing over Jason. David laughed as he balanced the two plates and drinks, going to sit with Vince. Immediately he was caught up in the inquisitive questions from the two gay men. They had caught on that this was another male couple who were friends of Ryo and Dee, and they wanted to know more.

The group around Chief started to break off into smaller groups as Ryo and Dee entered the living room. The Commissioner had settled on the window seat, seeming cozy with Diana. Dee and Ryo grinned at each other as they noticed the two. Not far away, Richard was talking to Emily. Jim and Patricia were dancing. Drake and JJ were talking to Ted and Janet. Barry and his wife were talking to Chief and Mrs. Smith. Elena and Rick had joined in with the conversation. Carol's Aunt Elina was talking to one of the cops that had accepted the invitation. A few others had gone back to dancing. Bikky, Carol and the boys from orphanage were standing off in the far end of the living room, in front of the door to the master bedroom.

Ryo glanced at Dee, who was nibbling on a cookie as he watched their guest. "Are we ready?" he asked Dee.

Dee nodded, finishing his cookie and taking a sip of his ginger ale. "Yeah."

Ryo picked up the remote to the stereo. "Okay big mouth, you call attention." With a chuckle, he lowered the music.

"Hey guys!" Dee called out above the talking and laughter. "Let's lower it for a bit. Chief might turn purple if we keep this up." The level of noise went down a little, but not enough. "Not acceptable work noise, people," Dee yelled louder.

Ryo checked his watch as Dee spoke, noting the time was 10:15. He wanted the exact time as part of his memories he knew he would carry with him for the rest of his life. The time his life would change, when he would start becoming someone else. Or rather, the time he would finally become more himself for all to see. When all their close friends and co-workers will finally learn the truth of his relationship with Dee, and of their plans for the near future. Ryo realized he was more than ready. He laughed at Dee's last remark.

"Laytner, as long as you keep your big mouth shut, it can't be too loud," Chief called out.

The guys from the Criminal Investigations Unit laughed, along with Janet, Diana, Riz and Jim.

Other than the Chief's comment, the apartment fell almost silent as all attention among the adults were on their two hosts.

"Thanks," Dee said.

"Aw Chief," Ryo replied, "you'd still complain at him for keeping his mouth shut."

Dee burst out in laughter. There was startled laughter among their guests. Dee held out his hands. "Settle down, people. You think this was all for free? You gotta pay for all this great food and drinks by listening to me and Ryo flap our lips for a few minutes." He glanced over at Ryo. "You wanna do it?"

Ryo nodded. He looked around the room, taking in all their guests in a trained sweep of his eyes. "Hey listen up, guys," he started. "Sorry to say we had ulterior motives for this celebration tonight." He smiled, his eyes settling on Janet and Riz. "Ladies too," he added.

Dee was grinning widely, almost bouncing with barely constrained excitement.

Everyone glanced at Ryo and Dee. There were some knowing smiles among the crowd.

Ryo studied the waiting faces before him. He cleared his throat. "Dee and I have some things we wanted to share with all our dearest friends and family," he said, pleased to hear his voice ring level and clear. "And we couldn't think of a better time than the dawn of a new year." He glanced at Dee, once again reminded on why it was so easy for him. He wanted everyone to know he was in love with Dee.

Dee smiled at Ryo, indicating with a small gesture of his fingers for him to continue on.

Ryo chuckled, then looked back at their guests. "Might as well start at the beginning." He reached out and held Dee's hand in his. "We're sorry for misleading most of you for a long time. Really we are. We had our reasons. But, well, Dee and I aren't really roommates."

Those already in the know smiled at Dee and Ryo. Rick hugged Elena, both proud of their nephew. Carol hugged onto her aunt who gazed at the two at the center of attention with a knowing type of wonder. A few other faces had grins slowly starting, while others stared at them confused.

"Well, we do share a room," Dee corrected in his usual manner.

Ted and Janet's jaws dropped, their eyes fixed on them. Diana shook her head, laughing at Dee. Rose chuckled. There were a few surprised gasps and one muffled squeal.

Ryo laughed at Dee's interruption. He patted Dee's cheek affectionately. "Yes, we do share a room… and a bed."

"What the fuck?" Ted's shocked voice sounded through the room.

There were chuckles and surprised murmurs. Thankfully there was no negativity.

"I knew it!" Barry exclaimed excitedly. "Damn!" He gave Dee the thumbs up and winked at Ryo.

Dee laughed at Barry's reaction, and squeezed Ryo's hand.

Ryo nodded at Barry, then winked at Diana and the Commissioner. He looked around the room again, noticing Janet and Julie smiling with their hands clapped over their mouths, looking as if they were trying very hard not to squeal like schoolgirls. He smiled at them. His eyes settled on Ted.

"Teddy-boy," Ryo called out. "You alright there?"

"I need a drink," Ted replied.

Dee held out the hand that was not holding Ryo's. "Wait. There's more."

All eyes were on them in curiosity again. Ryo chuckled. "I did say we had several things to say."

Dee nodded, smiling. "Yup. He did. We do."

There was a near chorus of "Huh?" coming from the collective guests. Except from those who already were privy to knowing.

"We're just saying things in an order that'll make sense to everyone," Ryo explained. "So, secondly." He had purposely chosen to stand on Dee's left side, so that would be the hand he would end up holding. He lifted the hand, smiling at Dee. "Your turn," he told Dee.

Pedro and Adriano exchanged glances that were not missed by those close by. Other curious glances were exchanged.

Dee grinned, looking out at their guests. "On Christmas Eve, Ryo asked me to marry him and I said yes." Ryo had released his hand. Dee held up his hand so the back of it was to their gathered friends, showing off his engagement ring.

Ryo hugged Dee, his smile wide, his eyes on the various reactions of their friends. Dee leaned into the hug, also watching.

This time there were a few squeals among the gasps, shouts of excitement and various exclamations.

They both looked over to Elina at the same time. She was hugging her niece and gave them an amused smile, shaking her head. Elena and Rick were standing nearby, with Bikky standing between Ryo's family and Elina and Carol. He was grinning widely, bouncing up and down with excitement. Barry and Julie were talking happily, both their eyes on Dee and Ryo. Ted's jaw was hanging, but in a way that said he was more shocked than appalled. Pedro and Adriano looked like they were ready to jump up and rush over to them, both men bouncy and bristling with excitement. The others were smiling and talking amongst themselves. In the far corner, away from everyone was Richard, with a plastic polite smile on his face, but his eyes said he wished he was anywhere but there at the moment.

Ryo ignored Richard. He laughed, feeling wonderful and knowing it had nothing to do with how much had to drink that night. From the level of excited chatter in the room, their party now had a real reason to be a celebration as far as their friends were concerned. He watched as slowly everyone was making the motions of standing to come over to congratulate them.

"Hold up!" Ryo called out, now the one holding out his hand.

"Just a little more," Dee chuckled.

"MORE?!?" was the general question that came from just about everyone.

"Yeah," Ryo laughed. "One little tiny thing…." He giggled at his choice of words, then smiled tenderly at Dee. He watched as Dee placed a protective hand over his stomach. He looked just a little nervous as his eyes met Ryo's. Ryo put his arm around Dee and rested his head against Dee's shoulder. "It's gonna be fine, baby," he whispered for only Dee to hear. "Look at them. How could they not be happy?"

Dee nodded, still look a tad bit uncertain. His hand still rested on his stomach. Ryo had noticed the gesture starting the day after settling, knowing it was more a sign of Dee feeling the slightest sense of potential danger than any look he may or may not have on his face.

"Duh!" Ted yelled out. "Spill it! Then we can get our drinks to toast you guys already!"

More laughter erupted through the room.

"You start," Dee said, smiling at Ryo. His hand still stayed in place.

Ryo nodded, leaning up a little to lightly kiss Dee's nose. Which caused a chorus of "Aww…." He faced their friends, his arm around Dee, reassuring his partner he was there for him. "Everyone here gets to be among the first to say hello to the new addition to our family," Ryo stated, his voice ringing loud and clear, with a strong hint of pride. He grinned as only a proud Papa can. He turned his head to look at Dee. "Well? Don't go deciding you're shy now."

Dee laughed, shaking his head. "No, not shy," he stated to Ryo. He looked out at their guests, leaning into Ryo's hold. He jerked a thumb at Ryo. "He knocked me up!" Dee exclaimed.

Ryo's mouth dropped, not expecting Dee to make the announcement in that manner. "Dee!" he exclaimed. Then laughed, realizing it was pure Dee Laytner through and through, and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Dee laughed at Ryo's reply, then harder at the various gasps and stunned exclamations.

Ted started to choke on his beer. Janet started to pat Ted's back, her dazed eyes on Dee.

There was sudden dead silence for a moment. Ryo noticed Dee instinctively turned so his belly was pressed up against Ryo's side. Ryo had been studying the shocked faces before then and stroked Dee's back reassuringly.

Suddenly the room erupted at once. Pedro and Adriano let out a squeal, as well as Elina. Mrs. Smith looked at her husband, smiling knowingly, obvious the Chief had let her in on the secret before they arrived. Jim, Emily and Patricia started to laugh at the others. Jim had been getting it all down on video from the moment Dee first called for silence.

Elena stood next to Rick, covering her mouth, glittering eyes on Ryo and Dee. Rick beamed proudly at Ryo. Bikky was barely restraining himself from running over to his dads. Carol was giggling happily, poking at Bikky.

Barry stood stunned, staring at Dee in total amazement. "Oh. My. God," he uttered, his eyes on his friend since childhood. He turned pale, which was quite an achievement being a black man. Julie chuckled, her eyes sparkling as she patted her husband's back.

Richard started to frown, glaring at the two men still standing before their friends and co-workers in total disgust.

Ted picked up his coughing as Janet squealed excitedly. Other faces went from complete shock to excitement.

Drake stood close to JJ, watching him carefully. JJ smiled up at Drake, patting his partner's arm, his smile assuring Drake he was okay.

Pedro took a small step forward, looking around the room, before settling his gaze on his two friends. "Is that all now, or is there still more?"

"That's it," Dee replied, loud enough for everyone to hear over the various talking and laughing. "You can go run for your drinks now."

Ryo laughed. "Why?" he asked Pedro. "You want more?"

Everyone in the room laughed.

Ryo grinned. "Well, yeah… there is one more thing," he stated. His grin turned wicked as he grabbed Dee into his arms and gave him a kiss.

"Awwwww…." Filled the room from everyone but one in the room as they watched Ryo continue to kiss Dee. Dee placed his arms around Ryo and returned the kiss happily.

"My eyes!" Ted exclaimed.

"Shut up, Ted!" Bikky yelled.

Chief Smith laughed at Ted, then laughed harder as everyone joined in at Bikky's reply.

Finally not able to stand there any longer, Bikky ran up to his dads as they pulled apart from the kiss. Dee noticed Bikky and leaned down to give him a big hug, which he returned. As he pulled away from Dee, Bikky looked up at Ryo, laughing. "Damn Ryo! You were Da Bomb! Way to go!"

Ryo hugged Bikky, laughing. "I was pretty good, wasn't I?"

Pedro sprang from his place, pulling Adriano along with him. He gave them both an exuberant hug, Adriano immediately doing the same.

"Oh my God, darlings! I'm so happy for you," Pedro gushed.

Adriano gazed at Dee. "Who would have thought it. Honestly, I didn't take either of you for carriers."

Pedro smacked Dee's arm lightly. "Especially you, Dee. But, oh my God! That's fabulous. Oh my! I'm going to have to start working on something special to give the little one."

Dee laughed. "Just no sequins," he stated.

Ted walked over to them. "What the hell?" he demanded.

JJ started to go over to them, dragging Drake along. They stopped next to Ted.

Ted looked at JJ and Drake. "Dudes!"

Drake shook his head amused. "What?"

Dee chuckled at the play of various stunned expressions going across Ted's face, hoping Jim was getting it on video.

Ted waved a hand at Ryo and Dee. "We're gonna have a CI baby!!!"

Dee looked at Ryo and laughed. "Yeah. I guess we are." He hugged Ryo.

Ted shook his head. "Man!"

"Hmm, he's right," Ryo said thoughtfully. "I never gave it a thought until now, but we are." He laughed.

Ted grabbed onto Dee, pulling him into a hug. "Congratulations, man! Holy shit! Ryo knocked you up!" He laughed. "That's awesome, dude!"

Dee patted Ted's back, looking at Ryo, Drake and JJ amused.

The other guests started to make their way over to Dee and Ryo, giving them their congratulations. The last ones to come up to the couple were Vince and David.

Dee shook his head, laughing. "I know you're not giving your congratulations," he said.

"Hey, who is this?" Ted asked.

"Oh!" Dee smiled at Vince. "This is my doctor, Vince Siworski, and his husband, David," Dee introduced loud enough for anyone near them to hear.

"Well, I knew their names," Janet remarked. "I just took them for friends of yours, Dee."

Ted looked Vince up and down. "Dude! You're a MOP? Holy shit! You don't look like one."

David laughed. "And he probably doesn't look like the type to be the one to have our babies either. But there you have it."

"Well, holy crap," Ted chuckled, then looked at Dee. "If Vince had babies, suddenly you having one doesn't seem so funny."

Dee tried to frown. "Funny? What's so freakin' funny about it?"

Ted laughed. "Dude, it's you. Not Ryo."

"Shut up, Ted," Ryo grumbled. "I swear one more person comes up looking like I'm some type of bottom only twink…."

Dee burst out in laughter as he pulled Ryo to him and kissed him to stop the rest of Ryo's tirade.

Somebody put the music back on, as Dee and Ryo found themselves making their rounds among their guests, stopping to talk awhile, answering questions about the baby and how Dee was doing. They wanted to know when they were planning on getting married, and a whole lot of other questions. Ryo and Dee happily took the time to answer them.

The party was in full swing by the time Dee turned off the music and put on the TV set for Dick Clark's Rockin' New Year's for the countdown. Ryo, Elena and Rick had been handing out champagne to the adults. Bikky had lead all the children to join the adults. They were given sparkling grape juice. Elena handed Dee a champagne glass filled with the same. She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Here you go, sweetness."

Ryo came over to them, holding a glass of champagne, followed by Rick. By then, most of their guests were wearing the silly hats and holding noise makers that Ryo and Dee had set out for the taking.

Soon everyone was counting down, then yelling at the top of their lungs, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

As Ryo reeled Dee in for a New Year's kiss, he noticed Dee's eyes were glistening. He smiled tenderly at Dee.

"Oh damn, now I'm going to cry," Dee muttered before Ryo kissed him, surrounded by they friends and co-workers. They were doing the same to their loved ones. As everyone started to wish the rest a happy New Year, some of the kids from the orphanage had snap poppers, which when thrown on a hard surface made a sharp popping sound. Everyone jumped, then laughed, while Dee glared at Thomas.

Dee and Ryo watched as their friends continued the party. Richard had left alone shortly after, muttering. Ryo walked behind Richard to the door, and loudly slammed it behind him, barely giving Richard enough room to clear out of the doorway.

Ryo had a few more drinks as the party went on, but was not so drunk he could not help with the immediate post party clean-up. The majority of the food was eaten. Their guests had a wonderful time. As they started to leave, everyone gushed about what a great time they had, once again congratulating the happy couple.

The party was a complete and total success.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And this concludes the party. Just one more chapter to "The Unexpected I", and then we move on to a few weeks later and whatever is waiting for Dee, Ryo and their friends as they plan for a baby and a wedding.

HUGS to you reviewers! You bring big smiles to my face and I thank each and everyone one of you for letting me know how much you are enjoying this fic. You're all awesome!

I'm not sure when I'll be posting the last chapter. I need to see when I finally get Ch. 10 finished in the next part. It could be sometime this week or next.

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Everyone, and belated holiday greetings!


	26. Aftermath

The Unexpected I

Chapter 26

Aftermath

Ryo/Dee (mostly), some Dee/Ryo

Warnings: R, Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don't like, don't read!

I wish FAKE belonged to me. I especially wish Dee and Ryo _belonged_ to me, but alas they belong to each other – and to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh, along with the rest of the FAKE characters, series and anime. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.

Big special thanks to DeeRyoFan for helping out with the dinner scene! Thanks lady! hugs

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the pre-dawn hours, Dee looked around the living room. It was trashed. Dee muttered a string of curses, rubbing his stomach, realizing he was not up to doing any cleaning up before going to bed. He entered the dining area, relieved that Elena had helped put away whatever food was left, which was not much, while Ryo and Rick gathered the trash and took it out to the hallway to drop down the garbage shoot. Rick and Elena were asleep now in the guest bedroom. Stefen was fast asleep on the window seat. Dee peered into the room on the other side of the apartment and quickly checked the kids that were sleeping on the floor. The two boys from the orphanage were to stay overnight. Along with Carol. Carol, Lass and Dani were sleeping in Bikky's room. Bikky had the couch, while Thomas and Billy slept on the floor, along with Lai. Also on the floor was one of the boys from Bikky's team. His parents had called to ask if they could pick him up in the morning. Ryo had barely understood what was being said, picked out the phrases "too drunk" and "had to go home", and decided the boy was best to stay where he was for the night. Barry's kids were also sleeping on the floor. Ryo had helped Barry and Julie into a cab, while Dee left a voicemail at their home, reminding them that they were both in no condition to drive back to Brooklyn, and it was best to leave the kids where they were.

Dee shook his head chuckling. He was the only one who stayed sober. Even Vince decided to have a couple of drinks. He headed into the kitchen, grimacing at the pile of dishes in the sink waiting to be washed. Thankfully they were soaking in water. He turned on the stove and filled some water in the tea kettle, planning to sit down, have a cup of chamomile tea to help relax him, then head to the bedroom. Ryo had gone to take a shower, since Ted accidentally spilled beer onto Ryo near the end of the party.

He leaned back in the chair, sighing in relief to be sitting. He decided to take the advice Vince gave him before leaving and lifted his feet to set on the chair next to him. He sighed again. And closed his eyes while he waited for the tea kettle to start whistling.

He opened his eyes when there were strong fingers digging into the knots in his shoulders, hitting all the right places as only Ryo knew how to do.

"Mmm…" Dee groaned. "That's heavenly, baby."

Ryo chuckled, leaning over to kiss the top of Dee's head. "Are you sure you don't need to be carried into the bedroom."

Dee lifted his head to look up at Ryo. "Don't tempt me," he remarked, then chuckled.

Ryo continued to rub Dee's shoulders until the tea kettle started to whistle. Ryo kissed the top of Dee's head again. "I'll get that, baby. You sit there."

Dee sighed contently. "Thank you," he replied. He watched as Ryo made chamomile tea for the two of them.

Ryo placed a cup in front of Dee and another before the chair Dee rested his feet on. "Do you want anything to eat?" Ryo asked, still standing.

Dee rubbed his stomach. "No thanks. I'm totally stuffed. And that egg nog was pretty rich."

Ryo sat down as Dee lifted his feet. Before Dee could move them completely, Ryo grabbed his feet and rested them on his lap. "Still comfortable?" he asked.

"Very," Dee replied with a nod.

"I would imagine your egg nog being richer than everyone else's. Yours wasn't watered down."

Dee chuckled. "Not that there was any water in yours."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "I know. But I'm fine now. I think I started to sober up when we had to start throwing out all the very drunk people."

Dee laughed. "Poor Vince. He's not used to drinking, huh?"

Ryo shook his head. "David said it's been a long time since Vince allowed himself to drink. He's always afraid of getting a call and being too drunk to handle it."

"Must be rough for him," Dee said. "He's great. I'm glad he was able to let loose and not get a call tonight."

"Me too. It's the least we can do considering how often we bother him during his off hours," Ryo agreed.

They drank their tea talking about the success of their party and their guests. Ryo went to rinse out their cups, working around the pile of other dishes there. "Ugh," he stated. "Don't go into shock on me here, Dee, but you know what?"

"We're tackling them tomorrow. Yeah, I saw it. We start now, the sun will be up by the time we get done."

Ryo turned from the sink to find Dee standing. He went over to hug Dee, kissing him briefly. "You must be exhausted," he said, his mouth still close to Dee's.

Dee smiled as he closed the slight distance to kiss Ryo more firmly. "Not that tired," Dee replied, his hands rubbing Ryo's back. "How about you? Are you too tired to…?"

Ryo grinned, adjusting his arms to pull Dee closer so their bodies pressed against the other as he passionately kissed Dee. When he pulled apart for air, feeling Dee leaning against him, he smiled at the dark haired man. "There's that saying about what you do on the first day of a New Year."

"You'll be doing it all year long," Dee finished. "Let's go then. Because I definitely want to be doing a lot of that all year long."

Ryo laughed and with his arm around Dee's waist, he guided them toward the bedroom.

Bikky was in the dining room, handing out juice and milk to those gathered around the dining room table. Soon Dee would have him running the food out to the kids.

Dee yawned for the countless time that morning. He was exhausted, but he was the one who had to get up to use the bathroom and heard the sounds of kids waking. Deciding to let the other adults in the house sleep off the alcohol they had consumed the night before, Dee took on the task of feeding everyone and getting those who were able to leave on their own on their way. He stared at the coffee pot, wishing he had not already had his limit. He could have used another cup… or five.

The tea kettle whistled and he sighed, still staring at the coffee pot. Hopefully the peppermint tea would do its trick that morning once he had a cup or two. He called out to Bikky, letting him know Lass' tea would be ready. Then after pouring the water into a tea pot that had been a gift to Ryo from his grandmother, using loose leaves in a strainer, he went back to making breakfast. This was definitely not a one cup at a time day, which is why he took out the larger tea pot.

It was late enough when him and Ryo finished their tea after all their guests had left, or went to bed. He found he was not so tired to he fall asleep upon getting in the bed. He had made love to Ryo. While laying in each other's arms, instead of falling asleep, they ended up having a round two with Ryo taking Dee. As the first rays of daylight tried to break through the blinds in their room, the two men finally fell asleep, very sated, happy and content.

Now Dee was paying the price, while Ryo was still sleeping. He could have awakened Ryo, but when he still found himself in the bathroom alone, he knew just how tired Ryo was. Usually within a minute or two, if he didn't already wake with Dee, Ryo would be checking on him.

Dee smiled as he thought about the night before. Armed with a strong cup of peppermint tea, Dee went back to getting breakfast prepared for the hungry army of kids in the dining room, wondering how soon would they also be invaded by hungry adults.

Dee was eating at the table with the kids, halfway through breakfast when Ryo came out of the bedroom, looking more rumpled from what they had done before falling asleep than hungover. He learned over to kiss Dee briefly before going into the kitchen to get his coffee, then sat down next to Dee to start eating his breakfast.

After breakfast, Lai and Lass, along with the two boys from the orphanage, and Bikky's teammate left. Barry had called, apologizing to Dee and said he was on his way to collect his three kids.

Elena and Rick joined them, Dee and Ryo insisting they sit and be served. Dani had already crawled into Elena's lap and Stefen was talking to Rick. Elena and Rick helped with the rest of the post party clean up. By early afternoon, the apartment was back to the clean, yet comfortable way they usually maintained it. Rick and Elena left shortly after, promising to call them soon. Barry had already arrived to collect his kids, once again apologizing. Dee and Ryo laughed him off, letting him no it was not a problem.

Bikky and Carol were the last to leave the apartment, wanting to go out for a few hours, Bikky saying something about giving his dads a chance to rest. Dee looked exhausted, and Ryo sent him off to take a nap.

While Dee slept, Ryo started to go through photos and selecting which ones to put up around the apartment. He started to add to the rogue gallery in the hallway which had pictures of both men at different times in their lives, their families, Bikky and friends. When Ryo was done with his task, there were pictures showing Dee and Ryo as a couple in love, and others including Bikky showing them as the family they were.

After Dee woke from his nap, they did some rearranging around the apartment. They moved whatever of Ryo's stuff he kept in the guest room into their room. The room looked like a guest room now, practically devoid of personal items used daily. Soon the room would start to be emptied and work on turning it into a nursery would start. Ryo discovered the sweater he had been looking frantically for the night before had been in a drawer in the guest room. Seeing the changes in pictures around the apartment, Dee decided he wanted to add a few favorites of his not on display yet. The final touches were complete. It truly looked like the home of two men planning to spend the rest of their lives together and their son.

The first week of the new year was, for the most part, very productive. Even if some of the women at the precinct seemed to hang around Dee a little too much for Ryo's liking. What silently pissed Ryo off the most was, that for once, Dee was merely tolerating the women out of politeness. That was not Dee's way, being the one to be abrupt and to the point and telling people to leave him alone when he didn't want the attention. Dee had admitted to Ryo it was nice to be the center of attention, but only up to a point. Just because he was pregnant, he did not suddenly have the urge to start knitting baby booties. If he knew Mother, she probably was already done with enough booties and working on something else.

Word spread moderately quickly, as many of those they passed congratulated both Dee and Ryo, or dropped by their office. Ryo had already been cornered by Janet early in the week, and warned by her that she was going to be the one to throw the office baby shower when it was near time – no one else. Ryo had no other choice but assure her of it and not to say a word to Dee. Ryo initially did try to point out that perhaps throwing a baby shower for Dee at work might not be the wisest thing. Janet merely glared at Ryo, then made it quite clear it was going to happen, it was a tradition for any pregnant cops, and with Dee being the first male, made it more special. Both Dee and Ryo were expected to be there – whenever it would be.

Ryo had been trying to figure out a polite way of telling those women offering friendly advice to Dee on pregnancy that they already had enough advice from Elena. He wanted to add that while similar, a male pregnancy had enough differences that Dee could not base his on other women's experiences. That was what they had Vince for, and the support group Dee was going to start attending in the upcoming weeks. A place to sit down with other pregnant males and discuss what they were going through, with the meeting being held by a man who had already gone through the entire pregnancy. Vince explained to Dee that he would always be glad to not only offer his own professional advice, but also advice as a man who had done it twice. He still wanted Dee to go, so Dee would get to know other men, hear their own stories and realize that in many ways, a male pregnancy was an unique experience to the individual carrier. That in many ways, Dee's pregnancy was not like any other. That was the way it was for carriers. So why did these women feel Dee should take all their advice, Ryo wondered. There were also meetings and classes Dee and Ryo were scheduled to attend together in the upcoming months.

Later in the week, to Ryo's dismay, to discover Dee had already pointed that out to the women and now found himself comparing differences. Ryo felt like banging his head against a wall. If one more woman hugged Dee, sighing in dismay after Dee once again explained what he went through for settling, Ryo thought he would scream.

He found himself twice during the week dialing a number that had become very familiar to him, but instead of asking for Vince, he asked for David.

Monday when they returned to work, Ryo set up an electric water heater so they would not have to go into the break room to make tea for Dee, especially during the times he really needed it to settle any bouts with nausea. On the top of a file drawer where the coffeemaker used to be was the water heater and a selection of teas that Dee was able to drink and liked. His favorite was peppermint, but he did not want to find himself getting tired of it. There were times when peppermint was not the best either, so some milder ones like chamomile were among the selection.

Dee filled a desk drawer with a variety of crackers, melba toast, some small jars of preserves and peanut butter, and included some other favorite snacks of his, such as chocolate and yogurt Pocky and cookies. Ryo knew they were bound for a trip to New Jersey soon to pick up a new supply of the yogurt Pocky at the Japanese marketplace, because that was the only place they were able to get it. Dee kept saying otherwise, but Ryo could see the first signs of cravings setting in.

On Tuesday, while asking everyone around the neighborhood where the Jane Doe was found, they managed to get a name. She was found naked in a hotel room with no ID. The guy at the front desk claimed he did not see her enter. The name and address of the man who had the room was false information. The poor woman was still in a coma. There were no fingerprints in the room, nothing on the doorknobs or windows. The lab reports found several different samples of semen. Since finding out she was a prostitute, it mean that her attacker could or could not be among the samples. Disheartening, Dee and Ryo realized this was going to be more tough then they had first thought.

Another folder among the new ones to go through turned out to be another victim of their drug case. They went back on Tuesday afternoon to go over the crime scene again and look around the area. They got home late that evening and spent the remaining time going through the Jane Doe case. They both felt they were onto something if only they had the right clue. Dee went to bed first, unable to keep his eyes open. Ryo stayed up a little longer until the need to sleep sent him to their room, where he draped himself over Dee and fell asleep. He managed to get a few hours sleep, until Dee woke up, charging for the bathroom.

On Wednesday, they were able to pin Mickey's name to a near fatal beating in Newark, NJ. Taking out an unmarked car, they went to visit Mickey and see if he would finally talk. It took them several locations until they found Mickey in the hallway on the second floor of a shabby residential hotel he frequented. They suspected he had a room on the 4th floor and was on their way up when Dee caught sight of him on the second floor. He was talking to several other shady looking characters Dee was certain that if they ran a check, rap sheets would come up on them. One in particular seemed to be on some drug or another.

"Oh crap," Mickey sighed. "It's those two again."

The one Dee suspected of being high quickly averted his eyes as the two detectives came closer the little group. The guy muttered something, turning and started to walk away and into a door nearby. The other men started to scatter too.

The last remaining man sauntered past them. "You two don't look like you belong here. I'd watch myself if I were you. Just stick close to Mickey and you should be okay." He smirked as he continued on his way.

"We can take care of ourselves just fine, thank you," Ryo remarked.

Dee glanced back as the man went through a door to a room at the far end of the hall. "Just for that, we'll remember to come back and talk to you," he muttered, the exact door now committed in his memory for future reference.

Ryo snickered as they came to a stop before Mickey.

"Gentlemen, I told you," Mickey started with his overly phony business tone, "I know nothing. Why even waste our time. I don't know about you two throwing away taxpayers money, but that has to be a crime. I, however, am a busy man, and I don't appreciate you constantly coming to harass me."

Ryo frowned. "You didn't look too busy just now."

"Oh sure he was," Dee said, cautious eyes on Mickey. "Conducting his business, I assume. You know what that type usually is. To Mickey he added, "And believe me, if we wanted to harass you, you'd know. This ain't nothing."

Mickey started at Dee. "Detective Laytner, I assure you there was nothing illegal going on."

"We'll determine that after we question your friends," Ryo stated.

"Hmm… and why would you do that?" Mickey asked, sounding offended.

Dee slung an overly friendly arm around the witness' shoulders. "Because, Mickey-boy, we know you know something, and well, if you won't talk, we're sure one of your pals might."

"I don't understand why we must continue this. We can't tell what we don't know," Mickey said.

Ryo moved closer as Dee maneuvered Mickey so he ended up in a corner, blocked by the two detectives. "We can do this one of two ways," Ryo said. "You can talk to us here and depending on how helpful you are, we might look the other way of a certain little indiscretion you might want us to keep quiet about."

Mickey stared at Ryo, trying to figure out the game he was certain they were playing with him. "That's pretty good, MacLean. Looks like you're picking up on the fine art of bullshitting like your partner here. Aren't you jealous of him holding me as he is?" Mickey looked at Ryo knowingly with a smirk.

"He gets that from having to deal enough with clowns like you," Dee stated. He sighed heavily, tapping his fingers on Mickey's shoulder. "Now now, that's none of your concern," he added, referring to the jealous comment. "What should be, is you can either take Ryo up on his most generous offer, or you can pick what's behind door number two, which, by the way, is the door going inside the 27th. Take your pick."

"I have nothing to say." Mickey stood his ground. "So I'll take choice three – none of the above."

Dee patted Mickey's back, his eyes on Ryo. "Too bad there ain't no choice three."

Ryo sighed, reaching behind him for his handcuffs. "Choice two it is then."

"Hey! You can't just take me in like a common criminal!" Mickey complained, trying to put distance between him and Ryo. His back hit the wall. "You have nothing on me!"

"Do you remember someone by the name of Dennis DeVito?" Ryo asked. "From Newark? Oh, about six weeks ago."

Mickey shook his head. "Never heard of him."

"That's a shame, Mickey," Dee remarked. "You should get to know the name of your victims. Seems we have a description that matches yours over in Newark as one of the perps who gave DeVito a workover. He's still in the hospital recovering, you know."

Mickey looked up at Dee in shock, the truth telling on his face for a split second. It was enough to convince Ryo, who made a grab for his arm. "We're taking you in for the suspicion of assault on Dennis DeVito," Ryo announced.

Without warning, Mickey gave Dee a shove, knocking him into a wall. He managed to evade Ryo's reach as he started to make a dash for the stairs.

Dee hit the wall with an 'oof'. He felt an adrenalin surge as he watched Mickey reach the stairs. He pushed himself off the wall and charged past Ryo, who had hesitated for a moment to check if Dee was okay.

"Dee!" Ryo yelled out, following his partner to the stairs.

Dee took the stairs three at a time and closed the distance between him and Mickey, as their perp ran through the small lobby for the front door. He grabbed the criminal by the back of his shirt, pulling him back.

Mickey yelped, then turned on Dee, lashing out his foot and going for a kick in Dee's stomach. In that single moment, common sense kicked in, reminding Dee his instinct should be to protect the baby. As Mickey's foot lashed out, Dee was overcome by panic, but at last the right instinct overrode his panic. His right arm automatically blocked the kick, taking the brunt of it, but the force of impact still knocked him backward.

Just as Dee hit the floor, Ryo flew past him, taking a diving leap to tackle Mickey to the floor as the perp turned to run out the door. The few others in the lobby who realized what was happening, quickly scattered from the lobby. Most of the regulars in that building preferred to keep a distance between themselves and the police. Ryo grabbed a fist full of reddish blonde hair and slammed Mickey's head face first to the floor a couple of times before roughly cuffing him.

Still straddling the now handcuffed man, Ryo glared down at him. "Bad move," he growled. "You are now under arrest for assault of an officer of the law, along with other pending charges which include assault of a pregnant person and suspect to a near fatal assault. You have the right to remain silent," Ryo snapped, and continued to read Mickey his rights.

When Ryo was done he turned to check on Dee, to find him already on his feet and putting away his cell phone which he had used to call for back-up.

"Are you all right?" Ryo asked, quickly studying Dee, noticing he was holding his right arm.

Dee nodded. "Let's get him outta here. I think I hear his ride coming already."

Ryo nodded, pinning Dee with a glare. "Let's go." He stood up, pulling Mickey up with him. Dee joined Ryo at his side as the chestnut haired detective shoved Mickey out the lobby door. A few seconds later, a radio patrolled car pulled up, with flashing lights.

Ryo forced Mickey into the back of the car. To the uniformed officer, he said, "We'll be questioning him before we book him. He has some heavy charges." Ryo glanced at Mickey, glaring at him before turning back to the cop. "I might feel generous, depending on how much he wants to talk. And believe me, the way I'm feeling, he'll have to do a lot of talking."

Ryo turned and taking Dee by his left arm lead him to their unmarked car. As they approached the car, he silently held his hand out for the car keys. Just as silently Dee handed them over and went to the passenger side. Ryo saw in his unusually subdued partner's eyes that Dee knew he had messed up. Once inside the car, Ryo slammed the door closed with unnecessary force, causing Dee to flinch. He was willing to forgive Dee this time, seeing the dark haired man's silent regret, but he would be long to forget. He hoped it would be even longer before Dee would forget.

He started the car, noticing out of the corner of his eyes that Dee was trying to discreetly cradle his right arm, while at the same time positioning that same arm to make the protective gesture Ryo knew well enough by then what it meant.

"How bad is it?" Ryo asked, forcing his voice to a normal level.

Dee shrugged. "I don't think it's broken," he replied. He finally shoved the sleeve of his coat and shirt up enough for them to notice the start of bruising. What they could see of the arm looked swollen "My arm took the worse of it," Dee added, pulling the sleeve down.

"That was a hard landing you took, too," Ryo pointed out.

"I've got a hard ass," Dee remarked. "I'm more shaken than the chibi. Really. We're fine, Ryo."

Ryo nodded, not looking convinced. He put the car into drive. "We'll talk about this after we nail Mickey's ass. And if you start feeling anything that could be something wrong, you better open your mouth and tell me right then. You understand me, Dee?"

Dee nodded, dropping his head. "Sorry."

"Later with that, Dee," Ryo remarked. He pulled the car away from the curb and into the flow of traffic and started back to the precinct, the radio patrol car with Mickey just ahead of them.

During the ride and back at the precinct, Ryo did not say a word more to Dee about it, but Dee could tell Ryo was more than just annoyed at him. Ryo did not take it out on Dee. Inside the precinct, Ryo pulled Dee to the side and made Dee take off his coat and jacket, then roll up his sleeve to tend to his arm, gently taking it to look at it, and assuring for himself that Dee was correct that it was not broken. Assured that Dee would heal, Ryo placed his hand on the swell of Dee's abdomen, rubbing it gently. He stooped down so his mouth was next to his hand and started to talk to the tiny life, telling it how much he loved it and its Daddy did too, and how he'll make sure Daddy did not get stupid again.

It did not stop Ryo from taking out his anger at Dee's stupidity on everyone else around them. Dee wisely stayed silent through the interrogation, arrest and booking, leaving Ryo to handle everything. He allowed Ryo to lead the interrogation, silently taking notes as Mickey started to talk freely, giving them the information they needed for their other case. Basically, Dee found himself in the unusual role of the 'good cop'. Ryo was not feeling very generous at all, particularly after they learned Mickey himself was one of the men they were looking for. Dee silently excused himself from the room to return with the ADA, who came into the interrogation room to record Mickey's statement. Part of the video recording was to assure the perp did not confess under mistreatment.

However, there was still the matter of Mickey's nose, which was bent out of shape to answer to.

Once Mickey was booked into the system, Rose had first called Ryo into his office, asking him to explain how Mickey's nose was broken during the arrest. Ryo stated the facts to Rose exactly as they had happened, leaving nothing out. Next Dee was called in and questioned. Dee also kept to the real story and upon finishing, rolled up his shirt sleeve on his right arm, exposing the bruised and swollen arm for Rose to see. Dee demonstrated to Rose by standing up and going into the exact position he was in when kicked, bringing attention to where his arm was at the time of impact. He told Rose he was thankful he thought to pull his arm up to block the foot from connecting with his stomach. Rose paled at that point. A minute later, Dee was subjected to a lecture from the Commissioner on being careful and unnecessarily putting the baby at risk. Feeling bad enough, Dee felt worse after Rose was done, knowing what the Commissioner said was true. He also knew he would have to deal with Ryo later.

Ryo was then called back into the office with Dee. Rose assured them that the matter will be taken care of with the ADA. Assault of a police officer, assault on a pregnant person, refusal to cooperate. They came up with enough to justify Ryo's extra handling of Mickey while taking him down and making sure he stayed down. Rose ordered Dee to get his arm checked out after they left and suggested since it was well into the middle of the night, that they both take the next day off. Ryo insisted that if he took a later shift, he would be fine, so Rose okayed a swing shift for Ryo. Ryo also made it clear that Dee should consider his taking the day off an order. Rose quickly backed Ryo up, giving Dee no other choice but to take the day off.

Ryo and Dee left the precinct, Dee ready to go home and fall asleep. However, since he didn't eat since lunch, not even a snack, he knew he would have to eat first. He was already starting to feel slightly nauseous and light headed. Ryo hailed them a cab. So far Ryo had only asked if he was okay. With his arm around Dee's waist, Ryo settled Dee into the cab before running to the other side and letting himself in, sat next to him. Ryo gave the driver the intersection in Greenwich Village where one of their favorite all night diners was located.

As the taxi drove down Fifth Avenue, along Central Park, Dee could not stand the silence any longer.

"Ryo, look I'm sorry. I…" He was stopped by Ryo's fingers on his lips.

Ryo leaned over to gently kiss his lips. "Shh. We'll talk after we start eating."

"I want to talk now. I can't stand your silence," Dee remarked, starting to look upset.

Ryo kissed him again. "I'm not mad, love. Well, not too mad. Not as much as I was before," he admitted. "But we're both tired and hungry, and you definitely need to eat before you pass out on me." Ryo caressed Dee's cheek. "So we eat first, then while we're still in the diner, we talk. Okay?"

Dee leaned against Ryo with a sigh. "Just don't be quiet. Talk about anything else until then. Please?"

Ryo gazed at Dee. "I love you, Dee," he said softly.

Dee smiled, meeting Ryo's gaze. "I love you too."

"Let's talk about our wedding. We have how long to get this done?" Ryo asked.

"I did some thinking on that," Dee replied. "No later than March 26th."

"That does give us three months."

"Less. No later than. The sooner, the better. How long can it take us to pull together a nice simple little wedding?" Dee asked.

"I guess no more than a month, maybe less," Ryo answered, then shrugged. "How would I know? I've never done something like this before."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Ryo chuckled. "You knew that already. Just as I know you never had to plan one either."

Dee nodded. "You're right."

They continued to talk about what they wanted for the wedding during the cab ride. Dee wanted lilies – a wide variety of them, and if there would be other flowers, he did not want to see too many roses. Ryo would have liked sunflowers, but knew it was not for a wedding. They decided to look together on what they would like. They were going to look around for some small chapel that would marry them.

They settled in a corner booth, thankful when their food was served. Ryo continued to study Dee as the dark haired man started to eat his food.

"Slow, Dee," Ryo warned.

"I'm starving," Dee growled, his mouth full.

"You're going to be up all night regretting this," Ryo felt he should remind Dee.

"I'm going to anyway, eating so close to going to sleep," Dee said, then swallowed what was in his mouth.

"That's why I'm planning to keep you up for a couple of hours," Ryo added.

"Good luck," Dee said, picking up his glass of milk. "I'm ready to drop now."

"What if I made you comfy on the couch and we watch a movie?" Ryo suggested as he started to eat his meal.

"I'll be asleep before the opening credits are finished."

Ryo sighed. "And be up in a couple of hours sick."

Dee shrugged. "Can't help it."

Ryo took Dee's hand. "What about if we…?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Dee sighed. "Too tired even for that, I'm afraid." He smiled at Ryo.

Ryo squeezed Dee's hand assuredly. "That's okay, love. You need your rest." Ryo abruptly fell silent, still holding Dee's hand. His look said what Ryo did not yet.

Dee knew it was time for their talk. "Look, Ryo… like I said. I'm sorry. I didn't think, just reacted, business as usual."

"But it's not as usual, Dee," Ryo snapped out. "At least not for you."

Dee nodded. "I know." He bit his lip, carefully finding the right way to say what he had on his mind.

Ryo sighed. "What?"

Dee shook his head, still trying to put his feelings into a way Ryo would understand and not construe as criticism.

Ryo started to poke at his food. "Dee, you just have to learn to pull back. If I miss something, rap me on the head to go for it, okay?" Ryo stated.

Dee decided to look down, studying the remains of his meal on his plate. "What if that's too late, and the perp gets away?" he asked.

Ryo shrugged. "Then let him get away. You and our baby's well-being is more important to me."

Dee sighed for a reply, starting to play with the food on his plate.

"And before you protest," Ryo continued, "that's something you and I both know goes for everyone on the force. If it's either getting the perp or risking your or your partner's life, there's no question what you gotta choose. It would be the same if you were just my partner at work."

Dee shook his head stubbornly. He was still unable to look up at Ryo.

"You don't agree?" Ryo asked.

Dee shrugged. "I… I couldn't live with myself knowing I allowed a perp to get away if he killed someone else after," he admitted. Dee finally lifted his head. "One of the reasons we're getting away with staying together is that we proved we're willing to sacrifice, if needed," he reminded Ryo.

"Oh? You'd rather let our baby get hurt?" Ryo asked sharply.

Dee sighed again. "No."

"Or worse, killed?" Ryo pressed on.

Dee looked down again. His right hand rested on his belly. "No," he replied quietly.

"Dee, you know why I never say anything, even if I think you're taking too much of a risk. Because that's our job," Ryo said. "I know that. But we… you've got someone else to consider, too, now."

"I know that," Dee replied softly, rubbing the slight swell of his abdomen.

"Look, as bad as it may sound, but if something happened to me now, tough shit. It wouldn't be nice for our baby to grow up with just one Dad. But if something happened to you now, it would be fatal – not just to you, but to our baby."

Dee closed his eyes, swallowing hard. "Ryo…" he said, almost a whimper of distress.

Ryo took Dee's hand again. "Baby, I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

Dee took a deep breath. "Yeah. I guess I didn't like either mental image much," he replied.

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put it like that," Ryo apologized, rubbing his fingers comfortingly along Dee's hand. He let out a sigh.

"It's okay," Dee said.

Ryo squeezed Dee's hand hard. "Dee, baby..."

Dee opened his eyes. "If anyone knows how to use the shock method, it's me." He shrugged. "I can't complain."

Ryo smiled tenderly at Dee, still holding his hand.

"It's just freakin' hard, Ryo," Dee admitted.

"Look, to be very honest, if I could, I would make you resign from active duty this instant. But I know you wouldn't be happy with that. So I won't ask for that. But please, baby, for me, for the chibi, and for Bikky too, just don't take any risks anymore. Please?" He squeezed Dee's hand again. "Just think about what you would do or feel if the roles were reversed."

"I know," Dee admitted. "Ryo, believe me, if there was any one moment I felt as if I fucked up royally, it was when Mickey turned on me."

Ryo smiled indulgently at Dee. "I guess you couldn't help it, huh? Running on instinct."

Dee nodded. "And if the roles were reversed, I guess I wouldn't be shutting up until I got you off the streets and safe," he admitted with a rueful smile.

Ryo laughed at Dee's admission.

Dee sighed. "But that was it. Instinct. He shoved, I reacted the only way I knew how. I didn't even think while going down those stairs except thinking of stopping him."

Ryo nodded in understanding, as much as he did not like the result of Dee's instincts.

Dee shrugged again. "I guess you would have had time enough to grab him if I just stayed against the wall and out of your way, huh?

Ryo nodded, smiling at Dee, encouraging him to continue the way his train of thoughts was leading him.

Dee squeezed Ryo's hand. "And," he said after chuckling, "Mickey's nose would have been intact too."

Ryo chuckled. "Yeah. But if I hadn't been able to get him, one of his legs probably wouldn't have been intact either." He winked at Dee.

Dee's eyes went wide for a moment before he started to laugh. "Sometimes I forget how brutal you can be in getting your collar," he said with a wink.

Ryo shrugged. "I'm a sniper, what can I say?" Taking a sip of his drink, he winked at Dee.

Dee had to laugh, enjoying when Ryo would be in a cocky mood. His laughter subsided and he shook his head.

"What?" Ryo asked.

Dee looked up to meet Ryo's eyes. "Look baby. I'll try. I'll try really hard. But I'm working on overcoming instinct here. It's not going to be easy."

Ryo sighed. "You know, I just thought going through settling, your main instinct now would be to protect the chibi at all costs."

Dee nodded in agreement. "It should be. I guess Rose knew what he was doing when he decided to take me into his office and have those little talks we have." He gave Ryo a knowing look. "I guess he knows me very well too, I'm afraid to admit."

"I was… well," Ryo started. "I just didn't expect you to run after Mickey." He shook his head. "Yeah, I guess Rose does."

"Settling normally does that… for most men," Dee explained what they both knew. "But for someone like me, in my lifestyle… it's a bit harder to break old instincts. Rose sees that." Dee shrugged. "I guess Tyler was that much like me. He had the same problems with both instincts."

"Yeah," Ryo said with a nod.

"I want to break it, Ryo. I really do. Because I know that this baby is more important than anything." Dee sighed, rubbing his belly.

"Which is why I'd rather see you stay at the office, where you won't get tempted to use your cop instincts on fleeing perps. But I know you'd go crazy," Ryo admitted with a weak grin.

Dee looked down again, looking ashamed. "For a moment, I was scared, Ryo. I mean terrified. Not for me, but for the baby. And as I got kicked, I was pissed more at myself than at Mickey. I know how close that was. If he got my stomach…" Dee shivered, covering his belly with his hand. "I knew I was wrong being there. That's why I was pissed at myself."

Ryo nodded in agreement. "Me too."

"You too?" Dee asked. "At me?"

Ryo nodded again. "Sorry."

Dee shrugged it off. "Guess I'd be mad at you, too, if the roles were reversed."

"To me, it was like… well, like seeing you take Bikky for a car ride and deliberately ignoring the red lights. You know?" Ryo said.

Dee let out a defeated sigh. "I figured that's why you didn't say much to me for a while there."

"Yeah."

"Too bad everyone else had to deal with you. I'm sorry, Ryo."

"Just don't ever do it again. Okay?"

Dee nodded, not looking up. "Look, we thought this was going to be just a routine questioning. Yeah, we had something on Mickey, but we were allowing him to make a plea bargain. I really thought he would take the bait." He squeezed the hand holding his, looking up again. "How about this for now?" he started to suggest. "If we know it might be more than just question a witness, I'll stay behind."

"Yeah," Ryo said. "If you think you won't be able to pull back in situations like that, I think it's the only option."

Another heavy sigh came from Dee. "I'll tell Chief to drop my name from the rotation list, so I don't end up heading any investigations. If I'm not heading them, I'll have a wider option of staying behind. Right?"

Ryo nodded, smiling. "Thank you, baby," he said, the relief obvious in his voice." He stood to scoot up to Dee. He wrapped his arm around Dee's shoulder. "Look baby, I know this is hard, but it won't be forever. Okay?" He kissed Dee's cheek.

"I know," Dee said as he leaned into Ryo's hold. Being open in public was still new enough to Dee to cherish every moment it happened and filled him with much happiness. "I was stupid and I'm being stubborn. And I'm sorry. Really."

Ryo nuzzled Dee's neck. "I know, baby," he said softly into the warm flesh of Dee's long, graceful neck. "I'm not mad at you anymore."

Dee sighed happily, tilting his head. "I guess I should also keep in mind how I felt at that moment. I can honestly say I've never felt so terrified in my life when I got kicked. More than even being shot. And that time with Bikky at his school, at least I had the option of pushing him out of harm's way. I know I couldn't do that with the chibi. So I raised my arm and prayed for the best."

Ryo moved his head to look at Dee, nodding slowly. "I know. Same here. I was too far to stop it, but close enough to watch."

"Oh God, baby," Dee gasped. "I didn't realize. Shit! I'm so sorry."

Ryo rubbed his cheek against Dee's. "Good thing your Mother has such good connections to the big guy up there." He kissed Dee's cheek again, stroking the back of his neck lightly.

Dee's eyes went wide. "Ohmigod! You had to remind me of her," he groaned. He shuddered. "I don't think I want to deal with you and her both at the same time. I'll be a good boy. I swear."

Ryo chuckled. "You better be. And this time I'll let you get away with it, because I know if I told her, she'd tug on your ear long enough to make it come off. And I like your ears." He gently sucked on the earlobe close to his mouth before kissing the ear briefly. He pulled back to smile at Dee.

Dee groaned softly. "Ryo," he chided gently, "not here. You don't want me jumping you here, do you?"

"Oh?" Ryo asked. "I thought you were too tired?" He grinned suggestively at Dee.

"Well," Dee started as he picked up his fork again, to start playing with his food, "I guess I got some energy after eating some." He matched Ryo's grin. "Besides, that's a hard to break instinct too. I'd probably jump you, then remember I'm too tired." He laughed, leaning his head against Ryo's.

Ryo started to frown, his eyes on the fork doing more damage to the food on his partner's plate. "Oh damn. I'm sorry, baby."

Dee turned to hug Ryo. "It's fine, Ryo. Really."

"Here I am talking about you having to do stuff for our baby and don't realize I'm keeping you from feeding the chibi." He hugged Dee back.

"It's okay," Dee chuckled. "You did tell me I had to slow down."

Ryo started to grin at Dee again, still pressed close against him.

"What?" Dee asked, amused.

"You know, you could let me do all the work tonight. I'm still kinda wired." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Dee grinned back. "I guess I could do that."

"Eat up, penguinbaby," Ryo said, smiling warmly at Dee, running his fingers through strands of Dee's hair, "so I can get you home and take care of you."

Dee gave Ryo a loving smile. "You eat too, babe. You went just as long without food. And you'll need your energy to carry my slack…" He kissed Ryo's ear and said in a husky whisper, "including taking care of me tonight."

Ryo grinned and reached over to pull his plate from where he had been sitting when they first came in to set before him. He started to eat and soon was gobbling down his food. Between bites, he remarked, "Mhmm… God, I've been starving too!"

Dee laughed as he started to eat. "I suppose there's no chance to tell you to slow down, huh?" He laughed again as Ryo continued to eat.

"Well," Ryo said, between bites, "be creative and try." He winked before washing his food down with his drink.

"Oh?" Dee asked, raising an eyebrow in interest. He grinned devilishly as he had another bite of his food. "Too bad I'm too busy feeding the chibi right now."

"Mhmph," came Ryo's reply as he ate, sparing Dee a glance.

Dee laughed and tickled Ryo's ribs.

"Hey!" Ryo started to choke on what he was swallowing and cough.

Immediately Dee started to rub his back. "Oh God! Sorry baby."

Ryo managed to swallow his food, and took another drink before starting to laugh. He waved Dee's worry off. "I'm fine, babe."

"Maybe I'm too tired to be constructively creative tonight," Dee frowned.

"Awww." He turned Dee's head with his left hand and kissed his lover's lips.

Dee kissed Ryo back, once again enjoying the simple pleasure of indulging in something that was once forbidden in public. "I love you," Dee whispered.

"I love you, too. Both of you." Ryo's smile was gentle and loving as his hand left Dee's face to rub his partner's belly, once again awed that there was a life they both had created growing under the slight swell of Dee's abdomen. "More than anything."

Dee's smile was soft and he almost purred, leaning back to allow the rubbing. Whenever Ryo gave those baby rubs, it was powerfully relaxing to Dee. He sighed contentedly, closing his eyes for a moment, feeling completely loved. When his eyes opened, he looked at Ryo with a teasing glint. "Do you love me enough to let me get dessert?" he asked coyly.

Ryo laughed. "If it's a take away one?" he replied, starting to nuzzle Dee's neck again.

"Oh!" Dee gasped. "Something extra gooey then!"

Ryo laughed again. "The gooier it is, the better it'll taste on you."

"You too," Dee remarked.

Ryo shook his head. "Not tonight, love. Remember I'm doing all the work. So order away, baby."

Dee lifted Ryo's head so he could kiss him. "What flavor would you like me to be?" he asked, before nuzzling Ryo's ear.

It was not that long after they had to leave and head for home. How they made it back, they both did not know, reminding each of them of the time they urgently made their way back from Brooklyn to Ryo's apartment on the night they officially became a couple. Ryo kept good his promise to Dee. It was two very contented and happy men who fell asleep, Dee being held protectively in Ryo's arms.

Ryo used the next day to go off with Drake and JJ to find the witnesses in the lobby, managing to come up with two people who saw Mickey's attack on Dee. Ryo decided to keep his end of the deal with the two witnesses, basically because of what he had used to make them talk. Mostly because he employed 100 bullshit, acting as if he had something on them when he had nothing. Whatever they were into was enough to scare them and make them cooperative witnesses. In return, Ryo decided not to look further into what they thought he had them pinned for. It was the way of detectives. Sometimes you had to look the other way to get what you wanted. Having two witnesses who were on the spot and saw everything to testify on the assault on Dee was worth Ryo looking the other way.

When Dee came back to work the following day, certified that the baby was fine, but with his arm wrapped in a bandage, Rose confined him to desk duty for a week. It was the Commissioner's way of reminding Dee to think before he reacted.

It was Ryo who went to the hospital alone when they got word that Janice Brighton, their former Jane Doe had awakened from her coma. Her injuries were still extensive and she was disoriented. Ryo tried to pry any information he could out of her as gently as he could, but what he got was a description that fit about one quarter of the men in New York City. The next day they got word she slipped into a coma shortly after Ryo had left, and took a turn for the worse.

It looked as if the case would go from attempted murder to homicide.

The second week into the new year, Dee now 9 weeks pregnant, Dee could no longer deny he was having cravings. Mid week, he had entered the kitchen, not surprised to find the lights on. He had awakened from an empty bed, half expecting to hear Dee in the bathroom. Silence greeted him and the bathroom door was open, the light out. Which led him to look in the next most likely place to find Dee at 2:30 am – in the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets. Ryo cursed his aunt out for planting that suggestion in Dee's head when Dee replied he was hoping there were more Pocky. Preferably the yogurt ones. Dee already had a weakness for them, having to pick up a box whenever he noticed them on a supermarket shelf. The chocolate and strawberry ones, that is. The yogurt ones were only available at the Japanese marketplace in New Jersey that they would go shopping at once in a while. Now Ryo realized he'd be making a routine trip to the place to keep Dee in stock of his preferred flavor Pocky. It was a good thing there was a shuttle bus that left from the Port Authority marketplace.

"You ate them this evening, Dee," Ryo replied, standing behind Dee, and placing his arms around Dee's waist. Ryo once again marveled at feeling the further growth of Dee's bump in the two weeks since he had been through settling. Dee was definitely starting to feel pregnant to Ryo's touch.

He smiled as Dee leaned into his hold. He kissed the back of Dee's neck. "Anything else I can get you, baby?"

Dee sighed heavily. "Maybe…."

Ryo knew what Dee was thinking. "Aw baby. Sit down. I think we have some ice cream. In fact, there's some cookie dough ice cream left, because I remember Bikky making this big show of not eating it to save for you."

Dee chuckled as he allowed himself to be lead and seated at the breakfast bar. "He's becoming too much," Dee said fondly.

"He wants to be a good brother, I think," Ryo replied, taking the ice cream out. He grabbed two bowls and spoons and sat next to Dee. As the nights before then, they both indulged in a midnight snack, based on whatever Dee's craving was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is the end of "The Unexpected I" aka Dee's first trimester. In a couple of weeks, I'll be posting the 1st Chapter of "The Unexpected II" – obviously, the 2nd trimester. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I've been seeing you enjoyed this.

And THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU all so much for sharing your thoughts and telling me you enjoyed this fic. As I said, I hesitated on posting it, but now I'm glad I did. :)

It won't end with "The Unexpected II" because we have a baby to be born, which most probably won't happen during the 2nd trimester.

See you all with "The Unexpected II" in a few weeks.

HUGS

--The FAKEmpregnator


End file.
